


Alcanzar el techo

by Omipapus



Category: La Saga de Las Leyendas (Movies), Las Leyendas | Legend Quest (Cartoon)
Genre: Fantasmas, Modern AU, Multi, Romance Eventual, Tenganme un poquito de fe porfis, Teodora ahora si se fue a mimir pero enserio, amor entre hermanos (de verdad No una de sus cochinadas), bisexualidad, colegial, ex novios mañosos, le falta dinero a todos menos a teo, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 70,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omipapus/pseuds/Omipapus
Summary: Leonardo, no tenía esta clase de tiempo. Solía ser estudiante estrella, relativamente bueno con las chicas y un miembro indispensable del equipo de fútbol. Solía tener un propósito. Ahora, solo está rodeado de distracciones, la salud decadente de su abuela, el acoso insistente de su hermano, la frialdad de su ex novia y para servirle de cereza al pastel, una fantasma, con el que quedó estancado. Él tiene que hacer todo lo posible por darle alguna estabilidad a la gente a su alrededor, incluso los que él odia. ¿Cuál otro punto tiene su vida?AU moderno con varios personajes de la serie y las películas, junto con Santiago Gonzales de Cinco-Elementos.
Relationships: Leo San Juan/Teodora Villavicencio, Marcela/Beatriz, Valentina/Beto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. No quiero distracciones

**Author's Note:**

> Si no se ve la foto que puse, porfis avisenme.
> 
> ¡Holis! Este es el primer trabajo grande que hare aquí. De una me disculpo por un par de comentarios homofobicos que dicen algunos personajes, yo misma soy gay y obviamente no creo esa mierda, es mas para ilustrar el ambiente conservador en el que los personajes diciendo esas cosas se encuentran. Y van a cambiar en el futuro. Solo ténganme un poco de fe. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a Cinco-Elementos en Wattpad y Deviantart por dejarme usar a su personaje Santiago en este fanfic.
> 
> Y también Gracias a EarlineNathaly, ya que el concepto inicial de esta historia fue inspirado por su oneshot "Incordios Invocati".

Leonardo y Teodora tenían reglas y había exactamente una con la que estaban completamente de acuerdo los dos. Si la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, no entrabas, ni preguntabas si había alguien adentro, te ibas solamente. Leo sintió que esa regla era más para él. No es que a él le interesara o hubiera observado nada en particular, pero supuso que los fantasmas no

pues

Necesitaban el baño.

Es decir le había preguntado cuando establecieron la norma y no había salido nada bien. La única posibilidad que se le ocurría era que ella se maquillaba ahí dentro de alguna manera. La verdad es que Teodora había desarrollado un hábito de desvestirse frente al espejo, simplemente para no olvidar que su cuerpo y su ropa eran cosas separadas.

No hay otra razón para decirles esto además de que eso había sido lo más cercano a convivencia que habían logrado en los tres meses que se habían conocido. Aun así, él cada día vivía con la paranoia de que la chica fantasma asomara su cabeza a través del muro. Por suerte, paranoia es lo único que era. Término cualquier video que estaba viendo hasta entonces y se subió los pantalones. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, sintiendo a su hermano entrar al baño tras él. Entró a su propio cuarto justo al lado, donde Teodora si estaba esperando. Como siempre flotaba con las piernas cruzadas de una forma que siempre dejaba lo que no cubría su exageradamente corta falda fuera de vista. Era impresionante honestamente. Debió haber escuchado sus pasos o algo, porque apenas entró, ella quitó la vista de su carísimo celular y lo barrió con la mirada.

Teodora: ¿De verdad te vas a ir con el pantalón equivocado?

El quería responderle con algo como "Se me rompieron mis únicos pantalones de deportes porque tu me hiciste caer sobre un alambre suelto, maldita". Pero sabía que Nando estaba en el baño justo al lado y no le hablaría a Teodora mientras hubiera otro ser cerca que lo pudiera escuchar hablar "solo". ¿Cómo es que ella no entendía eso?

Teodora noto que él no la ignoraba sino que la miró con una cara molesta antes de salir del cuarto, tan rápido como entró. Se sintió indignada por no recibir una respuesta de él. Era obvio que ni estaba listo del todo aun, su mochila seguía en el piso, así que había salido antes de tiempo para alejarse de ella.

En la cocina Leo, con la mayor rapidez que pudo, sacó un sartén y comenzó a hacer un simple huevo frito. Esperaba poder comérselo antes de que su abuela llegara a la cocina, sabiendo que esta insistiría en cocinarle y el simplemente ya no confiaba en ella con la estufa. Cada vez que la veía usarla, lo poseía un miedo irracional por la seguridad de la mujer, aunque ella siempre la había manejado perfectamente antes. Nando no tardó en bajar también, cosa que él había predicho, así que en la mesa había otro huevo ya listo.

Nando: Noooooo pos gracias chisguete.

Leo: Ya cállate.

Nando: Estas muy chiquito para ya andar de esposa.

Leo: Y tu estas medio grandecito para seguir despertando tan tarde. Tenias que haber salido al trabajo hace treinta minutos.

Nando: Ama de casa y buena madre, ya estas listo para encontrarte el hombre perfecto-

Leo: ¡Que no soy gay!

Nando: Estoy noventa por ciento seguro de que no botas a una vieja así como la que tenias si no es porque tu vas por otro camino, Chisguete.

Leo: Mira, súbete un palo por el culo y ahí puedes hablarme de ser gay ¿si?

Escucho una carcajada femenina desde alguna esquina, le tomó todo su esfuerzo no voltear en su dirección de origen. Si le saco una pizca de satisfacción. Es decir a Nando no le pareció nada el comentario (y es que no lo era en realidad), siguió con la diarrea verbal que Leo ya no tuvo la voluntad para procesar.

Dejo todo lo que había usado en el lavaplatos. No supo si Nando siguió hablando o no. Unos segundos después de tratar de ver si Teodora estaba en el pasillo de la forma más sutil que podía después, se encontró frente al cuarto de su abuela. Abrió lentamente la puerta y la vio todavía dormida. Se le agacho al lado de la cama y le sobo un poco su brazo.

Leo: Abue, abuela.

Ella medio abrió los ojos y le salieron unos gemidos incomprensibles, pero fue despertando.

Toñita: ¿Eh, León como estas, que hora es?

Leo: No muy tarde, tranquila abue, Nando y yo ya comimos, me voy ahora. Solo te quería avisar.

Toñita: N-no pero ¿León, que comiste? No tienes el uniforme bien puesto siquiera, déjame hacerte algo, mientras te cambias.

Leo: Disculpa, pero ya tengo demasiada prisa. Me voy ahora.

Salió del cuarto, sabiendo que ella no lo alcanzaría antes de que saliera. De su cuarto hasta la puerta era solo un corredor lineal. Ahora, había un problema. Si se daba el lujo de subir las escaleras para regresar a su cuarto, lo acorralarían. Así que pues a la verga, salió con nada más que el celular en la mano.

Prácticamente huyó de ella.

Afuera tomó unos pasos solo para no estar en el andén justo frente a la ventana, solo lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto de inmediato si su abuela sacaba la cabeza. Se iba a tomar un momento estando ya ahí para tomar en cuenta la estúpida situación en la que se metió, pero alguien más vino a hacerlo por él.

Teodora: O sea, sin uniforme y sin mochila. Super preparado que estas.

Leo: Uuuuuuuuuugh.

Comenzó a caminar, no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Ni para el maldito bus tenía. Teodora inmediatamente capto que Leo seguía con la intención de ir a la escuela.

Teodora: ¿Así cómo estás? Mejor y saltas clase.

Leo: No, solo diré que fue un accidente.

Teodora: Si tanto insistes en ser el angelito, ve de vuelta por tus cosas.

Leo: No con la abuela despierta.

Teodora: Menso, no está ni tan moribunda. Está muy temprano para que le estés cavando ya la tumba.

Ella siempre cuestionaba sus valores en estas situaciones. No era solo que sabía que discutirle de algo que a él le importara mucho era la única forma de hacerlo hablarle sin que ellos estuvieran solos por completo. También había algo de verdad en su argumento según ella. No es que escupiera lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza.

A diferencia de él.

Leo: La gente puede morir en cualquier momento. Tú lo sabes.

Se le quedó la boca abierta. Este tremendo pendejo. Le sacó un dramático suspiro, que siguió con un chillido de indignación completa. Permaneció dándole la mirada más ofendida que le salía, hasta que él la volteara a ver.

Leo no lo hizo, pero sí sintió un fuerte escalofrío, independiente de su mirada. Se tensó un poco y ahora sí la encaró.

Leo: Uuh, disculpa.

Teodora: ¡Pues más vale que te sientas mal! ¡¿Cómo esperas conseguir respeto diciendo cosas así?!

Leo: ¡Disculpa, perdón! Me salió nada más.

Teodora: ¡Eso no es excusa Leo!

El muchacho suspiró, agarrándose el fleco y jalándolo hacia atrás.

Leo: Sí sí, tienes razón. Lo siento.

Teodora: ¡Oh diosito! ¿Teodora tiene razón? ¡Qué sorpresa!

Leo: He he.

Era una risa de "sálvenme por favor" pero era una risa igualmente.

No alcanzaría el colegio hasta que fuera ya media clase de deportes y estaba seriamente considerando la propuesta de Teodora. Ella seguía flotando al lado suyo en su teléfono. Leo se preguntaba qué rayos hacía, con todas las limitaciones, de usar un teléfono como fantasma que tenía de las que le había contado. Puedes ver lo que quieras, pero no puedes interactuar con ninguna publicación, ni publicar nada tú mismo. Supuso que eso aún la dejaba con mucho que leer y ver. Esos pensamientos le hicieron sacar su propio celular y ver que tenía varios whatsapp de Beto y Santiago solo le mando un "¿estás vivo?"

Hablando de los chicos.

Leo: Oye. ¿Viste que le paso a Valentina? Que no la he visto.

Teodora: ¿Crees que solo me quedo ahí como paloma, viendo lo que la gente hace?

Sip, no sabia que esperaba. Le respondió a Santiago.

"Desafortunadamente si"

"F"

"No sé si voy a llegar bien ni uniforme de deportes tengo justo ahora si llego sera casi a la una"

"Te levantaste tarde porque mas perras bien buenas te mantuvieron despierto toda la noche otravez?"

Ah mira, que conveniente, ya supo donde estaba Valentina.

"4/10, no es creíble Vale estás imitando a Santi no a una parodia de reguetonero"

"Mierda"

"Me preocupa lo que piensas de los hombres a veces"

"Solo es chiste"

" Te lo tomas super enserio pero el segundo que te cachan es chiste"

"Pudrete"

"Pero enserio, cuando crees que Santi se va a dar cuenta de que le robaste el telefono"

"Esta trepando el techo por él justo ahora"

Se le fue la palma a la cara a Leo, si Vale y Santi ya estaban con sus tonterías, ya era hora del primer descanso. No tenía esperanza de llegar ni a deportes.

"Pues dile que no me van a poder dejar en la banca hoy no estaré para jugar quemados."

Se quedó en leído. Santiago debió haber llegado a ella ya. No le respondería ninguno de los dos en un buen rato.

Valentina era su vecina, le encantaba hacerse de hombre y ver cuando le duraba el acto. Pero siempre se le caía la cortina cuando empezaba a exagerar el papel a niveles ridículos. Esperaba que a Teodora le cayera mal, pero le daba risa al parecer. Ahí el noto, que Teodora seguía a su lado. Normalmente se largaba a ver alguna otra cosa que le pareciera más interesante en otra parte.

Leo: ¿Te quedas solo para ver cómo me gritan verdad?

Teodora: ¡Sipi!

Leo: Hm.

Ese gruñido fue lo único que saco después de seguir caminando, a pesar de que Teodora esperaba que dijera algo más.

Leo siguió callado durante el trayecto. Teodora no aguantaba tener a alguien tan desinteresado como la única persona que percibe su existencia... Ok la única que lo hacía sin amenazas incluidas. Ahí recordó algo.

Teodora: Oye, ¿crees que Marcela te haga caso si le hablas sin mi?

Leo tuvo una pausa. Claramente teniendo que recalcular.

Leo: No lo creo... pero tal vez debería intentarlo.

Teodora: Es que ella si es bien pero bien intensa.

Leo: ¿Quieres hablar de Marcela o quieres llevarme la contraria?

Teodora: Quiero considerar las posibilidades.

Leo: ¡Mira, si me perdona porque tal vez hasta ella no sea tan maldita como para no ayudarte a ti, pues perfecto! ¡Si no, no es mi culpa!

Teodora: ¿Qué tanto le hiciste tú?

Ella y cualquier otra persona moderadamente observante ya sabía. Pero pensó que pretender no tener idea la ayudaría a sacarle más detalles a Leo.

Leo: ¡Yo no sé! ¡Ella es rara así nomás!

"¿Quieres que te perdone o que te pida perdón a ti?" Se preguntó Teodora, sabiendo que decirlo en voz alta no le ganaría más que un regaño.

Un niño aún no se había salido del salón de música. A pesar de que no tenía mucho punto seguir ahí, porque la presencia del conserje lo hacía demasiado incómodo para hacer lo que quería seguir haciendo. Eso de las extracurriculares tenía que ser un mito, o solo algo que podían hacer en la prepa. Él había estado todo emocionado de que tal vez habría para él en ese nuevo colegio, pero pues no.

Maldijo no saber cómo leer relojes de agujas, porque solo había uno en la pared y más o menos creía que eran las tres. Tenia mas claro de que lo iban a matar, por estar ahí en ese momento. Pero hoy no pudo usar la batería en el recreo y tenía muchas ganas de tratar de practicar ese redoble que se había arriesgado para buscar en clase de computación cuando se suponía que estuviera practicando mecanografía. Claro que tocar frente a extraños sólo era cool cuando ya sabías lo que estabas haciendo y no tenías garantizado fallar quinientas veces antes de conseguir hacerlo de principio a fin una sola vez.

Pues ya que. Tomó su decisión de enfocarse en apurarse a llegar a la salida, sabiendo como Tor se ponía cuando no lo encontraba rápido. Estaba ya un paso afuera de la puerta, cuando le llamó la atención una figura familiar en el pasillo, que estaba como tratando de echar a correr sin saber en qué dirección ir primero.

DB: ¿Marcela?

En poco tiempo la mirada de la chica se fijó en él y se disparó en su dirección.

Marcela: ¡DB!

Lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró por los pasillos sin soltar el paso.

Marcela: ¡¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?! ¡¿No sabes que ya se acabó la clase?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

DB: ¡Perdón perdón!

Marcela: ¡No te vuelvas a ir a otra parte cuando toca recogerte! ¡Que juro que te dejo!

DB: ¿Y Tor?

Marcela: Que el restaurante está en caos justo ahora y su jefe no lo dejó salir.

DB vio que se estaban dirigiendo al estacionamiento, cosa que lo confundió.

DB: ¿Por qué no llamaste a la escuela y dijiste que no me podían recoger hasta las cuatro?

Marcela: ...

Marcela: ¡Mierda!

Lo jalo ahora más fuerte.

Marcela: ¡Pues no puedo dejarte ahora, ya le rogué a mi instructora que me prestara su carro!

DB: Oh.... oh por dios. ¿Oye, y no se supone que sigas en clase?

Marcela: Según mi profe de historia estoy en la enfermería.

DB: ...... No mames.

Llegaron al auto. La chica abrió la puerta y se sentó del lado del conductor y el niño justo al lado de ella. A DB le salió esta sonrisa de suicida por la adrenalina.

DB: ¡¿Vas a manejar?!

Marcela: ¡Sip!

Le animo, canalizando su energía de estrés en confianza e imitándole la cara.

Marcela: ¿Tienes testamento?

DB: ¡Desde los cuatro!

Sintió la necesidad de hacer sonar el motor como pudo, ningún sonido cool, pero era algo.

Marcela: ¡Tú ya sabes mi contraseña, abre el Weys y avísame de los policías!

DB: ¡Sí señora!

El sol ya se estaba bajando, pero buena suerte la de Leo que ya estaba en la entrada de su casa, sosteniendo en un brazo una serie de libros y cuadernos. Le dio una seña con la mano a la persona entrando a la segunda casa al lado de la suya.

Valentina: Recuerda, que me la dejas con respuestas y escribes lo tuyo en otra parte.

Leo: ¡Ya! ¡Gracias otra vez por la tarea!

Ella le dio un último saludo con la mano antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta. Leo revisó su bolsillo solo para terminar de estúpido, porque obvio, no tenía sus llaves. Así que tenía dos opciones. La mala: timbrar y recibir a su abuela toda estresada. Y la mala: pedirle a Teodora que lo haga. Que ya por si era tedioso, pero también es que ya había entrado a la casa y no sabia que tan lejos estaba de el y así, que tan alto tendría que hablar para llamarla.

Se rindió y alcanzó al timbre-

¡Pam!

Puerta a la cara.

Leo: ¡AU!

Teodora: ¡Ya métete bobo, que necesito que mates a un mosquito bien feo en el cuarto!

Leo: Ugh. ¿Solo por eso me ibas a dejar entrar?

Teodora: ¡Cállate y ve a matarlo yaaaaaa!

Se sobo la nariz y entró. Tomó en cuenta lo que se le estaba haciendo más aparente en los últimos meses, cada vez que regresaba a la casa, esta se veía un poco menos limpia de la norma. No sucia. Solo era que a su abuela en la limpieza le habían faltado lugares o solo no había quedado tan rechinante como podría estar. Mientras tomaba camino a la cocina, Leo hizo unos cálculos mentales. Aquel día era martes, entonces no volvería tener practica de futbol hasta el jueves, así que si no tenía demasiada tarea el miércoles, él podría tratar de terminar la limpieza con lo que le quedaba de la tarde. Peeero si se ponía las pilas haciéndola en el descanso y el buz tendría más tiempo, oh espera, los miércoles tenía filosofía al medio día, en esa clase siempre se la pasaban solo el profesor y Mariela discutiendo. Haría la tarea también ahí.

Consta decir que Teodora le había estado chillando todo este tiempo, recibiendo ni una reacción. Estaba así de cerca de ponerse a buscar síntomas de algo con que diagnosticarlo. Leo podía entrar en este estado de pensamiento de esos que se le olvidaba que seguía en la tierra y no se salía hasta que él quisiera.

En la cocina Leo vio que los platos ya habían sido lavados. No era para sorprenderse, que eran máximo tres platos si su abuela hubiera desayunado también. Pero Leo en ese momento se sintió muy culpable de no haberlos lavado el mismo antes de despertarla. La preocupación por su abuela fue tanta que no le dejó ni considerar la posibilidad de estar enfadado con Nando quien perfectamente había podido lavarlos. No había prueba de quien realmente había sido, pero que fuera él, era sumamente improbable.

Toñita: ¡León!

Escucho de repente la voz de su abuela por detrás de él. Casi le dio un infarto.

Leo: ¡Abuela! Te dije que no me asustaste así.

Toñita: ¡Ni que asustarte ni que nada! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a la escuela sin mochila y sin el uniforme correcto?!

Teodora: Te lo dije.

Le dedico a Teodora una rápida mirada, para que se callara, mirada a la que no reaccionó.

Leo: He he, lo del uniforme lo puedo explicar.

Toñita: Estas con muy malas calificaciones para que estés yendo mal vestido.

Leo: ¡¿Que?! ¡Pero si soy el segundo mejor de mi clase!

Teodora: ¿Espera que?

Toñita: Pero antes era el primero. Mijo yo sé que tú puedes hacer mejor que eso.

Teodora: ¡¿Disculpa que?!

Leo sintió las fuerzas dejarle el cuerpo, se encorvó y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Leo: Si, abue. Disculpa.

La mujer se le acercó al muchacho, sobándole la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

Toñita: Ay mijo, ya sé que no es por flojo, pero tú eres el verdadero hombre de la casa. Enfócate en tus estudios.

Leo: Ya sé. Solo es temporal, te lo prometo.

Teodora siempre estaba "fuera de la conversación", pero esta era de las pocas veces que no entendía de lo que la conversación siquiera se trataba. ¿En qué universo Leo era estudiante estrella? O sea este wey estaba en el equipo de fútbol y en su cabeza eso no era compatible con ser el segundo de la clase. Ella nunca estuvo presente en ninguna de sus clases, no podía ser trampa con ella. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, era muy raro que él jamás le hubiera pedido respuestas en un examen o algo así.

Se quedó meditando esto en la habitación, observándolo mientras hacía su tarea. Tal vez era esa concentración tan fuerte que lo ayudaba. Es decir, solo ser listo no parecía algo propio de Leo. Su sentido común era casi inexistente en varias situaciones y el solo tenia esta cara de tener nomas que musica de elevador tras la mirada. Viéndole bien la cara, él había ya volado por tres páginas de una guía, pero la guía anterior pareció serle más difícil. ¿Tal vez eran materias distintas? Asumir información sobre una tarea solo basándose en la cara de la persona haciéndola sonaría ilógico, pero Leo tenía una cara muy particular.

Tenía una forma muy cuadrada, pero unos ojos muy grandes para un chico de su edad, junto con una nariz pequeña. Su hermano se veía más varonil pero igual era de ojos grandes, así que Teodora se preguntaba si él se quedaría así toda la vida. Ok ya se estaba saliendo del tema. El punto es que Leo era cómicamente expresivo. No podría decir una mentira convincente si su vida dependiera de eso, siempre le salía esta ridícula sonrisa muerta de miedo cada vez que lo intentaba.

Y también hacia estos ojos de perrito triste que llegaban a dar bastante pena si te le quedabas viendo. Sonreía de una forma interesante también. Tenía dientes anormalmente anchos, tanto así que si no estaba equivocada, había escuchado en algún punto que tenía menos muelas de lo normal porque no le cabían todas en la boca. Aun así, sonreía siempre de oreja a oreja como si nada. Tenía una piel que si calificaba como morena o no dependía de la persona a quien preguntabas, pareciendo incluso algo gris bajo cierta luz. Súmale a todo este corte tan extraño que era corto salvo por su fleco, una colilla larga que se levantaba como si fuera cola de perro y estos dos mechoncitos en su nuca que pareciera que tuvieran vida propia. Leo no era un chico realmente sobresaliente, pero estaba lleno de características peculiares que solo notarías si lo observabas atentamente.

Leo: ¿Teo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tanto me miras?

Ella no entendía si todavía respiraba o no, pero definitivamente se ahogó en ese momento.

Teodora: ¡Ah! ¡Pues que no has matado el maldito mosquito que te dije!

Leo: ¡Claro que ya lo hice! ¡Apenas entre!

Apuntó a su zapato con las alas del animal muerto aún pegadas.

Teodora: ¡¿Y el otro?!

Leo: ¡No hay otro! ¡Estás siendo paranoica!

Teodora le proporcionó un gruñido y sacó su teléfono. A Leo no le convencía todo lo que había dicho. Lleno las últimas dos preguntas que le faltaban y le dio la mirada otra vez.

Leo: Teo.

Ella le levantó la ceja solamente. El muchacho se frotó el cuello con la mano. Trataba de dar vueltas a lo que había dicho su abuela. Pero solo es que cada vez que recordaba que Teodora existía se sentía como si algo estuviera mal, por su culpa y sentía que era su responsabilidad resolverlo, independiente de lo que le costara. No era solo por si mismo, su abuela lo necesitaba. Leo, observo las guías de matemáticas y biología ya completas, sabiendo que le faltaba aún la de español. No podía hacer las tres al mismo tiempo, igual como él no podría mantener a su abuela y sus calificaciones si seguía con estas distracciones en su vida. Lo que sea que esas distracciones fueran.

Leo:¿Sabes de donde podemos sacar mucho dinero?

Teodora: ¿Eh?

Leo: Ya no podemos con esto. No puedo vivir así.

Ella no entendía de qué estaba hablando. Leo había mencionado múltiples preocupaciones, pero nunca una falta de dinero.

La chica le estaba tratando de quitar el polvo a la televisión. Le sorprendía que esta familia no hubiera tenido una muchacha en tanto tiempo, aunque luego dio la vuelta para ver la bolsa de condones y las pastillas que le habían dejado en su mesa de noche y asumió que era por cosas que habían pasado antes. No le parecía del todo irracional. Ella había renunciado a un buen trabajo por razones tontas también. Recibió la mera paliza de su madre cuando esta se enteró. Xochitl no estaba segura de estar arrepentida o no. No aguantaba más estar en esa casa. Sentía pena por el señor y la señora, que no tenían la opción de escapar de ahí. El hospital los dejó sin nada en muy poco tiempo.

Trato de pensar en lo positivo. Tal vez la verían un poquitititito menos como una naca en Cuernavaca que en el D.F. En esta casa los niños eran mucho menores que ella, haciendo las cosas menos incómodas. No tenían perro, aunque no sabía eso cuánto duraría. Su cuarto era más pequeño, pero ahora si le llegaba señal. Así se quedó pensando mientras ponía las sábanas.


	2. Mi vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcela se esfuerza demasiado para tener tanta hambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La visir del episodio de Japon en la serie ahora se llama Tomoko, solo porque le tenia que dar un nombre.

¡Tu puta madre!

Gritó una muchacha morena en la cocina. Aquella era la cuarta liga estos últimos días. Soltó el sartén para sostenerse el pelo, que ya se estaba yendo por todas partes, parecía más como un montón de espuma morada que cabello.

Marcela: ¡Maldita genética!

El frenesí le llamó la atención a DB, que apenas bañado entró a la cocina. 

DB: Solo córtatelo. 

Irritada, Marcela se enfocó en su corte casi rapado el que tenía, obvio que pensaría así, pero desafortunadamente a ella no se le ocurrió un mejor argumento que, solo le gustaba el pelo largo. Así que gruño sin más.

Por suerte halló otra liga en la mesa y se arregló para terminar con el tocino que tenía. Se llevó el sartén y dos platos a la mesa, poniendo uno en el puesto de DB. Le iba a verter lo que había hecho, pero el noto que estaba casi completamente quemado.

DB: Uuugh... mejor me haré un cereal. 

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sirvió todo, empezando a comer.

Marcela: Como sea, haz lo que quieras.

El chico regresó al pequeño sector de la sala que era la cocina y abrió una de las alacenas más bajas. Se vio decepcionado y algo confundido, abrió levemente el refrigerador y varias otras alacenas, teniendo que trepar al mostrador para alcanzar la mayoría y aun así, no encontró nada.

DB: ¡¿No hay cereal?!

Marcela: Ah, disculpa, pensé que habría.

DB: ¡No hay leche tampoco!

Marcela: ¡¿Espera que?!

DB saltó al suelo y abrió el refrigerador por completo, Marcela solo podía ver la parte de más arriba, sentada donde estaba, aunque si, no vio nada ahí.

DB: Aquí hay una botella de salsa valentina, una cerveza sin terminar, un plato que solo tiene un pedazo de perejil por alguna razón, cuatro huevos y como dos tajadas de tocino.

Marcela se congeló por un segundo. Se llevó la mano cerrada por sobre la boca.

Marcela: Caray, solo nos pagan hasta el viernes. ¡Tooor!

Desde el baño (que realmente solo estaba a como tres metros de la cocina) se escuchó un grito de vuelta.

Tor: ¡¿Que pasa?!

Marcela: ¡¿Puedes pedir que te dejen traer sobras hasta el viernes?!

Tor: ¡Awwww pero nunca dejan nada bueno!

Marcela: ¡¿Tienes una mejor idea?!

Tor: Eeeeeeeeeh..... no.

Marcela: Eso pensé. 

En poco tiempo el hombre, mucho mayor que los otros dos, llegó a la cocina, esforzándose en secar su innecesariamente larga barba, que ya se le confundía con el cabello. El niño sacó unas cosas del refrigerador y se paró justo delante de este, a pesar de apenas llegarle un poco bajo la cadera.

DB: ¿Oye oye, hazme esto?

Le levantó en una mano un huevo y en la otra el paquete con lo que quedaba de tocino.

Tor: ¡Perfecto!

Pasando, para agarrar el sartén que ya habían dejado ahí, Tor le dio una mirada a la chica, que estaba terminando de comer. Miro a Marcela, luego a su plato y luego a ella otra vez.

Tor: Das miedo.

Marcela: Hm.

No tardaron en terminar todo y encontrarse en el elevador del edificio. Tor les dio a cada uno un poco de dinero para comer algo en la escuela, aunque Marcela y Tor ya habían decidido antes, en darle a DB un poco más. 

Llegaron al lobby y Marcela salió del ascensor.

Marcela: Adiós chicos.

DB: Te veo mas tarde.

Tor: Adiós.

Le salió una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que el elevador se cerrará a terminar su trayecto hasta el estacionamiento.

Saliendo del edificio, Marcela reviso que tuviera los veinte pesos en el bolsillo antes de empezar su trote a la escuela.

Leo: ¿ESE es tu plan?

Beto: Vale, así te van a expulsar.

Valentina: Técnicamente no está contra las reglas. Siempre he usado shorts bajo la falda.

Teodora: Amiga, si esas horribles bermudas no están contra las reglas de la escuela, pues ese chaleco va contra las leyes del hombre y las de dios.

Leo: No empieces a tomar riesgos estúpidos, te pones de chistosita y te cagas el año.

Valentina: ¡Tu viniste sin uniforme de deportes ayer! 

Leo: ¡Eso fue un accidente! ¡Y ahora por tu culpa van a pensar que estamos empezando una rebelión contra el uniforme!

Valentina: Pues que me dejen usar pantalones.

Los dos chicos y la fantasma se tiraron las palmas a la cara. 

Leo/ Beto/ Teodora: Pinche rebelde sin causa.

Ya tener la falda enrollada para estar estúpidamente corta era raro, pero tenía menos sentido cuando debajo de esta tenía puestas unas bermudas amarillas con rayas azules que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Y no traer corbata puesta, pero sí un chaleco marrón que parecía de dos siglos atrás, lo hacía peor aún.

Regresando a la rutina normal de llegar a la escuela en la mañana, se dirigían al salón, adentrándose más en el edificio se encontraron a Santiago, manteniendo una conversación con lo que parecía una muchacha de primero. Perfecta para inspirarle sus regulares celos a Valentina, así que se dio la libertad de acercarse.

Valentina: Hola, Santi.

Le tomó del hombro y lo bajó de nivel bastante para besarle la mejilla. Santiago ya familiar con la situación, volteo con un rápido "Hola Vale" y la beso en los labios por un segundo. De inmediato volteo nuevamente a ver a la niña.

Santiago: ¿Qué decías?

Teodora: ¡Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooff!

Leo la miró algo extrañado. Ella siempre parecía entender las cosas de una manera distinta a él. 

Parecía que la conversación podía continuar sin problema, pero sin que Santiago se enterara, Valentina barrió a la contraria con la mirada, de forma poco amigable. La otra muchacha de repente mostro una expresión algo triste, pero parecía que se lo esperaba, así que se despidió y siguió su camino. Santiago y Valentina entonces se dieron una sonrisa, junto con una leve carcajada que le salió a Leo, pero no a Teodora ni a Beto. La levedad prosiguió, hasta que Santiago miró un poco más hacia abajo, y su sonrisa se transformó en una de regocijo incrédulo.

Santiago: Oooooh no mames Valentina.

El parloteo prosiguió, entre Beto, Santi y Valentina, pero Leo se encontraba algo ausente. Los escuchaba, pero no contribuía mucho a la conversación. Tenía la mirada fijamente plantada en el celular, en lo que solo Teodora podía ver era una rotación entre el mapa y el app de notas, escribiendo una lista de tiendas y locales. Ella flotó más cerca de él.

Teodora: Oye, diles ya.

Leo: No, todavía no.

Le susurro.

Teodora: Lo vas a tener que hacer ¿sabes?

El seño del chico se frunció. Rápida y frustradamente escribió un párrafo en el teléfono y lo sostuvo un poco más lejos de él, algo a la izquierda, esperando que ella lo viera.

"La renuncia no es lo más importante justo ahora ayúdame a quitarme a los chicos de encima en el descanso."

Teodora: ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Solo cerrarles la puerta una y otra vez hasta que la tiren?

Leo tuvo una cara pensante. Borro lo que había escrito, para reemplazarlo con algo nuevo.

"Eso sirve"

Teodora: Fue un chiste Leo.

El timbre aun seguía sin llegar, Marcela, había acabado con la gran mayoría de la guía de español. Decidió que la terminara el día siguiente, sólo porque el profesor ya había parado de hablar. Nunca fue buena analizando textos, pero su profesor si, así que ella nomas escuchaba sus discursos y repetía lo que él decía al responder las preguntas. Solo esperaría, que mañana divagara otra vez sobre la alegoría política o algo y ella solo anotaría eso. 

Balanceaba el lápiz de lado a lado, tratando de recordar si había organizado los electrodomésticos en las repisas ayer, porque si no, tendría que hacerlo en la tarde y así llegaría al entrenamiento con los brazos cansados y la espalda adolorida. Releyó las preguntas una última vez, era un texto de mitología. Tanta charla de dioses raros y mundos distintos, la hizo desarrollar una fea mueca en la boca. Ella sabía bien que dios no existe, ni ninguna de las otras fantasías, los duendes, los zombies, los fantasmas y las brujas. Las últimas dos en particular, ella se sabía la estafa al derecho y al revés, a las brujas no las quemaban por hechiceras, las quemaban por hijas de puta.

"¡Wow! Okay pinche emo, relájate."

Pensó, soltando el lápiz, y agitando la pierna aún más rápido, tirada en la silla. Se ponía demasiado rara cuando no estaba haciendo nada. Le alcanzaría para un refresco o algo en la cafetería, así que se enfocó en pensar en eso.

El timbre sonó. 

Leo y algunos otros, ya habían guardado todo, a pesar de las quejas de la profesora. Se levantó casi de golpe. Le saco alguna platitude a sus amigos como "tengo algo que hacer" o "ya los veo", no prestó suficiente atención. Se choco con más de una persona al salir del salón lo más rápido posible, tratando de no ser demasiado sospechoso. Teodora, se dio el equivalente mental de unas palmadas en la cara. Está siendo la primera vez que realmente tenía que hacer algo desde hace un rato. Los amigos de Leo, no tardaron en sospechar y levantarse para seguir tras él. Teodora floto hasta estar al lado de la puerta. El que estaba por salir era un muchacho cualquiera, pobre de él. 

Con un movimiento de la muñeca, La puerta voló sin intervención tangible devuelta a su marco, cerrándose en la cara del pobre. 

¿Que pedo?

Volteó la manija y empujó hacia adelante, provocando otro movimiento de Teodora y la puerta devuelta en su lugar.

¿We, qué haces?

¿No se abre?

Teodora, trato de tomarle gracia al pánico que se estaba formando, porque este sería un trabajo tedioso.

Marcela: Mierda.

Se volvió a reventar su liga. Se encontraba en la fila frente al mostrador, manteniendo su cabello junto con su mano izquierda y escarbando el bolsillo de su camisa por otra liga con la derecha.

Takahiro: Je je Tu eres la única chica a la que los amigos le tienen que traer ligas en vez de tampo-

Marcela: Cuídate. 

Takahiro: Perdón.

Le entregó una pequeña liga roja, que ella agradeció y resolvió su situación haciéndose nuevamente el chongo bajo.

Marcela: La próxima me lo trenzo, por dios.

Takahiro: ¿Y tu pañoleta esa?

Marcela, no le respondió, simplemente subió el labio inferior, bajo los párpados y levantó las cejas.

Marcela: De verdad cuídate, que no estás solo por chino sino por bocón.

Takahiro: ¿Me perdonas si te digo que tengo maruchas guardadas para esta noche?

Marcela: ... ¿De las grandes?

Takahiro: Medianas.

Marcela: Ugh, te amo.

Takahiro: Lo sé.

Callaron. Faltaban dos personas para que fuera su turno. Eran los últimos en la fila. Parecía que cambiaran a ser los penúltimos, por exactamente cuatro segundos, cuando el que se había colocado detrás de ellos, salió de formación y tomó un paso al frente. No fue ninguna revelación, se dieron cuenta de que era Leo apenas se acercó. El silencio era intencional.

Leo: ¡Holaaaaa, Marcela! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te ves bien!

Ella no lo quiso mirar. Pretendió que la nuca del muchacho delante de ella era más interesante.

Marcela: Leo, piérdete por favor.

Leo: Aaaaaah, ¿no somos amigos?

Marcela: No.

Leo: ¡Heh! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Takahiro siguió detrás de la morena, con los hombros tensos y los labios apretados.

Leo: ¿P-podríamos hablar? ¿A solas por un rato? ¡Nada raro! ¡Solo una platica entre conocidos!

Takahiro: Uuuuuuuuh...

Estaba por interrumpir cuando Marcela alzo la voz.

Marcela: ¡Oh no, cuéntanos a todos, justo aquí, sobre cómo ves fantasmas y demonios! ¡Nos encantaría recordar porque deberías estar internado y no aquí!

Leo sintió la tensión de sus brazos acumularse en sus puños, batallando por mantener la compostura. Se le inclinó un poco y le susurro entre los dientes.

Leo: ¡No me hagas esto por favor!

Marcela: Tu te lo haces a ti mismo, lunático.

Leo: ¡Si yo estoy loco, pues tu estas tan loca como yo!

Marcela: ¿Quieres apostar?

Le salió como una risa llena de odio. Leo tomó un poco de distancia, recordando porque había sido tan renuente a empezar esta interacción al principio. ¿Qué más había de esperarse? Especialmente con el viniendo solo.

Leo: Escucha, esto no es por mi. Yo... sé que estás teniendo problemas... Solo necesito tu ayuda y te puedo ayudar con el dine- ¡AU!

Como era popular en la escuela, que las chicas trajeran los zapatos que quisieran con el uniforme, la morena tenía puestas unas largas botas de combate púrpuras. Con cuyo tacón piso a Leo sin dejarle terminar.

Marcela: Lo que pasa en mi casa no es asunto tuyo. 

Refunfuño, empujándolo hacia atrás para luego darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar a paso rápido en la dirección opuesta. Dejando su lugar en la fila que ya estaba vacía. Takahiro, tuvo un segundo de contacto visual con Leo, antes de murmurar un "no nos sigas" e ir tras ella.

Leo terminó balanceándose para no caer al suelo, tomándose su pie entre las manos. Se tuvo que apoyar contra el mostrador, sobándose como podía sobre el zapato.

Valentina: ¡Leo!

Se escucho unas voces acercándose.

Santiago: ¡We, la pinche puerta del salón se quedó trabada! ¡Me tocó desarmar las bisagras para abrirla!

Teodora: Disculpa Leo, mi truquito solo funciona si la puerta está, tu sabes, puesta.

Beto: Sigo preguntándome cómo aprendiste a hacer eso.

Valentina: La mejor pregunta es, ¿que ha hecho con esa habilidad?

Leo: Uuuuuuuurg.

Dieron un pequeño salto, probablemente habían pasado sobre una roca en el camino.

Valentina: Es bueno saber que los hombres son igual de persistentes con las chicas que los rechazan.

Leo: ¡Por última vez, no estaba tratando de volver con ella!

Valentina: Lo que tú digas campeón.

Se encontraban sentados en el bus de vuelta a casa. Leo no quiso hablar mucho durante el resto del día, después de lo que pasó con Marcela. Eso combinado con el hecho de que los amigos de Leo no habían ni siquiera oído de los dos hablado en año y medio, (cosa no sería imposible, ya que los dos estaban en años distintos) los hizo sospechar mucho que lo encontraran después de haber iniciado contacto con ella. Se distrajeron por la situación de la puerta, afortunadamente. Pero obvio que Valentina le picaba las costillas sobre Marcela cuando no había nada más que hacer.

Valentina: Aunque tengo que decir que este es un interesante cambio a tu estrategia. Siempre te vas a la siguiente morra depresiva que te encuentras en vez de volver por la previa.

Le dio unos codazos leves bajo el brazo.

Leo: Augh cuando no es Teo, eres tú. Genia-

Se ahogo un poco, casi tirándose las manos sobre la boca.

Valentina: ¿Que?

Leo: ¡Nada!

Valentina: ¡Leo no me gusta cuando te pones críptico!

Leo: ¡No estoy siendo críptico! ¡No dije nada!

Valentina le entrecerró los ojos, no satisfecha con la falta de una respuesta que sabía que finalmente no iba a recibir. Se resignó a sacar sus audífonos y mirar por la ventana. Dejando a Leo libre para apoyarse de lado contra el respaldo y abrir las piernas hacia la derecha, aprovechando estar en el asiento de lado del pasillo. Era más difícil mantener el cuaderno sobre solo una pierna, pero a ese punto él ya no se logró concentrar en sus notas de física. Miró alrededor, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie., Ahí se dio la libertad de finalizar un pensamiento de algo de que se había dado cuenta hace unos segundos. ¿Dónde estaba Teodora?

Marcela sudaba, esperando que su jefe parara de dar vueltas y le diera una respuesta. Se encontraba tensa y en su mejor postura, no muy distinto de como se paraba normalmente, pero con un poquito más de esfuerzo. El hombre se frotó el puente de la nariz por debajo de sus lentes. 

Jefe: No te contrate para que fueras cajera por una razón.

A la chica solo le salio una sonrisa nerviosa.

Marcela: Entiendo señor.

Lo entendía, también lo detestaba pero entendía el porqué de la falta de consideración por sus brazos, por parte del supermercado. Bueno también era su culpa. Aplicó para el trabajo, diciendo que podía levantar y mover cosas pesadas.

Jefe: Marcela, no te quiero despedir. Hoy es tu última advertencia. No tienes permiso de estar en el cajero y más te vale ser mejor con los clientes.

Marcela: Pero no le hice nada tan malo a ningún cliente.

Jefe: Le lanzaste una botella de agua a un chico menor que tú.

Marcela: ¡Él estaba tratando de robar algo y usted lo vio!

El hombre se tiró la palma a la cara.

Jefe: Escucha. Estás en riesgo de despido, así que solo no seas mal ejemplo. Empezamos a contratar mañana. No quiero que nuevos empleados te empiecen a copiar.

Marcela aguantó un gruñido. Mirando al suelo, respondió con un desalmado:

Marcela: Sí señor...

Eso fue lo último que se dijeron, antes de que la muchacha terminara de devolver un par de cosas que los clientes habían sacado de lugar, cambiarse a sus pantalones blancos y una camisa de tirantes y salir del lugar. 

Se limitó a revisar la hora en su celular; 20:12. Maldita sea, ya estaba diez minutos tarde por tener que aguantar esa charla. Gracias al cielo pudo ver a varios de sus compañeros esperando en la parada de autobús al otro lado del estacionamiento, indicando que no había llegado aún. Se aguanto un escalofrío por el frío de la noche, que había olvidado tomar en cuenta y dio el primer paso a-

Marcela: ¡¿Ah?!

Se detuvo mareada. Por menos de un segundo, un flash de rosa pasó por la orilla de su visión. Miro alrededor frenéticamente, todos sus sentidos la trataban de convencer de que había visto una forma rosada y tal vez anaranjada había aparecido por un momento en el suelo y algo en su cabeza decía que había visto esos colores antes.

Marcela: No. No no no no. ¡No! ¡Estás cansada! ¡No almorzaste hoy, estás solo hambrienta y viendo cosas! 

Marcela: Si...

Se recompuso y siguió su curso hasta la parada. Esa excusa terminó siendo una espada de doble filo. Sirvió para cambiar su enfoque a otra cosa durante el trayecto por lo menos.

Antes de poder seguir dándole vueltas a esa sensación, se encontró abriendo la puerta de la sala de Karate devuelta en la escuela.

Takahiro: Hola Mar- ¿caray estas bien? Te ves horrible.

Marcela: Que te sigo diciendo sobre cuidarte hijo de-...

La mirada de una mujer mayor en el centro del salón, la detuvo de terminar con el insulto.

Marcela: Ah, buenas tardes, instructora. 

Tomoko:Si no fueras amiga de Takahiro, no estaría continuando el entrenamiento hasta esta hora por ti. Trátalo con más respeto.

Marcela: Sí señora.

La chica volteo a la esquina para dejar todas sus cosas, quitarse los zapatos y ponerse el resto del uniforme. Takahiro se fue a su lado, mientras se arreglaba. Ella le murmuró con una sonrisa picará.

Marcela: Heh, sigue sin superar que su amado sobrinito no es el mejor de aquí.

Takahiro: Puedes presumir todo lo que quieras, pero yo sigo siendo el que todos ven en las competencias.

Marcela: Ja. Ja. Bien por ti.

Ya listos los dos se posicionaron alineados frente a la mujer, pegaron sus brazos a sus costados. Dieron una reverencia rápida y se pusieron en posición.

16: 30, estaba bien. El autobús había tenido que lidiar con un pequeño trancón, preocupando a Leo, que no quería llegar a casa más tarde de lo necesario. Valentina tenía que trotar un poco para seguirle el paso desde la parada. No tardaron demasiado en llegar al final de la calle, donde sus casas se encontraban. Vale notaba algo en Leo, lo vio mirando alrededor casi obsesivamente, como si buscara algo que no estaba ahí. No estaba consciente de que hacía eso hasta que Beto lo señaló y ahora no podía parar de notarlo.

Valentina: Leo... ¿Estas bien?

Salió con un tono preocupado, casi tembloroso, haciéndose saber que la pregunta iba en serio.

Leo: ¿Huh?

Salió de su frenesí y la miró sin darle la cara por completo.

Valentina: Es que no sé. Estos meses has estado- agh, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Obvio que es por tu abuela.

Leo: Ah- ...

Leo, no tuvo una respuesta, se sorprendió que ella respondiera su propia pregunta y además tuviera cierta razón.

Valentina: No nada. 

Leo no se había dado cuenta de que ella lo había seguido hasta el frente de su caza. Solo se enfocó en darle una torpe sonrisa.

Leo: Tranquila. Estoy bien. Perdona.

Valentina: No te disculpes, bobo. 

Leo: Heh.

La muchacha se sobo la muñeca.

Valentina: Oye, ¿y si vienes a mi casa un rato? Podemos ver algo cool o-

Leo: No.

Por poco no alzó la voz. Inmediatamente se retractó. Valentina parcialmente se lo esperaba, pero la forma de decirlo lo aturdió un poco.

Leo: E-es decir, no hoy. Estoy muy c-cansado y solo quiero dormir.

Valentina: Leo tu puedes pasar meses sin dormir.

Leo: ¿Escuchas eso? ¡Yo si! Creo que es el teléfono de la casa, alguien debería responder. ¡Voy a ir a hacer eso! ¡Te veo mañana, adiós!

Mientras hablaba había puesto sus llaves, así que rápidamente pudo abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un puertaso antes de que la chica dijera otra palabra. Se alejó de esta sin reservaciones. Accidentalmente había activado su adrenalina y esto hacía difícil solo pensar en las cosas que seguía teniendo que hacer. 

Sacó un brazo de los tirantes de su mochila, dejándola congelada de un solo lado, usó su mano libre para comenzar a desajustarse su corbata y-

Escucho algo.

Seguía sonando.

Era un balbuceo incoherente con una música genérica. Era la televisión. Se detuvo para identificar de dónde venía el ruido y se dio cuenta de que era la sala. ¿Por qué la abuela estaría usando la televisión de la sala y no la que estaba en su cuarto?

Dejó su mochila en el suelo contra la pared y siguió el ruido. Dio la vuelta y pudo ver la sala y el sofá. En el que había una figura tirada, con el control en una mano y una lata de cerveza en la otra.

Leo: ¿Nando?

Sonó incrédulo, pero se veía una mueca formándose en su boca.

Nando: Ah, hola Chisguete.

Leo: ¿Qué haces aquí?

El tono que usó cambió a uno más severo. El mayor no despegó la mirada de la pantalla, apenas dejando el control al lado para poner su mano sobre su teléfono.

Nando: Pos descansando nomas, ¿oye crees que quedó coca cola siquiera? Que esto aquí esta que se me acaba.

Leo: Tu jornada termina a las cinco y media. ¿Por qué estas en casa?

La voz de Leo estaba empezando a agarrar intensidad.

Nando: ¡Ack! No seas paranoico Chisguete. Solo ve a hacer tus cositas, no voy a romper la tele.

Leo: ¡¿Por qué no estás trabajando, Nando?!

Dio un paso al frente hacia el, ahí si le terminó dando la cara.

Nando: ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?

Leo: ¡¿PORQUÉ no estás TRABAJANDO?!

Nando: ¡Agh! ¡Bueno ya! No mames...

Leo continuo quemándolo con la mirada, mientras este se sobaba el cuello por mucho más tiempo de lo necesario.

Nando: Es que- *suspira* Lo que pasa es que .... me despidieron.

Leo: ¡¿Otra vez?!

Nando: Eh, ese trabajo era una mierda igual.

Tomó el último trago que le quedaba.

Nando: Yo lo veo como un positivo.

Leo: ¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡Nando no puedes seguir perdiendo empleos!

Nando: ¿Por qué? Nos sirve con lo que nos manda el estado y la herencia de los viejos. La abuela paró de trabajar hace mucho.

Leo: ¡Eso es porque te tocaba empezar a trabajar a ti! ¡Y la herencia es solo para los tratamientos de la abuela! ¡Ya lo decidimos!

Tiró la lata a un lado, su expresión se amargó solo un poco.

Nando: ¿Y no la quieres ni para tu universidad?

Leo: ¡No me cambies el tema Nando-

El sonido de algo frágil rompiéndose lo interrumpió.

Aaaaaah, noooo.

Leo: Ay no.

Se fue de prisa a la cocina, dejando a Nando que también escuchó, aun sin reaccionar. 

El chico llegó a la cocina y se encontró la escena de la mujer mayor agachada en el suelo y unos platos rotos también en este.

Leo: ¡Abuela!

Se tiró a su lado y la tomó de los hombros, para que se sentara más cómodamente en el suelo.

Toñita: E- e- estaba tratando de guardarlos y, se- se, ay no, eran de los buenos.

Leo: El doctor ya dijo que tú no puedes cargar cosas todavía. Fue un accidente, está bien.

Toñita: No, no déjame limpiarlo. 

Trato de extender los brazos hacia los restos de cerámica, pero Leo la sostuvo con suficiente firmeza para detenerla.

Leo: No no no. Tú quédate quieta por un rato, seguro has de estar exhausta. Yo lo limpiaré y hoy me encargare de la cena.

Toñita: Pero yo podía hacer todo esto, puedo hacerlo, es mi trabajo.

Leo: Abuela, hazme caso. Descansa por hoy. Nada de esto es tu culpa, no me molesta para nada.

Toñita: Pero León.

Leo: Por favor...

Leo la miró a los ojos, implorando con la mirada que hiciera lo que le pedía. Después de un momento, ella no pudo resistir. No respondió, pero asintió con la cabeza. El se alivio inmensamente al escucharla, se le acercó y la abrazó con gentileza.

Nando había entrado justo ahí a la cocina y se encontró con los dos, no se vio capaz de comentar. Leo escuchó sus pasos y abrió los ojos. Dio la mirada con su hermano y lo único que él pudo expresar con la cara fue "vete de aquí".

Tomado no por sorpresa pero algo parecido, Nando perdió todas las palabras que tenía y después de soltar forzosamente el aire por su nariz, hizo exactamente eso.

La bolsa cayó sobre la mesa del área de descanso de los profesores. Marcela se encontraba en el lavaplatos de la pequeña "cocina" en la esquina del cuarto, llevándose agua al cuello.

Tomoko: Buen trabajo hoy muchachos. Marcela, deberías ser un poco más energética, entiendo que es difícil, pero yo sé que puedes.

Marcela: Ok, lo intentare.

Tomoko: Y Takahiro, recuerda que tenemos nuestro siguiente torneo en poco tiempo, práctica en lo que te falta.

Takahiro: Ya sé. ¿Quién mas va a ir?

Tomoko: Hasta ahora han confirmado dos personas.

Marcela: ¿Esas no son muy pocas?

Tomoko: Esta es una competencia de cinturón marrón arriba, no esperamos mucho.

El muchacho le dio la mirada a Marcela y a su cintura aun con el cinturón café amarrado, brevemente partió sus labios, pero tan rápido como empezó, vio la expresión distante de la chica, que en medio segundo se encontró con la suya, esta entrecerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz, formando una rápida mueca imposible de malinterpretar, ahora decidió cerrar la boca. 

Lo distrajo el sonido familiar del celular de su tía. Ella lo sacó y respondió lo que obviamente era una llamada.

Tomoko:¿Hola?

Tomoko: ¿A esta hora? 

Tomoko: *Suspira* Ok, estamos afuera justo ahora, llegaré en un momento.

Tomoko: Si.

Tomoko: Gracias, los veo pronto.

Takahiro: ¿Qué pasa?

Tomoko: Los que venían a reparar el aire acondicionado, que cancelaron ayer dicen que de repente pueden hacerlo justo ahora. Ugh, definitivamente no los estaremos contratando otra vez. Recoge tus cosas.

Takahiro le dio la mirada de nuevo a Marcela.

Takahiro: ¿Y tú?

Marcela: Estaré bien, no es demasiado tarde y en el peor de los casos puedo llamar a Tor a que venga por mi.

Tomoko: Recuerda que es peligroso ir sola por la noche. No te confíes.

Marcela: Ya sé.

Su amigo se rebusco para recoger todo, la chica siguió contra el mostrador, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que los otros dos hacían. Ya de salida sin detener su movimiento, Takahiro le hablo.

Takahiro: Recuerda que hay un Maruchan en el cajón de arriba. 

La atención de la muchacha se reactivó como una rayo. 

Marcel: ¡Ah cierto! ¡Gracias! ¡Adiós!

No los vio ni escuchó salir, poniéndose inmediatamente en la tarea de buscar la marucha. Tuvo que revisar algunos de los cajones superiores del largo mostrador que se extendía desde el muro derecho hasta un poco al lado de la puerta en la izquierda, el genio pudo haber sido un poco más específico. Al como cuarto cajón, ella sintió un pequeño infarto notando el contenedor, blanco con líneas anaranjadas y rojas. Saco esa cosa de golpe, por suerte no la aplasto. No tenía la concentración o realmente la calma para leer nada en el paquete. Solo lo puso al lado y agarró la tetera eléctrica que se encontraba en la esquina, tiró sin descaro la llave, embutió la tetera por debajo y dejó el agua a hervir. 

A este punto le había prestado suficiente atención a su hambre que pudo volver a sentir el vacío y el dolor en su estómago, nada horrible, podía con ello, ¿pero por qué lo haría con la solución justo ahí? Esperar a que se terminara de hervir el agua dejó a su adrenalina bajar. Enredo los dedos él un mechón de cabello rizado que rozaba con su mejilla, sin nada mas con que ocupar su mente, no tuvo más opción que recordar, cosas de hace tiempo. Ni tanto, pero se sentía como una eternidad. Desafortunadamente su último encuentro con Leo no tenía la ventaja de estar borroso por el tiempo. La estaba jodiendo, esa es la única explicación, ¿Qué tan estúpida pensaba que ella era como para creerse todo eso de los fantasmas? 

Ahora, enojada agarró el contenedor y le arrancó la parte de arriba, le metió el agua y gracias al cielo no se salpicó al casi que tirar esa cosa al microondas. Sin prestar ni la mas mínima atención a este punto, presiono lo que sea en los botones y puso eso a calentar. Se sentó en la mesa, con la mirada dirigida al piso.

Ni ella era capaz de jugar tan sucio como él había hecho en el penúltimo encuentro, hace unas un poco más de una semana. Ella había terminado una serie de exámenes de preparación universitaria que habían sido un auténtico trauma de principio a fin para ella y no recordaba por qué pero alguna pelea con Tor había tenido en la mañana también. Lo único que quería era poder llenarse hasta los pies de papas y otras mierdas en la fiesta de Diego que proseguía esa tarde. Para seguir con la suerte de telenovela mal hecha, un poco antes su sueldo había tenido que ser atrasado por una supuesta complicación con las cuentas bancarias del supermercado. Así que subconscientemente también tenía la pequeña esperanza de embriagarse para tener una buena excusa para llorar. Y talvez, solo talvez con un poco de suerte lograría tener sexo con una chica que no estuviera "experimentando" y se largara a los dos minutos o un chico que fuera por lo menos decente en lo que hacia.

No hace falta decir que como casi todo en su vida, no salió de acuerdo a su plan.

Takahiro, como el sobre protegido que era, ya había perdido la conciencia como al segundo shot de cerveza, porque el pobre creyó que eso se toma en shots y Marcela no lo corrigió, sabiendo que si lo dejaba tomar normalmente, hubiera muerto. Así que ella terminó con la tarea de cuidarlo en una esquina. No se sentía bien, porque a pesar de juzgarlo a él, Marcela activamente evito tomar, sabiendo que ella alcanzaba la borrachera bastante rápido y eso siempre terminaba en excesivo llanto. No quiso estar inestable teniendo que cargarlo devuelta a su casa. Sus esperanzas de ligar también se habían tirado por la ventana, obviamente. Solo se quedó porque tenía hambre, aunque sin importar cuantos chetos comía, no lograba sentirse menos exhausta. 

Se levantó para tratar de ver si podía encontrar unas almohadas para tener algo en que sentarse y en qué tirar la cabeza de Takahiro porque sin duda el sofá estaba ocupado. De camino, tuvo la mala fortuna de estar parada al final de las escaleras. Las escaleras que unas personas habían decidido tirarse en un colchón. Marcela recibió un golpe a la cabeza por chocar contra un chico y otro por luego dar contra la pared. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y si alguien se disculpó o le preguntó si estaba bien. No pudo escucharlo, a sus oídos los invadió un sonido agudo y todo su alrededor se sintió insoportable. Se levantó y solo hizo lo que pudo para encontrar un lugar silencioso, aguantó el golpe, seguía lúcida(eso pensaba por lo menos), pero no podía más con todo el ruido. Se encontró en el patio de enfrente, la casa estaba en una área relativamente bonita, así que nadie se había sentido lo suficientemente confiado para fumar a plena vista, otra forma de decir que el patio estaba vacío. Ella se sentó contra la pared, se escuchaba la música y gritos todavía, pero era un poco mejor. Se sintió tan mareada, definitivamente era una contusión fea. 

¿Marcela?

¡Marcela!

¿Quien?

La chica se vio obligada a reconocer una voz, en la que no había pensado concretamente en un largo tiempo, pero con el estaba alguien más, claramente una chica. No quiso abrir los ojos, ni hablar. 

Leo: Marcela... uuuuh.... ¿Estás b-bien?

Ella suspira.

¿Quién es esta chica? ¿La conoces? ¡¿Qué haces pasando las noches en casa cuando tienes amigos enfiestándose?!

Apenas y la oía y ya odiaba a esta tipa, sonaba como una niña chillona, con ese acento chilango que no se podía confundir.

Leo: ¿N-necesitas ayuda?

El tampoco sonaba muy atractivo, la llenaron los recuerdos de ese tono de niño bueno. Aun así le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía como si todo estuviera girando. Tenía que abrir los ojos para tener algún sentido de donde era abajo y arriba. Con lentitud, levantó los párpados.

Plantada a casi nada de su cara estaba lo que parecía una cara de mujer, no se noto del todo porque lo que estaba detrás de ella se coló a la imagen también de alguna manera. No tenía piernas, o no las veía. Por lo general se veía distorsionada e incoherente, reconoció tal vez un tono anaranjado y un horrible rosado que le dolió de mirar.

Marcela: ¡Aaaaah!

Trato de retroceder pero ya estaba contra la pared. Cerró los ojos y se apretó la cabeza.

Marcela: Uuuuuuuuugh estoy viendo cosas... ¿Qué tan mal estoy?

Su murmuró fue casi indescifrable.

Leo: ¿Espera? ¿Vez algo?

Teodora: ....

Teodora: ¡¿ME VES?! ¡¿A MI?! ¡ESTOY JUSTO AQUÍ, MIRAME!

Marcela: Aaaaaaaaaay maldita sea estoy oyendo voceeees.

Leo: ¡No, espera! ¡Estás viendo a Teodora también!

Marcela: Leo, cállate por favor.

Leo: ¡Hah! ¡No estoy loco! ¡Marcela esto es increíble! 

Se apretó más la cabeza, llegando a metérsela entre las rodillas. 

Leo: ¡Pero claro! ¿No recuerdas que tu madre siempre decía todo eso sobre como tu y ella eran especiales?

Marcela gimió entre las piernas, el sonido agudo estaba regresando, y su cabeza le dolía cada vez más.

Leo: ¡Podrías ayudarno-

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

La muchacha regresó de golpe al presente, escuchando lo que parecía un aparato apagándose. Su atención fue inmediatamente llevada al microondas. No vio la marucha, el vidrio estaba completamente tapado por vapor. Se levantó y fue por él, abrió el microondas, solo para encontrar... pues algo. La mitad del vaso se había desmoronado, completamente mojado, el caldo se había esparcido por toda la superficie, por lo menos no salió de la base de vidrio, la pasta de los fideos parecía casi transparente y cualquier vegetal que hubiera estado ahí ya no era reconocible. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dejado eso calentando?

Ping.

Sonó una notificación de su celular. Alcanzó por su mochila en una de la silla, sacó el teléfono y vio que era una notificación de Whatsapp, de Tor.

"Me dejaron traer restos hoy quedaron costillas!!"

Seguido por una foto de un pequeño plato con un par de costillas, claramente no frescas y algunas hasta medio comidas pero igualmente buenas. Se podía ver el brazo de DB en la esquina de la foto también.

"Chido"

Miro al desastre del microondas por un segundo.

"Yo estaré cenando aquí dejense llevar tragones"

No apagó el celular para que el siguiente mensaje identificara como leído, pero sí lo metió de nuevo a la mochila. Marcela inculcó alrededor un poco más, al final topándose con unos cubiertos desechables y vio las tasas de café en la esquina. Tomó una y tuvo un tenedor de plástico en la otra mano. Se enfocó nuevamente en la "marucha" que había hecho.

Marcela: *Suspira* Bueno es mejor que nada...


	3. Me importa tu opinión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teodora decidiendo omitir ciertos detalles sobre un empleo que encontró para Leo, el y Marcela terminan obligados a encontrarse y ya hartos, deciden tratar de ponerle un sierre al asunto.

Teodora decidió hace rato que no borraría ninguna foto de ahí en adelante, incluso si la tomaba por accidente. No es que ella tuviera muchas ganas de tomar fotos en la actualidad. ¿Para que? No podía publicarlas, todas sus cuentas habían sido borradas por sus padres y además ella que tenía ahora que valía la pena recordar. Ok eso no era del todo verdad. Aunque no podía hacer nada con ella, Teodora se encontraba editando y escogiendo la mejor de las fotos de lo que Leo había hecho esa mañana. Un montón de panqueques que dejó al lado de la cama de su abuela, con una notita que decía, "Ya sali, deje algo para Nando también." Ella hubiera dejado algún dibujo en la nota, pero bueno esa era la forma de Leo de expresarse. Era sumamente tierno. Claro que Teodora no creyó que fuera necesario hacer todo lo demás.

Siguiendo con el curso de pensamiento por otra parte, no pudo darse cuenta de la mirada de Leo sobre ella. No era una mirada intensa y no decía nada, así que tampoco era su culpa. Leo se frotó los ojos y trato de mirar hacia adelante. La parada del autobús era visible a pesar de la poca luz. No estaba seguro de que ver a otras personas ahí también, lo aliviaba, o si lo preocupaba. Teodora también logró darse cuenta de eso.

Teodora: ¿Que? ¡¿Hay gente tan loca como tú, que se pone aquí a las cinco de la mañana?!

"No es tan raro, Teodora."

Casi le salió a Leo. Antes de que mentalmente midiera la distancia entre él y la parada y determinó que lo escucharían. Reflexiono un poco. A Teodora seguro no se le pasaba por la cabeza tener un trabajo que te obligará a hacer cosas así. Es decir Leo tampoco era un experto y el único de sus amigos que había trabajado era Beto, pero solo de escucharla y especialmente ver el modelo de celular que tenía en la mano, era suficiente para saber que ella no había siquiera tomado el transporte público en su vida.

Teodora: Sigo sin entender por qué te estás yendo a la escuela TAN temprano. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Levantó los hombros nadamas, sentándose en la esquina de la banca.

Teodora: ¿No se te ocurrió mínimo traer una chamarra?

Ahí él se dio cuenta de que se estaba frotando los hombros y temblando solo un poquito. Si, debió haber pensado en eso. Lo haría de ahí en adelante. Teodora se dio cuenta de que él sabía que ella tenía razón, hizo un puchero acertado, que él no tomó en cuenta, quedando con la mirada plantada en sus zapatos. Le hizo a la pelirroja pensar. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ver fotos y estar con él?

Teodora: ¿Sabes?, para alguien tan bocón no hablas mucho.

Leo: ¿Uh?

Casi imprevisible, le salió un sonido y volteo a verla. No debería, pero Teodora sintió un feo golpe al corazón, como si por fin hubiera logrado empezar la conversación y no tenía nada que decir.

Teodora: ¡Ack! Bueno, es que no es solo conmigo. Solo, como que andas en otra parte veinticuatro siete. ¿Le dijiste siquiera a tu amiga que te ibas a venir sin ella?

La cara de Leo se hizo una casi asustada de repente. Como un rayo sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir un mensaje. Teodora quería reírse, pero ya sospechaba que esta Valentina no era la única que él estaba dejando plantada. Abrió su teléfono y se quedó sin poder desbloquearlo, estancada en el fondo de pantalla. Un selfie de ella, sus papás y su perro. 

Profesora: No juegues conmigo.

Kika: ¡Ay no, si quiero jugar mejor lo hago sola, que usted me asusta hasta las moscas!

Le sacó una leve carcajada a casi todos en el salón. Esta era una discusión que ella y la profesora habían estado teniendo por ya un rato. Pobre de la profe que le tocó recibir a Kika. DB, recordó como ella había mordido a Juan Carlos tan fuerte que le sacó sangre. Obviamente por eso la habían cambiado de curso. Pienso que sería más entretenido con ella ahí. No tenía muchos amigos que él consideraba divertidos. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa al lado opuesto del salón, pero él decidió que se haría amigo de ella en el recreo.

Después de un laaaaarga clase, por fin los dejaron salir al recreo, el niño se deslizó a pasarle por el lado antes de que esta se fuera a juntar con alguien más.

Kika: ¿Y tú qué quieres?

DB: Tengo diez pesos.

Kika: Ooooooh, así que negociando estamos, pues señor aquí tiene a la mejorcísima en negocios de Puebla.

DB: Ok, te estaba por preguntar si tenías unos cinco más para comprar unas papitas.

La forma de hablar de la niña si se le hizo un poquito rara.

Kika: ¡Awwwww! ¡Nooo pos no, el sangrón de Juan Carlos me quito mi dinero y mi mami ya me tira hasta el tacón y si me cachan otra vez, pierdo el culito!

DB: ¡Ay que poco! ¡A mí me lanzaban hasta sillas de chiquito, no te hagas!

Todo tenía un aire casual, en el que los dos ya se estaban empezando a emocionar.

Kika: Pos si tan mamadito te crees devuélveme el dinero y te doy mitad de las papas.

Al muchacho le salió una sonrisa conspiratoria.

DB: Ándale, ven conmigo.

En meros segundos se encontraron debajo de las escaleras por detrás de la cafetería, donde estaba tirado país y medio de comida y envolturas de cosas. Kika estaba parada al lado, mientras DB, se agachaba en una esquina contra la pared.

Kika: ¡¿Y pa qué es esto?! ¡Me meto en los cajones de mi hermanito si quiero encontrar basura más rápido!

DB: ¡Solo hazme caso!

Esperaron, hasta que el muchacho percibió un ruido y movimiento sutil entre los desechos, con eso, le dio una buena patada al montón. Obligando a salir a una buena rata. Kika, estaba por exclamar, pero en medio segundo, DB palmo la mano contra el suelo atrapando al animal por debajo y la niña ni pudo ver como, pero con una mano ya tenía la mandíbula del animal cerrada con los dedos índice y corazón, con el pulgar mantuvo la cabeza quieta y con la otra mano agarró la parte de abajo, apretando las patas contra el cuerpo para que no las pudiera mover.

Kika: ¡¿NO MANCHES COMO HACES ESO?!

DB: ¡Yo soy un experto en atrapar ratas! ¡Papá siempre me ponía a cargo de las infestaciones en la casa! Pero le metemos esto a la mochila a Juancarlitos y hasta que nos la regala, con el dinero y todo.

Kika: ¡Yo no te hubiera imaginado tan loco! ¡Tienes pura carita de Bebito!

DB: ¡Ey!

Kika: Te mudaste aquí, ¿de donde es que eras?

DB: ¡De Saltillo nomas! ¡Que siempre preguntan que de qué país!

Kika: ¡Bueno ya ya, me callo! ¡Solo uuuuuuuuna ultima preguntita!

DB: Bueno ya, ¿qué es?

Kika: ¿Cómo es que te llamabas otra vez?

DB: ...

DB: ¡¿No te acuerdas?!

Kika: ¡Pos no preguntaría si me acordara! ¿O si?

No hizo nada con las manos porque seguía ocupado manteniendo a la rata en su lugar, pero se tenía que sentir ofendido y al mismo impresionado con la confianza de la pregunta.

DB: David Bardo. ¿Feliz?

Kika: ¡Aaaaaaaaah, tú eres el tal DB!

DB: Hemos estado en la misma escuela por más de un año.

Kika: ¡Ya no te hagas con los detalles! ¡Ahora ven y ayúdame a encontrar esa mochila!

Valentina lo había estado cuestionando la tarde entera, Leo obviamente no pudo inventarse una excusa convincente así que solo se dedicó a evitar la pregunta. Ahora solo se encontraba separado de todos, porque Santiago estaba en banda y a Leo le faltaba entrar a la cancha de, no había venido con el uniforme de fútbol o se había metido al closet de limpieza para cambiarse al uniforme, sólo había traído la camisa. Teodora lo miraba en la esquina, como él se balanceaba de adelante a atrás, no atreviéndose a dar un paso al frente.

Teodora: De verdad no tienes que hacer esto, ¿sabes?

Leo: *Suspira* No. Voy a hacerlo. Quédate aquí. No quiero que me distraigas.

Ella estaba por soltar una queja cuando él ya se había alejado. Miro desde lejos como él se acercó al grupo en el centro de la cancha. Los equipos de los chicos y chicas no estaban muy separados. Logró ver como Valentina, se había congelado al verlo con la camisa en mano.

Leo: Lo siento mucho, pero... tengo que renunciar...

Sostuvo la camisa un poco frente a él. El capitán estaba sorprendido, pero no tuvo demasiado conflicto con lo que él dijo. Sus amigos por otro lado...

Teodora no pudo escuchar nada desde su posición, pero observó como Beto se quedó paralizado, hasta que tuvo que tomar de los hombros a Valentina que se había salido de su grupo, disparada hacia Leo. Vio lo que era una discusión entre los dos. La chica trataba de acercarse más a Leo, pero Beto la logró detener. Leo, dejó su camisa en el suelo y solo... se quedó ahí por un segundo. Teodora no supo si dijo algo o no, pero era claro que ese era el momento en que tenía que decidir si arrepentirse o no, con sus amigos todavía viéndose insistentes.

Al final, Leo dio una floja despedida con la mano y camino de vuelta. Camino insoportablemente lento, pero mientras más se acercaba, se podía ver que estaba encorvado, con la mirada pegada al suelo y las manos en los bolsillos. Llegó al punto en que finalmente la paso otra vez y Teodora pudo ver su rostro.

La chica, floto en la esquina, mantuvo la mirada que el solo conectó con la suya por un segundo.

Teodora: Leo... l-lo siento... No...

El dio una media vuelta y le dio la cara, le costó hablar. Parecía que cada intento de abrir la boca, solo lo mandaba de vuelta al principio. Soltó un gran suspiro y dijo a un volumen demasiado bajo para ser normal.

Leo: Ya. No importa...

Siguió su camino, dejándola atrás. Leo pasó por el pasillo de tercero, luego pasó por el de segundo, llegó al de primero y al final alcanzó la salida. Habían todavía personas ahí, a este punto solas, sentadas en el suelo, mirando algo en sus teléfonos. Todavía no habían empezado a limpiar, ya que se encontró pateando una lata múltiples veces, hasta llegar al basurero al lado del portón, ahí la levantó con la mano y la metió, más lento de lo que normalmente botar un pedazo de basura. Soltó los tirantes de su mochila, dejando a sus hombros hacer todo el trabajo. Por alguna razón todo le parecía liviano, demasiado liviano, similar a tener el pie dormido y no sentir que te han pisado.

Se aseguro de recordar que tenía que tomar un autobús distinto esta vez. Llegaba un poco tarde, ojalá eso no causara más problemas. No pudo ignorar un olor a cigarrillo que emanaba de la pared a su izquierda al salir, aunque no había ninguno en el suelo. En eso se enfocó, el suelo. Concreto, envolturas y ocasionalmente caca de perro. No es que lo mantuviera entretenido, pero era algo. Un instinto lo hizo mirar hacia enfrente después de caminar un rato. Ahí vio su parada. Fue extraño verla desierta, pero él no le logró prestar atención. Al llegar, por alguna razón su cuerpo insistió en pararse, incluso si estaría esperando un rato. No se quiso siquiera apoyar contra el poste, algo sobre hacer eso lo hacía sentir mal.

Teodora: Oye...

Salto un poco cuando escucho su voz, ella flotaba frente a él, estaba más a su nivel de lo común, él tendía a llegarle hasta el estómago, pero ahora ella levitaba incluso un poco por debajo de él. Sintió una leve gana de retroceder, ella le dio una mirada muy directa, que él no podía corresponder bien. Vio entonces como al letrero de no estacionar en el otro lado de la calle se le estaba borrando la pintura.

Leo: ¿Qué pasa Teo?

Teodora: Nada, solo quería ver si estabas- bueno no "bien" pero, si... no sé, necesitabas algo.

Leo: Uh-... N-no, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Teodora no pareció realmente satisfecha con eso. Se movió un poco hacia atrás. Leo por su movimiento le plantó la mirada, pero cuando ella hizo contacto visual, él instintivamente volteo otra vez. Estaba por preguntarse cuánto faltaría para que el autobús finalmente llegará.

Hasta que escucho algo.

Le dio un shock en el pecho, pudiendo reconocer perfectamente ese corto sonido.

Sonó la guitarra.

Sonó otra vez.

Se escuchó el efecto de sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose y la guitarra se disparó con rapidez.

Casi que de latigazo, la cabeza de Leo volteo a Teodora y recibió una sonrisa pícara, que

ella tenía, subiendo el volumen al celular.

"Me como las uñas. Todo por tu culpa. ¿Acaso no sabes, que mi alma es tuya?

Sonó la voz, hasta algo ridícula, cantando la letra sin innecesaria gracia. A Leo se le pauso la respiración.

Leo: ¿Q-que?

Teodora: Esta te gusta, ¿verdad?

Desde su frente hasta su boca se esparció un tono rojo en la cara del chico, se tensó por completo, dejando la boca abierta.

Leo: ¿C-c-como? ¿Que?

Teodora: Tarareas al trapear.

El se quedó completamente aturdido, sintiendo que su esqueleto quería escaparse de su cuerpo y salir corriendo.

"Me encantan tus ojos que son como el cielo. Los veo y no creo que pueda tenerlos. Si estoy en el cielo y me voy al infierno. Todo por tu cuerpo, maldito deseo."

Teodora: ¡Agh! ¡Ya relájate, que estoy tratando de ayudar!

Leo: Pero-

Teodora: ¡Nadie además de nosotros dos lo escucha! ¡No te he visto escuchar nada por semanas Leo, date un ratito nomas!

Leo tuvo que procesar por un momento. De verdad no se lo esperaba, pero sintió ganas de hacerle caso. No notaba cómo sus labios sutilmente se movían por sí mismos en conjunto con la letra. Teodora, obviamente no se sentó, pero floto sobre uno de los asientos de la banca de la parada emulando hacer eso. De repente el muchacho sintió las piernas cansadas. Se rindio y se dejó caer en la esquina de la banca, al lado de Teodora. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir su dedo ir de arriba a abajo sobre su rodilla junto con el tempo.

Teodora: ¿Es buena esta banda?

Leo: ¿Allison? Supongo. La mayoría de sus canciones son más melodramáticas, Creo que "Mermorama" sería la que más te gustaría a ti.

Teodora: Ah, pues ya tengo la siguiente.

La guitarra dio una última vez antes de que el sonido se desvaneciera. Poco después, sonó un corto solo de batería.

"Puede ser, que ya no te vuelva a ver y que no sepa más, no sepa más de lo que pasa de ti"

Teodora: Te gusta el rock entonces.

Leo: Heh, pues Santiago me metió en eso por la fuerza y como que se me quedó pegado. Aunque todo lo que conozco es cosa popular. Yo no sé nada de bandas indi.

Teodora: Gracias al cielo, tenía un amigo que era fan del metal y se creía súper original por escuchar cosas raras.

Leo: Pensé que esos eran los viejos nomas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Dime tú, qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Pues ya no puedo mas, mas, tratar de vivir así"

Leo: ¿Y que escuchas tú?

Le tomó a Teodora un segundo reaccionar, no esperaba una pregunta de él.

Teodora: ¿Eh? Ah, pues no sé. Nunca me acuerdo de quien hace cuál canción.

Leo: ¿Escuchas música gringa?

A ella de repente se le subieron los hombros, vio a Leo, ya con el codo en la rodilla y la cabeza en la palma. Cerraba los ojos y parecía rebotar un poco con el tempo de la canción.

Teodora: ¿Estas insinuando algo?

Leo: No.

Teodora: Pues... ok si.

Leo: Hah.

Teodora: ¡¿Y que?!

Leo: No nada, me lo imagine nomas.

Teodora: A ver tampoco estoy full agringada así.

Leo se rió un poco de la ironía de esa oración. Teodora se molesto, pero tuvo que estar aliviada de que no se hubiera enterado de toda la música de anime que ella escuchaba.

Teodora: Pero si siento que siempre estoy entre dos extremos.

Leo: ¿Cómo?

Teodora: O solo escucho canciones gringas como de este mes o sigo sin superar los ochentas.

Leo: ¿Los ochentas?

Sonó entretenido, como si no le creyera.

Teodora: Siii, Timbrinche el único grupo del que me gustan más de cuatro canciones.

Leo: ¿Quiénes son esos?

Teodora: ¡¿No sabes?! ¡¿Los que hicieron Soy un desastre y Besos de Ceniza?!

Leo: ¡Ah! ¿Esas dos son de la misma gente?

Teodora: ¡Obvio que si! ¡Ugh! En serio me decepcionas a veces Leo.

"Desde que tú no estas, siento que algo se perdió de mi"

La canción alcanzó su final y la pelirroja inmediatamente ya estaba en youtube buscando algo.

Teodora: ¡A ver prepárate, que me toca educarte!

Leo ahí, se tiró las palmas a la nuca de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Leo: Muy bien. Edúcame.

Ya en el autobús, Teodora continuó con la música, a la que el trato de prestar atención de forma obvia. Para compensar que al ya no estar solos, según él, perdió la posibilidad de hablarle. Se terminó quedando con la atención fija en ese imposible moño que le sostenía el cabello, porque después de cerrar los ojos una vez casi se duerme, ahora tenía que asegurarse de mantenerlos abiertos. Terminando preguntándose qué tan difícil sería encontrar un listón que fuera el exacto color de un vestido.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, una parada de autobús frente a un estacionamiento. Este pertenecía a un supermercado del tamaño de su escuela, que Leo había visto un par de veces, a pesar de raramente ir por esa parte de Puebla, tal vez de camino en un viaje de la escuela. Pero no podía recordar jamás haber entrado, ya se imaginaba los precios en ese lugar y le daban náuseas. El estacionamiento estaba relativamente vacío, así que Leo siento que le podía dedicar algunas últimas palabras a Teodora.

Leo: Oye.

Teodora: ¿Hm?

Leo: Gracias por encontrarme este trabajo. Te debo una.

Teodora tuvo que esforzarse en no ahogarse un poco y mantener la sonrisa.

Teodora: ¡Todo por un amigo!

Leo se sintió extraño cuando dijo eso. Es posible que se haya calentado un poco cuando pensó "somos amigos" como una frase coherente por primera vez. No la quiso mirar, por algún miedo de que se quedara haciéndolo por más tiempo de lo apropiado. Teodora mientras tanto, no lo miro porque se estaba acordando de cómo se sentía sudar. Tuvo que aguantar toda la tentación de irse, consciente de que ella era la principal razón por la que Leo estaba haciendo todo esto y también parte importante del plan, además, fue su maldita idea, traerlo acá.

Leo pasó por las puertas automáticas del lugar. En la entrada se encontró a un hombre con una camisa blanca y un delantal verde, claramente el uniforme del lugar. Al final de las formalidades, todos estuvieron sin dudas de que Leo había conseguido el trabajo.

Jefe: Te daré un rápido tour del lugar y te presentaré a algunos de tus compañeros. Tenemos un par de gente de tu misma escuela, así que espero que logren cooperar.

Leo: Claro, estoy seguro de que sí.

Empezaron el camino a la bodega, el hombre ya estaba en proceso de abrir las puertas cuando Teodora no aguantó más y se le acercó a Leo, involuntariamente susurrándole.

Teodora: Oye, lo siento mucho, pero hay un pequeñititiiiiito detalle sobre este trabajo que no te conté.

Leo: ¿Huh?

Teodora: Bueeeeeno pues yo pensé que ayudaría bastante con el plan y que haría todo más fácil. Pero lo que pasa es que-

Se escuchó el agudo sonido del abrir de la puerta, les llamó la atención y como resultado miraron hacia adentro.

Marcela: ...

Leo: ...

El tiempo no paró, pero definitivamente preferirían que ese fuera el caso, así ninguno tendría que ser el primero en hablar. Leo quitándole la mirada, busco la de Teodora, solo para ver que esta había desaparecido.

Jefe: Marce, este es uno de los nuevos, Leo, no lo molestes, es de tu escuela así que algo en común han de tener.

Leo: Heh haaaaa.... ¡Sip!

La muchacha los miró unos segundos más e hizo algo inesperado. Puso ambos brazos estirados tras su espalda, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Marcela: Aaah, que dicha verte por acá. Veo que te van a hacer el tour, mira, ¿qué te parece si buscas a Alejandro? Él ya terminó con sus cajas y solo está flojeando. El seguro tiene tiempo para darte un tour.

Leo: Uuuuh-

Marcela: Yo soy Marcela Răzvan, pero eso tu ya lo sabes.

Se le atoraron un par de arterias justo ahí.

Jefe: Oh, con que se conocen.

Marcela: Si. Señor, tengo que hablarle por un segundo.

Sin más, se lo llevó del brazo dejando a Leo solo sin idea de qué hacer. Por pura inherencia comenzó a alejarse. Su vida tenía que ser una comedia trágica mal hecha. Leo tenía que admitir que tenía sentido, la razón por la que necesitaban dinero era para... bueno por falta de mejor palabra, sobornar a Marcela, y trabajar cerca de ella tal vez haría eso más fácil. Pero Teodora posiblemente no había previsto lo aterradoramente sospechoso que todo esto parecía. Ni siquiera era por accidente. Teodora TUVO que haber espiado a Marcela para saber que estaría aquí.

Leo justo ahora solo podía esperar no topársela de nuevo.

Marcela: ¡Ey, pendejo!

Leo: Hija de-

Dio la vuelta y allí estaba ella, de paso acelerado en su dirección. Él hubiera tratado de retroceder, si ella no lo hubiera agarrado del hombro, le diera la mirada y lo jalara con ella, Leo no resistió, ¿qué punto tenía? Mentalmente se preparó para lo que sea que esto terminara siendo. Buscando desesperadamente, rastro alguno de Teodora todavía.

Al final quedaron en una esquina de la bodega, desafortunadamente ningún lugar a prueba de testigos. Leo obviamente terminó con la pared a la espalda. Marcela por otro lado se paraba de brazos cruzados a unos metros de él. No le gustaba la expresión en su rostro, tenía una mirada amenazante, pero Leo sabía que esa no era su peor mirada.

Marcela: ¿Cómo supiste que trabajo aquí?

Leo: ¡No lo sabía! ¡Te juro que no tenía idea!

Marcela: ¡Si, claro! ¡¿Primero me hablas de la situación de mi y los chicos y luego vienes a buscarme al trabajo?! ¡Discúlpame si no me convence!

Leo: ¡Marcela, conozco a tu familia!

Marcela: ¡Pues te voy a decir que no te importó mucho cuando vinieron! ¡La única que realmente conocías era a mi mamá!

Leo: ¡Exacto! ¡Es por eso que sé que puedes ayudarme ahora! Mira, justo ahora no te puedo dar mi sueldo completo, pero te daré la mitad a cambio de que-

Marcela: ¡Hay prostitutas reales disponibles, ¡¿sabes?!

Ahí Leo casi se ahogó con su saliva.

Leo: ¿Que?

Marcela: ¡No voy a acostarme contigo solo porque me pagues, sangron de mierda!

Leo: Eso...

Leo: ¡Eso no es lo que te iba-

Marcela: Estoy contando "darte otra oportunidad" también.

El se tuvo que jalar del pelo, por suerte sin arrancarse.

Leo: ¡Aaaay es que no entiendes! ¡Ni en mis sueños querría estar contigo!

Marcela: ¡¿Ah, en serio?! ¡Entonces realmente no te importo para nada!

Leo: ¡¿Estás molesta?! ¡¿Que no querías eso?!

Marcela: ¡SI! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡Pero pues mírate! ¡Te importo un culo, hasta que tu decides que te quieres mojar el pito y se te ocurre venir a mi, esperando que te tome como desesperada en la calle!

Leo: ¡Por última vez! ¡La razón por la que estoy aquí no es para acostarme contigo!

Marcela: ¿En serio? ¡¿Y por qué necesitarías tú un trabajo?!

Leo suspiro y se barrió la cara con la mano.

Leo: Nando está desempleado.

Marcela: ¿Y cuál es la novedad? Si eso fuera realmente un problema, hubieras empezado a trabajar hace mucho.

Eso le tocó un nervio al muchacho.

Leo: ¡A ver, tú no sabes lo que pasa en mi casa! ¡Mi vida ha sido un infierno estos meses, así que no quiero escuchar nada de ti!

Marcela: ¿Sabes que? ¡Tienes razón! ¡Yo no tengo la menor puta idea de lo que has estado haciendo! ¡¿Sabes por qué?! ¡Porque no me incumbe! ¡No habíamos hablado ni una vez desde el año pasado! ¡Nunca te busque! ¡No escuche de ti! ¡Y especialmente no te he estado espiando, para ver dónde trabajas!

Leo de repente sintió un golpe mental, se dio cuenta de algo que no había jamás considerado. Se llevó los dedos al cabello.

Leo: ¿No habíamos hablado por cuanto tiempo....?

Marcela: ¡Yo no sé! ¡¿Esperas que lleve la cuenta?! ¡No te creas tan importa-

Leo: Nunca rompimos.

Marcela: ...

Marcela apenas y lo escucho. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para parar su propio monólogo y tratar de repetir mentalmente lo que él acababa de decir. Sus brazos, que habían estado aferrados a su cintura, cayeron a sus lados. Parpadeó unas quinientas veces, antes de, finalmente, volver a verlo.

Marcela: ¿Que?

El chico tragó saliva.

Leo: Nunca.... lo hicimos oficial. Que terminamos. ¿O si?

La chica se llevó la mano cerrada por sobre la boca, claramente tratando de buscar un recuerdo.

Marcela: Creo que no... Solo como que...

Leo: Paramos de hablar.

Marcela cambió ya por décima vez este minuto, la posición de sus brazos, estirándolos por detrás de su espalda. Leo se quitó algo de sudor que noto por detrás en su cuello.

Leo: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos juntamos?

Marcela: Creo que fue de a poco. No recuerdo un momento exacto.

No pudieron escuchar la mosca que los había pasado.

Marcela: ¿Peleamos antes o algo así?

Leo: N-no que yo recuerde.

Marcela soltó un enorme suspiro, pareciendo de un conjunto de cansancio que no solo venía de esta situación en particular.

Marcela: Pues claro.

Leo: ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Marcela: recuerdo que paraste de hablarme al salir de la escuela.

Leo: Huh...

Marcela: También creo que no vi mensajes tuyos sin que yo dijera algo primero y creo que eso tampoco duró mucho.

Leo: ¿Cuántas citas tuvimos antes de perder contacto? Lo máximo que recuerdo es que pasamos un rato en la escuela cuando se atrasó el autobús.

Marcela: Yo ni siquiera me acuerdo de eso.

Leo: Creo... creo que había algo que me incomodaba contigo. Recuerdo retrasar verte mas y mas. No sé por qué.

Marcela: Te aburriste de mi.

La manera tan obvia y aburrida que ella dijo eso, no era nada menos que impresionante. Como si fuera tal como decir que el cielo estaba lejos. Leo, no encontró ninguna palabra. El en realidad estaba tratando de entender lo que ella estaba diciendo. ¿Qué él se aburriera de Marcela? El no era ninguna clase de mujeriego. Tampoco es que su tiempo con ella no hubiera tenido ningún significado. Es decir, perdió su virginidad estando con ella, eso tenía que valer algo. Demasiado para solo aburrirse.

Leo: Claro que no.

Marcela: ¿Entonces que?

Reconoció esa expreción que Marcela tendía a hacer, levantando una ceja y empujando el labio inferior hacia arriba y a la derecha. En realidad, eso es lo único que realmente se le hizo familiar al verla. Era claramente la misma persona, pero algo se sentía distinto.

Leo: Eres... muy alta ahora.

Lo pasaba por mínimo cuatro centímetros. No solía ser así.

Marcela: Y tú eres el mismo pendejo de antes. Esto no fue hace tanto Leo, no seas estúpido.

Leo: ¡No! Es que, siento que... cambiaste mucho. No solo ahora, como que... desde que se murió tu mamá... eres otra persona.

Marcela: ¿Y eso qué significa?

Leo honestamente estaba esperando un grito.

Leo: No lo sé... Es solo un sentimiento mío.

Marcela: Entonces sí. Te aburriste.

El no quería que siguiera insistiendo.

Leo: ¡No! ¡Yo no te haría algo así!

Marcela se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Marcela: Ay no mames. ¡Leo, tienes que sacarte esta idea de que eres un santo de la cabeza! ¡Perdiste interés en alguien sin una buena razón, nada más! ¡Eso pasa! ¡En tu defensa yo tampoco me esforcé mucho en acercarme! ¡Bloque tu número incluso!

Leo: ¡¿Pero no te molesta?!

Marcela: ¡Me molesto en su momento! ¡Pero ahora mismo, lo único que me caga es que estés aquí, espiándome, pretendiendo que no tienes la culpa de nada y para colmo, tratando ponerme dinero en la cara!

Marcela: ¡Justo ahora, solo quiero acabar con toda esta estupidez! ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!

Leo se había apoyado contra la pared, sintiéndose cansado, pero no físicamente. Bajo la cabeza, enfocándose en su zapato izquierdo que estaba desamarrado.

Marcela: Tu dijiste que nunca cortamos oficialmente.

Leo: ¿Huh?

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la muchacha mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Marcela: Leo.

Le tomó un respiro proseguir. Leo no supo si eso valía la pena interpretar o no. Marcela resintió internamente no poder pensar en una forma menos tonta de decir esto.

Marcela: Ya no te quiero. No quiero estar contigo y ya he dejado ir cualquier sentimiento que tenía por ti.

El chico quedó en silencio, hasta que vio a la chica hacer un gesto con la ceja que decía, "te toca a ti" y le fue algo difícil empezar.

Leo: Marcela, yo no sé qué fue lo que salió mal, pero no te quiero tampoco. Siento que debería tener más que decir, pero nada se me ocurre. Solo sé que...

Se miraron, encontrándose estúpidamente tentados a terminar al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que la situación merecía algún dramatismo, incluso si este era falso.

Leo / Marcela: Terminamos.

La mirada por fin se les desconecto. De repente el verdadero tamaño de la bodega se les hizo aparente. Es una verdadera sorpresa que nadie se hubiera metido a interrumpirlos durante la conversación. Hasta ese momento.

Jefe: Uuuuuugh, es por esto que no quería contratar adolescentes. ¿Ya terminaron ustedes dos? Tienen suerte de que hoy haya sido un día lento, porque se escucharon desde la carnicería.

De golpe, ambos se cambiaron a una postura derecha y miraron al hombre, rojos a mas no poder. El jefe soltó otro gran suspiro, proseguido por un gemido con el que los chicos se identificaron tal vez demasiado bien. Miro a Marcela.

Jefe: ¿Sigue habiendo un problema?

Marcela: No. Creo queeeee estaremos bien por ahora.

Entre parpadeos, hizo contacto visual con Leo y el no tomo eso muy bien.

Leo: ¿Espera? ¿¡Qué le dijiste sobre mi?!

Marcela: Nada importante. Ya no chilles.

Marcela fue mandada de vuelta al trabajo y el hombre guio a Leo al cajero, para enseñarle cómo este funcionaba. A diferencia de lo que esperaban, los dos se dieron una última mirada extrañamente neutral antes de partir a sus respectivas ocupaciones.

No tardó mucho en que Leo ya estuviera bien familiarizado con el sistema del cajero. El hombre se sorprendió por lo rápido que aprendió. Leo solo se sintió aliviado de poder hacer algo que era más a su estilo. Después de poco tiempo, el área en la que lo dejaron a practicar estaba vacía. Leo esperaba que el supermercado fuera así de pacifico con frecuencia. Tanta paz, por desgracia, lo hizo olvidarse del sonido más irritante que conocía.

Teodora: ¿Yyyyyyyy? ¿Cómo te fueeeeee?

Leo: ¡Ah!

Salto, cuando Teodora se "materializó" por detrás de él y le habló innecesariamente cerca del oído.

Leo: ¡Hija de- ¿¡Que te pasa?!

Susurro entre dientes, revisando alrededor por si había gente que lo pudiera haber visto.

Teodora: Seeeeeeeh, no te quise avisar de todo eso de Marcela, porque pues obvi que no me harías caso.

Leo: ¡Hay una buena razón para eso!

De repente Leo recordó un detalle importante que le había mencionado la pelimorada hace un momento.

Leo: ¡¿Has estado espiando a Marcela?!

Teodora: ¡Agh! ¡No es espiar! Solo la seguí por un ratito. Si de verdad quisiera estoquearla, sabría mucho más de ella.

Leo: ¡Teodora eso no se hace!

Teodora: Pero mira, hablaste con ella de verdad esta vez. ¿Eso no es lo que querías?

Leo: No- Bueno- Si- N- ¡Pero no así!

Teodora: Pero resolvieron su pequeño asuntito. ¿O me equivoco?

Leo: Ah-

Lentamente bajó la mano y se quedó con la boca abierta. Mas o menos tenía razón, eso fue lo mas abiertos que los dos habían sido en mucho tiempo. El chico recargo su cara en su mano sobre la registradora.

Leo: Te odio.

La chica soltó una risa que era dedicada a él como burla, obviamente.

Teodora: No te veas tan triste. ¡Te desharás de mí en un ratito! ¡Ya lo puedo sentir!

El corazón de Leo tuvo un pequeño cortocircuito. El cambio de tema y la falta de cambio de tono, tuvo un efecto similar a una bofetada. El le dio la mirada y ella se veía algo extrañada al darse cuenta, debió ser algo sobre su expresión. Ella ladeó la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa que parecía tener demasiada ligereza para el tema.

Teodora: Ya, sabemos que estoy muerta Leo. No hay ningún mejor futuro para mi que desaparecer.

El chico suspiro.

Leo: Si... lo siento.

Teodora: ¿Qué te dije de disculparte por eso? Si es culpa de alguien fue mía, por despistada.

Leo: No, Teo... No es culpa tuya.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Leo, solo sabia que estaba disimulando por que no le parecía posible que alguien fuera tan indiferente a su propia muerte, pero no lo podría inferir por ninguna falla en su actuación. Probablemente lo opuesto a él.

Leo: Si es mi culpa que sigas aquí...

Teodora: Por eso si, sigo enojada.

Ella miraba su teléfono, era más para no hacer contacto visual con Leo, que para hacer algo en él. Pero no tuvo opción al voltear, cuando lo escuchó levantarse de su asiento.

Leo: Hablaré con Marcela una última vez. No va a gustarle, pero no tenemos opción.

Teodora simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Leo: Esta vez te necesito ahí.

Marcela tenía sus dudas todavía, pero definitivamente sabía que la mente de Leo no iba por donde ella pensaba. No tenía demasiado tiempo para seguir dándole vueltas. Había mucho que terminar en muy poco tiempo, así que el resto de la tarde fue en apuros, tratando de tener todo en su lugar a tiempo, para no tener que quedarse ahí ni un momento más de lo que dictaba su jornada.

Soltó un gruñido prolongado y se sobo la espalda con una mano, mientras se quitaba su delantal con la otra. El jefe se encontraba en el mismo sector de la tienda que ella, estirándose. Lo cual se le hizo contagioso. Ella usó su mano en la parte inferior de su espalda para apretar y arquearse hacia adelante. Se sintió bien, hasta que percibió un cosquilleo en sus hombros. Miro hacia atrás y vio su cabello, suelto, esponjadose por sobre su espalda.

Marcela: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh...

Jefe: Eso es un problema frecuente, ¿no es así?

Marcela: Ya, no importa.

Caminaba por la tienda ya vacía, dirigiéndose a la salida. Captó la rápida despedida de su jefe y algunos de los otros y respondió con la misma casual apatía. Estaba comenzando a hacer algo de frío por las noches, por desgracia ella no tenía ninguna chamarra a la mano, así que anhelo llegar al autobús rápido.

Leo: Oye, Marcela.

Anhelo.

Dio la vuelta y se encontró con Leo, por detrás de ella. Había sinceramente olvidado que lo estaría viendo con frecuencia de ahora en adelante, pero en aquel momento no tenía la energía para realmente molestarse, apenas dándole la mirada de lado, lista para seguir caminando. Suspiro.

Marcela: ¿Ahora que quieres, Leo?

Leo: Uuuuh.

Pareció detenerse antes de empezar. Miró en todas las direcciones posibles, confirmando que todos habían dejado el área donde se encontraban.

Leo: Y-ya establecimos que... no quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

Marcela: Supongo.

Leo: Pero si necesito algo de ti.

Marcela: Pues claro.

Se sobo los brazos con las manos.

Marcela: Leo, ahora no. Tengo que ir a casa y hacer mi tarea, hablamos de esto mañana.

Ya dio el primer paso para alejarse.

Leo: ¡Espera! ¡Esto es sobre una amiga mía!

Marcela nuevamente dio la vuelta. Lo miro extrañada.

Marcela: ¿Para que me necesita una amiga tuya?

Leo: No-... No sé exactamente cómo puedes ayudar. Pero sé que no puedo hacer esto sin ti.

Marcela: Leo.

Su voz y su rostro parecieron oscurecerse. El muchacho tragó saliva, apretando su manga izquierda entre sus dedos. Aun así, el saco el pecho y endureció la mirada

Leo: No me gusta a mi tampoco, así que te lo diré directo.

Leo: Tú sabes de fantasmas. Teodora está en una situación difícil y necesitamos tu ayu_

Marcela: ¡LEO YA BASTA CON ESTA TEODORA!

Le tomó todo su esfuerzo a Leo para no dar un paso atrás.

Marcela: ¡LAS MIERDAS DE MI MADRE ERAN UNA ESTAFA! ¡Tú estuviste ahí!

Leo: ¡Yo no sé cuánto de eso era verdad, pero claramente hay algo que era cierto!

Marcela: ¿Qué te dije? Cuando no es soborno, es mi mamá. ¡Si tanto quieres follarm-

Marcela: ...

De la pared, asomo la cabeza una chica, pelirroja, translúcida, cubierta de rosa.

Teodora: Hola.

Su tono fue suave. Muy suave. Leo capto un poco de miedo en su expresión. Ella miró a Marcela, anticipando alguna respuesta. Las pupilas de Marcela no parecían poder quedarse en la misma posición por más de un microsegundo. Sus manos se quedaban inmóviles levemente levantadas a sus lados, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas y al segundo estas comenzaron a temblar. Su boca se había quedado a medio jadeo, necesitando desesperadamente respirar pero no recordando como. Su pie derecho se deslizó hacia atrás inconscientemente.

Teodora: Me llamo Teodor-

Marcela dio la vuelta. Empezó a alejarse.

Teodora: ¡Oye!

Marcela tomó un paso más rápido. Teodora salió de la pared, ignorando a Leo y flotando hacia ella como si tratara de atraparla.

Teodora: ¡Sé que esto es súper raro! ¡Estoy confundida yo también! ¡Solo escucha lo que tenemos que decir!

Leo: ¡Si!

Marcela: Leo cállate.

Teodora: ¡No me ignores! ¡Yo sé que me escuchas!

Ella siguió caminando, cerrada con los brazos y más rápido que antes, su cuerpo parecía calentarse, pero no de una buena manera.

Teodora: ¡Estoy aquí, enfrente tuyo!

Y lo estaba. Teodora floto a posicionarse por delante de Marcela. Dejándose ver por completo. Marcela no pudo prevenir que sus ojos se dirigieran al rosado del listón en su cabello.

Teodora: Esto es real.

Marcela pudo escuchar un sonido involuntariamente salir de la boca, luego otro, su respiración se acelera al nivel de hyperventilarse con suma fuerza. Sus manos se alejaron de su torso como si hubiera algo de qué defenderse. Su visión se hizo borrosa y

Se movió.

Salió corriendo.

Tropezó un poco al principio, haciendo que tuviera que ir más rápido para recuperarse. Sus brazos se tiraban de lado a lado sin gracia alguna, no se daba cuenta de cómo sus pies impactaban el suelo como si pudieran lastimarlo. Chocó contra un poste de la parada de autobús, pero sin poder mirar las expresiones de los testigos, se empujó con los brazos a seguir corriendo por la vereda.

Su garganta se enfriaba y cada vez que sentía su velocidad disminuir arrancaba aun más, tambaleando en el proceso. No pudo contar cuantas veces tropezó o cuantos choques tuvo y definitivamente no pudo percibir cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo.

Sus piernas ya no la dejaban moverse a plenitud, tensas y temblando las tuvo que obligar a por lo menos mantenerla parada. Trataba de dar pasos, pero solo terminaba avanzando dolorosamente poco. Tenía la mente casi en blanco, dejándola sentir explícitamente el frío en sus brazos y los cabellos sueltos picándole el cuello y tapándole el rostro, pero a la vez cobró la lúcides para notar que no sabía qué hora era.

De repente pudo procesar una luz en la carretera a su izquierda acercársele y parar, creyó saber que era un auto. La puerta de este se abrió inmediatamente, cuando freno a su lado.

Tor: ¡Marcela!

Marcela: Hmmmmmm...

De la nada la muchacha pudo percibir luz colándose atreves de sus parpados cerrados. No pudo abrirlos de inmediato, por de repente percibir una superficie suave por debajo de ella. Se quedo ahí hasta que su lucidez fuera suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba en su cama. Con toda su voluntad abrió los ojos y usó sus brazos para levantarse. No tenía sobre ella ninguna cobija y se dio cuenta de que seguía con su ropa de trabajo puesta. Ahí fue cuando recordó a Tor encontrándola en la calle y trayéndola devuelta. ¿A qué hora fue eso?

Marcela: ¡¿Ah?!

De golpe se sentó y agarró su celular, vio que eran las 11:47. Era viernes. Casi en pánico hubiera saltado a la ducha si no hubiera captado una notificación por parte de Tor. Era un mensaje de texto, mandado hace horas.

"Hola llame a la escuela y dije que estabas enferma deje un sandwich en la cocina"

Ella sintió su espíritu regresar a su cuerpo, pero también la dominó una horrible vergüenza. Entendiendo que no había tomado el autobús y había estado ausente hasta quien sabe que hora. Ella comenzó a escribir una respuesta.

"Gracias yo recogere a DB antes de ir al trabajo entonces"

No vio el otro mensaje que le había llegado, por dejar el celular al lado en la cama. Se sobo la cabeza y sintió su cabello entre sus dedos. Recordó algunas cosas de la noche enterio-

no

No.

Nada pasó anoche. Solo se enojó con Leo. Leo, abusando del recuerdo de su mamá para salirse con la suya. Marcela miró a su armario y recordó algo.

Unas horas después, ella abrió la puerta del departamento con DB ansiosamente esperando detrás de ella: Entraron con poca prisa. DB se dirigió al refrigerador.

DB: Tor dejo unas manzanas por aquí.

Marcela: Ok, si encuentras algo mejor, comételo tu.

Se fue a su cuarto y lo dejó solo. El rápidamente encontró una manzana grande y se levantó a sí mismo para sentarse en el mostrador y sacarle una mordida. Al minuto Marcela regresó a la sala con una caja, sucia y probablemente vieja, que por alguna razón olía a lodo y ajo. Ella la dejó caer en la mesa como si fuera un costal de papas. El niño ladeó la cabeza.

DB: ¿Qué es eso?

Marcela: Solo un montón de cachivaches que quiero vender. No creo que valgan mucho y no sé a quién le vayan a interesar, pero quiero mínimo sacarles algún provecho en vez de solo botarlos.

Saco su celular, evidentemente para encontrar alguna plataforma en que promover las cosas. DB, curioso, dejó su manzana al lado y salió al piso para luego pararse en una silla y alcanzar a abrir la caja con la mano. Adentro vio varias cosas, muchos tejidos extraños y algunas cosas que parecían ser muñecas, hechas de pasto muerto, habían collares de piedras baratas y una multitud de cuadernos, todos obviamente viejos y llenos en cada página. Entre todo pudo ver una tela oscura rozada que se le hizo algo familiar. La sacó y la sostuvo. Notando que era una especie de pañuelo, sintió que alguna vez había visto a Marcela usar esto en el cabello en alguna foto.

DB: ¿Qué son todas estas cosas?

Ella no desvió la mirada de su pantalla.

Marcela: Un montón de basura que le pertenecía a mi mamá.

DB: ¡¿QUE?!

Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y se inclinó hacia ella. El grito si le llamo la atención a la chica un poco.

DB: ¡No puedes vender las cosas de tu mamá! ¡Son importantes!

Marcela: Esto no me importa. Tranquilo, solo estaba ocupando espacio.

DB: ¡Si yo tuviera algo de papa yo no lo vendería!

Marcela: Pues DB, él no está muerto y aun así no tienes nada de él, así que tampoco es que le importe tanto.

DB: ¡Solo dices eso porque no lo conoces!

Marcela: Obvio que no lo conozco, pero pues, ¿para que? Y tú nunca conociste a mi mamá. No te debería importar.

DB: ¡Pero ella es tu familia! ¡Papá también!

Marcela: Pues ok, lo son, eso no significa mucho y no hace estas cosas útiles.

DB: ¡No se trata de eso!

Marcela: Mira, si tanto quieres estas cosas, quédatelas. Ella usaba esta mierda para tratar de convencer a los cuatro pendejos que le creían que era una bruja. Si eso te interesa pues bien, pero no te quejes entonces de que no nos alcancé para esa batería que qu-

DB: ¿¡Son cosas de brujería?!

Marcela parpadeo un par de veces.

Marcela: Es decir, no son de verdad, pero esa es la idea.

DB: ¡Pues yo me las quedo!

Ni una palabra más antes de que arrastrara la caja hasta la orilla de la mesa y luego bajara de la silla para tomarla por debajo. La sostuvo sobre su cabeza, tambaleo fuerte una vez y Marcela instintivamente extendió el brazo hacia él. Pero DB, logró sostener la caja ahora frente a él y tomó curso a su cuarto, batallando con el peso de su carga. Marcela, iba a ofrecerle ayuda, pero se dio cuenta rápido que él la rechazaría. Tardó, pero eventualmente desapareció de su vista por el pasillo.

Marcela había quedado sintiéndose un poco perturbada. Más confundida que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué le pasa a ese niño?

Después de unos segundos ella sacudió la cabeza y se frotó el cuello, revisando su chongo un poco. Soltó un suspiro pesado.

Marcela: No tengo tiempo para esto.

Fue a buscar su ropa de trabajo y su uniforme de Takwondo.


	4. Tiene un poco más de sentido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es mas explicaciones que cualquier otra cosa.

DB se mantenía levantando la página de su cuaderno y dejándola caer de nuevo. Tenía un papel más pequeño debajo de este, en el que iba escribiendo de poco a poco. Estaba sentado justo al frente del salón y la profesora tenía su mirada plantada sobre él y sobre Kika, que estaba justo detrás de él. Después de un rato, logró terminar la nota y tan rápido como pudo se la metió a la manga de la camisa, el único beneficio de solo tener uniforme de manga larga. Como estaba en su brazo izquierdo y era zurdo, fue fácil poner la mano tras su espalda sin dar mucha sospecha. Kika, lo percibió de inmediato y alcanzó a levantar y juntar los dos pies para tomar la nota y traerla a ella. En el escritorio la mantuvo bajo su palma, hasta que tenía certeza de que la maestra estaría mirando a otra parte por un rato.

"tengo marcada la pagina del libro no la vamos a perder otra vez"

Nunca fallaba en sorprenderla la ambición de este chico. Cuando le dijo que podían hacer un ritual para invocar un fantasma en el baño de niñas, ella ni tenía ganas de dejarlo entrar, pero después de que le mostrara todas esas cosas requetelocas que consiguió, con instrucciones para los rituales y todo, la curiosidad se le hizo demasiada.

"mas vale que tu hayas traido todo"

Decía en la esquina inferior del papel. La niña se tuvo que aguantar la risa de emoción, la matarían cuando su mamá se diera cuenta de todos los labiales que se había robado para esto, tanto que lo que sacó de la cocina tal vez no llegue a importar.

Marcela tenía la mirada plantada en el teléfono, se apoyaba contra la pared y la ventana, golpeando el pie contra el suelo repetidamente, lo que significaba que estaba frustrada con algo. Takahiro no se podía molestar en preocuparse de verdad, estaba sentado en su escritorio, disfrutando su almuerzo demasiado para eso.

Takahiro: ¿Sueldo, tarea, o estufa que dejaste prendida?

Ella lo miró, dándole un semi puchero de decepción, antes de volver a su teléfono.

Marcela: Estoy buscando un departamento, pero no encuentro ninguno barato.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Takahiro: ¿Que? ¿Más barato que el que ya tienen?

Marcela: Bueno, eso lo paga Tor y yo solo cubro un poco de la renta, así que no sé si podría con la misma renta yo sola.

Takahiro: ¿A ver que? ¿Dónde estás buscando?

Marcela: Ahora mismo, estoy pensando que tal vez en Cuautlancingo, ahí está el más barato que he encontrado hasta ahora.

El muchacho quedó perplejo, sintió por un segundo que no estaban en la misma realidad. Ella estaba hablando como si esta fuera la charla más casual de la tierra.

Takahiro: ¿Por qué quieres otro departamento si vas a seguir en Puebla?

Marcela: Pues tengo que...vivir, en algún lugar, ¿o no?

Takahiro: No eres tan tonta, Marce. No te hagas como si supiera de qué estás hablando.

Marcela: Ugh, carnal nos graduamos de la escuela en MESES, ¿No tienes algún puto plan?

Takahiro: ¡Aaaaaaaaah, ya! ¡Ya te dije que aplicaría a la universidad en el D.F! Tu nunca mencionaste ninguna universidad.

Marcela: Es porque no voy a la universidad, menso. Ya te dije.

Takahiro: ¿Quieres salir de la ciudad, mínimo?

Marcela: No, eso suena muy difícil.

Takahiro: Entonces.... no quieres ir a ninguna parte, no crees que puedes pagar vivienda sola, sabes mejor que todos que apenas y te puedes alimentar, ¿peeeeeeero quieres mudarte de tu casa?

Marcela: ¡Cállate, no soy tan inútil!

Takahiro: ¿Pero por qué?

Marcela: Porque tengo diesiocho y estaré fuera de la escuela. ¿Por qué más?

Takahiro: La mayoría va a seguir viviendo con sus familias hasta graduarse de la universidad y los que no es porque se van a otra parte. ¿Por qué te tienes que mudar tú?

Marcela: Pues no puedo seguirme quedando en la casa de los chicos. Solo vinieron para tenerme hasta que sea mayor de edad y hasta eso se extendió hasta que saliera de la escuela.

Takahiro: ¿Tor te dijo eso?

Marcela: No, pero según yo, esa es la idea.

Takahiro: ¡¿No se mudaron desde Saltillo para tenerte aquí?!

Marcela: ¡Exacto! No les puedo seguir jodiendo la vida por siempre. El pobre de Tor tiene que cuidar a un niño de ocho años solo. Él y DB se adoran, yo no quiero arruinarles eso y también darles más cosas que pagar, seguiré pasándoles dinero mientras pueda. Además vivir sola era mi plan incluso antes de que muriera mi mamá.

Takahiro: ... Te das cuenta de lo loca que suenas justo ahora, ¿Verdad?

La muchacha suspiró y siguió en su búsqueda.

Marcela: Ya cállate y cómete ese cuerno, antes de que lo haga yo.

Leo se dio un putazo contra el escritorio con su frente, causándole un dolor ajeno feo a todos los presentes. Dio después otro golpe a la mesa con el lado del puño. Tiro el pequeño conjunto de papeles engrapados al lado, dejándolo flotar al piso.

Leo: ¡MalDITA sea!

Sus amigos lo observaron con decepción. Santiago levantó el examen del suelo y lo mantuvo en su mano.

Santiago: ¡Ay no mames Leo, tienes un pinche nueve! ¡No te quejes!

Valentina: ¡Si! ¡Yo con suerte sacó un cinco!

Leo no quitó su cara de la fría madera de su pupitre.

Leo: Beto sacó un diez.

Beto: ¡O-oye no me metas en esto!

Leo no dijo otra palabra, se escondió entre sus brazos en la mesa. Al segundo estaba claro de que el muchacho estaba hablando en serio. Su frustración no era un chiste. Los otros se arrepintieron al notarlo.

Beto: Eeeeeeeeey, mate nunca fue tu fuerte. En historia la próxima semana apuesto que te vas a sacar como un once jeje.

Leo: Hmmm...

Beto se retractó. Santiago se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente, acercándose a él.

Santiago: ¿Te parece si vamos por unos tacos o algo? ¡Yo invito!

Leo: No tengo tiempo...

Retrocedió un poco, dándose cuenta de que no había solución, los chicos se resignaron a dejar a Leo sentirse como quisiera, con la esperanza de que se le pasara rápido. Pero Valentina no pensó lo mismo. Se levantó y golpeó su mano contra el escritorio de Leo, recargándose en ella. Eso fue lo primero en hacerlo levantar la mirada.

Valentina: ¡Pues yo creo que estás demasiado estresado! ¡Si pararas de hacer tanta cosa y te devolvieras al equipo de fútbol tendria-

Leo: Oh por dios- ¡Puedes parar con eso!

Se levantó de golpe, mandando su silla al piso. Esto llamó la atención de todos en el aula. Antes de poder decir otra cosa, Leo sintió el calor llenarle el cuerpo por las miradas en su dirección, lo cual le secó la garganta.

Leo: V-voy al baño.

Empujó la mesa y se largó del aula lo antes posible. Valentina lo estaba por seguir, pero fue detenida por Santiago, quien tuvo que apretar el hombro con algo de fuerza para retenerla. Ella lo miró devuelta por un segundo y noto que él a pesar de estar lidiando con ella, tenía la atención clavada en la ventana. Enojada, se arrancó a él y se sentó de nuevo.

Unas horas pasaron y por lo menos podía decir que en ese momento no estaba pensando en el examen. El cajero de Leo estaba lleno. Tenía una fila de cuatro personas, todos con carros llenos. Por lo menos la espera y prisa de todos los clientes, lo dejo sin tener que falsificar una sonrisa. Solo escaneaba todo lo más rápido posible y hacía todas las preguntas estándar. Ser cajero era más agotador de lo que esperaba. Mínimo, podía apreciar que la mayoría de los compradores no lo tomaban realmente en cuenta como una persona, eso evitaba incomodidad por su parte. Teodora se encontraba a su lado, por suerte avisándole, de forma ruda, pero avisándole, cuando se le pasaba algo por alto. Fuera de eso, se mantenía bastante callada, gracias al cielo.

En un punto una mujer a la que ya le había escaneado todo, tuvo dificultad para encontrar su tarjeta de crédito en su bolso, no parecía tener prisa para encontrarla, algo un poco frustrante para todos. Pero Leo en ese momento de quedar sentado sin hacer nada, pudo ver a Marcela un poco a lo lejos. Estaba poniendo botellas de jabón en las estanterías en un pasillo cercano. Teodora también la vio y ella notó como estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente de no mirar al cajero.

Teodora: Ella no puede ignorarnos por siempre. ¿Cree que si no nos ve no existimos?

Leo solo pudo hacer una sutil mueca.

Teodora: Pues a mi no me importa que capricho tenga. No me voy a quedar aquí flotando siguiendo a un sonso por siempre.

La cara de Leo mostró, no ofensa, pero una mirada de "guau, gracias", aunque no podía discutir contra su descontento.

Teodora: Le voy a hablar. No me voy a callar hasta que me haga caso, incluso si eso la vuelve loca.

"Okey, pero eso es lo que haces... siempre."

Pensó Leo, dándole una sonrisa a la mujer que apenas parecía encontrar su tarjeta. Marcela finalmente se había ido del pasillo, probablemente devuelta a la bodega. Teodora floto enfrente del chico y espero que él la viera antes de irse. Lo cual hizo por medio segundo.

Teodora: Voy a seguirla.

Leo trago saliva y finalmente asintió la cabeza lo más sutilmente posible. Teodora tomó la señal y fue a buscar a Marcela.

La pelimorada, devuelta en la bodega, miraba ahora a una lista en una tabla de madera en la pared, decidió sacar una pluma que tenía en su delantal y copiarse está en la muñeca.

Teodora: ¡Oye, la tinta es pésima para tu piel! ¡No creas que por ser morena no se te daña!

Marcela: ¡AH!

Marcela saltó y de tratar de echar a correr, dio la cara contra el muro. Teodora quedó con la boca abierta. Marcela retrocedió, encorvándose y llevándose las manos a la nariz.

Marcela: Fffffffffff, aaaaaah....

Teodora: ¡Uuuuy! Perdón, no me esperaba eso...

Marcela sintió algo húmedo y alejo su mano un poco, notando sangre en su palma. Se pego ambas manos a la cara de inmediato, ahora tratando de evitar que se le chorreara la sangre en algo. Uno de los otros empleados no estaba lejos y la pudo notar desesperadamente tratando de mantenerse bajo control.

¡Marcela! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Marcela: ¡Nada! Solo fue un accidente.

Ve al baño y tapate eso. Le diré al Jefe que te de un momento.

Marcela: Ugh, gracias...

Teodora, por prudencia se quedó en silencio y se aseguró de mantenerse exclusivamente por detrás de la chica mientras esta caminaba hasta el baño. Llegando, Marcela tomó un pedazo de papel higiénico y se lo metió a la nariz, la buena noticia fue que solo sangraba por un lado y no parecía estar realmente lastimada. Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para calmarse. Abrió la llave del lavamanos y empezó a tirarse agua al cuello para relajarse.

Teodora: De verdad lo siento. La próxima te aviso cuando llegue. ¿Por dios, así reaccionas a todo? Me da pena el pobre que te trate de asustar en Halloween.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Marcela, se quedó con la mirada clavada al agua corriendo, tras haber notado un tinte de rosado en el espejo. No podía respirar bien, tanto por su nariz tapada, como por su cuerpo no dejándole. Apretó los lados del lavamanos, sintiendo que si no ejercía presión sobre algo se iba a desmayar.

Teodora: ¡Ack! ¡No seas dramática! ¡No te voy a hacer nada! ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Qué te critique el pelo?

Marcela siguió en la misma posición y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Teodora: O sea, me sorprende que no estés gritando "no es real, no es real, no es real" una y otra vez, pero esto tampoco nos lleva a ninguna parte.

Marcela no pensó bien y se tiró un montón de agua a la cara. Se terminó mojando el papel que tenía en la nariz y tuvo que tratar de manejar el papel mojado y la sangre volviendo a la vez. Después de que la situación estuviera bajo control, Marcela dio la mirada exclusivamente al piso. Dio los primeros pasos, para ir a la salida. Teodora estaba perdiendo tiempo, tenía que hacerla reaccionar, ahora.

Teodora: Vi a ese tipo grandote que te vino a recoger el otro día cuando el autobús no pudo llegar, el barbudo... Bueno, no soy una para juzgar, pero se nota que te gustan los hombres mayores jeje.

Marcela: ¡¿QUE?!

De INMEDIATO dio la vuelta a verla, con la cara completamente roja y de alguna manera pálida de asco a la vez. Teodora se miró las uñas.

Teodora: Oye, una chica tiene sus gustos. ¿El que tiene? ¿Cómo cuarenta? Que suerte encontrar una chica tan guapa que esté dispuesta... Oh bueno, por lo menos parece que eres legal.

Marcela: ¡ES MI HERMANO!

Ahí Teodora fingió sorpresa, de manera obvia, tapándose la boca con las puntas de sus dedos.

Teodora: ¿Oh, en serio? ¡Ay perDON! Que poco feminista de mi asumir esas cosas. Pero, seguro que te lo preguntan todo el tiempo.

Marcela: ¡NO! ¡LA MAYORÍA ASUME QUE ES MI PAPÁ O ALGO ASÍ!

Teodora: ¿De verdad? Hmmm, yo me imagine que todos pensarían que eso no estaría fuera de lo ordinario para ti.

La otra ya se había olvidado por completo de su nariz.

Marcela: ¡¿Y eso qué significa?!

Teodora: No soy experta ni nada. Tenía estándares demasiado altos para eso. Solo voy a decir que por escuchar un par de datitos sobre ti en el colegio, puedo ver que te han "visto" más personas de lo esperado.

Marcela: ¡¿Me estás llamando Puta?!

Teodora: Ok, si quieres ser directa, pues tómalo así.

Marcela: ¡Si te estás buscando un chingadazo estoy más que dispuesta, maldita perra!

Teodora: ¿Cómo puedes pegarle a algo que no existe, eh?

Marcela: ¡Uh-...

Quedó en pausa. Parecía de repente tener una pequeña contracción cada dos segundos, pero no era capaz de moverse. El nuevo papel ya se había puesto rojo por completo, pero no se había dado cuenta. Teodora fue rápida.

Teodora: Mira, no estoy aquí para pelear, pero si no me pelas, se me acaban las opciones.

Marcela desafortunadamente pudo sentirse temblando, demasiado para retroceder sin el miedo de caerse. Por primera vez, identificó realmente la cara de la chica frente a ella. Ojona, pelirroja, de nariz diminuta. Era definitivamente el rostro de un humano. Lo que hacía ver como las losas de la pared detrás de ella, se podían ver a través de su cabeza, más desoriéntante aún.

Teodora: Escucha, no tenemos mejor opción que tu justo ahora. Literalmente si quieres deshacerte de mí, pues yo también.

Marcela: ¿L-l-leo que-

Teodora: ¡Esto no es sobre Leo! ¡Yo soy Teodora Villavisencio y quiero que me hagas caso, pares de ser una terca, te pongas las pilas y me ayudes a desaparecer, para no seguir siendo un fantasma por más tiempo!

Marcela: Esto es una locura... Estoy loca.

Le salió más como un desesperado suspiro que una oración. Se iba a ir. Ese era el plan. Llegar a la puerta y por lo menos salir de ese baño. Fue a agarrar la manija y Teodora lo sintió.

Teodora: ¡Solo escúchame por favor! ¡No quiero seguir así más! ¡Tu y Leo son los únicos que pueden verme y no puedo comer ni dormir! ¡Lo único que puedo hacer es mirar, a toda la gente viviendo mientras yo estoy aquí! ¡Separada de todos! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente estar rodeada de gente y aun así saber que estás sola?!

Para Marcela se sintió como si una cuerda invisible en su cuello, la jalara para atrás. Ella se detuvo. Estuvo en esa posición por un largo rato. Suficiente para que valiera la pena contar los segundos. Dio una mirada atrás, con lo que sería un equivalente odioso de una sonrisa.

Marcela: Pues imagínate...

Tan rápido como salió de su boca, su expresión cayó a una de angustia. Se llevó una las manos al rostro.

Marcela: Me estoy- mierda.... ¡Mierda!

Teodora: ¿¡Quieres solo tranquilizarte por un segundo?! ¡Puedo explicar!

Marcela: ¡No no no no no NO!

Teodora: Sé que no es fácil de entender, solo cálmate.

Marcela: ¡¿Cómo esperas que me calme?!

Teodora: Esto no es fácil para mi tampo-

Marcela: ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Lo único que ha sido toda tu puta vida es fácil!

Teodora: Maldita... ¡Ni siquiera me-

Marcela: ¡Lo único que has hecho es huir y esconderte y protegerte a ti! ¡No te importo nada mas que tus manías estúpidas!

De repente, Teodora quedó callada.

Marcela: ¡Tu nunca paraste de seguir con tus retrasadas tradiciones y me dejaste a MI a hacerlo todo!

Marcela: ¡Nunca siquiera intentaste hacer nada! ¡Era demasiado para ti solo soltar los putos cachivaches por dos minutos y tratar de poner comida en la mesa!

La fantasma miró a la otra muchacha que se agarraba la camisa sobre el pecho. Noto que no miraba su cara sino el moño de su chongo.

Marcela: ¿Quién te crees? ¡No haces más que joderme la vida y cuando por fin creo que me libre de ti, vuelves solo para decirme que tenías razón!

Jadeo al terminar lo único que pudo decir. Teodora se había retractado un poco el cuerpo. No por miedo sino por confusión

Teodora: ¿A quien le estás hablando?

Marcela: ...

Marcela se hubiera detenido ahí, pero ya había concluido que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Sus brazos quedaron rígidos a sus lados, esto no era algo que haría si estuviera cuerda, pero sintió que nada podía ser peor a este punto.

Teodora tuvo que mirar a la chica llegar a la pared a su lado, encararla, poner ambas manos

y batir su cabeza contra ella.

Haciendo un horrendo sonido, del retumbado de su cráneo. Trato de retroceder, más o menos lo hizo. Con la mirada borrosa, Marcela miró a uno de los espejos y se levantó el cabello de la frente. No se pudo ver bien, pero si noto un tinte de rojo en el área. Teodora quedó horrorizada mientras la muchacha tambaleó levemente fuera del baño. Sin rumbo avanzó hasta que inevitablemente se topó con el hombre que era su jefe. Este casi que corrió en su dirección y al llegar a ella se veía sumamente preocupado. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Marcela empezó con una sorprendente compostura.

Marcela: Señor... tuve un par de accidentes y me preguntaba si podía salir te-

Jefe: ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Vete a casa! Puedes explicarme lo que te pasó después. ¡Solo déjame ver que tenemos en los primeros auxilios y- ¿Marcela?

Sin que se diera cuenta ella ya se iba a la salida. Intentó cubrirse, pero solo le dio poco esfuerzo, por lo menos ya podía caminar en línea recta, aunque no estaba segura de cómo llegaría a casa a esta hora. Teodora la seguía, aunque no mantenía bien el paso a pesar de flotar. Pasaron por detrás de Leo, quien no podía voltear por el cliente frente a él y entonces no pudo notarlas. Teodora entró de nuevo en pánico y comenzó a hablar.

Teodora: Oye, mira puedo ayudarte con lo que quieras. Puedo espiar a gente, darte las respuestas de todos tus exámenes. ¡Hasta puedo darte el número de la tarjeta de crédito de quien quieras! ¡Estoy a tu servicio!

No recibió una respuesta. Ya estaban terminando el trayecto por el estacionamiento.

Teodora: ¡Mira, siento mucho mucho mucho todo lo que te dije! ¡Te juro que yo creo que eres lista y talentosa e increíble y apuesto a que ese suuuuper popular! ¡No tenemos que empezar así! ¡Tu y yo podríamos ser mejores amigas! ¡Estoy desesperada de tener a alguien con quien hablar de lo insoportable que es Leo!

Ya terminaba el estacionamiento y Marcela, con maña camino más rápido, estaba en trayecto directo a la calle y no parecía que iba a parar.

Teodora: O-oye ten cuidad- ten cuidado. La calle no, no te vayas a la calle así nomas.

Marcela tenía toda la intención de hacer exactamente eso, no veía autos pasando. Siguió adelante.

Teodora: Ma- Marcela, presta atención. ¡N-no no quieres tener un- un accidente! No vayas a la calle- ¡No vayas a la calle!

Sin molestarse, Marcela estaba por dar el paso en el concreto de la carretera, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Teodora que seguía muy atrás temblaba en el aire.

Teodora: ¡Oye vuelve acá! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Ten cuidado, por favor! ¡No seas estúpida por favor no vayas! ¡Haré lo que sea, solo no lo hagas te lo ruego!

Ya estaba a medio camino y a pesar de su terror Teodora se forzó a ir tras ella.

Teodora: ¡PORFAVO-

Por algún instinto dio la mirada a su derecha y demasiado rápido un auto ya estaba a metros de ella, se quedó inmóvil. Perdió el sentido de donde estaba y-

La atravesó. La atravesó el auto, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Teodora se quedó ahí, flotando a centímetros del suelo, tirada sobre sus piernas con el cuello casi incapaz de levantarle la cabeza. Sintiendo un espasmo interno tras otro. Ya había perdido de vista a Marcela. Aunque no es que tenía la fuerza para darse cuenta.

Leo, estaba apurado, moviéndose por el hospital, revisando la hora cada treinta segundos. Se había quedado un rato más en el supermercado, esperando ver la señal de Teodora, habiendo escuchado que Marcela había tenido un accidente y él naturalmente hizo alguna conexión. Nunca llegó y no le quedó más opción que irse de inmediato, ya que llegaba tarde.

En una de las salas de espera, vio a Nando, recargado contra la pared, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar. El finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y no pareció feliz.

Nando: ¿Dónde estabas?

Leo se sorprendió un poco. Ese había sido un tono bastante serio. Se rascó la nuca.

Leo: Emm hubo un retraso en el trabajo.

Nando: ¿Trabajo?

Había dejado sus brazos caer, sus ojos los tenía bien abiertos, poniendo a Leo más nervioso.

Leo: ¿No sabias?

Nando: No te he visto en días. Cuando me despierto ya te fuiste y cuando llego ya estas dormido.

Leo: Ah...

"Pues podrías tratar de llegar antes de las dos de la mañana." Pensó Leo.

Nando: ¿La abuela sabe de esto?

Leo: ¡Claro que sí! ¡No haría algo así sin decirle!

Se enrojeció un poco.

Leo: Además, soy menor. Necesito su permiso.

Nando: ¿Cómo es que ella está de acuerdo con esto? ¿No te quiere estudiando?

Se noto frustración en su voz. Leo sintió un leve enojo al escucharlo.

Leo: Hago eso también. Hago todo lo que puedo para ayudar.

No terminó la declaración con "a diferencia de ti" pero fue prácticamente como si lo hubiera hecho. Los interrumpió una voz por detrás de Leo entrando a la sala de espera, terminando de discutir con la señorita del escritorio.

Leo: ¡Abuela!

Mostró una sonrisa y fueron los dos hacia ella. Leo se agacho un poco y posó sus manos en sus brazos.

Leo: ¿Qué dijo el neurólogo? ¿Vas mejor?

La mujer le dio un leve zape en la cabeza, nada que pudiera doler. Leo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Toñita: Mijito, el niño eres tú. No me andes tratando como escuincla.

Leo: Perdón perdón. Obvio que estas mejor.

Toñita: Enfócate en lo importante, León. ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen hoy?

El muchacho no sabía que tragar aire podía doler. Ofreció una sonrisa algo torcida.

Leo: Oh. ¡Saque un diez!

La mujer sonrió con orgullo y alzó su mano, el chico se agacho un poco más para que esta alcanzara su rostro.

Toñita: Mira pues. Tenías razón, mi niño si puede con la escuela y el trabajo.

Leo: Je je.

Nando: Hmmmm...

Nando: Ya para de ser marica Leo y vámonos ya.

Leo dio un gruñido a su hermano. La mujer no pareció siquiera prestarle atención al comentario.

Marcela estaba en una silla en la cocina, apretando levemente un calcetín lleno de hielo contra su frente y al mismo tiempo, tratando de escuchar una conversación.

Tor: Eso suena divertido, pero se enojaron conmigo. Ahora me están acusando de satanismo en la casa.

DB: ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

Tor tenía a DB en la mesa, mientras revisaban un papel que le habían mandado.

Marcela: Pero no mames DB. Primero estas metiendo ratas a mochilas, después estas encendiendo el riego durante clase, después estas tratando de maldecir a tus compañeros y ahora te encuentran en el baño de niñas, tratando de invocar a un demonio. ¿Qué clase de rabia contrajiste?

DB: ¡Kika dijo que podía entrar!

Marcela: ¡Igual!

Tor: Al baño de niñas no se entra.

DB: ¡No se podía hacer en otra parte!

Marcela: Eres muy listo para estar creyendo en estas pendejadas.

DB: ¡No es mi culpa que a ti te da miedo hacerlo! ¡Y no son pendejadas! ¡Hubiera funcionado si hubiéramos tenido sangre de cerdo y no labial!

Marcela: A ver si tengo que hacerlo, voy a darte con un zapato.

Tor: No peleeeeeen.

El niño sin más saltó de la silla y se fue directo a su cuarto, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para cerrar la puerta de una, a pesar de no alcanzar la manija. Marcela de nuevo se deslizó hacia abajo en la silla, presionando el hielo un poco más. Tor quedó en la mesa; soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Tor: La escuela pidió una junta el sábado.

Marcela: ¿Mañana? Uy, que flojera, lo siento amigo.

Tor: Te quieren a ti ahí también.

Marcela: ...

Marcela: ¿Que?

La petición la había dado como un golpe, que la mandó al día del evento en lo que se sintió como minutos. La chica se encontraba tratando de arreglarse el cabello (después de otro maldito incidente con la liga hace unos minutos) mientras ella y Tor esperaban en un sofá, afuera de un par de oficinas. DB, se había quedado en casa, si tenían suerte, solo se quedaría viendo la tele. Finalmente una mujer que no reconocían, les pidió que entraran. Tor entró de inmediato y Marcela se quedó en su lugar, hasta que noto que la mirada de la señora se había mantenido sobre ella suficiente tiempo, para saber que la estaba esperando también. Así que algo renuente, Marcela entró. Se sentaron en dos sillas, frente al escritorio de la señora que tenía un folder que estaba revisando vigorosamente. Tor y Marcela se miraron, ninguno realmente entendiendo en que los metieron. La mujer les explicó que era la nueva psicóloga de la escuela y que quería saber unos datos sobre "David". Se sentía extraño escuchar a alguien llamarlo así, pero eso lo hacían todos los profesores.

Psicóloga: Me han avisado que David ha estado exhibiendo mala conducta en la escuela, a pesar de ser un buen estudiante, quería saber si su vida en casa tendría algo que ver con eso.

Ahí los dos se irritaron. No era la primera vez que los juzgaban por cosas que no podían controlar.

Psicóloga: ¿Ustedes son...?

Tor: Sus hermanos.

La mujer se vio algo tomada por sorpresa. Reviso sus documentos

Psicóloga: ¿Y los padres... no están presentes?

Marcela: Noup.

Dio otra mirada, algo frenética ahora. Finalmente encontró el papel que estaba buscando, pero su cara de victoria se desvaneció en segundos.

Psicóloga: Discúlpenme si hay un error, pero aquí los muestra a cada uno con un apellido distinto.

Marcela: Ah si, somos de madres diferentes. Solo tenemos el mismo padre.

Tor: DB, es el único que tiene su apellido.

La mujer los miró, tratando y fallando en esconder incomodidad. Tor y Marcela, ya ansiaban terminar la conversación. Esta explicación la tenían prácticamente ensayada a este punto.

Psicóloga: ¿Entonces todos ustedes son hijos del... Señor Coyol?

Tor/ Marcela: Uhuh.

Psicóloga: ¿Y puedo preguntar, que paso con el, que no está con ustedes?

Tor: Está en prisión en Saltillo. Obtuve la custodia de DB, hace dos años.

Psicóloga: ¡Oh! Oh.... lo siento mucho. ¿Se mantienen en contacto con el?

Marcela: Solo DB. Nosotros no lo conocemos muy bien y Tor es el único de los dos que lo ha visto en persona.

Tor, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Psicóloga: Hmm. ¿Y qué ocurre con la madre de David?

Tor: No sabemos quién es. Desapareció, después de que él nació y nuestro padre no dice nada de ella.

Psicóloga: Ya veo. ¿David tiene contacto con las madres de ustedes?

Tor: No. Mi madre está internada en un hospital mental en Saltillo.

Marcela: La mía está muerta.

La mujer tenía que tomar un momento para procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Lo casualmente que los dos decían todas estas cosas no ayudaba. Miró al papel en su mano y le vio un significado completamente distinto a los nombres, David Bardo Coyol, Torrento Daed y Marcela Răzvan.

Psicóloga: Así que ustedes son toda la familia que tiene presente. Ha de ser complicado. ¿Se conocen de toda la vida?

Marcela: ¡Hah! No sabía que estos dos existían hace año y medio.

Tor: Descubrí que tenía un hermanito cuando arrestaron a nuestro padre y encontraron que yo era el único pariente que lo podía tomar, solo tenía seis. Lo mismo con ella, quedó huérfana cuando seguía siendo menor así que vinimos por ella aquí, todos juntos.

Ahi, si se le vio una sonrisa en su rostro.

Psicologa: Okey okey, si no les molesta, ¿Qué edades tienen?

Tor: Treinta y cuatro.

Marcela: Dieciocho.

La psicóloga casi que trago saliva y se enfocó en Marcela.

Psicóloga: ¿Estudias?

Marcela: Si. Estoy en tercero de preparatoria. Ahora me toca ¿Para qué tiene que saber todo esto?

Psicóloga: Saber de la vida familiar de un niño es importante para entender su comportamiento. Me doy cuenta de que hablar de esto es incomodo para ustedes, así que voy a hacer preguntas un poco menos específicas.

Tor: Ok.

Psicóloga: ¿Pasan tiempo con él?

Tor: Estamos en casa los fines de semana y le hago siempre el desayuno y la cena, trato de dejarle siempre el almuerzo listo en casa.

Psicóloga: ¿Hacen las tareas con él?

Por primera vez les salió una pequeña risa a Marcela.

Marcela: Es honestamente el más inteligente de los tres jeje.

Tor: ¡Casi nunca lo necesita!

La psicóloga sonrió un poco.

Psicóloga: Bueno, pues sus notas lo reflejan. Ahora, el problema no es con eso. Ya se les ha informado que él se ha estado metiendo en problemas y mucho de lo que ha estado haciendo se podría identificar como satánico. En sus cuadernos se han encontrado dibujos de círculos demoníacos y otros símbolos extraños.

Marcela sintió un asqueroso escalofrió por su espalda, se jalo la camisa por debajo de la mesa, presionándola contra la silla. Era lo único que podía hacer, teniendo que hacer lo posible para evitar jalarse el pelo.

Psicóloga: ¿Son una familia religiosa?

Marcela: No... Pero ya sé que es lo que pasa.

Tor: ¿Eh?

Psicóloga: ¿Hm?

Marcela: Iba a deshacerme de un montón de cosas viejas de mi mamá, que le encantaban esas cosas, creía en los espíritus y todo eso. DB insistió en quedárselas. Apuesto que todo lo que ha estado haciendo es por andar jugando con eso.

Psicóloga: ¡¿Y cómo es que tienen todas esas cosas malditas en la casa?!

Ahí fue la primera vez que Marcela noto la cruz que llevaba en el cuello.

Marcela: No es nuestra. Mi madre era estafadora prácticamente, pretendía ser bruja y cobraba a la gente, por hechizos, hablar con los muertos, exorcismos. Toda esa mierda. No ganaba nada, pero se lo tomaba muy en serio. Son solo un montón de juguetes que dejó al morir. No pueden hacer nada.

Psicóloga: Pues tienen que quitarle esas cosas de inmediato. Esas influencias son una sentencia para cualquier persona. Es muy importante que le enseñen lo peligroso que es lo que está haciendo.

A Marcela no le gustaba sentir que estaba de acuerdo con la mujer. Pero esas cosas las iba a quemar cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Independiente de DB, independiente de la señora, independiente de Leo, no le iba a dar a esa mujer la satisfacción de tener un legado.

Marcela: De inmediato.

Psicóloga: Pues okey, eso sería todo lo importante. Veo que este es un caso complejo y no quiero mantenerlos aquí todo el día. Los estaré invocando una vez al mes para discutir.

Marcela: Última pregunta.

Psicóloga: ¿Si?

Marcela: ¿Por qué me necesita a mí aquí? O sea, no es que no me importe. Pero el guardián es Tor, no yo.

Psicóloga: Oh, no. Fue honestamente un accidente. No fui yo quien los convocó. Me dijeron que estaría hablando con sus padres. Así que claramente hubo un malentendido. Al señor Daed lo convocare una vez al mes para discutir sobre David. Pero tú, no tienes nada que hacer, tranquila.

Por alguna razón

ella esperaba una respuesta distinta.

Marcela: Ok...Eso es todo. Buen día.

Ya había pasado un día, en que Leo no registraba ni un rastro de Teodora en ninguna parte. No era la primera vez. En realidad, no entendía porque ella se quedaba junto a él tan seguido como lo hacía esas últimas semanas. Solo es que cada vez que ella no estaba presente, no podía evitar hacerse la ya inútil duda de si realmente existía o no. Lleno la tercera burbuja de la décima pregunta de la guía de examen y se vio dejando su lápiz al lado. Tiro la mirada al techo, recostando la nuca en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, inconscientemente con la esperanza de que Teodora fuera a sacar la cabeza por ahí. Ya era momento de que se admitiera a sí mismo que estaba preocupado. Marcela en vez de ignorarlo, ahora lo tenía absolutamente en la mira cada vez que se cruzaban. No supo exactamente qué podría hacer, pero él temía que le hubiera hecho algo a Teodora. Una primera vez.

No noto que al entrar a su cuarto no había cerrado la puerta bien y ahora quedaba abierta de par en par. Sintió que lo miraban y al ver a la puerta vio a Nando, que se quedó estancado a mitad de subir las escaleras. Leo se enderezó y trato disimular jamás haberlo visto, poniendo la atención de nuevo en sus papeles.

Nando: ¿Qué haces Chisguete?

Leo: Tareas.

Trato de sonar despectivo.

Nando: ¿Nunca haces nada más?

Leo: ¿Qué te importa?

Leo pudo percibir que estaba entrando al cuarto, sintió su cuerpo hacerse tenso por ello.

Nando: ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Por impulso los ojos de Leo se cerraron y le costó mucho volverlos a abrir y cuando lo hizo pudo físicamente sentir como su cara se contraía para darle una expresión extrañada a su hermano. Quien no cambió la suya, que era condescendiente. Leo se dio cuenta rápido, de que no tenía una respuesta. Sintió alguna expectativa de que alguien le susurrara una al oído, pero no pasó.

Leo: ¿Q-que quieres Nando?

Nando: Cenar.

Leo: Pues dame un segundo, termino esto y ya haré algo. Dile también a la abuela que no se moleste, que yo lo haré.

Nando: ¿Te gusta cocinar siquiera? Ya eres bien nena, así serias el paquete completo. Pero ni parece gustarte Chisguete.

Leo: ¡Mmmh! ¡Sin mí morirías de hambre Nando! Ya lárgate.

No supo cuando, pero volteo y el otro ya estaba incado al lado de su escritorio, con las manos en su mochila. A Leo le pasó una onda de pánico tan rápido como lo noto.

Leo: ¡¿Que haces?!

Trato de patearlo, no logrando nada. Solo lo hizo más determinado a sacar todo lo que podía de ahí. Arrugó toda cantidad de papeles y sacó otros, dándoles una breve mirada y luego tirándolos al lado. Con poco tiempo, dio con un pequeño montón de papeles engrapados. Leo sintió a su corazón tragarse a sí mismo.

Leo: ¡Suelta eso!

Salto de su asiento cuando Nando se levantó y empezó a retroceder, escaneando el papel. Leo trato de arrebatárselo, pero el otro lo mantuvo lejos con el codo. Esto duró suficiente tiempo para que el mayor pudiera leer el título, la fecha y el número nueve escrito con pluma roja, cubriendo la esquina del papel. De un fuerte empujón, se quitó a Leo de encima y después de un segundo más, lo volteo.

Nando: ¿¡Este es el examen del otro día!?

Leo: Ah-

Nando: ¿¡En el que dijiste que sacaste diez?!

Ahí, Leo sintió que no tenía escapatoria. No le quedaba más opción que aceptarlo y prepararse para lo que siguiera. Su cuerpo se tensó y él quedó mirando al piso. Suspiro levemente.

Leo: Si...

Nando: ¡¿Le has estado mintiendo a la abuela?!

Leo: Lo siento...

Nando: Maldito... ¡Ella tiene toda su fe en ti Leo! ¡Dijiste que podías sacar notas perfectas aun trabajando y le mentiste!

Leo: B-bueno solo es un nue-

Recibió un puño al lado de la cara y cayó al piso. Se llevó las manos al rostro y después de unos segundos miró hacia arriba.

Nando: ¡Si vuelvo a verte mintiendo así, te partiré la cara, maricón de mierda!

Leo se sobo y tuvo que verificar que podía hablar, cuando logró que su voz saliera fue en un tono bajo.

Leo: ¿Le vas a decir?

Nando: ¿Y hacerla sentir peor? No.

Tiro el examen al lado. Abandono el cuarto tan rápido como entró. Leo se quedó un momento sintiendo su mejilla y miró alrededor. Finalmente, vio su silla y con algo de dificultad alcanzó el lado. Se preparó un poco y con toda su fuerza la tiró al suelo. El sonido retumbó por la pequeña casa. Escucho entonces desde otra parte.

Toñita: ¿¡Qué fue eso?!

Leo: ¡N-nada abue! ¡Solo tuve- solo tuve un accidente! ¡Me lastimé un poco pero estoy bien!

Además de ponerse un parche en la mejilla, que le había quedado con un moretón, Leo no podía recordar mucho de lo que había pasado. Como era domingo, solo pensó en hacer algunos repetitivos quehaceres que no requerían de mucha de su atención. No quiso responder a los mensajes que tenía. Sabiendo que Valentina eventualmente lo dejaría en paz si insistía suficiente con querer estar solo.

El día estaba por acabarse, Leo recordó que la leche se les estaba por acabar y se decidió en ir por unas cajas. No aviso fuera de una nota en la cocina, pero tomó sus llaves y salió rápidamente.

Hasta que por instinto miró hacia la derecha. Vio a Teodora flotando justo sobre el pasto, frente a su pared sentada por debajo de la ventana, mirando al cielo, hasta que de la misma manera, ella lo volteo a ver a él.


	5. No gracias por todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los dos quieren a otros mas de lo que les gustaría admitir, incluso si eso los lastima.

Leo sintió ganas de preguntar dónde había estado, pero ella le ganó.

Teodora: ¿Qué te pasó?

Obviamente tenía que ver con el parche en su mejilla. Pareció preocupada, aunque no se le acercó. Leo se rascó la nuca, y mirando al lado, hizo lo que pudo para mantener su sonrisa pequeña.

Leo: Me caí.

La alerta que ella tenía, entonces se bajó.

Teodora: Eres un tonto.

Leo: Si, lo sé...

De repente ella se retractó un poco, sorprendentemente.

Teodora: No, oye, era chiste.

Leo: Eeeh, tiene su verdad.

Se fue a su lado. Por instinto. Eso y Teodora hacía muy obvio cuando quería ser escuchada. Si no, no seguiría "sentada" ahí.

Leo: ¿Dónde estuviste?

Teodora: Por ahí.

Esa era otra forma de decir vagando.

Leo: Siempre me impresiona cómo encuentras tu camino de vuelta.

Teodora: Tengo tu casa marcada en mi mapa en el teléfono.

No lo miraba. Él se rindió y se sentó junto a ella.

Leo: Pues claro. Oye, ¿paso algo con Marcela?

Teodora: ¿Por qué nunca te importa lo que me pasa a mí?

Leo: Creo que te pasó algo y que fue su culpa.

Teodora: Es que si está loca. Se dio un madrazo en la cabeza como excusa para salir.

Leo sintió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando escuchó ese dato.

Leo: No fue tu culpa Teo...

Teodora: No creo que su problema sea conmigo. En realidad se sintió como si yo misma ni hubiera estado ahí.

Leo: Lo siento... eso ha de sentirse horrible.

Teodora: Lo es.

La chica miró a la esquina por un segundo. Leo se aseguró de mantener la mirada sobre ella. No podía tocarla, aunque definitivamente tuvo que aguantarse el instinto de intentarlo.

Teodora: ¡Ugh! ¡¿Cuál es el punto de decirte esto?!

Se tiró la cara entre las rodillas, Leo tuvo que pensar rápido.

Leo: ¿Tal vez solo para dejarlo salir? Yo estoy aquí para escucharte.

Teodora: ¡Pero ya hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces! ¡Odio ser fantasma y odio mi existencia! ¡Nunca te perdonaré por hacerme volver! ¡Y mucho menos me perdonaré a mi misma por dejarme morir de una forma tan patética!

Al chico no se le ocurría nada lindo que decir que no fuera a sonar como una mentira. Se inclinó un poco hacia abajo, para nivelarse con ella.

Leo: Ey, qué tal si me dejas todo el enojo a mí, ¿si? Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Tú nunca pudiste saber que ibas a morir así.

Teodora: ¡Leo, es muy fácil decir que vas a dejarlo ir, pero no es nada fácil hacerlo! ¡Y te enseñan a cruzar la calle de chiquito, yo tenía que saber!

Quedaron un momento en silencio, Teodora se había escondido aún más entre sus rodillas. Leo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba actuando algo distinto de lo normal.

Leo: ¿Oye... qué te pasa? Odias hablar de esto.

En ese momento ella se asomó un poco a verlo entre sus piernas, sintiéndose inusualmente tímida, pero en serio esperando que él continuara.

Leo: Teodora. Se honesta conmigo. Si te ocurrió algo, tienes que decirme. Porque no puedo leer tu mente y quiero ayudarte.

Ella suspiró. Se sentía como una niña pequeña que quería ser mimada. Venía con toda la dualidad de realmente querer la atención y también sentirse como una idiota por tomarla. Pero pues... idiotas ahí, habían dos por lo menos.

Teodora: Me atravesó un carro.

Leo tuvo que esforzarse mucho en esconder su alivio. Se esperaba algo peor, pero obviamente no quería minimizar los sentimientos de Teodora.

Leo: ¿Te asustaste?

Teodora: No, no.

Mintió, pero estaba segura de que Leo sabría que no era verdad. Por lo menos no quería admitirlo verbalmente.

Teodora: Solo me pregunto si hubiera sobrevivido ese golpe. Hay una gran diferencia entre un carro y un camión.

Leo: No creo que sea bueno pensar en eso.

Teodora: Trato de evitarlo. Ya te dije, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Leo: Hmmm... ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

Teodora: No te hagas. Lo máximo que puedes hacer es distraerme. Y para eso es mejor Twitter.

Leo no entendió bien, pero eso le dolió. Era claro que lo que dijo era más o menos un chiste, pero a Leo lo poseyó una horrible sensación de impotencia, como si fuera un desperdicio de espacio. Trato de pensar en otra cosa.

Leo: Lo siento. He escuchado que a veces la gente necesita darle un buen golpe a algo para sentirse mejor, cuando están muy mal.

Teodora entonces se sentó normalmente y quedó mirándolo confundida un rato.

Teodora: ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Leo: Ah-

Se quedó sin aire por un segundo, luego sonrió un poco, nervioso.

Leo: No. Es que, que pena que no tengas una forma así de sacar el estrés.

Teodora: ¿Qué? ¿Aprendiste eso de Marcela o que?

Es decir, ella definitivamente… era intensa cuando se estresaba, pero eso no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo que Teodora estaba sugiriendo. Tampoco la iba a acusar de cosas que no hizo.

Leo: Solo lo aprendí en la escuela. Nos hablaron del estrés y todo eso.

Teodora: Ah, cuando te dicen que no te estreses y luego te ponen cuatro exámenes el día siguiente.

Leo sonrió. por fin, una oportunidad para cambiar de tema.

Leo: Siii, o cuando le tienes que preguntar algo a la profe y te dice que la despertaste, porque la muy linda si está durmiendo.

Teodora: Eeeeffeee, jeje.

Relajándose ya, Leo se fue levantando del pasto.

Leo: Ya ven. Que tengo que ir por leche y la tienda cierra a las siete.

Marcela estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad durmiendo. No sabía que estaba haciendo su vecino de arriba, pero el sonido de sus pasos se había multiplicado por quince esa noche. Decidió levantarse, el teléfono no la estaba entreteniendo tanto como esperaba. Se fue de camino a la cocina y mientras tanto se rascó una comezón en la esquina del pecho, aprovechando que no habían testigo-

DB: ¡Ah!

Ella dio un salto cuando vio al niño sacando la cabeza por detrás del sofá, congelado como un venado.

Marcela: ¿Q-que haces despierto a esta hora?

Ahí el niño se compuso, cruzó los brazos y miró por la ventana, no respondió. Marcela entonces recordó que probablemente seguía molesto con ella. Le había quitado todas las cosas de su madre a la fuerza y de inmediato las dejó en el contenedor de basura del edificio.

Suspiro. Le daría pena, si no fuera eso en partícula lo que le había arrebatado. Sin más, se sirvió un vaso de agua. No presto atención a cómo DB, parecía deslizar el pie al lado como si empujando algo por debajo del sofá. Vacío el vaso y ahí sí lo volvió a ver.

Marcela: Responde la pregunta.

DB: No quiero dormir.

Marcela: Con que con eso estas…

Porque aún tenía sed, se sirvió medio vaso más y lo miro, ahora sentado sobre el descansabrazos con la mirada firme a la ventana.

Marcela: Has lo que se te pegue la gana, pero mañana te despiertas a las seis, te guste o no.

DB: ¿¡Y porque cuando tú llegas super tarde, puedes saltar escuela el día siguiente?!

Ella levantó la mano y abrió la boca, pero no importaba cuánto quería, no se le ocurría otro argumento. Así que solo pudo gruñir. El chico siguió en la misma posición, se notaba que estaba determinado en permanecer enojado, cosa que ella finalmente no pudo hacer.

Marcela: Mira, ya sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero todas esas cosas de brujería te iban a chingar la existencia. México es muy tercer mundo y si te ven haciendo algo que piensan que es “satánico” se cagan del susto. Especialmente a tu edad. Lo último que quieres es que a tus amigos les prohíban jugar contigo.

DB: No pedí la historia de tu vida.

A Marcela se le calentó la cara. Creyó no poder enojarse con un niño, pero definitivamente estaba equivocada. Eso le dio más vergüenza que cualquier otra cosa.

Marcela: Maldito mocoso…

Apretó los puños. No podía actuar, obviamente. Solo pudo quedarse parada ahí. Se trató de inventar algo para mínimo tener la última palabra.

Marcela: Escucha, yo dejé esas cosas aquí por demasiado tiempo, así que fue mi culpa. Te vas a librar de mí también en un rato, ¿si? Así que no te quejes.

El ambiente ya era demasiado molesto, para que ella quisiera seguir ahí. Dejó su vaso a secar y lo dejó ser, regresando a su cuarto.

Leo se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de que esta rutina era más tediosa de lo que esperaba. No lo admitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero ya se sentía mareado por solo pensar en las cinco malditas horas que estaba por pasar en el cajero, mientras esperaba en la parada del autobús. Teodora (la pinche chismosa) se había quedado atrás, escuchando una conversación entre unas chicas sobre un profesor. Quería pensar que no se podía poner peor, pero aquí venía la reina, con la bolsa de Taekwondo en un hombro y la mochila en otro. Leo siempre evitaba mirar a Marcela cuando estaban tan cerca, pero el hecho de que esta vez llevara el pelo en una trenza por la espalda, fue suficiente novedad, para hacerlo mirarla por un segundo. Cosa que coincidentemente llamó la atención de ella.

La diferencia fue que la atención de Marcela se mantuvo sobre Leo por mucho más tiempo y él sabía por qué.

Marcela: ¿Sigues dejando que te haga eso?

Leo siguió mirando un ladrillo fuera de lugar en el muro al otro lado de la calle.

Leo: Dice la que se lo hace a sí misma.

El corazón de Marcela paró. El moretón era visible debajo de su cabello, claro, pero él no tendría forma de saber que se lo causó ella misma. La única posibilidad era que- ¡no! ¡No le iba a cambiar el tema!

Marcela: Vas a tener que hacer algo sobre tu hermano eventualmente.

El chico apretó los dientes.

Leo: Lo estoy haciendo. Solo va a ser hasta que actúe como un adulto.

Marcela: Si como no. Contigo ahí, nunca va a pasar. Y si pasa, vas a lloriquear igual que ahora.

Eso no le hizo sentido. por fin él la volteo a ver un poco. Marcela no esperaba que lo entendiera a la primera, en realidad esto es algo que ella quería decirle desde hace un buen rato, aunque nunca lo tuvo muy bien identificado.

Marcela: Siempre haces como que quieres algo y lloras y jalas y te dedicas como lunático a eso, pero el segundo en que lo tienes, te para de interesar. Haces eso con prácticamente todo, ¿qué te hace pensar que no aplica a Fernando? Sáltate los pasos extra y díganle que se salga.

Leo: ¡Guaaaau! No sabía que ahora tú también eras psicoanalista. Y pues señorita “a mí no me incumbe”, muy metida que estas.

Marcela: Yo traté de convencerte hace mucho. Si no quieres entender que la gente inútil se bota, no es mi problema. Solo es un recordatorio.

Leo: ...

Un recordatorio. Claro, Leo ya se acordaba. Ella y su familia se odiaban. Su abuela nunca paró de darle comentarios, sea por marimacha (cosa que literalmente nadie más considero que aplicara a ella), porque ella admitiera tener una semi larga vida sexual cuando le preguntaban, o por su historial de salir con mujeres. Ahora, su asunto con Nando era distinto.

El autobús llegó unos minutos después y por suerte, encontraron asientos lejos el uno del otro.

En la cancha de fútbol todavía en la escuela, una chica bajita seguía observando la práctica del equipo de hombres. Ingenuamente buscando a su amigo entre los chicos, a pesar de saber muy bien que él no estaría ahí. Quedó así, hasta que captó la atención de uno de los jugadores. Al ver como Beto le devolvía la mirada con un semblante de preocupación, Valentina se sobó el cuello y regresó con las otras niñas.

Beto ya estaba llevando la cuenta de cuantas veces la había atrapado haciendo lo mismo. Él siempre sintió que había algo con esos dos que nunca sería capaz de entender. Él se había integrado a su pequeño grupo de amigos al principio del año y no tardó en descubrir que los tres restantes se conocían desde secundaria y Leo y Valentina en particular, de toda la vida. Para ser honesto, a Beto le extrañaba que Valentina le pusiera tanto énfasis a estar en el equipo de fútbol. No es que Leo no estuviera con ellos durante el día todavía. Y vivían justo al lado, no podía ser tan difícil juntarse en los fines de semana también. Esto también aplicaba a Santiago incluso. Su novio. Con él tenía que pasar todo el tiempo tal y como estaban. Aun así, ella le había pedido que entrara al equipo al principio y casi lo hizo. Fue Leo quien defendió que él quería entrar en banda. Igual, era su novio y no tendría porqué preocuparse tanto.

Porque su pensamiento ya iba por ese curso, mentalmente se repitió ese hecho un par de veces más. El novio de Valentina era Santiago. Eso se había establecido muy rápido y se aseguró de no permitirse a sí mismo negarlo y de tratarlo de la forma más casual posible. Aun así él se preocupaba por el estado actual de Valentina. Es decir, igual por el de Leo, pero con esa simple frustración por cosas que nadie podía controlar, Beto supo que no podía hacer mucho.

Se les dio a los dos equipos un descanso y los dos se encontraron sentados en el suelo de la cancha. Cada uno tomando de su botella de agua. Beto ya estaba en su cuarto intento cuando por fin consiguió empezar.

Beto: Yyyyyyyyyyy ¿Te sientes bien?

Valentina: Si, lo estoy.

Ay mierda, se le estaba empezando a oír ronca la voz, eso no era buena señal.

Beto: Oye, ¿crees que todos podrían venir a mi casa el sábado? No nos hemos juntado en un rato.

Ella apoyó su codo en su rodilla y luego su cabeza en su mano.

Valentina: No sé si Leo tenga tiempo…

No prosiguió con nada más. La mención de Leo, hizo que Beto pusiera un segundo a recordar el parche en el cachete con el que lo habían visto.

Beto: ¿Sabes? Estoy muy preocupado por Leo.

Valentina reprimió una queja de frustración.

Valentina: ¿Por qué te preocupa a ti?

Beto: Bueno, solo lo veo muy cansado todo el tiempo. Más que antes.

Valentina: Hm… ¿No te pareció sospechoso ese parche?

Beto: ¿Sospechoso? ¿Cómo?

Valentina: Cuando te caes en tu cara, no te queda el moretón tan definido así. Creo que no se cayó…

Beto: ¿Qué? ¿Entonces que?

Valentina: ¡Fue un golpe Beto! ¡Eso es lo único que puede hacerte un moretón así!

Ella se inclinó hacia él, dejándolo algo asustado, pero más que todo perplejo.

Beto: ¿E-estás diciendo que alguien golpeó a Leo? ¿P-p-pero quien?

Valentina entonces tomó distancia, miró a lo lejos. Empezó a arrancar pedazos de césped entre sus piernas. A Beto le tomó un momento recobrar la respiración. Se sentó, con la mirada clavada en ella, recordando bien como se veía la herida de su amigo.

Valentina: Tú no sabes, porque no ha pasado en mucho tiempo… pero en secundaria y en kínder, Leo solía terminar lastimado por pelearse con su hermano.

El corazón de Beto pareció perder poder. ¿Qué a Leo lo lastimaban? ¿Y su hermano incluso?

Beto: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que nunca me entere de esto?!

La muchacha saltó un poco cuando este soltó un alarido a su lado. No era común que él gritara, él siempre tan callado en la esquina del grupo. Ahora la miraba con angustia en los ojos y la respiración pesada. La atención de todos los demás se encontraba ahora dirigida a ellos. Valentina se sintió aprisionada por todos los lados.

Valentina: Yo… yo...

Su tono de voz de repente había cambiado por completo. Sonó entonces tan frágil, como si lloraría de tener solo un poco menos de fuerza. Al verla así, Beto se arrepintió. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver la escena que había causado.

En un golpe de pánico, él tomó la muñeca de Valentina y se levantó con ella de paso. Sino pensarlo más, dio alguna frase que no pudo procesar ni siquiera él y se llevó a la chica lejos del área poblada tan rápido como pudo. Ella mientras tanto, se sorprendió por completo al ser espontáneamente jalada del piso de esa manera. Cuando por fin pudo volver a pensar bien, se quedó quieta y con facilidad arrebato su mano del agarre de su amigo.

Valentina: ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Beto: ¡Lo siento, nos estaban mirando y me asusté!

Se dio la espalda contra un muro. Su corazón estaba fuera de control en ese momento, recordando todas las miradas que había incitado. La chica pudo ver cómo él trataba de recuperarse y quiso decir algo.

Valentina: Oy-

Beto: ¿Cómo es que no he hecho nada?

Valentina: ¿Qué?

El entonces la miro a los ojos.

Beto: Han estado lastimando a Leo todo este tiempo y yo ni sabía. ¡¿Qué hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo?!

Valentina: E-es que-

Beto: Lo voy a llamar. Ahora.

Ya tenía el celular afuera y estaba por colocar el contacto de Leo.

Valentina: ¡Oye espera, no!

Ahora lo agarro a él, lanzándose hacia Beto, agarrando con ambas manos su antebrazo y empujándolo hacia abajo, terminando justo enfrente de él.

Valentina: ¡No hagas nada por favor!

Aturdido por la cercanía y lo repentina de su acción (a pesar de que ella apenas le llegára al pecho) Beto se congeló por un singular segundo. Antes de refutar.

Beto: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres solo quedarte parada sin hacer nada?

Valentina: ¡Hazme caso solamente!

El chico no podía imaginarse una buena razón por la que lo que Valentina estaba diciendo fuera correcto, pero una pizca que ese instinto involuntario por creerle, se coló a su sentido de la razón. Solo un poco.

Beto: ¿P-p-pero porque?

Valentina: Solo es que yo…

Tomo aire, solo para no poder mantenerlo y verse perdiéndolo en un suspiro derrotado.

Valentina: No quiero que Leo vuelva a estar solo.

Beto ya se estaba pasando de ridículo con cuántas veces había empezado su oración con “que”, pero en ese momento no tenía el vocabulario para decir otra cosa.

Beto: ¿Qué...?

Valentina: ¿No te has dado cuenta? Leo no quiere ayuda.

Su mirada estaba al suelo, con el brazo del muchacho aún firmemente en su agarre. Se veía como si fuera a caer hacia adelante.

Valentina: Trate de confrontar a Nando miles de veces y cada vez… Leo pasó días y hasta semanas sin hablarme. Lo mismo con Santiago y quien sabe más. No nos quiso decir ni una palabra. No sé por qué, pero Leo no quiere ayuda de nadie, jamás.

La voz de Valentina le rompía el corazón al muchacho. Él seguía contra la pared con ella enfrente, nervioso, pero más que todo impotente, no podía hacer nada ni por Leo, ni por ella.

Valentina: Ya puedo ver que él nos está alejando y no quiero hacerlo peor. No quiero que Leo me deje atrás.

Ok, no había opción, él tenía que decir algo. Beto intentó relajarse a sí mismo, fallando horriblemente, pero dando su más suave voz posible.

Beto: No te va a dejar…

A pesar de tratar de evitarlo, se encontró acariciando su cabeza, cosa que ella no rechazó.

Valentina: Esto no es nada nuevo para Santiago y yo. Tal vez debimos decirte antes.

Beto: Me estás contando ahora. Y pues creo que Leo no querría que yo supiera.

Ahí, la chica solo suspiro de forma andrajosa. Soltó a Beto, pero parecía derretirse contra su mano que le acariciaba el cabello. El chico solo asumió que debería seguir con eso, incluso si le daba un infarto. Se quedaron así hasta que llamó su atención un silbato.

Con algo de alivio, Beto quitó su palma de su lugar y empezó a dar camino de vuelta a la cancha. Nuevamente le salió algún comentario como “Tenemos que volver” o “Nos llaman” sin que él realmente se diera cuenta.

Valentina: ¡Oye!

Le alzó un poco la voz y Beto se detuvo, no volteo por completo, pero le dio la mirada. Ella algo angustiada, trato de llegar al punto rápido.

Valentina: ¿Podríamos seguir hablando de esto después? Con Santiago. Incluso si no podemos hacer nada podemos… uuuuh, no sé…

Beto: Uuuuh s-sí. Obvio… Lo que sea.

Valentina: Ya. Gracias.

Beto trató de sonreírle antes de que los dos se fueran corriendo de vuelta al campo.

Las cajas pequeñas como las de cereal o incluso pasta no eran difíciles de cargar, pero si daba tremenda flojera tener que organizarlas en las estanterías. Este normalmente era trabajo de fin de semana, así que Marcela no se encontraba haciendo esto con mucha frecuencia, pero debido a un retraso, la llegada del cargamento coincidió con su turno de organizar estanterías. Una larga y repetitiva tarea, que solo podía hacer con uno de sus compañeros al lado, una decente combinación, ya que él hablaba mucho y ella era buena para escuchar.

“Entonces, la pinche vieja me dice que “No podía ser tan poco profesional, que la imagen del establecimiento es importante” y yo estaba como “Señora, es una botella de shampoo que USTED dejó en el pasillo de refrigerar”.”

Marcela: Qué horror.

“Suertuda tú, que no te toca estar aquí en la mañanas, ahí vienen todas las viejas.”

Marcela: Oh, no estoy esperando el día que me cambie al turno de nueve a cinco.

“¿Espera? ¿Te vas a cambiar? ¿Cómo?”

Marcela: Estoy ahorrando lo más posible ahora para tener el dinero para rentar un lugar al salir de la escuela. Y es decir, voy a ver si puedo encontrar un mejor trabajo, pero mientras tanto seguiré aquí, pero de tiempo completo.

“Muy ambiciosa tratando de mudarte a los dieciocho.”

Marcela suspiró.

Marcela: Me falta mucho dinero todavía.

“¿Y cómo planeas conseguirlo?”

Marcela: Yo…

Freno por un segundo. ¿Por qué es que quería mudarse otra vez? Recordó de repente la cara de su hermano, él había llorado sin parar, cuando ella le había quitado todas esas cosas. En el momento estaba furiosa, pero ahora ese recuerdo solo le era punzante. Pensó en lo que le había dicho a DB esa noche. "Te librarás de mí también". Fue en realidad solo en ese mismo momentos, que decidió que esas palabras eran una promesa y Marcela siempre

siempre

Cumplía sus promesas. Sin importar que.

Marcela: Estoy recibiendo ayuda.

“¿De tu familia?”

Marcela: No. De un amigo…

En lo que se sintió como una eternidad, Marcela estaba en la entrada de la sala de descanso. Pretendiendo revisar algo en su teléfono, mientras realmente analizaba sus alrededores en busca de alguien.

Pasó más tiempo, probablemente muy poco, pero si Marcela tenía una virtud, definitivamente no era la paciencia. Se estaba comenzando a frustrar, tomándose un mechón de cabello frente a su oreja y jalándoselo hacia abajo. Se preguntó si tenía posibilidad de tomar esa oferta que le habían hecho hace tanto. ¿Y si no, que? ¿Cuál era su plan entonces? Cumpliría su promesa, de eso estaba segura, pero ahora no tenía tanta certeza de saber cómo.

“Oye…”

A distancia Marcela escuchó una voz que la hizo sentirse ahogada. Esta vez no se sintió capaz de huir, pero no la voltearía a ver tampoco.

Teodora: Aaammm. ¿Estas… buscando a Leo? Porque está en el estacionamiento.

A Marcela se le secó la garganta. Se puso la trenza por el hombro y la apretó con la mano, levemente jalando de ella. Soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones. Camino nuevamente. Dio con la salida principal y miró alrededor, reconociendo una figura familiar, moviendo unos carritos en conjunto hasta la esquina.

Marcel: Ese ni siquiera es su trabajo…

Teodora: Alguien más se lo pidió como un favor.

Teodora tenía que tener sumo cuidado de mantener su voz baja y lo menos amenazante posible, junto con quedarse fuera de la vista de la otra por el bien de las dos. Marcela nuevamente se sintió sin oxígeno. Así que solo la ignoro y dio el paso hacia adelante.

No fue mucho hasta que Leo la notara viniendo hacia él. Se detuvo a medio camino, no pudiendo estar exactamente calmado, al ver a Teodora flotando silenciosamente por detrás. Se decidió enfocarse en una raya de pintura en el suelo, que se notaba mucho más vieja que las demás.

Ya a poca distancia de él, Marcela pudo sentir su rostro calentarse. Había olvidado cómo se sentía estar avergonzada de esta manera. Pero ya que. El segundo que le dio la mirada, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Marcela: Oye Leo.

En ese momento, él pretendió como si apenas la hubiera notado.

Leo: A-ah. Hola, Marcela.

Marcela: ¿Estas eeemm ocupado?

Leo: No. No. No en realidad. Solo, aquí poniendo estos carros en su lugar. ¿Q-qué onda contigo?

¿Por qué su actitud hacia ella era distinta ahora? Unas horas antes él parecía no querer respirar el mismo aire que ella. Ahora solo se veía nervioso, sonriéndole levemente. Claro que ella no estaba super compuesta que digamos.

Marcela: Mira, Leo yo…

Suspiro pesado.

Marcela: ¿Esa oferta de antes sigue?

Leo: ¿Eh?

Teodora se aguantó las ganas de intervenir.

Marcela: Eso de… darme mitad de tu sueldo.

Leo había olvidado eso. Todo este tiempo había estado solo guardando el dinero, sin realmente saber qué hacer con él. Él y Teodora se miraron, ella parecía igual de sorprendida. Marcela lo notó viendo a algo que probablemente estaba detrás de ella y se tensó.

Marcela: ¿Y?

El regreso a la realidad.

Leo: S-sí. Obvio. Es por eso que e-estoy aquí en primer lugar.

Teodora le hizo una seña desesperada, que él no entendió. Ella solo golpeaba su mano contra su palma o meneaba la mano derecha de lado a lado sobre su garganta.

Leo: Aaaaaaaah.

Marcela le levantó la ceja y él comenzó a sudar. Teodora se tiró la palma a la cara. Cuando de nuevo tuvo la atención de Leo, sin hacer sonido alguno, formó con los labios las palabras "recuerda el trato" de la forma más clara posible. Y por algún milagro, él pareció entender.

Leo: ¿E-entonces harás lo que te pedí?

Ella reprimió alguna clase de espasmo en sus brazos antes de responder. Se acordaba de esta parte del asunto, pero por alguna razón esperaba que él no. Ahora era el momento en que realmente la golpeo que tendría que escucharlo. De alguna forma u otra, tendría que tomar en cuenta su fantasía. Sintió náuseas de repente. No había vuelta atrás

Marcela: ¿Y qué…. quieres que haga?

De repente, prostituirse sonaba mucho mejor.

Leo: Quiero que- uummmmm queeeeeee…

Teodora le hizo otro gesto con la boca, que él por suerte pudo interpretar.

Leo: Quiero que investigues.

Marcela: ¿Eh?

Marcela tuvo que reajustar su visión. Leo notablemente tenía un nudo en la garganta. Teodora peleaba con las ganas de pegarle a los dos.

Leo: En realidad no tengo un plan. Es por eso que Teodora necesita que la ayudes.

De la nada, Leo sacó una espontánea confianza. Marcela quiso callarlo, pero solo esta vez decidió mínimo dejarlo terminar.

Leo: Eres la única otra persona que la puede ver y si tu madre podía hacer exorcismos realmente. Entonces tú también.

La chica sintió calor llegarle a la cabeza.

Marcela: ¿Y si no puedo que?

Leo: Pues le daremos ese dinero a alguien que sí.

Teodora los observaba desde atrás y por primera vez, los vio como dos personas que querían ahorcarse el uno al otro. La primera vez que también vio a Leo sinceramente enojado. Salió de la nada, pero en ese momento miraba a Marcela como si fuera un bicho en el suelo.

Marcela: Entonces tienes… a un fantasma. Un fantasma…

Leo: Ya no es novedad. No me importa que es lo que creas que sea. Puedes decir que es una alucinación tuya siempre y cuando sepas qué hacer con ella.

La muchacha finalmente miró detrás de ella. Y ahí estaba, Teodora. La niña con el cabello pelirrojo y el moño rosado. Marcela se dio la vuelta por completo, mirándola como si fuera por primera vez. Justo ahí Teodora no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda. Las dos quedaron así por un rato más, con Marcela lentamente identificando a una persona. Realmente viendo cada detalle, sus manos tan pequeñas, sus pestañas definidas de manera clara, los pequeños aretes de perla, que apenas se notaban detrás su cabello. Esa niña se llamaba Teodora.

Marcela dio la mirada al piso, volteando devuelta un poco, a la dirección de Leo.

Marcela: Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Tú? ¿Qué hiciste?

Teodora: No me mató él. Solo me invoco.

Marcela: ¡¿Invocaste un fantasma?!

Leo: ¡P-puedo explicar!

De repente toda esa confianza había desaparecido. Marcela de paso acelerado se acercó a él, a agarrarlo de los brazos.

Marcela: ¿Qué. Mierda. Hiciste?

Leo: ¡Estaba desesperado!

Marcela: ¡¿Desesperado para qué?!

Leo: ¡Primero que todo suéltame!

Con fuerza Leo la empujo.

Leo: ¡Sé que cometí un error! ¡Por eso estoy tratando de arreglarlo!

Marcela: ¡Invocar un puto fantasma es mucho más que "un error"!

Leo: ¡Quería salvar a mi abuela okay! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar?!

Ahí, Marcela tuvo que parar. Sus brazos cayeron. A pesar de todo, ella seguía conociendo a Leo y lo conocía bien. De repente algo de preocupación se mostró en su rostro.

Marcela: ¿Qué pasó?

Leo: Mi abuela… ella…. ah-...

Se le enrojeció el rostro, sus ojos también, su respiración entonces se veía visiblemente agitada, como si le faltara aire para hablar. No podía mirar a nada. Marcela notó que si lo presionaba demasiado, solo se pondría peor.

Marcela: No necesito saberlo todo. Solo dime lo básico.

Leo: Y-yo… pensé que iba a morir… H-hace tres meses tuvo un derrame y los doctores no sabían que iba a pasar. Durante días nos dijeron que probablemente moriría.

La mandíbula de Marcela callo. Teodora solo pudo sobarse el brazo y mantener la cabeza baja.

Leo: Estaba de camino al hospital y… recibí una llamada. Me dijeron que seguramente moriría antes de que pudiera y llegar y-

Leo: y…

Leo: Un tipo… se me acercó. No recuerdo siquiera quien era, pero de alguna forma s-sabía que alguien que amaba estaba por morir. É-él dijo que podíamos hacer algo para m-mantener su espíritu en la tierra. ¡Y pues! ¡Lo tomé! ¡¿Qué más tenía que perder?! ¡Ella me necesitaba y si no podía hacer nada, pues yo debería estar muerto también!

La garganta de Leo dolía tanto, que lo obligó a parar. Marcela tomó un paso adelante hacia Leo. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero desafortunadamente se encontró incapaz igual que él.

Teodora: Por milagro, ella sobrevivió. Independiente del hechizo. Aunque… si funciono. La versión corta es que en ese momento la que murió fue alguien más. Este hechizo tiene un alcance muy grande, te voy a decir eso jeje. Hasta el DF.

Ella escuchó la voz tras ella. Marcela miró a Leo. Sintió un peso en el corazón. Él se veía tan asustado, incluso si justo ahora no hubiera ningún problema. Tomó nuevamente un paso hacia él. No pudo realmente controlar la expresión en su rostro, pero le coloco la mano en el hombro.

Marcela: Oye-

Leo: ¡No me toques!

Retrocedió y quitó su mano de él. Debía tal vez de esperarse, pero Marcela sintió un escalofrío ante la reacción.

Leo: ¡No quiero tu simpatía! ¡Tú siempre crees que sabes todo sobre mí, pero no tienes la menor idea! ¡¿Además tú qué vas a entender?! ¡Odias a mi familia entera!

Teodora: ¿Huh?

Marcela: O-oye entiendo algo. Mi mamá también estaba agonizando en el hospital y yo estuve ahí. Y… ¡Y ella si murió!

Leo: Según tú, eso no te importa.

Una vez más, se le acaloró la cabeza. Se sintió a sí misma recobrando una postura rígida. En ese momento no pudo evitar notar que ese muchacho sería tan, pero tan fácil de partir a la mitad.

Marcela: ¡Claro que me importa! ¡Estaba aterrada sola en un hospital! ¡Yo no sabía que iba a pasar! ¡Mamá ya ni siquiera podía hablar y yo lo único en que podía pensar es en cómo saldría de esto! ¡Que tal vez si la hubiera alimentado mejor, no hubiera terminado así! ¡Y que tal vez le hubiera alcanzado para el tratamiento si yo no hubiera nacido! ¡¿Crees que solo estaba lista para que muriera y yo me quedara sola?! Leo, ese fue el peor día de mi vida y….

Ahora fue su turno de ahogarse. Teodora seguía sola en la esquina. Ya acostumbrada a la sensación de ser ajena al mundo pero aun así sintiéndose profundamente preocupada. Marcela se tomó su trenza y la maneo entre los dedos entre leves jalones. Se apretó con su mano libre el puente de la nariz.

Marcela: N-no, perdón… No sé cómo se siente. Solo me estoy inventando cosas para tratar de ayudar.

Leo: Tú sabes lo estúpidas que son las cosas que salen de tu boca y las dices igual. Sigues siendo una pésima mentirosa. Con todo.

Marcela: Es que-

Leo: No. Entiendo. Te crees la muy ruda. Bien por ti. Puedo con eso. Pero recuerda quien tiene el dinero

...y quien lo necesita.

No tuvo la necesidad de rodearla, ella se quitó cuando Leo empezó a ir de camino de vuelta a la tienda.

Leo: Te lo doy el viernes. Ponte a investigar.

Le gritó ya desde lejos. Teodora ahí busco la mirada de Marcela. Que no coincidió, ya que ella se encontraba concentrada en el suelo. Tomó un respiro profundo y decidió terminar el trabajo con los carros que habían sido dejados atrás. Con cierta lentitud, también se dirigió a la entrada principal. No antes de pasar a la fantasma y murmurar un desalmado.

Marcela: Lo siento.

Teodora captó hace rato que Marcela tenía un serio problema con su mamá. Tanto así, que se dio cuenta de que ese día en el baño, no le habló a Teodora, sino a su madre. Es decir, es la única persona de la que había escuchado con la que la chica podría tener tal resentimiento. De alguna manera había vinculado a las dos. Probablemente haría lo mismo con cualquier fantasma.

Pero esa tarde si había una novedad distinta. Era razonable. Teodora podía imaginarse muchas razones por las que a alguien no le agradaría la familia de Leo. Siendo honesta a ella no le caían super bien. El disgusto por Nando era fácil de asumir. Había escuchado de él ciertas descripciones de una chica que conoce Leo, que obviamente era Marcela. Todas sonaban como ejemplos de un seminario mal hecho sobre el acoso sexual y ella no podía confirmar, pero tenía la intuición de que no cambiaba su forma de hablar cuando esta estaba presente. Y la abuela, también parecía un estereotipo caminante de una homofóbica de primera y Teodora no podía ir a buscarse chisme de Marcela y no enterarse de que esa chica no tenía mucho de heterosexual.

El problema es que Leo estaba de acuerdo con todo eso. (Todavía no entendía como con esas dos personas de familia, Leo salió tan… vamos a decir neutral, como salió). Pero aun así él nunca diría que los odia, tampoco dice que sus amigos los odian. Así que el conflicto con Marcela tenía que ser uno más fuerte, ¿verdad?

Había confirmado que Fernando no estaba en la casa todavía y la abuela de Leo no entraba a su cuarto a menos de que fuera a limpiar y Leo por lo general se lo impedía. Por eso ella tenía confianza de que habría suficiente privacidad para mantener una conversación. Observó a Leo enfocado en el cuaderno, por un momento más. Ese parche en su mejilla la ponía ansiosa. Según ella su única virtud física era tener lindos cachetes y a ella no le gustaba ver ese indicador de una herida tan fea en su mejilla. Como sea, se estaba distrayendo otra vez. Floto a posarse, "sentada" sobre su escritorio. Él se sorprendió un poco y después le dio una mirada irritada.

Leo: ¿Ahora que Teo? Estoy ocupado.

Teodora: ¡Ack! Tu estado default es ocupado, no te hagas. Te quiero preguntar qué tiene Marce con tu familia.

Le dio otro de sus mini infartos. Leo miró a un pedazo de grafito que se había separado de la punta de su lápiz.

Leo: No es nada especial. Se caen mal.

Teodora: Obvio que no es eso y ya. Puede que no sea psíquica, pero Marcela si es fácil de leer y me da la impresión de que algo pasó.

Leo: ¿A ti porque te importa tanto saber de cosas que no son asunto tuyo?

Teodora: Porque como fantasma, lo más cercano que tengo a un "asunto" es querer saber de ti.

Ahí, los dos quedaron callados.

No había pensado dos veces cuando soltó tan extrema confesión. Se sintió como se le calentó la cara y sus manos comenzaban a sudar y Leo por primera vez, pareció tener una reacción similar.

Teodora: ¡No! Yo- ah- es que o sea- no pos yo- eeeeh... ¡N-no yo, solo tal vez pues! ¡No, perdona! ¡Me voy a ver que pasa abajo!

Se dio camino a atravesar la puerta.

Leo: ¡Oye oye oye, no espera!

Leo de golpe se levantó de la silla y extendió su mano hacia ella.

Leo: ¡Sí es importante para ti saberlo, te lo digo!

La fantasma paró en su curso. Con la espalda ya por fuera de la habitación. Se tomó un momento para recuperarse. Para eso decidió, pretenderse a sí misma, que ese era su plan desde el principio. Trato de disimular cualquier color en su rostro y sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

Teodora: Sabía que había más que eso.

Leo se quitó un poco de sudor del cuello. También intentando recobrar la compostura.

Leo: Bueno... es más algo que he estado pensando.

Se sentó otra vez y la chica fue a acercarse. Le dio un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara.

Leo: Lo había olvidado, pero cuando estábamos juntos, Marcela solía pasar muchas tardes los fines de semana en mi casa. Antes de mudarse con sus hermanos, no le gustaba mucho estar en la suya. Así que yo trate de... acogerla, ¿sabes?

Teodora: Mhm.

Leo: Más que cualquier cosa, la ayudaba a estudiar y solo pasábamos el rato.

Teodora le creía con lo de estudiar, pero obvio que "pasar el rato" significaba otra cosa. Ella no dijo nada. Aunque le dio un sabor algo feo en la boca.

Leo: Mi abuela no era muy fan de ella. Nando también la molestaba bastante.

Leo: Y ella solo lo aguantaba. Ni respondía siquiera. Me decía que había tenido suegros mucho peores.

Esa parte sí le sonó rara a Teodora. Marcela parecía capaz de arrancar una puerta y usarla como arma y por experiencia propia, sabía que era defensiva. ¿Qué era esto de calladamente aguantarse los insultos?

Leo: Claro, igual yo quise que no se sintiera mal. Así que siempre me encontré discutiendo con Nando y la abuela, por ella.

Teodora: ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona justo ahora?

Leo: Eso es lo que yo me pregunto.

Se volvió a reacomodar en la silla, poniendo sus codos en el escritorio y su cara en sus manos, suspirando cansado.

Leo: Luego se murió su mamá... Estaba preocupado de que pasaría. Ella seguía en segundo todavía. Pero... nunca la vi llorar. Ni una sola vez. No sé como, pero, de repente ella estaba lista, para salir de la escuela y trabajar de tiempo completo. No la vi asustada jamás.

Leo: Las autoridades civiles se encargaron de ella y gracias a ellos, descubrió que tenía dos hermanos. Ella encontró esto mucho menos raro que yo. O por lo menos así parecía.

Leo: Seguía viniendo a mi casa. Pero actuó completamente diferente. Mi abuela se designó a ignorarla. Y creo que Nando llegó hasta tenerle algo de miedo. Así que solo volvió a joderme a mí. No me sorprendió.

Teodora: ¿De verdad te peleabas con Nando enfrente de ella?

Leo: Al principio sí... pero luego... ella se empezó a meter.

Teodora: ¿Eh?

Leo: Empezó a pelearse con Nando cada vez que él llegaba a decirme algo. Siempre...

El muchacho apoyó la frente con el escritorio y usó sus brazos para taparse por ambos lados.

Leo: Una vez hasta se paró enfrente mío, como si tratara de... no sé.

Habían dos posibilidades, que Leo había olvidado, o se rehusaba a decir, que fue para detener un golpe.

Teodora: Creo que estaba tratando de defenderte, Leo.

Leo: Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que le gustaría pensar...

Después de un momento Leo finalmente se levantó, no teniendo realmente a donde ir, pero dando pasos por el cuarto.

Leo: Como sea, esto continuó así. Solo, era pelea tras pelea. Ya no... ya no quería tenerla aquí. No me gustaba esta tipa que se creía la gran heroína...

Teodora: ¿Te aburriste de ella?

Que maldita coincidencia.

Leo: Urrgh. ¿De qué lado estás?

Dio la vuelta para verla y extendió los brazos a ambos lados.

Teodora: ¿Qué?

Leo con cierta intensidad, pero lentitud, se le fue acercando.

Leo: Mira, si ella logra algo o no, yo siempre seguiré aquí para sacarte de esto. No vale la pena pensar en ella. ¿Okey?

Teodora, entonces se sintió algo abrumada. Una vez más, Leo logró dejarla sin una clara respuesta.

Teodora: Okey, tranquilo.

Leo: Gracias...

Nunca antes la había intimidado el elevador. Ahora se encontraba con la puerta abierta, sabiendo que pasaría un buen minuto sola e inmóvil ahí. Su teléfono había muerto.

No quiso ser mañosa y solo se dejó entrar y picar el botón del tercer piso. Esperaba que de alguna manera alguien más entrara de último minuto, pero no llegó nadie. Cerraron las puertas y quedó sola en el elevador mientras subía.

Parecido a como fue el camino a la sala en el hospital. Esa fue la subida más larga que jamás había tenido en un ascensor. No había un espejo en ese, solo se sintió como estar en una caja aislada del mundo real. Y la peor parte, es que le daba más miedo salir.

Marcela: Uuuuugh.

Se apretó la mano contra la frente y el ojo izquierdo, al haberse atrapado recordando otra vez. Cuando por fin escuchó el pequeño sonido y vio la puerta abrirse, se disparó afuera y se fue de paso acelerado hasta el final del pasillo, mientras tanto buscando las llaves en su bolsillo. Al llegar, falló un par de veces en meterlas al hoyo y finalmente logró entrar al departamento.

La alcanzó alguna calma al entrar a la sala. Desde la entrada ver la cocina, la mesa y el televisor, la relajo. Boto sus bolsas al sofá que estaba contra el mismo muro que la puerta y después de cerrar solo se quedó ahí por un momento. La luz estaba apagada, pero la ventana y la luz que si estaba prendida en el pasillo de los cuartos, iluminaba lo suficiente. No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, pero ese pequeño espacio le había llegado a agradar bastante.

A buen contraste de lo... grande que se sintió su vieja casa, al volver sola. Sabiendo que no había nadie más allí. De repente los ladrillos sin pintar, y la madera semi podrida parecían ni siquiera ser paredes. Se sentía tan vacío. Pensaba en cómo sería despertar al día siguiente. Sabiendo que lo primero que pensaría al despertar sería esperar que todo fuera un sueño y luego tener que salir del cuarto y ver que no habría nadie más. Dejándola a pensar en cómo el cuerpo estaba en otra parte y preguntarse si ya lo habían quitado de la cama. Luego a darse cuenta de que ella tendría que ser responsable por el cadáver. Que se vería igual como estaba antes de dejarla. Porque ya estaba en coma. Y nunca pudo decirle nada antes de desconectarla y-

Tor: ¿H-hola?

Marcela: ¡AH!

Salto hacia atrás, dando la espalda contra el muro.

Marcela: ¡Me asustaste!

Tor: Perdón. Te vi como muy.... mal. ¿Estás bien?

Marcela: Si si si, no es nada. ¿Oye y DB? ¿Ya está dormido?

Tor: Él no aguanta después de las diez. ¿Por qué estaría despierto cuando llegas?

Marcela entonces supuso que eso de encontrarlo despierto solo había sido una mala noche.

Marcela: Ah, bueno ya.

Comenzó a deshacerse el cabello. Tor pudo notar que era con severa brusquedad. Recordó cómo una vez DB le había mencionado ese tic que ella tenía de jalarse el cabello. Él se adentró un poco en la cocina.

Tor: ¿Quieres algo?

Marcela: No, tranquilo.

Tor: Pero no quiero dejarte sin cenar.

Marcela: Eres cocinero, ¿no te cansas de hacer comida jamás?

Tor: No si es para mi hermanita.

Ella se sintió sonrojarse.

Marcela: Que no me digas así. Suena como si fuera un bebe.

Tor empezó a sacar un par de cosas que se habían acumulado al lado de la estufa.

Tor: Tú y DB son iguales.

Marcela: ¡Claro que no! ¡Para empezar yo si lavo los malditos platos!

Tor: Digo que son igual de gruñones.

Marcela: A ver, si soy gruñona es porque me tomo las cosas en serio.

Tor: Pues mínimo aprende a escoger que tomarte en serio y que no.

Marcela giró los ojos. Él podía sonar tan hippie a veces. Finalmente se dejó el cabello caer y sintió un dolor en la esquina del cuello. Se apretó el área con los dedos, esperando que eso lo aliviara. Sorprendentemente ella tenía una larga historia con el dolor.

Como el insoportable dolor de cabeza, que la mareaba y le pesaba cuando le avisaron que sería necesaria una operación mayor. Cuando solo podía pensar en cómo cada centavo que tenía se había ido a tratar a la mujer y ahora, no había con qué pagar esta. Cuando empezó a arrepentirse de haber comido y duchado, que si tal vez si no hiciera eso quedaría algo para pagar esto. Le dolía tanto que quería terminar el trabajo y partirse la cabeza. No podía evitar pensar como esto ya era la sentencia final para su madre. No podía pretender que era mentira- ¡Maldita sea!

Marcela: ¡Uuuugh! ¡Tienes razón!

Tor: ¿Uh?

Marcela: ¡Tengo que parar de tomarme esto en serio! ¡Maldita yo que sigo llorando por una pendeja que no hizo más que dejarnos a podrir mientras yo nos mantenía a pie! ¡Por una hija de puta que no fue más que inútil su vida entera!

Marcela: ¡Incluso antes de enfermarse no hizo nada! ¡Puta yo que no me pude ir el segundo que empecé a trabajar! ¡Pinche mierda humana que dejó que una niña le pague las cuentas porque no se le dio la puta gana trabajar!

No se dio cuenta de como ya tenía la mano entera enredada en el cabello.

Marcela: Debí haberla dejado morir desde el principio. ¡Maldita sea, la gente inútil se bota! ¡Siempre! ¡Hasta yo!

Temblaba y le sudaba el cuerpo entero.

Marcela: ¡Tor prométeme que el momento en que yo sea inútil me vas a tirar a la calle! ¡En realidad, lo haré yo misma! ¡Vas a saber que yo si jamás voy a dejarme ser una carga!

De repente Tor le había agarrado la muñeca. Le alejó la mano de su cabeza y la dejó mirándolo, haciendo aparente lo pequeña que era al lado de él.

Tor: Estás teniendo una serie otra vez.

Esa frase sacó a Marcela de su frenesí, como un ladrillo a la rodilla. Quedó con la boca abierta, mirándolo completamente estupefacta. Parpadeo mínimo unas siete veces hasta llegar a alguna clase de conclusión.

Marcela: ...

Marcela: ¿Quieres decir un episodio?

Tor: ¡Si, eso!

Con gentileza la soltó y se alejó. Llegó a la mesa y se sentó del lado opuesto a la chica.

Tor: Tienes que hacer algo para calmarte. Ven aquí.

Puso su codo contra la mesa y dejó su mano arriba en dirección a ella.

Marcela: ¿Eh?

Tor: Hagamos fuercitas. Tres de cinco. El que pierde, lava la ropa.

Marcela: ¿Qué?

Tor: Te vas a romper un hueso si no lo dejas salir de alguna manera. Ándale, no te molestaré si pierdes.

De repente algo cambió en el carácter de la chica. Le salió una leve risa.

Marcela: A ver a ver a ver, perate. ¿Crees que yo perdería contra ti?

Tor: Tor es mucho más grande.

Marcela: ¿Ah sí? ¡Hazle cinco de cinco y añade limpiar los vidrios a perder!

Tor: Muy bien.

No supieron cuanto tiempo se les fue. Pero ya se encontraban en la última ronda.

Marcela: ¡Hmmm!

Tor: ¡Gh!

La muchacha, empeñando su cuerpo entero en moverse a la izquierda, consiguió empezar a ganarle ventaja. Cada vez más, y más, y más.

Marcela: ¡Hhaaaah!

Finalmente de un solo empujón, alcanzó a tirar la mano contraria contra la superficie de la mesa y tan rápido como ocurrió, las dos se separaron. Marcela soltó un suspiro cansado.

Marcela: Toma eso...

Tor: Sigue siendo una de cuatro...

Marcela: Odio de verdad tener que decirlo, pero fueron cinco...

El hombre rápidamente hizo unos cálculos con la mano.

Tor: Ah.

Marcela: ¿Cómo lo haces?

Tor: Tor es grande.

Marcela: Más como que Tor es pesado.

Tor: ¡Hmmm!

Le gruñó, pareciendo algo ofendido.

Marcela: Okey okey, perdón. Yo también peso un chingo, no puedo juzgar.

Ahí, la expresión del hombre cambió a una sonrisa, implicando que el previo disgusto era uno falso.

Tor: ¿Mejor?

Marcela: ¿Ah?

Tor: ¿Ya no estás tan triste?

Marcela: Oh...

Se había olvidado por completo de eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía como si el peso que estaba cargando hace solo un rato, jamás hubiera existido.

Marcela: S-supongo que no...

Tor: Bien. Comete rápido una quesadilla y vete a dormir. Dejaré café ya hecho, así mañana solo lo calientas y te lo llevas en un termo. Vete a cambiar, te la hago en un minuto.

Marcela había quedado algo desconcertada. Sin saberlo, se había reducido a un estado que no podía realmente identificar, pero que no le daba razón para negar esas instrucciones.

Marcela: O-okey.


	6. Mi remedio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por múltiples razones. La gente esta empezando a tener la cara roja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Espero que les guste el nuevo titulo y que no le cause ninguna inconveniencia a nadie.

Teodora: Leo, no puedes tener moretones y ojeras a la vez. Pareces mendigo.

Leo: Hmmmm...

Se apoyó la frente en la mano, con el codo contra el escritorio manteniéndolo levantado. A este punto, solo tenía la luz de la lámpara a pocos centímetros de él. Esa iluminación exponía lo grande que realmente era su cuarto. No era de gran tamaño en realidad, solo es que estaba muy vacío. La cama en el medio con solo la cabeza contra la pared y una pequeña mesita justo al lado, el closet, que era un mueble independiente, en la esquina a la derecha de la cama, el escritorio solitario contra el muro derecho y una singular ventana en el izquierdo, sin cortinas ni nada, pero decentemente grande. Teodora estaba sorprendida por lo impersonal que ese cuarto se sentía. No veía nada por ahí, excepto alguna ropa tirada sobre la cama, que usualmente solo quedaba unas horas o minutos ahí. Lo único notable de la habitación sería el color celeste del que estaban pintadas las paredes. Eso no lo entendía, ya que todo el resto de la casa tenía muros blancos o simplemente despintados. Claro que el color no era muy aparente con lo oscuro que estaba.

La lámpara apuntaba al cuaderno de química abierto, mostrando una serie de apuntes y por lo menos dos esquemas. Por debajo de este había una serie de papeles y a su alrededor tenía otros dos libros, también abiertos. Leía sus notas y subrayaba de repente algo y ocasionalmente revisaba uno de los dos libros a sus lados.

Leo: Si quieres decirme feo, solo haz eso.

Teodora: Te estoy diciendo que te vayas a dormir menso. ¡Es la una de la mañana!

Leo: Ya para, estoy ocupado.

Teodora: O sea supuestamente dios lo esta también, pero hasta él es mega flojo, así que no te hagas y vete a dormir antes de que salga el sol, mínimo.

El chico se designó a ignorarla. Prosiguiendo a sacar uno de los papeles que tenía en una pila en el fondo y ponerlo al lado del cuaderno. Rápidamente escribió, su nombre y la fecha en la parte de arriba y comenzó a barrer con la mirada lo que ya estaba impreso ahí. La fantasma se asomó por sobre su cabeza.

Teodora: ¿Cuántas de estas tienes que hacer?

Leo: Esta es la última. Ya relájate.

Teodora: Genio, esas son treinta preguntas, de química.

Leo: Ya sé, pero tengo que entregar esto mañana y no tuve el tiempo para hacerlo antes.

Teodora: A ver. No hubieras terminado así, si no te hubieras quedado limpiando los vidrios cuando nadie te lo pidió.

Leo: ¿Me ves quejándome?

No la miraba, aunque Teodora sabía que le estaba prestando atención a lo que ella decía y no al papel. Si no él no la habría siquiera escuchado. Leo solo procesaba una cosa a la vez. Eso la convenció de que no estaba realmente entusiasmado por hacer esa tarea.

Teodora: ¡Agh! Déjame ayudarte por lo menos.

De poco esperarse, le salió una pequeña sonrisa a Leo por primera vez en la noche y la miró de reojo.

Leo: ¿No estabas en primero?

A la chica le calló la boca un poco, sintió un corto espasmo en la cara y sangre subiéndole a la cabeza.

Teodora: ¡A la mitad! ¡¿Y es que no crees que puedo con química de segundo?!

Leo: Tu versión de "ayudar" iba a ser buscar las respuestas en el teléfono, ¿No es así?

Ella levantó la mano y abrió la boca, pero al segundo se vio obligada a entender que tenía razón, ese era su plan. Cruzó los brazos y vio por la ventana. Probablemente dejando escapar algún chillido al hacerlo. Después de una leve "risa" por la nariz, Leo cambió de expresión y sin pensarlo, se encontró mirándola desde la punta del zapato, hasta el moño en su chongo. Estaba sentada en el aire con su muslo alineado con el tope de la cabeza de él, así que no podía realmente determinar que tan alta era.

Leo: ¿Qué edad tienes?

Teodora: ¿Huh?

De latigazo volteo la cabeza a mirarlo. Él ya había sacado la silla de su lugar y tenía el brazo en el espaldar, para darle mejor la dirección a ella.

Teodora: ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

Leo: Okey okey, perdón. Disculpa.

Teodora: No, o sea. Tengo quince. ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Qué creíste que tenía?!

Los dos podían respectivamente ver y sentir, como ella tenía la cara roja.

Leo: N-no sé. Por eso pregunto.

Teodora: ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Me ves muy chaparra o que?!

Leo: ¡Yo no sé si lo eres o no! ¡Estás flotando todo el tiempo!

Teodora: ¡A ver párate!

Leo: ¿Qué?

Teodora: ¡Que te pares, que lo vamos a averiguar!

Leo: Ya ya tranquila.

Tomado algo por sorpresa, se levantó y solo se paró un poco más derecho de lo normal, observó a Teodora más o menos desenrollarse de su posición habitual y ponerse frente a él. Bastante cerca, pero eso venía con el territorio de ser una comparación de altura. Ella descendió y se agachó para ver que sus pies más o menos quedaran donde estarían si no atravesaran el suelo automáticamente.

Leo: ¿Estamos contando los zapatos también?

Teodora escuchó desde arriba. Luego vio que Leo no estaba en más que calcetines, así que de mala gana, bajo un poco más, para que solo quedaran las suelas dentro del piso.

Teodora: Noup.

Se levantó, se enderezó y desafortunadamente

tuvo que mirar hacia arriba.

Leo: Jejeje.

Ella llegaba tal vez un milímetro por sobre su barbilla. El color le regreso a la cara otra vez.

Leo: Ey, eres más alta que Vale y ella es de mi edad.

Teodora: ¡Y tu abuela es mayor que los dos y la paso, pero eso no arregla el problema!

Leo: No es un problema, Teo.

Su forma de hablar asimilo una risa. Ladeo la cabeza y sonrió. Y le gustará o no, eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa a ella también.

Leo: A mí me dicen que pensarían que soy un niño si fuera más bajito.

Leo: Aaaay es que si tienes mucha carita de bebe.

Ahí, el que se enrojeció un poco fue él, aun así suspiro y mantuvo una leve sonrisa.

Leo: Sip. No tiene caso. Una vez considere dejarme algo de barba, pero Nando nunca se afeita y mira como esta jeje. Yo no iba a tener mejor suerte.

Teodora: Aaaawww, pero estás muy lindo así.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su mano ya estaba alcanzando su mejilla y sus dedos estaban en posición para agarrarle un cachete, hasta que la punta de su dedo del medio se perdió en la cara de Leo. Los ojos de Teodora se fueron abriendo más y sus hombros levantando, mientras más de su mano desaparecía dentro de la cabeza del otro.

Hasta que finalmente lo atravesó por completo. Se quedaron viendo, preguntándose que había sido todo eso justo ahora.

Leo: Uuuuuh...

Teodora: Ah.... ajaja... jaaaaaaaaa.

Teodora: ¡Je!

De repente, le paso todo el puño por la cara.

Teodora: ¡¿Qué raro poder hacer todo esto, verdad?! ¡Jajaja! ¡Podría patearte y no haría nada!

Leo: Okeeeeeey... De-debería volver a trabajar.

Se alejó de ella, regresando a su asiento. Un agonizante silencio se mantuvo mientras cada uno hacía su mejor esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura o ignorar la situación por completo.

Teodora se dio unas palmadas en la cara, se tragó toda gana de parar de existir y miró a la hora en su teléfono. 1:47. Vio de nuevo a Leo y llegó a flotar por su hombro. Él no lo noto y se dio una rápida leída de todas las preguntas.

Teodora: La primera es Cloruro de magnesio.

Leo: ¡Uh!

La volteo a ver, ella tenía los dedos en el teléfono, mirando rápidamente entre la guía y devuelta. 

Teodora: Y la segunda es Fluoruro de litio. La tercera no me da la respuesta tan directa, pero estoy bastante segura que es V= 300, divídelo en la segunda etapa y lo multiplicas por supongo que X, que no dice que es.

Leo: ¡¿Qué haces?!

Teodora: Dándote las respuestas.

Leo: ¡No quiero tu ayuda!

Floto nuevamente, hasta parecer sentada en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas. Dándole una sonrisa picarra.

Teodora: Eres adorable creyendo que eso es decisión tuya.

Las mejillas de Leo estaban rojas, pero más que todo lo golpeo lo realmente cansado que estaba. Dio un breve vistazo a sus notas y aunque podía ver, no tenía el poder mental para entender lo que decían.

¿Qué era otra derrota por Teodora?

Sin demasiada fuerza tiró su frente contra el escritorio y suspiro fuerte.

Leo: Dame las putas respuestas...

Dijo sin poder mirar a nada directamente.

Teodora: Ah, por fin me haces caso. Heh.

Tenía frío.

Puta madre que tenía frío.

Y sueño y náuseas y un brazo por el torso manteniéndola en su lugar como si fuera un perro en correa.

Tor: Nnnnno.

Marcela: Sueltameeeeeeee.

Tor: Devuelta a la cama. Ahora.

Marcela: No puedes obligarmeeeeeeeee.

DB: Creo que sí.

Comento desde la mesa, observando la escena, con Marcela débil pero desesperadamente tratando de alcanzar la puerta y Tor evitándoselo con poca dificultad. Ya desde hace un par de días que Marcela había estado algo fuera de onda. Hasta que se hizo indudablemente claro que era una fiebre. Y ella era oficialmente la última persona en enterarse.

DB: No te toca ir a la escuela. A mí me gustaría estar enfermo y saltar clase.

Marcela: Pues.... algunos de nosotros... tenemos responsabilidades...

Su voz salió entre suspiros pesados y sonando poco clara.

Tor/ DB: Trabajólica.

Tor finalmente se cansó y básicamente la levantó como si fuera un gato, por las axilas. Ella se estremeció, sin efecto alguno.

Tor: Estás mal. Descansa.

Marcela: ¡Tú no eres mi padre!

DB: Buena suerte convenciéndolo. Él cree que sí lo es.

Ahí el hombre le lanzó una mirada pensante al chico, que respondió con un puchero de maña y la lengua afuera antes de morder su tostada.

Marcela: Deja...me...

Esto ya había continuado por un rato. Tor ya se había aburrido con la situación y con la chica en brazos se dirigió a su cuarto.

Tor: Nadie se va a morir si te quedas un día descansando en casa.

Marcela: Yo... para qué....

Él la dejó en su cama y Marcela solo pudo levantarse un poco con el brazo derecho.

Tor: Tú sabes que ayudas mucho todo el tiempo. Hoy quédate aquí.

Marcela: Pero... no...

Tor: Hazlo por mí.

Marcela lo miró. Ella se sentía pesada y la expresión en el rostro del hombre no solo le rogaba, pero también le decía que al final del día, su respuesta solo haría llegar al mismo resultado menos, o más difícil.

Marcela: ...

Él le sonrió, aun preocupado.

Tor: ¿Quieres que llame a tu jefe a avisarle y a tu amigo a ver si él te trae algo de comer en la tarde? Oh ¿Crees que debería parar por la farmacia? ¿Pero qué compras para una fiebre? Perate, ¿una fiebre era tener frío o era tener calor? ¿Traigo helado?

Marcela: Uuuh...

La muchacha se encontraba mareada. Su visión se estaba haciendo borrosa. Trataba de hablar, pero su garganta estaba seca y su mente daba vueltas. Su singular brazo, manteniéndola estable no parecía que aguantaría mucho más.

DB: No te puedo hablar estando así.

Los dos se asustaron un poco al ver al niño en la puerta con la cara aburrida.

Tor: Ah. Cierto.

Marcela: Lo... siento-

DB: ¡Tú, para de ser suicida, que a nadie le importe que te quedes mocoseando en vez de ir a la escuela, nadie te quiere ver así! ¡Das cosa!

Luego apuntó a Tor.

DB: ¡Y tú ni estás vestido! Si tienes preguntas; ¡también tienes google, úsalo! ¡Y báñate que hueles feo!

Los dos se sintieron avergonzados no solo por los comentarios, sino también por simplemente necesitar órdenes de tal enano y aún peor, dándose cuenta de que él tenía razón.

Marcela: O-okey... los... veo después...

Rindiéndose antes su condición, Marcela colapso contra la cama. Sintió que el sueño le estaba ganando y solo era cuestión de tiempo, para terminar dormida.

Tor: Cuídate.

DB: ¡Hmpf!

Los dos finalmente, dejaron el cuarto y cerraron la puerta. Haciendo a Marcela quedarse en silencio. Con esfuerzo y sin poder sentarse por completo, se quitó los zapatos, las mallas y finalmente la corbata. Volteo hasta terminar acostada sobre su espalda.

Marcela: Perdón...

Leo se sintió sorprendido y alguna otra sensación que no pudo identificar, cuando vio una notificación que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Leo: ...

Teodora. Leo.

Leo: ...

Teodora: Por favor dime que la que tienes en tu teléfono como "Bruja del 71" no es quien creo que es.

Leo: ...

La chica suspiro fuerte, no tenía caso.

Teodora: Bueno, supongo que están cooperando ahora.

Posaba la cabeza por su hombro y miraba lo mismo que él. Tratando de no pensarlo demasiado, Leo abrió el mensaje y lo dirigió al contacto de Marcela. Era un chat nuevo, así que solo habían los mensajes de hoy.

"escucha estoy enferma y ya le dije al jefe que no puedo ir al trabajo hoy pero si no me cree confirmaselo porfa"

Era un solo mensaje mandado hace poco. Leo y Teodora se miraron por un momento. Luego Leo miró a la pared y recordó la última vez que la había visto enferma. Justo ahora la muy terca podría estar intentando alguna locura, convencida de que se puede aguantar la enfermedad. Quería realmente evitarlo, pero al final se preocupó. Coincidió la mirada con Teodora una última vez y se vio pensativo por un segundo. Entonces escribió en la barra, inclinando el teléfono un poco hacia la chica.

"Puedes ir a checar en ella?"

Teodora lo leyó y mostró una cara perpleja. Leo estaba algo avergonzado, pero escribió la dirección de Marcela y añadió.

"Asegúrate que por lo menos esté investigando y no perdiendo tiempo"

Esperaba, que eso quitara cualquier sospecha de preocupación que Teodora tuviera sobre su petición. No pareció funcionar. Teodora solo se veía irritada con él por decir algo tan tonto.

Teodora: Ugh, bien. Pero le voy a decir que me mandaste tú.

Mientras hablaba ya fue sacando su celular y copiando la dirección. Leo sintió su pulso acelerarse.

Leo: ¡N-no!

Santiago: ¿Qué?

Se congeló al ver a su amigo, mirarlo confuso. Después de varios minutos de silencio salir con un reclamo tan desesperado, lo merecía. Leo solo tuvo un segundo para ver a Teodora decir un agudo e irritado "Ya" y desaparecer por el piso. Teniendo que luego volver a ver a Santiago, todavía esperando una respuesta.

Leo: Uuuuuh.

Santiago: ¿Estás bien?

Leo: Je je je, si si, solo estaba pensando en algo y como que olvidé que estaba pensando y lo dije sin darme cuenta y... y. Tú sabes, ¿No?

Santiago: ¿Tú tampoco dormiste verdad?

Leo: No hasta las dos.

Se dejó caer, sintiéndose un poco más seguro al escuchar el "tampoco". Él estaba hecho bolita en una silla que había arrastrado para estar al lado del piano viejo que estaba en la esquina de la sala de música, piano en el que estaba sentado Santiago. El profesor había salido al baño y por razones, no había regresado. Es decir todos estaban prácticamente seguros que se la estaba pasando con la profe de física. Pero nadie quería ser responsable por terminar dos matrimonios así que se callaban. Leo se desenvolvió y se dejó deslizar en la silla.

Leo: Me quedé despierto para terminar toda la tarea pendiente de química.

Santiago soltó un suspiro, jugando con las teclas sin mirarlas.

Santiago: Si te vas a joder el sueño, por lo menos que sea porque estás haciendo algo que te gusta.

Leo: ¿Y tú porque no dormiste?

Santiago: Idles sacó un nuevo álbum.

Leo: Mmmmhmmmm...

Santiago: Eeeeel cuál escuche haciendo la... tarea de... química.

Los dos se rieron un poco. Santiago volteó nuevamente al piano y empezó a repetir una serie de acordes que los dos reconocían como lo que tocaba cuando no quería pensar y solo flojear en el piano.

Leo: Uuuuuugh wey me caga tener que lidiar con la gente cuando hay tanta mierda que hacer. Faltan solo unos meses para que termine el año y llegan los exámenes.

Santiago: Si fuera por ti te encierras en el cuarto y nunca sales y honestamente, apaño wey. Le dieron mi número a una morra de otra escuela y ni ella ni Vale me paran de joder. Y cabrón, me quiero fundir con la puta silla justo ahora.

Leo: Amén... Hasta con lo de Vale.

Santiago: Beto anda igual.

Leo: Uuuugh, mi jefe no se mete tanto.

Santiago: Yo pienso que te deberían dejar en paz, pero no sé que van a hacer.

Leo: Hasta mi ex me está diciendo que hacer ahora, así que obvio que Vale va a estar toda encimosa.

Santiago: Es que Vale es bien moralista. Yo te digo ahora, que tú hagas lo que tengas que hacer. A la gente le encanta juzgarte por lo que haces, porque no es la forma que a ellos les gusta y les parece "correcta". Pero wey si tienes que cogerte a tu jefe para cuidar a tu abuela, hombre te compro los condones.

Leo: Para de hablar por favor.

Santiago solo se rió de él por un momento y lentamente paró. Entonces se tensó los hombros para enfocarse en el piano. Extendió las manos y trato de pensar en algo con cierta intensidad. Entonces empezó con dos teclas y en nada ya estaba tocando casi dos canciones distintas en cada mano, por un segundo Leo quedó estupefacto, hasta que los dedos se le enredaron y la armonía se le fue por completo.

Santiago: ¡Aagh!

Leo: ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Suena como de esas clásicas.

Santiago: Lo es. Fantaisie impromptu. Ahora mismo no me acuerdo de quién era.

Leo: ¿Te gusta eso ahora?

Santiago: Bueno no es algo que escucharía en el bus, pero sí está chida como en lo técnico.

Leo: ¿Cómo así?

Santiago: La versión corta es que tiene dos ritmos diferentes a la vez, pero no se contradicen.

Leo: Eso suena muy complicado.

Santiago: Pero por eso la busqué.

Santiago: Se supone que estudies la música clásica si quieres saber todo lo posible.

Leo: Y quieres presumir todo lo que sabes, ¿o qué?

Con una sonrisa mucho más suave ahora, Santiago miró con vigor a sus manos sobre el piano.

Santiago: Solo quiero aplicarme más.

Hacía calor en la cocina. La red en su barba no ayudaba, pero Tor sabía que se lo buscaba manteniéndola tan larga. Hoy en particular era un día lento por lo menos. Tenían la buena suerte de haber congelado un montón de carnes el otro día y no era mucho esfuerzo asarlas. En eso estaba Tor en aquel momento, con otro en la parrilla de al lado, lidiando con un corte, mínimamente más complejo.

Desde su lugar podía ver el lugar entero por la gran ventana por la que recibían las órdenes del mesero. Habían aproximadamente cinco personas en el pequeño restaurante, sería de esperarse a las dos de la tarde. Lo que le causaba frustración a Tor era la televisión vieja en la esquina, a la que todos ignoraban o por lo menos, no interrumpían con ningún ruido. En aquel momento estaban pasando alguna genérica película de terror. No estaba muy claro el diálogo, especialmente con el ruido de la parrilla y el agua hirviendo cerca, pero si podía notar que era una escena donde un hombre armado se estaba escondiendo con la mujer del asesino y que él estaba explicándole por qué los perseguía.

El hombre por experiencia personal, estaba esperando un par de palabras y no tardó en percibirlas entre los murmullos de los personajes.

"Loco" y "Skitzo" él ya estaba predispuesto a escuchar esas palabras. Soltó un leve gruñido.

Tor: Eso no es así.

"¿Ah?"

Reaccionó el que estaba al lado.

Tor: Los esquizofrénicos no lastiman a nadie. Cuando alucinan se asustan mucho y no es su culpa.

"¿Eh? Okeeey... ¿Y qué?"

Tor: Es muy feo tratarlos como monstruos.

"¿Tú que sabes de como son?"

Tor: Mi mamá es así. Ella alucina con ver a familiares que han muerto y no sabe que está en su cabeza, pero ella nunca lastimo a nadie...

"Aaaaah con razón eres así a veces. En tu familia hay historia de retraso mental o algo así."

Casi que de golpe, soltó sus pinzas y vio al señor a los ojos, dándole una mirada fría e imponiendo su figura, mayor que cualquier otra persona en ese lugar.

Tor: Repite eso.

"¡N-nada nada nada nada! ¡Pensando pendejadas en voz alta nomas! ¡No me hagas caso!"

Tor: ...

Antes de que pudiera meterse en problemas, recogió sus cosas y siguió trabajando. Sintió entonces un peso en el cuerpo. Pensando por un segundo que aunque no le gustara, pensar cosas así sobre él tal vez no estaría sin justificación.

Estar descubierta era demasiado frío, pero acostarse bajo las cobijas le daba demasiado calor. Así que al final terminó con el compromiso de cubrirse, pero quedarse sin camisa. Era estúpido. Tener que hacerse estas concesiones por no poder aguantar una simple fiebre. La inevitable sensación de que debía levantarse a hacer algo, era lo que la mantenía incapaz de dormir. ¿A qué se había expuesto para terminar así? Lo máximo que se ocurría era el frío que soportaba todas las noches al salir, todavía no agarrando el hábito de llevar una chamarra. Suspiro con fuerza.

"¿Holiiis?"

Marcela: ¡¿QUE?!

Casi se cayó de la cama cuando escuchó una voz en el departamento, que no pertenecía a ninguno de sus dos hermanos. Su debilidad actual la obligó a quedarse inmóvil. Apretó un mechón de su cabello con fuerza.

Marcela: ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?!

Uso toda su energía para impregnarle a su voz suficiente fuerza para por lo menos darle al intruso un buen susto.

"¡Pues Teodora! ¡Ovi! ¡No vayas a creer que soy una ladrona sucia eh, que me merezco respeto!"

Marcela sintió ahora un golpe de cansancio, aunque menos fuerte que cualquier otro anterior. Se subió la manta hasta los hombros y dio la espalda a su puerta. No la escucho ni nada, pero pudo sentir a Teodora entrando al cuarto. Ella miró alrededor y vio como apenas y cabían el closet y la cama en el cuarto, pero medio mundo estaba tirado por todas partes. Para su sorpresa, la gran mayoría de las cosas tenían patrones o fotos de flores en ellos. Lo que no, era ropa deportiva y una cantidad de cinturones que jamás esperaría encontrar en el cuarto de una chica. Todos claramente suyos. Le gustaba el rosado y la púrpura mucho más de lo esperado.

Marcela: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se había metido la cabeza en la cobija, así que se escuchó con poca claridad.

Teodora: Leo me dio tu dirección y me mandó a checar como estabas.

¿Y solo haces todo lo que te dice todo el tiempo? Pensó Marcela, pero no lo dijo, dándose cuenta de que eso era receta para empezar una pelea.

Marcela: Estoy bien.

Teodora: Leo también me dijo alguna estupidez sobre, "asegurarme de que investigaras" o quien sabe. Pero es obvio que creyó que estabas muerta o algo.

Marcela: Ok. No lo estoy.

Teodora: Pues ya.

Por un rato se prolongó un silencio en el que Marcela pensó que la fantasma ya se había ido. Saco un poco la cabeza y se decidió en ir al baño, estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando vio a Teodora posando para una foto, en la esquina de su habitación.

Marcela: ¡PUTa madre, me asustaste!

Teodora: ¿Qué tan fácil te asustas? En serio.

De golpe se volvió a cubrir, recordando lo poco vestida que estaba. No podía ponerse más caliente de lo que ya estaba, pero si se sintió tímida de repente. El silencio se alargó a un punto en el que se le hizo insoportable y pues la fiebre no la dejaba pensar con mucha claridad.

Marcela: ¿Yyyyyyy... cómo se siente... morir?

Teodora: Uh-.... No sabría como describirlo. Y pues técnicamente no estoy muerta del todo, así que no te podría decir la experiencia completa.

Marcela: Hm.

Otra vez el silencio se hizo más de lo ideal, así que ahora Teodora empezó a hablar.

Teodora: ¿Sabes? De pequeña siempre quise tener una hermanita. Pero todas mis amigas me decían que les encantaría ser hijas únicas. ¿Tú has sido técnicamente ambas cosas, verdad? Eso suena cool.

Marcela: Son solo medio hermanos.

Teodora: ¿Eso es malo? En serio, yo no tengo idea de si eso hace las cosas más difícil o que pex.

Marcela: A mí me da igual. A DB le importa mucho, eso sí.

Teodora: ¿Quién es ese?

Marcela: El chiquito.

Teodora: Ah ese no lo he visto. Solo al grande con barba.

Marcela: Bueno, eso prueba que no me estás espiando todo el tiempo, jeje.

Teodora: Obviamente no. Ni que fueras tan interesante.

Las dos soltaron una risa pero desafortunadamente, el estado de Marcela no había cambiado. El volumen la había cansado y seguía teniendo que usar el baño. Todavía sentía como su torso no estaba cubierto fuera de su ropa interior. Miro a Teodora y se retractó un poco.

Marcela: Oye... aaaamm tengo que... ir al baño yyyyyy... justo ahora no estoy vestida.

Marcela: Así que... ¿podrías salir del cuarto?... para que me vista...

Teodora: ¿Qué tiene? No te voy a juzgar. Y somos las dos mujeres.

Marcela: Eeeeeso no cambia mucho. No quiero que me veas, da cosa.

Teodora: Volteo, no te preocupes.

Marcela apretó la manta, subiéndola más. Su respiración se hizo más pesada

Marcela: No quiero cambiarme enfrente tuyo, por favor.

Teodora: ¿No te desvistes enfrente de gente todo el tiempo? ¿Qué tiene esto de diferente? Has estado completamente desnuda enfrente de varias personas.

Marcela: Yo... no...

Eso no... funcionaba así. Espera, ¿cómo funcionaba exactamente? Era verdad ¿cierto? Si se ha, pues, desvestido frente a varias personas, pero no era así de simple... ¿Por qué lo hacía otra vez?

Ah.

Cierto.

Recordó entonces su primera vez.

_Tenía por ahí catorce años, tal vez menos. Por primera vez alguien se le había acercado a pedirle que fuera su novia. Era un chico de otra clase, nunca había pasado tiempo con él antes y no esperaba que de inmediato este quisiera que fueran pareja. Ella en aquel momento no era buena siquiera haciendo amigos, así que mucho menos tenía idea de cómo era tener un novio. Especialmente con todo el tiempo que pasaba en los mercados pequeños tratando de vender lo que se le ocurriera, no se imaginó teniendo el tiempo para acercarse mucho a nadie. Tampoco se imaginó que esa persona no pareciera saber nada de ella, su madre, o cualquier otra cosa que las involucraba. Como si fuera un milagro._

_Ella sintió está enorme y pura felicidad al escucharlo. La sobrecogió una completa euforia cuando le dijo, que le interesaba, que era bonita y que quería salir con ella. Y se sintió aún mejor al saber que no era un chiste. Desde ese día no se despegó de él. Sentía que juntos todo era perfecto. Eso era sinceramente lo que creía._

_Hasta que un día ella estaba en la casa de él, trabajando en algún proyecto juntos en el piso de su cuarto. Marcela se enfoca en revisar que las fechas estuvieran correctas, mientras lo escuchaba al hablar de algo sin relación. Solo disfrutando su compañía en silencio._

_"¿Me estás escuchando?"_

_El chico tajo de repente, ella se sorprendió un poco._

_Marcela: Sí._

_"A ver, ¿qué dije?"_

_Marcela: Que Martín es un puto porque quiso ver esa película._

_Ladeo la cabeza mientras lo decía._

_"¡Bueno ya! Me escuchas. ¡Pero habla tú también!"_

_Marcela: ¿Eh?_

_"¡Me dejas hablando solo! ¡Siempre te vi tan misteriosa y pensé que si confiabas en mí, me dirías todo lo que piensas! ¡¿Pero es que nunca tienes nada que decir?!"_

_Marcela: Aam, p-p-pues no..._

_"¡Siempre estás solo ahí, sin decir ni hacer nada como una piedra! ¡¿Cómo se supone que seamos pareja si tu ni siquiera hablas?!"_

_Marcela: Bueno, yo..._

_"Es que me aburres Marcela."_

_Marcela: ..._

_Él la miraba esperando que le respondiera. En ese momento, Marcela sintió que su mundo colapsó. Nunca esperé que él se sintiera así. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. Era como si justo frente a ella hubiera un conteo hasta que él la dejara, que ella tenía que detener._

_"Di alg-"_

_En un golpe de pánico, Marcela lo tomó por ambas mejillas y se le lanzó a los labios. Por su fuerza y falta de cálculo, los dos cayeron al suelo. Aun así no se detuvo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar se levantó con los brazos. Estaba sobre él, aun así temblaba._

_Marcela: ¡Yo...! ¡Puedo...!_

_Cuando se quedó sin palabras, lo beso otra vez. Cosa que pareció distraerlo. Así que continuo. Sin idea de que hacía, Marcela solo se estancó en querer mantener su atención. Él se aburrió, ella se quitó la camisa. El pareció cansarse, entonces se quitó el pantalón. Fue un desastre y solo por milagro no se lastimaron demasiado, pero Marcela sintió algo especial. Sintió como en ese momento la miraba solo a ella e incluso si doliera, podía sentir el calor de otra persona que la mantenía cerca. Quería sentirse así por siempre._

_Más que todo supo que eso lo mantuvo interesado. Y pues, esa estrategia siguió funcionando. Después hizo lo mismo con una amiga que estaba tratando de terminar su amistad y eso las mantuvo juntas por un rato más. Pero desde entonces Marcela nunca quería perder esa sensación. No importaba con quien era, siempre podía cerrar los ojos y solo saber que alguien más la sentía. ___

__Regreso a la realidad._ _

__Así era. Por eso lo hacía. Frunció el ceño y se volteo para no mirar a Teodora._ _

__Marcela: Solo me desvisto frente a la gente con la que me acuesto y disculpa corazón, tú no calificas._ _

__Marcela: Ahora, sal de aquí y déjame vestirme, que me siento como una mierda y no puedo lidiar contigo._ _

__El tono que uso indicaba cierto enojo. No podía ser intimidante, ya que se escuchaba el malestar en su voz, pero al final y algo indignada, Teodora decidió ceder y entre quejas salir del cuarto. Al confirmar estar sola, Marcela intentó levantarse. Era difícil moverse con lo pesado que se sentía su cuerpo y como temblaba un poco del frío. Le tardo muchísimo más de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero logró ponerse unos pantalones y una camisa. Decidió también ponerse una chamarra. Dos en realidad. No pudo contabilizar cuánto tiempo estuvo en el baño tampoco._ _

__Con dificultad, salió de ahí y quedó con la opción de regresar a su cuarto, dos metros a su derecha, o a la cocina, un metro a su izquierda. Juro que podía escuchar a los chicos llamarla una trabajólica, mientras tambaleaba a la cocina, sintiendo demasiada culpa para volver a la cama. Se asustó otra vez al ver que Teodora seguía ahí, pero esta vez no tuvo la energía para reaccionar. Gimió de cansancio y por suerte Tor debió hacer a DB usar una silla en vez de alcanzar lo que quería subiendo al mostrador en la mañana, dejándola dentro de la cocina. Tomó dicha silla y se sentó, apoyando la frente contra el mismo mostrador. Se rodeó la cabeza con los brazos._ _

__Marcela ¿Qué quieres?_ _

__Teodora: Nada, solo estoy aburrida y o sea no tengo muchas opciones de qué hacer._ _

__Marcela: Primor, yo no te voy a entretener. Incluso si quisiera._ _

__Teodora: No te estoy pidiendo que te hagas payaso. Solo estoy aquí. Además, no te conozco muy bien, aprovecho._ _

__Marcela: Has oído todo sobre mí. Me dijiste que escuchaste a la gente hablando en la escuela. Y tienes a Leo, seguro él te dijo algo._ _

__Teodora: Sin importar lo interesante que cualquier chisme sea, no son buena fuente de información. Y Leo te odia, así que seguro que exagera un montón._ _

__Marcela: ¿Leo me odia?_ _

__Se arrepintió de inmediato. Tal pregunta salió con una sinceridad que ni ella misma se esperaba. Lo enfocada que estaba en el malestar de su cuerpo, le estaba deteriorando el filtro por completo._ _

__Teodora: Uuuuuh. No sabría decirte._ _

__Por alguna razón ella no quiso confirmar o denegar la posibilidad, a pesar de estar bastante segura de que no era el caso._ _

__Marcela: Ya..., olvídalo. Que flojera hablar de Leo._ _

__Finalmente levantó la mirada y observó bien a Teodora._ _

__Marcela: Ha de ser horrible morir tan joven... lo siento mucho._ _

__Teodora solo le sonrió._ _

__Teodora: No lo sientas. Guarda esa culpa para cuando te lo merezcas._ _

__Marcela: Hm. ¿Puedo saber como paso?_ _

__Teodora: Atropello. Por un camión incluso, fue todo muy dramático._ _

__Marcela abrió los parpados y dejó caer su boca un poco._ _

__Marcela: ¿Es por eso que no querías que cruzara la calle...?_ _

__Recordó esa vez en que salió del supermercado después de pelearse con ella y como tan desesperadamente trató de detenerla de cruzar la calle sin pensar._ _

__Marcela: Aaaaay perdóname, no tenía idea y estaba muy molesta para pensarlo._ _

__Teodora: ¿Qué te dije, que habría algo por lo que si merecías sentirte culpable?_ _

__Le hablo sonriendo. Esto extraño a la otra chica, pero a la vez sintió una contagiosa calma. Aun así, no puedo regresar la sonrisa._ _

__Marcela: No puedo creer que seas real... Pase toda mi vida negando que algo como tú podía existir. Que la loca de mi madre podía tener razón..._ _

__Teodora: No soy tu mamá, ¿sabes?__

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela se retractó un poco físicamente._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: No si, claro. ¿Por qué lo serías?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: ¿La extrañas?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¡No! ¿Cómo podría? ¡Me alegra que ya no esté!_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Esa clase de volumen fue claramente difícil para ella de alcanzar, pero aun así lo vio necesario. Teodora se miró la mano que apretaba su teléfono sobre sus piernas. La otra jugaba con uno de los caireles de su cabello._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Eso es peculiar._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¿Huh?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Normalmente escuchas de cómo la gente te adora cuando mueres..._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¡Oh... No, pero, eeem, esto es distinto!_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Añadió rápidamente, viendo como Teodora podría sentirse acerca del tema._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¡Ella era una perra! No quiero sonar como que estoy tratando de dar pena. Pero desde que puedo recordar estuve teniendo que hacer lo imposible para conseguir algo de dinero. Todo porque ella prefería trabajar como "bruja" incluso si nos mataba a las dos de hambre._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Ella era la persona más inútil que he conocido. Y yo solo me di cuenta después de su muerte._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: ¿Cómo así?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: No sé. Solo me di cuenta de como nada había cambiado. Esperaba que sin mi mamá no pudiera vivir, pero la que pagaba la luz, la que limpiaba, la que hacía los impuestos, era yo. Desde el principio._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Ella se fue y nada cambió._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Exacto. Pero eso fue su culpa, por nunca hacer nada._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora casi dejó caer su celular de lo mucho que se desenfocó._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Yo nunca hice nada tampoco..._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¿Q-que?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Siempre fui una niña mimada. No trabajé un día en mi vida. Y mis padres gastaron tanto... en mi escuela y mis cosas y seguramente el velorio y ahora, me fui. Sin darles nada de vuelta..._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Se vio inexpresiva mientras miraba al vacío. Mierda. Esto es exactamente lo que Marcela quería evitar._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¡No no no no no! ¡No se supone que UNA NIÑA tenga que hacer todas esas cosas! ¡Estoy segura de que no se arrepienten de nada de lo que hicieron por ti!_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Probablemente se arrepienten de tenerme en primer lugar. No quiero que me odien... por dios no lo soportaría. Pero siento que si pueden odiarme, no sufrirían tanto._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ..._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: De verdad quiero saber lo que piensan de mí. Quisiera verlos..._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¿No puedes?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Preguntó con cautela. La pelirroja pensó por un buen rato, lo cual resulto ser bueno para Marcela, que necesitaba un momento para recuperar el aliento y recostar la cabeza._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Ya ves que puedo estar lejos de Leo._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Uuh, sí. No me había dado cuenta._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Sé donde viven mis padres. Podría ir al D.F a buscarlos. Podría subirme a un autobús y nadie lo notaría. Podría entrar a mi casa sin ningún problema._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Pero Leo no._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¿Qué? ¿Eso que importa?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Bueno, Leo no es especial que digamos. Pero él me ve... me habla y sabe que estoy ahí. Es tan extraño, ver a todo el mundo pasarme como si yo no fuera parte de él. Lo odio. Lo odio tanto..._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Leo... y ahora supongo que tú... me mantienen algo de compañía. Me aterra la idea de estar sola, rodeada de gente que no sabe que estoy ahí, sin importar cuánto les grite. Solo un día por mi cuenta me hace querer que todo termine. Es por eso que no puedo separarme de él._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Además no es malo. Es un patán, pero lo aprecio muchísimo._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Ahora la miro a ella._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Y a ti también, por intentar ayudarme, incluso si eres suuuper difícil jeje._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Perdóname de verdad..._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Esa capacidad para sonreír en el peor momento, era algo que Marcela tenía que admirar. Ella entonces recordó el trato. Era para hacerla desaparecer. También recordó, como por sagrada coincidencia, o más bien por su propia estupidez, perdió su única pista. No se atrevió a decirle que no tenía los cuadernos de su madre, con toda la información de los rituales de bruja. No solo por cobardía, sino también porque no soportaba quitarle la esperanza. Además... la promesa que le hizo a DB, seguía. Que se desharía de ella también. Que dejaría a sus hermanos en paz. Que no sería una carga. No podía perder ese dinero. No podía arriesgarse a que le rompieran el trato. Teodora, ajena a sus pensamientos, solo la vio mirando a la fría mesa, con una expresión angustiada._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: La culpa es fuerte. Lo sé._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¿Culpa?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Si culpa. Es como la flojera. Una de esas cosas que sabes que tienes y sabes que no la deberías tener, pero no puedes evitarlo._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela levantó un poco más la cabeza, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero se dispuso a escucharla más que antes._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Como, yo sé, que mi muerte fue un accidente. No fue un suicidio. No tenía forma de saber que ese camión iba a venir. El conductor tal vez pudo haber parado._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Y aun así... siento que fue mi culpa. Eso y varias otras cosas. Cada recuerdo lindo que tengo de mi vida se vuelve una razón para arrepentirme si lo pienso mucho._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: No puedo pararlo. Es como dije, la culpa es fuerte. Es como si ni siquiera fuera parte de ti, pero que de verdad te odiara._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela quedó congelada. Miro a Teodora como si nunca hubiera escuchado su voz hasta ahora._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ..._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Eres muy inteligente..._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: ¿Hm?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Quiero decir que no entiendo realmente lo que estás diciendo, pero siento que ha de ser verdad. Eso suena como algo que solo una persona muy lista podría decir._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Oh... gracias. Noooo me dicen cosas así muy seguido._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¿Por fresa?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Probablemente. Me ven cara de boba._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Lo dices como si tú no me vieras cara de puta._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Uh-..._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Se ahogó con sus palabras y no pudo pensar en una defensa. En realidad, no se había dado cuenta de como había hablado y pensado de ese aspecto de ella, cuando no era intencional... y cuando sí._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Pe-perdon._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Noooo, tienes razón. Al final del día si lo soy._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: No digas eso. Has tenido parejas, no has de solo tirarte todo lo que se mueva._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Qué importan los detalles. No eres la única que piensa eso, ha de ser cierto._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: O sea a ver, ¿qué onda contigo?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¿Eh?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Te defiendes, pero de inmediato te retractas y me das la razón._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__La otra se encogió de hombros._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Me di cuenta de que me lo busque._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: ¿Cómo que te lo buscaste? ¿Cómo puedes buscarte eso?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Follando a varias personas. Por lo general no tomo, ¿sabes? Nada de eso ha sido un accidente._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Aun así... no mereces que hablen de ti así._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Me caga y sé que no reaccionó muy bien al escucharlo, pero merezco que hablen de como soy. Así funciona mi vida._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tu vida en particular?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela se quitó algo de sudor de la cara y miró hacia la ventana._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Yo siempre he pensado que todo en mi vida está en mis manos. Cada parte de ella es el resultado de lo que he hecho. Si quiero que algo sea distinto, es mi responsabilidad cambiarlo._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: ... Esto va a ser... algo irónico, pero eso me recuerda mucho a mi mamá. Era- ES, una mujer muy compuesta. Se ganó la vida por su trabajo._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¿Vez? Así funciona._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Pero ella también sabe que fue muy afortunada. Tuvo todas las oportunidades que necesitaba para llegar a donde esta. Incluso si fue muy importante su esfuerzo, la suerte fue lo que tomó la decisión final._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: La suerte solo es una superstición._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Y los fantasmas son solo un mito._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela quedó callada, no teniendo una buena forma de contraatacar, pero aun así, no pudiendo aceptar lo que Teodora decía como cierto._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¿A qué estás tratando de llegar?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Te lo voy a decir de una manera distinta, ¿crees que es mi culpa que me atropellaron?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ..._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela comenzó a estresarse más, Teodora la estaba acorralando y estaba asustada de cómo podría terminar._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Fue... c-culpa del conductor. Además... e-eso es solo mi forma de pens-sar. No creo que sea así para todos._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: No me convence. ¿Sabes por qué?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¿P-porque?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Eso significaría que tu madre es inocente. Y no crees que lo es, ¿verdad?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__El corazón se le atascó en ese momento. Dolió incluso. Marcela de repente se sintió pequeña. Muy pequeña. Tal vez como una niña. Como cuando no era nada más que una niñita, asustada de lo que todos piensan, nerviosa cada minuto, sin saber si podría conseguir suficiente para la luz. Esperando que si no hablaba no le prestaran atención, y al mismo tiempo desesperada porque la miraran. Expectativa que ahora que lo pensaba, solo la cumplía una persona._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¿Sabes...? E-ella jamás me odio..._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__La boca de Teodora entonces callo, eso era exactamente lo opuesto de la respuesta que esperaba. La volteo a ver de cuerpo completo y levantó las manos un poco en defensa._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Creo que me malentendiste._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Mamá... nunca me odio. C-creo que me quiso. Es decir ella... me alimento._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: ¿Qué? ¿No lo hacías tú?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: No puedo cocinar. Hah, no puedo ni en sueños. Ella lo hacía por mí._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Marcela... eso no es mucho._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Mama ya hubiera incluso resuelto esto... estaría trabajando justo ahora, si ella estuviera aquí._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: ¿Qué? No creo que sea tan mágica así._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Ella me hacía esta cosa. Supongo que era un remedio o algo._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Se movió un poco en la silla, intentando levantarse. La otra se puso algo nerviosa._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: ¿Qué haces?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Tenía mil cosas... plantas o alguna mierda así, perooooo era todo en agua caliente._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: ¿E-estás bien?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Tengo frío... Debería calentar agua, eso suena como buena idea._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: M-marce. El agua hirviendo no quita la fiebre._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Pero tengo frío._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Ya había sacado una olla y la llenaba en el lavaplatos. Apenas pudiendo cargarla la soltó sobre la estufa. Estaba llena hasta el tope, Teodora ahora flotaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de persuadirla de no cometer ningún error. Marcela no parecía prestarle atención. Se enfocaba por completo en alinear la olla con la estufa a pesar de apenas poder pararse._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Marce, eso esta como burbujeando aaaam, más de lo que creo que debería._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__El agua estaba saliendo de la olla y la cocina estaba nublada por vapor. Marcela se jalaba el cabello en pánico tratando de ajustar el calor, no queriendo todavía apagarlo. El cuerpo se le siguió sintiendo pesado y el vapor la empezaba a sofocar._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Ya, párale que esto no es lo tuyo. Nadie te está juzgando, solo para porfis, que me estás dando ansiedad._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: Pero es que tengo que retener... algo._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__El agua burbujeó con aun más intensidad, el cabello de la chica estaba en sus manos que se apretaban contra su rostro. El vapor se estaba acumulando más y más, haciendo ver donde estabas difícil._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__De repente se escucharon golpecitos en la puerta._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__"¡Marce! ¡Soy Takahiro! ¡No me respondes el teléfono, déjame entrar, traigo unos tacos!"_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__La nombrada no pudo escucharlo. El siguió tocando y llamándola. Teodora miraba entre la puerta y Marcela, estando con cada segundo más segura de que tenía que intervenir o pasaría algo malo. En un golpe particularmente fuerte de Takahiro, Teodora movió la muñeca y la puerta se abrió de golpe. El tambaleo un poco hacia adelante, pero luego vio la escena y se puso pálido._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Takahiro: ¡MARCELA! ¡¿QUÉ HACES ANIMAL?! ¡TE VAS A MORIR!_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Dejó todas las cosas que cargaba en el sofá y se arrancó a la cocina, para de golpe apagar la estufa y agarrar a Marcela por el estómago y alejarla. Ella estaba apenas consciente a ese punto._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¿Takahiro?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Takahiro: ¡JURO QUE VOY A IMPLANTARTE UNA CÁMARA, QUE NO TE PUEDO DEJAR UN DÍA SOLA SIN QUE TE TRATES DE MATAR!_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela: ¿Qué?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__El muchacho suspiró y se dio la cara con la palma._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Takahiro: ¡Vete a dormir, Marcela!_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Ella finalmente se levantó un poco. Por un segundo, encontró la mirada de Teodora y esta le sonrió con algo de tristeza._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Teodora: Solo cuídate por ahora. ¿Okey?_ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____

__Marcela, cansada y derrotada solo asintió y vio como la fantasma desapareció dentro del piso._ _

____

__******** _ _

____

********

____

__******** _ _

____


	7. Cuestión de suerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes hacer una pregunta, pero debes estar preparado. T pueden decir algo bueno o exactamente lo que no quieres escuchar.

Lo pateo otra vez.

Tomoko: Puedes hacerlo mejor. Otra vez.

Lo pateo finalmente, con la fuerza que podía. Su pierna estaba sin flexionarse y su postura no tenía falla. Sus gritos por otro lado eran débiles e inseguros, igual que la fuerza del impacto. La instructora bajó el cojín y vio a Marcela tener que recuperar el aliento, antes de enderezarse.

Tomoko: Marcela, tú eres la estudiante con más resistencia que tengo. A pesar de tu lentitud, aguantas más que cualquier otra persona en mi clase.

Marcela: ...

Tomoko: Es por eso que no comprendo por qué has estado con tan poca energía estos últimos días.

Marcela: A-ah... yo... no sé, lo siento...

Tomoko: Yo creo que si sabes.

Takahiro: ¡Tía!

El chico intervino.

Takahiro: Ya no la presiones más.

Marcela: No, tiene razón.

Se puso en posición, con un pie atrás y los brazos flexionados.

Marcela: Tengo que poder aguantar más...

Las dos se miraron por un segundo.

Tomoko: Desafortunadamente se nos acabó el tiempo. La escuela va a cerrar en unos minutos. Tendrás que ser mejor la próxima semana.

Los dos ahí se posicionaron de cada lado frente a la mujer y terminaron con todas las formalidades.

Tomoko: Tomen sus cosas y prepárense para irnos.

Takahiro tuvo que tomar a Marcela por el brazo para que se moviera. Fueron a tomar un total de dos mochilas y una bolsa de Marcela y una de cada cosa de Takahiro.

Takahiro: Por lo menos pretende que estás algo emocionada de pasar la noche en mi casa.

Marcela: Jeje, es decir nunca ceno mejor que cuando la instructora tiene listados todos los restaurantes con sushi, los odia a todos, nos da un discurso de siete horas y solo lo hace ella misma.

A pesar del tono sarcástico de su comentario, se le podía ver risueña y con babas en la esquina de la boca.

Takahiro: Muy noble de tu parte, hacerte amiga del asiático solo para tener sushi gratis.

Marcela: No te hagas como si no estarías secuestrado ya si no me tuvieras a mí, niño mimado.

La instructora ya había salido y los dos restantes finalmente recogieron todo y empezaron su curso hasta el auto.

Takahiro: Dices eso, pero por andar contigo sin coger, todos creen que soy gay.

Marcela: Wey, lo eres.

Takahiro: ¿No te acostaste con una profesora? ¿Quién es el marica aquí?

Marcela: A ver primero: Era una suplente. Y segundo: He tenido más pitos en la boca, de lo que tú has visto en tu vida. No me juzgues, que tú no has tenido ni tu primer beso.

No tenían la energía para reír mucho, pero se sonrieron de forma conspiratoria. Se chocaron de hombros un par de veces y se dejaron un rato para descansar mentalmente.

Estaban bajando las escaleras al estacionamiento. El ambiente había cambiado un poco y el chico por fin se atrevió a preguntar algo en lo que había estado pensando desde que organizaron esta estadía.

Takahiro: Oye...

Marcela: Hm.

Takahiro: ¿Quién es esta persona? Por la que te tienes que quedar en mi casa el viernes para ir a ver.

A ella le tardó un segundo responderle, era claro que hubiera preferido que no le preguntaran. Rápidamente se armó de valor y tragó aire.

Marcela: Es una amiga de mi madre... otra... bruja.

Takahiro: Hmm... Mira, te propongo algo.

Marcela: ¿Eh?

Takahiro: Esta noche comemos sushi, nos terminamos los nachos, vemos tooooodo Vikingos, finalmente terminamos ese maldito playlist en youtube que subieron de cosas que pasaron en la peda al final de semestre. Y dejamos la depresión para mañana.

Takahiro: ¿Te parece?

Marcela: ¿Entonces, vamos a hacer de pijamada en serio?

Dijo entretenida, ladeando la cabeza.

Takahiro: Pues si me vas a arrastrar hasta tu pequeña sesión de auto tortura, tú tienes que acompañarme mientras pretendo que tengo diez años otra vez.

Marcela: ¿Arrastrarte? ¡¿Yo nunca te dije que podías venir?!

Takahiro: Noup. Después del último incidente, no te voy a dejar sin supervisión.

A Marcela se le acaloró la cara y aun así, a pesar de la vergüenza, no pudo evitar sentirse algo agradecida. Suspiró y le dio una leve sonrisa.

Marcela: De verdad me toleras más de lo que deberías.

Takahiro: Lo dices como si tuviera más amigos. Los jotos tienen que permanecer juntos, Marcela.

Marcela: ¡Ey! ¡Dijiste que yo era la única jota de los dos!

Se rió.

Takahiro: Yo puedo decir que soy un chino gay, tú no.

Marcela: je, supongo que eso es justo.

Teodora: Y entonces es por eso que tiene un zorro de nueve colas dentro.

Leo: Sigo sin poder creer que te viste todo Naruto y te acuerdas de suficiente para resumirlo.

Teodora: No me juzgues, que a ti te siguen gustando los títeres.

Leo: ¡Cállate que eso fue hace tiempo y ya me deshice de todas! ¡Además The Dark Crystal es arte y no puedes convencerme de lo contrario!

Eran por ahí las doce de la noche, Leo había de alguna manera terminado toda su tarea y se designó a recostarse en su cama, lanzando una pelota de fútbol de arriba a abajo. Teodora levitaba más arriba aun pudiendo verle la cara mientras hablaba. Nando no había llegado y la abuela estaba dormida como una roca, así que se dieron la libertad de charlar normalmente.

Leo atrapó la pelota y la mantuvo consigo.

Leo: Teo. Me disculpo en avance si esto ofende pero, ¿qué haces todas las noches, si no duermes?

Teodora: Nada. Ver videos o algo. De repente floto por ahí a ver que me encuentro.

Leo: ¿Esperas hasta que despierte?

Teodora: ¡Ay no te halagues! Además ¿cuál esperar? Te duermes a las tres de la mañana y te despiertas a las cinco, prácticamente duermes lo mismo que yo.

Leo: Parte de eso es que tú no me paras de hablar.

Teodora: Si como no. Mínimo, no te puedo dejar ser ermitaño, que cada fin de semana no sales de la casa.

Leo: ¿Siquiera te caigo bien?

Teodora: ¿Qué?

Eso salió de la nada.

Leo: Pues, no tienes mucha opción de si convives conmigo o no. Tal vez me detestas.

Dijo con menos energía que antes.

Teodora: No eres mi mejor amigo ni nada, pero de repente es entretenido hablarte.

Él solo se dio la vuelta en la cama hasta quedar sobre su lado, dejando a la pelota ir.

Teodora: Y no tienes que decir nada. Yo sé que me adoras.

Se sacó el cabello del hombro dramáticamente, mostrando una sonrisa y aguantando un poco la risa. Leo se sintió un poco tomado por sorpresa, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

Leo: Con suerte te toleró, Teodora.

Teodora: ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo podrías odiar a una chica tan linda como yo?!

Leo: ¿Linda según quien?

Teodora: ...

Teodora: ¿Qué?

Lo miro con los ojos enormes, sus hombros y postura cayendo de repente.

Leo: Ja, ja. Como si fuera a caer por tu cara de perrito.

Teodora: Ah... s-si si claro... jeje, o-obvio que era un chiste.

Leo: Aaaaaay por favor Teo, no te hagas.

Teodora: Ya. No importa.

Le dijo mirando al piso, con los hombros algo levantados. Ahora el muchacho se sentó y la miro bien, empezando a sudar un poco.

Leo: No te lo tomes tan maaaal, ándale.

Teodora: No te retractes cuando tienes razón...

Los nervios de Leo incrementaron un poco.

Leo: O-oye era chiste. No es para tanto.

Teodora: Tal vez... es decir, siempre supe al final del día que soy fea... solo no quise aceptarlo...

Leo se sobó el cuello, sin idea de cómo habían terminado así. Miro un poco por la ventana, hasta que un agudo sonido le llamó la atención. Rápidamente escucho otro. Volteo para poder reconocer que era un sollozo de Teodora, quien tenía la cara enterrada en las manos y temblaba incontrolablemente.

Leo: ¿T-te-Teodora?

Ella se cubrió más y rápidamente le dio la espalda.

Teodora: ¡P-perdón! ¡No q-quería que me vieras así!

Se comenzó a alejar, aún escondiendo su cara y Leo casi no reacciona a tiempo. Cuando ella estaba por desaparecer por la pared, Leo se levantó de golpe y dio un paso hacia ella.

Leo: ¡Teodora espera, lo siento! ¡Eres muy guapa, en serio! ¡De las chicas más lindas que he visto! ¡Te lo juro! Solo, por favor no llores, ¿okey?

Teodora se congeló en su lugar. Lentamente volteo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. De a poco se retiró las manos de la cara.

y lo que reveló era una sonrisa socarrona y unos ojos descarados y sin rastro de lágrima alguna.

Teodora: ¿Con qué muy guapa, eh?

Leo sintió un bloqueo en cada una de sus venas. Fue como ser golpeado con una pala por detrás de las rodillas. Se ahogó con el nudo en su garganta, incrédulo.

Leo: Ah- ... ¡TEODORA!

Se había despertado temprano y esperaba ansiosamente al lado del teléfono de Tor. Poco le importaba no haber comido todavía. Era sábado y DB había tomado el celular, sabiendo que Tor no le ponía contraseña. Faltaba un buen rato todavía, pero no quería arriesgar equivocarse con el horario.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero ese era uno de los momentos en los que sería bueno tener a Marcela. Ella era muy buena con los horarios, sorprendentemente. A veces ni siquiera necesitaba ver la hora. Solo sabía que era el momento para hacer algo en particular y el 96% de las veces tenía razón. Ella lo hubiera despertado justo a tiempo sin duda alguna.

Se sacudió la cabeza, tratando de evitar esos pensamientos.

De repente pudo escuchar algún ruido viniendo desde el cuarto de Tor y en poco tiempo este mismo volteó la esquina del pequeño pasillo para entrar a la cocina. Entró bostezando y estirando un brazo sobre la cabeza. De no estar aún un poco adormilado se habría sobresaltado al ver a DB sobre el mostrador, mirando a su teléfono colocado frente a él.

Tor: Uuuuuh, ¿buenos días?

DB: Hola.

El hombre se limpió un poco la oreja.

Tor: Hoy es tu llamada con papá, ¿verdad?

DB: Si. Es lo único que he esperado todo el mes.

Sonrió sin mirarlo. Tor se sintió un poco incómodo, pero trato de sonreír también. Esculco alrededor de la cocina por unos momentos.

Tor: Oye, ¿quieres panqueques?

DB: Ya.

Apenas y le había prestado atención, enfocado más en la hora que mostraba el teléfono. Normalmente él hubiera gritado de entusiasmo por panqueques, especialmente hoy que no tendría que compartirlos con su hermana. Los hombros de Tor cayeron. Suspiro. A cierto nivel sabía que para DB su padre era extremadamente importante y que tenía que aceptar eso. Sin importar cualquier desacuerdo que tuviera con esa idea.

Tor: ¿Quieres que me vaya mientras hablan? Ya sé que se supone que está ahí, pero, ¿te gustaría más eso?

DB: Sí por favor. Gracias.

Sintió una mano grande en su cabeza. No había mucho cabello para revolcar, así que Tor se designó a darle unas palmaditas. DB, sintió sus cachetes calentarse y su cara estaba roja.

DB: N-no soy un bebe...

Tor: ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan gruñón?

DB: ¡No soy gruñón! ¡Solo quiero que me tomen en serio!

Sin que ninguno de los dos estuviera listo para reaccionar, una alarma sonó en el celular. DB casi se cayó del mostrador mientras agarraba el aparato, que se resbalaba entre sus manos un tanto pequeñas para él. Tor lo tomó por un segundo y por el pánico, se le olvidó que era lo que tenía que hacer. DB entonces metió las manos entre sus brazos y detuvo la alarma. Sin tiempo para respirar, desbloqueo el celular y fue al contacto, llamó y arrebató el teléfono, sujetándolo contra su oreja con ambas manos.

DB: ¡Hola! ¡Yo soy David Bardo Coyol!

Tor no pudo escuchar lo que se decía en la otra línea, pero DB prestaba inquebrantable atención.

__

DB: ¡Si si si, él es mi padre! ¡Tiene derecho a llamarme una vez al mes! ¡Quiero hablar con él!

__

DB: Mi hermano es mi guardián y está justo aquí.

Le puso el teléfono a la boca a Tor, para que él hablara. El hombre lo miró por un segundo y recordó lo que había ensayado que tenía que decir cuando hacían esto.

Tor: Hola. Soy Torrento Daed. El guardián de David. Él tiene permiso de hablarle al señor Coyol, yo estaré supervisando.

Cada uno moría un poco por dentro, pronunciando sus nombres completos. DB en especial, detestaba como sonaba el suyo, aun así se designaba a no quejarse, ya que era el que su papá escogió. Tomó devuelta el teléfono y se bajó de un salto del mostrador. Camino hasta el sofá y se sentó, ansioso.

__

DB: Gracias.

Tor lo miro dar leves patadas en el aire, antes de cruzar las piernas en el sofá. No pudieron coincidir con la mirada, pero la expresión del niño indicó quien estaba ahora en la línea.

DB: ¡Hola papá!

Sacó su mano para indicarle que se alejara y Tor, con una sonrisa, pero cierta mala gana asintió. Regresando a su cuarto, pensando que tal vez podría conseguir unos minutos más de sueño, antes de empezar el desayuno. Mientras tanto DB habló en la sala.

DB: Yyyyyy, ¿cómo has estado?

__

DB: Ah... sí. Lo sé, heh, ha de ser muy difícil estar en la cárcel. ¡Pero yo sé que tú puedes con todo!

__

DB: Pues n-no... solo quería hablarte nomas... tú sabes... te extraño mucho.

__

DB: Okey, lo siento. Yo solo...

__

DB: ¡No no no no no! ¡Yo nunca querría perder tu tiempo! ¡Jamás!

__

El niño sostuvo el teléfono con algo de dificultad. Se tragó un suspiro y sacó el pecho.

DB: ¡Eeeeen realidad si tengo algo! ¡He estado trabajando muy duro! Y no te imaginas lo que conseguí.

Se retractó el cuerpo y miró alrededor antes de hablar en voz baja.

DB: Tengo cuadernos que eran de una bruja y tienen tooooodo lo que te puedes imaginar. Eran de las cosas de la mamá de Marcela, ella no los quería. Casi se deshace de ellos, rescate un par de otras cosas también, pero lo más importante son los cuadernos.

__

DB: Marcela. Tú sabes, Marcela Rāzvan. Una de tus hijos ilegítimos. ¿Pelo morado, ojos azules, super enojona? ¿No te acuerdas?

__

DB: C-como sea, no importa. Lo que sí, es que tengo un montón de hechizos escritos. Son reales, estoy seguro. ¡Voy a verlo esta vez! ¡Yo lo sé!

__

DB: ¡N-no podemos saberlo todavía! ¡Era pequeño antes! ¡Ahora tengo ocho años, voy a poder hacerlo esta vez! ¡Estoy seguro!

__

De repente el niño sintió su corazón hundirse.

DB: Dame una última oportunidad por favor... S-solo esta vez... Te juro que lo lograré papa, te lo prometo...

Su voz se salía de tono y se inclinaba hacia adelante, acercando sus rodillas.

DB: Ya verás papá... haré lo que sea.

__

DB: Te amo. A-adiós.

Escucho un par de cosas más de lo que tenía que ser un encargado y cuando pregunto por Tor, colgó sin más. No quiso llamarlo. No quería realmente verlo en realidad. Se dio camino a su cuarto.

Con fuerza cerró la puerta y sin dudarlo sacó por debajo de su colchón una bolsa plástica, solo un poco más pequeña que una bolsa de basura.

Tor abrió los ojos. Tal vez durmió un poco más de lo debido. Ahora un poco agitado, salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina. No vio a DB, pero si a su teléfono tirado en el sofá. Lo alcanzó y vio la hora. Por suerte, solo eran las diez de la mañana. No una mala hora para desayunar en sábado. Asumiendo que DB estaba en su cuarto, se puso en la tarea de hacer los panqueques que había prometido. Sabiendo como él podía ponerse después de estas llamadas, decidió en llevárselos al cuarto. Pensó que le haría bien sentirse mimado. Si se lo permitía.

Con un plato lleno en la mano, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano. Estaba emocionado, pensando que DB lo estaría también. Tanto así que se le olvidó tocar la puerta y solo la abrió.

Su destino quedaba ya a poco tiempo de donde estaban. Ninguna ruta de autobús parecía coincidir de una forma conveniente, así que les tocó ir a pie. Takahiro le estaba mandando a su Tía una foto vieja de los dos en el cine, ya que la idea que le vendieron era que en eso estaban. No en un barrio raro, buscando la casa de una "bruja".

Durante todo el trayecto, Marcela no paraba de repetirse a sí misma cosas incoherentes en voz baja. Quería estar preparada para cuando llegara. Tener todas sus preguntas en orden. Recordaba muy poco de la mujer a la que iban a ver. Marcela solo se involucró directamente con el trabajo de su madre cuando tenía cuatro o menos. Después se la pasó buscando alternativas, vendiendo tonterías, limpiando, cuidando de mascotas y varios otros oficios. Hasta que alcanzó los quince y empezó saltando entre empleos en tiendas, restaurantes, un par de atracciones turísticas lo que la aceptara.

Aun así, en el camino a la casa de esta otra bruja, se vio obligada a reconocer rasgos de esas corrientes "macabras" que no había dejado ir jamás. Más que todo, era que nunca realmente rechazó con fervor su parte gitana, que sabía que tenía por cuestiones hereditarias. Siempre encontraba algo de conforte en las canciones de cuna que le cantaban de pequeña. A veces encontrándose tarareando Hijo de la luna cuando no podía dormir. Se aprendió un par de movimientos de flamenco también, de forma completamente autónoma, por puro interés (aunque no se lo admitiría a nadie jamás) Seguía teniendo esos aretes, uno en la punta de la oreja izquierda y el otro a la mitad de la derecha. Nada raro. Nada que siquiera se podría notar realmente. Es por eso que ella misma nunca se había dado cuenta hasta estarlo meditando en ese momento.

Ok, había una cosa que era obvia, no era muy tradicional que digamos, pero fue algo que Marcela dejó para distanciarse de la idea de lo que su mama representaba, cuando esta murió. Ya que había sido uno de una muy corta serie de regalos de la mujer. Desde que podía recordar, Marcela siempre había adorado esta pañoleta. Era de un rosado profundo. Siempre la tenía puesta, incluso podía hacer un sorprendentemente buen trabajo de tenerle el cabello en su lugar.

Cosa que era muy difícil de hacer, aparentemente.

Marcela: Aaagh. Mierda.

Se le había reventado la liga otra vez. Tratando de contener su pelo, miró a Takahiro y este se encogió de hombros, levantando las manos. No tenía con que ayudarla tampoco.

Con un fuerte suspiro, solo lo soltó y lo dejó esponjarse otra vez. Se le fue a los hombros y la cara. Se vio como una estúpida masa morada, pegada a su cabeza. Takahiro se rio un poco a sus expensas y no había nada que ella podía hacer, además de tratar de bajarlo un poco.

Pero la condición de su cabello rápidamente perdió importancia cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían en frente. La chica suspiró con fuerza.

Marcela: Aquí estamos.

Era una casa pequeña, metida entre dos edificios. Parecía ser demasiado vieja para seguir en pie y a pesar de estar en una área donde no se veía ni un arbusto cerca, se encontraba cubierta de hongos, maleza y un par de enredaderas que definitivamente no eran intencionales. Las ventanas estaban puestas en marcos de madera que ya estaba tan podrida que corría riesgo de caer y los vidrios que sostenían tenían un tinte amarillo. No sabían cómo. Esta era una casa en la que nadie se quedaría si tuviera la opción de irse. En otras palabras, estándar en la "industria" de la brujería.

Takahiro: Aquí dice que esta es la casa de una tallll, ¿Baba Yaga?

Dijo mirando entre el anuncio en su teléfono y la casa.

Marcela: Sip. Ella y mamá fueron muy amigas. La vi en su funeral. Me sorprende que no hubiera intentado nada raro.

Takahiro: ¿Por qué quieres hablarle a alguien así?

Marcela: Solo... tengo un par de preguntas. Cosas que nunca le pude preguntar a mamá. Perdona si e-esto es medio, pues, de la nada. He estado pensando mucho recientemente y...

El chico solo puso su mano en su hombro y entre los dos se asintieron, antes de que Marcela alcanzará la puerta.

No podía creer las cosas que hacía por este tarado. Aguantarse la ida al banco con Leo y su abuela, solo para no dejarlo sin compañía, merecía alguna clase de premio. Ella flotaba al lado de los dos. En un pequeño momento de cansancio con la pantalla, Teodora miro alrededor y encontró la mirada de Leo plantada en ella. Se percató de ser descubierto y rápidamente miró al frente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? Esto continuó durante toda el tiempo que estuvieron ahí. Cada tanto ella volteaba y el de inmediato desviaba la mirada.

De camino de vuelta a la casa, Leo se enfocó en que su abuela llegara segura, así que Teodora asumió que ese había sido el fin del asunto.

Cosa que no resultó ser verdad.

Nando había salido y ahora Leo supuestamente estaba barriendo el pasillo del piso de arriba. Pero lo mismo que pasaba en el banco seguía. Tanto así que Teodora podía jurar que estaba barriendo la misma esquina por los últimos diez minutos. Era como cuando él apenas la había invocado. Ninguno de los dos podía quitarse los ojos de encima. Él en especial, ya que no es exactamente común ver un fantasma. Pero ya habían sido meses y en realidad que Leo la mirara- que mirara a quien sea directamente, era una ocurrencia poco común. Por fin, Teodora dio la vuelta entera y le dio la mirada. El obviamente se asustó y se enfocó en la pequeña pila de polvo que había acumulado a sus pies. Teodora entonces decidió empezar de forma ligera en vez de atacarlo por andarla viendo.

Teodora: ¿Es que acaso hoy me veo mejor que de costumbre? O sea ya sé que te vuelvo loco, pero esto es nuevo.

Eso lo hizo gruñir. Ahora sí la pudo ver de una manera normal, es decir, irritado.

Leo: Si me vuelves loco, pero no de la manera que crees.

Teodora: ¿Pero es que tengo algo en la cara o que? Que estas rarito.

Leo: ¿Yo soy el rarito? Teo, cada día estoy mas convencido de que me ves dormir.

Teodora: Con que por eso preguntaste lo de anoche.

Teodora: Pues ahorita te aviso que no. Te garantizo que no estoy tan loca. Y solo te pregunto que tienes.

El chico suspiró y dejó la escoba al lado, dando unos pasos sin sentido por el espacio. Se puso la mano tras el cuello.

Leo: Es que me pregunto si te cansas.

Teodora: ¿Hm?

Eso si no se lo esperaba.

Leo: Siempre te veo igual y es que... no sé. Te ves tan aburrida. Siento que te quedaste estancada con la peor persona posible. Es decir, nunca hago nada interesante, no coincidimos en muchas cosas y tú ya lo dijiste, no hablo mucho y solo...

Puso ambas manos juntas sobre su nariz por un momento. A este punto Teodora ya se había acercado un poco a él.

Leo: Yo estoy seguro de que no nos hubiéramos hablado jamás si no estuviéramos en esta situación. Me imagino que ya estas harta de mi...

Se sobo la parte de atrás de la cabeza. No parecía avergonzado pero si algo inseguro, como si se preguntara si esta era siquiera una conversación que valía la pena tener. Teodora lo observó tamborilear con la punta del pie y ella ladeo la cabeza.

Teodora: ¿De eso se trata todo esto?

Leo: ¡Perdón, okey! ¡Yo no quería parecer tan raro-

Teodora: Leo, tú me escuchas más que la mayoría de la gente cuando estaba viva.

Leo: ¿Q-que?

Por fin la pudo ver otra vez.

Teodora: Tal vez no parezca, pero me ignoraban bastante. Los únicos que siempre me escuchaban eran mis padres y mi muchacha. Mis amigas se cansaban de mi super rápido.

Leo estaba por responder con algún comentario sarcástico, pero gracias al cielo se contuvo, al notar que el tono de Teodora iba en serio.

Leo: Pero... siempre dices que no te presto suficiente atención.

Teodora: Y tú me dices "te odio" todo el tiempo. Pero no es enserio.

Teodora: ¿Verdad?

Esa última parte fue dicha con una pizca de duda que no pareció que debió haberse escapado. Leo captó esto y le sonrió.

Leo: Obvio que no.

Teodora reconoció esa sonrisa. Se enrojeció un poco.

Teodora: Tampoco creas que me importa taaaanto así. No voy a llorar si me dices lo contrario.

Leo: Je, después de lo de anoche, ya no puedo ni confiar en tu llanto.

Se regresaron la sonrisa. Teodora se puso a su lado y aunque le diera algo de vergüenza, no quería arruinar la sencillez del momento. Se inclinó de cuerpo entero hacia el lado

Teodora: ¿Vas a barrer más que ese metro del piso o con eso sirve?

Leo: Ah, perdón. Jejeje.

Se rascó la nuca y comenzó a barrer de nuevo, ahora más por la derecha. Teodora cruzó las piernas en el aire y lo miro trabajar por un segundo, hasta que tuvo una pequeña idea.

Teodora: ¿Quieres poner música?

Leo se sorprendió un poco.

Leo: ¿Ah? Eeeeemmm, okey.

Teodora: ¿Algo en particular? Siempre que te pregunto pones algo que no escucho normalmente y termina siendo cool.

Leo: Aaamm, ¿Moderatto te parece?

Teodora: Perfecto.

Leo la vio mover los dedos sobre el teléfono y a lo poco salió la música de él. No se escuchaba perfecto sin un amplificador, pero era suficiente para que la escucharan ambos. El chico continuó con su trabajo, hasta que le sacó un corto vistazo a Teodora, que miraba al techo y tuvo una pequeña idea.

Leo: Oye. ¿Cuál otra de esas series chinas es buena?

Teodora: Se llama anime Leo. Y a veeeeeeeeer. ¡Ah! ¡Ranma y medio era buena!

Leo: A ver, cuéntame, ¿de qué se trata?

La casa no tenía un timbre, así que no tenían más opción que tocar. Esperaron un insoportable rato, hasta que de adentro se escuchó una voz ronca y definitivamente no amigable.

"¡¿Que quieren?!"

Takahiro: Uuuh, Señoraaaaaa, ¿Yaga?

"¡¡BABA YAGA!!"

Los dos se alarmaron y dieron un paso atrás, se miraron con ojos grandes.

Takahiro: Ay no manches, es igual que la profe Yoltzin. Tú le hablas.

Marcela suspiro.

Marcela: Hola, soy yo, Marcela.

BabaYaga: ¡¿Quien?!

La chica hizo una mueca.

Marcela: Rāzvan. Pelo morado, ojos azules.

Marcela: ¿Medio alta?

Takahiro: ¿Enserio?

Marcela: Cállate.

BabaYaga: ¡¿La hija de Clementina?!

Le dio un escalofrío por la espalda.

Marcela: Ah.... si. Si, soy su hija.

Eso fue proseguido por el sonido de una caricaturesca cantidad de candados siendo abiertos. Los dos chicos sintieron que estuvieron ahí por un minuto completo. De golpe se abrió la puerta para revelar a una mujer que a pesar de estar más arrugada que un papel en un basurero y tener esta palidez que le hacía parecer la piel lo más mínimamente azulada, era enorme. Fácilmente llegando a los dos metros de altura.

Marcela: ...

Takahiro: Creo que tienes que retractarse sobre lo de ser alta- ¡Au!

Le dio un codazo en el estómago y le susurro un rápido, "Cuídate" entre dientes antes de mirar a la mujer de nuevo.

BabaYaga: ¿Qué quieren?

La chica rápidamente se armó de valor, sacando el pecho y poniendo los hombros atrás, mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

Marcela: Tengo que hablar con usted sobre mi madre.

BabaYaga: Los secretos de una bruja no se cuentan solo porque los pides.

Marcela: No es sobre eso. No me importa lo que sea que hiciera, quiero saber sobre ella como persona.

BabaYaga: Esas dos cosas no se pueden separar, niña.

Se quedaron mirando por un buen rato. Hasta que Marcela suspiró.

Marcela: ¿Podemos entrar?

En segundos Marcela se había plantado en una silla de madera, colocada opuesta al único sillón que había en la casa, donde se sentó Baba Yaga. El resto del lugar estaba embutido con repisa tras repisa de jarras, viales, cajas y montones de lo que con suerte serán plantas. El olor era suficiente para dar nauseas, solo por cuantos aromas se mezclaban a la vez. Takahiro ahora se encontraba mirando alrededor, entre curioso y asustado, ajeno al ambiente pesado de las otras dos. En poco tiempo ya estaba fuera del cuarto, explorando los otros rincones de la casa.

BabaYaga: ¿Qué clase de hija sabe menos de su madre que una persona que no es de la familia?

Marcela: Ay maldita sea, suenas como mi hermano... La familia solo es cuales pendejos te engendraron. No hay más conexión que eso.

BabaYaga: Niñita, nadie va a caer por ese acto de perro guardián. Se puede notar que eres una cobarde.

Marcela: ¡¿A ver?!

Se había parado de la silla de un golpe y la mujer no reaccionó.

BabaYaga: Vienes a preguntar de tu madre y luego dices que la familia no es nada. Conozco a tu tipo. Siempre lleno de contradicciones. Hablan muy fuerte, pero no pueden apegarse a nada de lo que dicen.

Marcela gruño, no era capaz de pensar en una buena respuesta y se estaba dando cuenta de que eso pasaba seguido. Aun furiosa, soltó aire y se sentó nuevamente. Ahora encorvada hacia el frente, con los codos en las rodillas.

Marcela: No vine para recibir mala terapia. Quiero saber ciertas cosas de mi madre y no hay nadie que la conozca más que usted.

BabaYaga: Muy bonito pero-

Entre sus dos dedos, Marcela ya tenía un par de billetes y de nuevo hizo contacto visual con la mujer.

Marcela: Si sé algo, es que con las "brujas" no es difícil negociar.

BabaYaga: Déjame adivinar; pero cuando tú haces lo mismo, es porque estás desesperada.

Marcela: ¡No me cambie el tema!

BabaYaga: No lo hago. Porque el primer dato que te voy a dar, es que ella siempre te consideró una bruja como ella.

Marcela: Eso ya lo sabía. Va a tener que hacer un poco más que eso.

Sacudió el dinero de lado a lado. La señora apretó la punta del descansabrazos.

BabaYaga: Ugh, Clementina nunca me había contado que eras tan molesta.

Marcela: ¿Qué le contó?

BabaYaga: Típicas tonterías de madre. Que no estás interesada en su trabajo, que no le hablas.

Parecía que ahí iba a terminar, pero la chica levantó la ceja y con su mano libre, gesticulo a que continuara.

BabaYaga: Esa última cosa más que nada. Nunca hablo de ti como si fueras tan insoportablemente gritona. Según ella tú eras una niña callada.

Marcela: ¿Quiere decir que no me defendía cuando me trataban como una mierda y me dejaba abusar? Si me acuerdo de eso.

BabaYaga: Uugh, las escuinclas de hoy. Entonces, ¿me dices que tuviste un cambio, o alguna otra tontería?

Marcela: Cuando ella murió, decidí que no me iba a dejar abusar más y que no sería una carga para nadie, no como ella lo fue.

BabaYaga: Aja. ¿Y cómo te ha ido con eso?

Marcela: ...

Pauso por un segundo. No había realmente logrado la última parte todavía. Seguía viviendo en la casa de Tor y DB.

BabaYaga: Como dije, nada más que contradicciones. ¿Crees que puedes ser peleonera y no ser una carga al mismo tiempo?

Marcela: Ah... ¿Que?

BabaYaga: Los que exigen cosas tienen que causar alguna inconveniencia. Yo ya me quiero arrancar las orejas. No me imagino a quien sea que tenga que escucharte con frecuencia. Por eso las niñas nunca se casan ahora.

Marcela tomó ese comentario como si fuera una bofetada, sintiendo que la había golpeado una verdad que nunca había tomado en cuenta. Involuntariamente se puso a pensar, ¿preferían como era antes? Ella siempre asumió que era lo contrario. Pensó que ella era aburrida y fastidiosa. Débil. ¿Era peor ahora o seguía igual de mal? ¿Tenía alguna referencia? Nadie le había dicho nad-

Leo.

"No. Entiendo. Te crees la muy ruda. Bien por ti."

¿Era eso lo que quería decir?

No se había dado cuenta del puñal de cabello que tenía en la mano, hasta que este fue sacado por la mano de alguien más que luego apretó la suya. Miro hacia arriba para ver a Takahiro parado detrás de su silla.

Takahiro: No la distraiga y responda las preguntas. No vinimos aquí a insultarla, así que usted no tiene razón para hacerlo.

Por un momento Takahiro sonó como su tía, fuerte y conciso. Marcela perdió un poco la respiración por sorpresa. Solo regresando a la realidad con otro leve apretón por parte de él.

BabaYaga: Me pregunto por cuantas estafas habrás caído tú antes.

Marcela: ¡¿Entonces admite que es una estafadora?!

No sabía qué esperaba conseguir con esa pregunta. Teodora no solo era real, sino que contaba con ella. Lo que Marcela sintiera no era importante, la verdad era la verdad. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, ella sintió la más mínima esperanza de que todo fuera un truco. Que los duendes, los zombies, los fantasmas y las brujas no fueran reales. Sintió ingenuamente que si lo fuera, las cosas regresarían a ser como antes.

BabaYaga: ¡La brujería no es algo que solo se puede inventar! ¡Todos creen que saben la verdad y nadie quiere admitir equivocarse y muy pocos son los que realmente se deciden a averiguarlo. Así que niña te recomiendo que no insinúes estupideces si quieres seguir hablando.

Marcela: Claro... ¿Qué más podía esperar?

Eso le pasaba por hacerse esperanzas estúpidas.

Takahiro: Como sea. Mi amiga aquí tiene una serie de preguntas que tiene que hacer y no debería estar perdiendo nuestro tiempo.

Caray que sonaba distinto cuando se lo proponía. Pensó Marcela, regresando un poco a la realidad. Él tenía razón. La chica nuevamente hizo su lista de preguntas en su mente. Fuera de su voluntad, le dio un leve apretón a la mano de su amigo antes de dejarla ir. Ignorando cualquier sentimiento de arrepentimiento por soltarla.

La bruja ya se resignó a enterrarse más en su sillón y esperar a que ella hablara primero. Marcela suspiro pesado y se colocó los dorsos de ambas manos sobre su boca, codos aun en sus rodillas y dinero aun en los dedos.

Marcela: ¿Se embarazó de mi por accidente?

BabaYaga: Eso se lo esperaba. Aunque no planeaba tenerte sola.

Marcela: ¿A que se refiere con eso?

BabaYaga: Planeaba casarse con quien sea que fuera tu padre. Pero resultó no que no coincidieron con muchas cosas importantes y se vino a puebla antes de que nacieras.

Eso la sorprendió. Su mamá nunca mencionó nada sobre ser de fuera de Puebla. Si tuviera que adivinar, probablemente vino de Saltillo. Ahí estaba su padre y de ahí eran sus hermanos. Seguro lo conoció en ese mismo lugar. Pero, ¿qué pasó, que ella saldría del estado para evitar a una sola persona? Es decir, sabiendo donde está hoy, no es que no tuviera razón. Su mama estaba empezando a tener razón bastante seguido...

Marcela: Ok. ¿Cómo se convirtió en bruja?

BabaYaga: Todas las brujas lo heredan de sus madres. La primera hija de una bruja siempre es heredera de sus poderes.

Marcela: ¿Y qué pasa si la hija rechaza esa posición?

BabaYaga: Puedes ser una pequeña rebelde insufrible si quieres. Pero el poder de una bruja ya es parte de ti.

Marcela: Si si si, he escuchado esa mierda ya. Que me crio y todo eso.

BabaYaga: ¡Digo en tu sangre, tarada! ¿Crees que ese pelo morado tuyo es coincidencia? Las brujas tenemos genes diferentes a la gente común. Estoy segura de que lo notaste conmigo.

Takahiro seguía sin creerle, pero ahora el tono azulado de la piel de la mujer que era casi imperceptible al principio era lo único en que Marcela podía enfocarse. Haciéndose más intenso con cada segundo que la miraba. Trago saliva y se tensó un poco más.

Marcela: Como sea. Tercera pregunta: ¿Por qué no podía conseguir otro trabajo al mismo tiempo que era bruja?

La sinceridad con la que Marcela estaba empezando a decir *bruja* era algo en lo Takahiro no podía decidirse si se preocupaba o no.

BabaYaga: Confiaba en ti.

Marcela: ¿Que...?

Sip, había razón para preocuparse. Takahiro instintivamente apretó el hombro de Marcela y estaba listo para por mínimo una vez desde conocerse en primer año, ser él quien la apoyaba a ella.

Takahiro: ¿Cómo sabemos que no se está inventando esto?

BabaYaga: ¿Que ganaría de mentirles sobre eso?

Takahiro: Ya mintió hace un momento.

BabaYaga: Al contrario. Esa es la verdad que seguramente nadie le había contado hasta ahora.

Marcela: ¡Eso no importa! ¡¿A que se refiere con que confiaba en mi?!

Se inclinó hacia el frente, fuera de su agarre. Takahiro quedó algo sorprendido.

BabaYaga: Yo le dije que era estúpido, pero ella me decía que estaba segura de que tú tomarías el negocio también. Que te serías capaz de salvarlas.

Takahiro: ¡Y lo hizo! ¡Yo lo he visto, siempre trabajó muy duro por las dos!

BabaYaga: ¡Oh y estoy segura que ser mesera fue muuuuuy lucrativo! Eso no es. Clementina veía potencial en ti niña. Siempre estaba segura de que cuando finalmente le hicieras caso y te hicieras realmente su aprendiz, el negocio prosperará. Hasta su muerte creyó que lo harías.

El muchacho estaba por hablar de nuevo, cuando la voz aguda y baja de la chica lo interrumpió.

Marcela: Está diciendo... ¿qué había otra solución?

BabaYaga: Según Clementina, todo hubiera funcionado si tan solo hubieras seguido sus pasos.

Marcela: Pero... ¿Por qué yo?

BabaYaga: ¡Ya te dije, maldita! ¡Ella creía que tenía algún potencial! Al parecer suficiente para ponerlas a las dos en la sima.

Ella se tomó un momento para saborear la posibilidad, la ya inexistente posibilidad, de que eso fuera cierto. De que de solo haber tomado una ruta distinta todo hubiera sido diferente. Tenía que ser ridículo.

Marcela: ¡Ninguna bruja vive bien!

Le tembló la voz y se le ahogó el grito a la mitad.

BabaYaga: Eso es lo que se cree ahora. Pero en nuestro momento las brujas éramos las reinas del mundo. Solían temernos y tratarnos con respeto.

La expresión de la mujer pareció oscurecerse.

BabaYaga: Pero nadie ha reclamado ese trono en miles de años. Muchos han tratado de engendrar a una bruja que pueda superarlo todo. Que con solo mover los dedos pudiera convertir a dioses en piedra...

Takahiro: ¡Se quiere callar!

Su tono fue suficiente para sacudir el edificio, sorprendiendo a Baba Yaga, pero Marcela se encontró incapaz de escucharlo. Demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos que ahora se revolcaban en su cabeza con demasiada rapidez para traducirse a palabras.

Takahiro: ¡No queremos que nos venda su fantasía! ¡La madre de Marcela está muerta! ¡Venimos a tratar de saber más de ella y lo único que ha hecho es acosar a mi amiga con sus estupideces! ¡¿Está tratando de engañarnos para algo?! ¡¿Acaso cree que esto es un chiste-

Marcela: Takahiro.

Takahiro: ¿Uh?

Marcela: Cállate.

Takahiro: ¡¿Que?!

Marcela se ahogó con un suspiro y lo miró con pesadumbre, pero más que todo algo de temor. Era imposible saber hacia qué. En realidad era imposible para Takahiro saber si esos ojos mostraban miedo o alguna otra cosa.

Marcela: Vuelve a casa por favor.

Takahiro: ¡¿Que?! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí sola!

Marcela: Takahiro, sé que suena estúpido, pero tú no puedes entender esto. No es tu culpa solo... no hay forma en que vas a entender.

Takahiro: ¡Yo perdí a mis padres también ¡¿sabes?! ¡No puedes decir que no voy a entender solo porque me crees un sobreprotegido!

Marcela: ¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir! ¡Para nada! ¡Es que-....

Takahiro trató de coincidir con su mirada, pero no fue capaz.

Marcela: Solo quiero que pares de preocuparte por mi. Yo vine aquí a escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir y eso voy a hacer. Verte así solo lo hace peor. Por favor solo déjame aguantar hasta el final y no te preocupes más.

Takahiro: ¡Pero te debo por lo menos esto!

Marcela: Tú no me debes nada. Nadie... me debe nada.

Finalmente se lograron mirar a la cara y Marcela claramente imploraba que le hiciera caso. Después de unos segundos, el chico sacó un suspiro y dejó caer los hombros.

Takahiro: Te espero afuera. Eso es lo más que puedo hacer.

Ella pareció un poco decepcionada, aún no satisfecha del todo con la propuesta. Al final solo tuvo que dejar su cuerpo relajarse y aceptar lo que tenía.

Marcela: Bueno pues...

El chico tomó la decisión consciente de no tocarla y solo asintió la cabeza. Le dio a Baba Yaga, que sorprendentemente no había comentado durante todo ese intercambio, una última mirada de recelo antes de ir a la puerta y con un segundo de duda, salir y cerrarla de nuevo. Los ojos de Marcela quedaron clavados en esa puerta por un rato más. Apenas realmente sintió que ya no estaba en el cuarto, se llevó la mano al cabello.

BabaYaga: Te voy a cobrar un poco más por hacerme escuchar todo eso.

Marcela no la pudo ver a la cara. Miraba a sus manos, sus uñas que parecían tener meses sin cortar y sus dedos azulados.

Marcela: Entonces... está diciendo que mama tenia la solución todo este tiempo. ¿Y la que nos mandó a la ruina fui yo?

BabaYaga: Algo así. Aunque no creo que ella estuviera en lo correcto.

Marcela: ¿Que?

BabaYaga: Clementina era una increíble bruja, pero su mayor falla siempre fue su fe. Fe en cosas que no la merecen.

Marcela: Pero no entiendo, ¿usted cree que yo pude haberlo hecho? ¿Qué pueda ser-

BabaYaga: ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia!

Su grito impactó la habitación como un balazo.

BabaYaga: ¡Fue una idiota al creer que TÚ serias capaz! ¡Esta niña estúpida, arrogante y egoísta! ¡Que se cree demasiado buena para su propio destino!

Marcela: Es decir... probablemente es verdad pero-

BabaYaga: Su muerte fue lo que tomó para que finalmente lo entendiera.

Gruño entre dientes. La chica se acercaba a sus rodillas posadas firmemente en la silla, sus pies se esconden por debajo de esta. Ambos brazos se apegaban a su torso, con sus manos en su nuca, jalando a más no poder. El dinero estaba en el piso. Solo podía inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba, para mirar a la mujer.

Marcela: ¿C-como?

Chillo, sin sentido de poder alguno.

BabaYaga: Una bruja puede controlar la suerte, revertir los errores, hablar con los difuntos y hacer que la sangre de un hombre quede sólida en sus venas.

BabaYaga: Y tú no puedes mantener a una enferma con vida...

Marcela: Yo... ¿¡Que?! ¡Era una fiebre hemorrágica! ¡El tratamiento costaba una fortuna! ¡Y aun así, era casi imposible que sobreviviera!

A pesar de que en palabra eso contaría como una supuesta defensa, el rostro aterrado y la voz aguda y temblante de Marcela, lo hizo más un grito de exasperación y arrepentimiento.

BabaYaga: ¿Y crees que eso sería obstáculo para una bruja con el poder que debiste haber heredado? ¿O incluso para una marrana cualquiera que por lo menos puede conseguir lo que necesita para pagar una maldita cirugía?

Una vez más, Marcela se inclinó hacia el frente, hacia ella.

Marcela: ¿Usted hubiera podido curarla?

Fue una pregunta sincera. Baba Yaga enterró las uñas en el sillón y se mantuvo derecha para mirar a la niña hacia abajo.

BabaYaga: Pues yo no tengo la fe de tu madre..., ¿o si?

Eso las mandó a un largo silencio. Las manos de Marcela no aguantaron más y cayeron a sus lados y ella pudo ver cómo de ellas cayeron decenas de finos hilos morados que ahora eran ajenos a ella. Se tiró las palmas a la boca, tratando de sostener una espontánea subida de vómito hasta su garganta. La mujer en el sillón del frente solo miró hasta que esta lo logró tragar.

Su respiración se podía escuchar por todo el cuarto y su sudor se coló a la cacofonía de olores que infestaban la casa. finalmente después de lo que debió ser una eternidad, Marcela logró agarrar un puñal de aire.

Marcela: Última pregunta...

BabaYaga: Termina de una vez.

Por un segundo Marcela escaneo el cuarto con la esperanza de encontrar un reloj, para identificar la hora. Pero le fue inútil.

Marcela: ¿Cómo se sentía ella sobre mí?

Su voz ahora carecía de energía, lo suficiente para camuflar su pesadumbre solo un poco. A pesar de su miedo, miro a Baba Yaga a la cara. Por primera vez pudo discernir la emoción en sus ojos. Furia. Una larga, hirviente y profunda furia.

BabaYaga: Ella te adoraba.

Era tarde y ella tenía hambre. Marcela no se había molestado en ver su teléfono en todo el día. Tampoco fue capaz de decirle una palabra a Takahiro, fuera de una sonrisa débil y un igualmente frágil "Tranquilo". Estaba en la puerta de su casa. Había fallando metiendo la llave un par de veces ya. Que inútil era.

Sus intentos debieron hacer más ruido de lo esperado, porque al minuto escuchó la cerradura desde adentro y con gentileza la puerta fue abierta. Ahí estaba Tor, que parecía cansado hasta que vio a Marcela y la postura desanimada que ella tenía, cambió su semblante a uno preocupado.

Tor: Marcela. ¿Estas bien?

Marcela: Mhm.

El hombre le puso la mano en el lado de su brazo y parte de su hombro. Sus manos eran grandes y se notaba cuando estaban cerca de ella. La deslizó solo un poco hacia abajo y subió otra vez, repitiendo el movimiento en un un intento de ser reconfortante. El tacto la puso nerviosa. Era algo suave y sin malas intenciones. Eso la hizo incómoda. No por disgusto con la sensación en sí, sino por lo sincero que era. Le provocaba un desagradable sentimiento de culpa. No muy diferente a como se sintió con las intervenciones de Takahiro. Tor suspiro y su expresión se hizo una de seriedad.

Tor: Hay algo que tengo que devolverte.

Sintió que antes de que pudiera parpadear, ya miraba a los objetos que había puesto en su cama como si fueran de otro mundo. Los objetos que Tor le había dicho que encontró en la habitación de DB, quien se había encerrado y no veía aun. Aunque no podía pensar en eso.

Se quedó inmóvil por tal vez media hora, era imposible saber. Era casi alguna especie de milagro. Sintió que así tenía que interpretarlo. Estaba segura de que debía ser verdad, que las brujas podían de verdad controlar la suerte, incluso después de morir.

Siete cuadernos. Tres viales con plantas secas. Un muñeco de paja. Un collar de piedras. Una pañoleta.

Cada medio minuto ella notaba que estaba conteniendo la respiración y soltó un suspiro pesado. Se sentía como un sueño, una alucinación causada por un golpe a la cabeza. Los colores de los objetos parecían fundirse con el azul del edredón. Pero cuando podía volver a enfocarse podía ver cada mal doble, rastro de polvo, mancha y muestra de uso en cada uno. Nunca en su vida los había visto así.

Cuando por fin recordó cómo moverse, alcanzó lentamente la pañoleta y la trajo hacia sí. Casi se sentía como una persona. Como si fuera un amigo que no había visto en tanto, tanto tiempo. Solo mirarla le traía tantos recuerdos que ni siquiera podía percibir ninguno individualmente con claridad. En una mano apretó la tela rosada y los dedos de la otra lentamente se enroscaron en el mechón curvado de cabello que tocaba su mejilla.

Entonces se movió más. Casi con urgencia entro al baño y se miro al espejo. Si lo pensaba no sabía qué hacer. Pero... lentamente se acercó la pañoleta y sin pensarlo, la extendió sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, tomando la punta de lo que confeccionaba su fleco y poniéndola debajo de la tela. Jalo está hacia abajo para que la presión mantuviera el cabello en su lugar. Extendió la tela desde por detrás de sus orejas hasta la mitad de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Entonces sostuvo con una mano las orillas de la pañoleta y con la otra se recogió todo el cabello en una especie de chongo, justo por donde acababa la tela. Como la pañoleta era bastante larga, todavía quedaba bastante de los dos extremos colgando a cada lado. Con ambas manos, los enrollo dos veces alrededor del inicio del chongo que había formado y a la segunda hizo un nudo con los dos lados que dejó las puntas sobresaliendo por detrás como una especie de moño que apuntaba hacia abajo.

Ni siquiera se sintió consciente al hacerlo y ya estaba...Fue tan fácil. Se miró a sí misma en el espejo. Se sintió diferente, sintió que se reconocía. Como si acabara de encontrar una parte de ella que le faltaba.

¿Por qué había dejado esto...?

"¡Pues por lo menos ahora lo usas!"

Casi dando un grito, Marcela volteo a ver la puerta abierta del baño. Ahí se encontraba DB. Ella lo observó, cómo la miraba con desdicha y viendo mas de cerca, como sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas mojadas.

Marcela: ¿D-de verdad rescataste todas estas cosas?

DB: ¡No lo hice por ti!

Marcela: Entonces... ¿por qué?

Pareció que estaba por responder, hasta que como de un golpe se detuvo. Miro al piso y apretó los puños, contuvo unos mocos y se le volvió a enrojecer la cara.

DB: No es asunto tuyo...

Ella lo miró con pena.

Marcela: Gracias...

DB: Ya te dije que no fue por ti. Solo espero que por lo menos sepas de que yo tenia la razon.

Inesperadamente Marcela soltó una risa y regresó los ojos al espejo.

Marcela: Claro que la tenias... ¿Cuándo la tengo yo?

El niño no entendía qué exactamente estaba tratando de decir con esa frase, pero el calor en su cara y las ganas de llorar que le estaban regresando rápidamente lo hicieron querer regresar a estar solo.

DB: Como sea.

Escupió antes de irse de ahí. Al notar su ausencia Marcela sintió un jalón al corazón. Rápidamente salió y lo atrapó abriendo su puerta.

Marcela: ¡Oye espera!

Él entrecerró los ojos y le dio la cabeza, apenas pudiendo aguantar más.

DB: ¡¿Que?!

Marcela: Yo sé... que soy difícil y que me contradigo siempre y a pesar de lo que yo pensaba, que no tiendo a... cumplir mi palabra. Pero cuando te prometí que te desharás de mí... lo dije en serio. Lo voy a hacer y no importa cuanto cueste. Voy a cumplir esa promesa.

DB: ¿Promesa?

Se susurro tan bajo que no fue posible escucharlo. No tenía memoria alguna de hacer una promesa así. Él no había hecho promesas con ella. El no hacía promesas con estos dos, ni con nadie. El único al que le daría su palabra era a su padre. Nunca a nadie más. Su enojo entonces se hizo más fuerte y sus ojos finalmente llorosos.

DB: ¡Pues yo voy a cumplir mi propia promesa! ¡Y no contigo! ¡Quédate con esa basura! ¡No necesito tu ayuda, ESTUPIDA BASTARDA!

El tenedor que Tor tenía en la mano cayó, cuando escucho eso desde la cocina, a sabiendas de que usaba esa última palabra con más intención de lo que se esperaría. Marcela por lo tanto, no se sintió herida, ni por el insulto ni por el grito. Encorvo las cejas, entrecerró los párpados y arrugó la nariz, sonriendo de lado.

Marcela: No me imagino que te iría a servir.


	8. Depende de si hay vida con que seguir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las nuves no son lo más gris que hay.

El cielo estaba nublado y hacía algo de frío. Los dos niños decidieron refugiarse en el pequeño salón de música. DB, repetía un tempo simple en la batería más chica, aun así necesito un pequeño bloque de espuma para pisar el pedal. Kika se sentaba en una sillita a su lado.

Kika: ¡Ay que aburrido! ¡Hazle más rápido!

DB: ¡Eso intento!

Con más fuerza empezó a cambiar entre el platillo y el tambor, pero esto hizo que el pedal no cuadrara con el resto del ritmo, ya que no era capaz de fácilmente enfocarse en los tres. Después de unos segundos él se detuvo.

Kika: ¡Nooooo pos que maaaaaloo!

DB: ¡Hazlo tú, si crees que es tan fácil!

Kika: ¡Ándale pues!

Él le pasó las baquetas y por un segundo, Kika pudo ver de cerca sus manos y no fue la primera vez que le noto una serie de cosas peculiares en ellas, especialmente en la derecha. Aunque le restó importancia. Tomó las baquetas y cambió de asiento con él. No fue hasta que ya estaba en la batería, con la mirada expectante de su amigo, que Kika se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni una melodía en mente de que basarse. Así que antes de que se le fuera el valor, se dignó a solo golpear lo que sea lo más rápido posible.

Y pues porque el diablo trabaja rápido, solo terminó dándole siete golpes a los bordes metálicos de los dos tambores, no haciendo ningún sonido.

DB: ¿Qué te dije?

Kika: ¡Noooo esta cosa esta bien maaala!

DB: ¡Eres TÚ la que es mala! Ahora dame las baquetas.

Con cierta mala gana, se rindió y fue a pasarle de vuelta las baquetas, nuevamente pudiendo ver sus manos. Esta vez, prestando un poco más de atención y finalmente aclarando la forma de una serie de marcas distintas, se decidió a preguntar.

Kika: Oye, ¿y es que tú usas las manos de parrilla? ¿Qué tanta cosa tienen?

DB: Ah, son marcas que me hice de un montón de cosas. ¡Cosas de macho!

Puso los puños en la cintura y levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa complacida por la declaración.

Kika: ¿Te las muerdes?

DB: ¡No! ¡A eso no me refería!

Kika: ¡¿Entonces que?!

El niño rodó los ojos y extendió su palma izquierda frente a ella y con el dedo índice de la otra, apunto a una de las marcas que tenía en sus dedos.

DB: Eso es una mordida de mapache.

Kika: ¡¿Mapache?!

DB: Sí, son más difíciles de contener que las ratas, pero más fáciles de atrapar. Tengo dos más de estas en la pierna.

Kika: ¿Te la hiciste también en saltillo? ¿Qué onda con tu casa ahí que tenía tanta plaga?

DB: Todas me las hice en Saltillo.

Apuntó de nuevo a otra marca.

DB: Esa es de una vez me corte con un vidrio de una ventana.

DB: Esta es una quemadura que me hice con una vela. Tengo un chorro de esas.

Kika: ¿Y tú pa que usas tantas velas?

DB: Esta es de un accidente que tuve con un ladrillo que se salió de la pare- no perate esa está en mi codo, esto es tierra.

Los dos soltaron unas carcajadas mientras él se limpió en el pantalón. Hasta que DB, otra vez, se puso las manos en la cintura y sacó el pecho.

DB: Me las hice todas de chiquito. ¡Es por eso que ahora puedo con todo!

Kika: Pero a ver, ¿qué es está cortada tan fea?

La niña lo tomó de la muñeca derecha y extendió su palma para voltearla a que la viera, apuntando a una singular cicatriz, que mostraba ser de una cortada profunda, que llegaba de un extremo al otro de la palma.

DB: ¡Esa no es nomás una cortada! Además es secreto.

Dijo de manera casual, pero aun así un poco defensiva.

Kika: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Noooooo que aburrido, cuéntame!

DB: ¡Es clasificado!

Kika: ¡Cuentameeeeeeeeee!

Con brusquedad lo agarró de los hombros y lo empezó a sacudir, fue ahí cuando DB recordó que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

DB: ¡Okey okey! ¡Párale!

Kika: ¡Pues dime lo que es!

Por fin lo soltó y él cruzó los brazos.

DB: Lo máximo que te voy a decir, es que es parte de un pacto. Uno muuuuuy importante, que solo la gente especial puede hacer.

Sonrió orgulloso.

Kika: Aaaaaaaaah... ¿Y cómo haces un pato?

DB: ¡Un PACto Kika! ¡Una promesa!

Kika: ¿Cómo prometes con cortadas?

DB: ¡Noup! Yo ya te dije lo que te iba a decir. ¡No más!

Kika: ¡¿Queeee?! ¡Tú no me quieres, ¿verdad?!

DB: ¡Ew! ¡Obvio que no!

Kika le gruñó y le quitó la mirada, con un puchero.

Kika: Bueeeno pos valía la pena intentarlo.

DB: ¡Jaja!

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, sonó la campana y rápidamente se escucharon a todos los otros niños saliendo de los patios hacia los salones.

Kika: ¡Aaaaay, no quiero tener mateee!

DB: Quedémonos aquí.

Kika: ¿Eh? Pero los profes vienen a checar por acá.

DB: Nos escondemos.

Kika: Ay es que después de la última vez, mi mamá me castigo bien feo y además no pude ver la tele por dos semanas.

DB: Te sales de tu casa y vienes a ver a la mía.

Kika: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Noooo yo tan bonita por la calle solita, me raptan!

DB: No va a pasar nada. ¡A ti te falta barrio!

Los ruidos ya eran muy pocos y era claro de que estarían tarde si se tardaban solo un poco más de tiempo. Ella dio unos pasos a la salida y lo miró una vez más.

Kika: Mira, si quieres ser expulsado, hazlo tú.

Casi de un sobresalto, DB la miro. Sinceramente estaba esperando que ella le siguiera el juego. Rápidamente él cruzó los brazos y miró en otra dirección.

DB: ¡Pues bien! ¡Pero no te quejes de lo aburrida que estás cuando podrías estar conmigo!

La conversación no continuó cuando ella hecho a correr al salón. El niño quedó congelado por unos momentos. Se decidió en no entristecerse por su ausencia y solo se sentó en el suelo contra la pared. Tuvo que pensar en como se pasaría el rato. No esperaba quedar solo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Leo: Se quieren enfocar.

Valentina: Ay esto se entrega en dos semanas, no te molestes ahora.

Santiago: Por lo menos déjame terminar mi reporte de biología antes de empezar en esto.

Beto: A este punto, preferiría que solo admitieran que no van a hacer nada sin excusas.

Los cuatro chicos habían juntado sus mesas en el salón. Se les había asignado un trabajo y naturalmente todos decidieron formar un grupo. Teodora se encontraba flotando detrás de Leo, metida en algún asunto en su teléfono. No prestaba atención a su conversación.

Beto: Pero a ver, yo digo que hagamos la presentación sobre el medio oriente, porque a mí me da la impresión de que el profe Andrés no sabe mucho de eso. Nos puso a leer en vez de darnos un discurso como normalmente. Creo que no se va a dar cuenta si nos faltan un par de detalles.

Valentina: ¡Oooooh me gusta como piensas!

Beto: ¿Ah? Jejeje, gracias.

Rio rascándose la nuca, con una sonrisa un poco más boba de lo que se esperaría de él. Teodora, por fin se dignó a regresar a la realidad y lo miro.

Santiago: ¡Ja! Era tan buen chico. Vale, lo estropeaste.

Valentina: ¡Jajajaja! Solo aprendió de la mejor, ¡¿verdad Beto?!

Beto: ¡S-si!

Chocaron los cinco a lo alto y la expresión del chico se hizo más particular aún. Teodora entrecerró los ojos, enfocados en sus mejillas. Leo por lo tanto desarrolló una sonrisa conspiratoria.

Leo: En realidad, yo hice un corto ensayo sobre el medio oriente el año pasado. El profe Andrés no era mi maestro en primero, así que nunca lo ha visto. Saquemos todo de ahí, hasta las fuentes.

Santiago: ¡Y a MÍ me gusta como piensas TÚ, compadre!

Leo: Eso sí, lo tengo guardado en el único computador de la casa. Solo espero que Nando me deje usarlo.

Leo no le puso ningún énfasis particular al comentario, pero de la nada la expresión de Beto cambió a una alarmada. Beto abrió la boca para decir algo, entonces sintió un apretón en su brazo por debajo de la mesa. Él se detuvo y la volteo a ver. Ella le dio una expresión que mostraba cierta pesadumbre, pero le negaba con la cabeza que dijera algo. Beto le quitó la mirada y se tensó, su rostro se vio angustiado hasta que sintió unas leves palmaditas en su espalda, se dio cuenta de que era Valentina y la encaró una vez más. Ella le sonrió y Beto suspiro y trato de imitarla. Todo en una interacción que pareció ser únicamente entre ellos, ya que Leo y Santiago siguieron charlando. Bueno, sería solo entre ellos si Teodora no lo hubiera visto todo. Aun así no entendía realmente de qué se trataba.

"Profeeeeee, ¿podemos hacer un grupo de siete?"

No prosiguió nada más cuando de repente, desde el otro lado del salón se escucharon una serie de voces y los chicos voltearon para ver a un grupo de chicas rodeando al Profesor Andrés, rogándole que cambiará sus reglas. Teodora, también las vio y sonrió nostálgica.

Teodora: Aaay, yo y mis amigas hacíamos eso siempre.

Leo le dio la mirada y ella después de unos segundos, coincide con esta. En vez de burlarse, Leo mostró una sonrisa comprensiva, indicando que entendía como se sentía. Ella le tuvo que devolver el gesto, pensando que a pesar de estar algo doliente, se sentía aún consentida.

Valentina: Pinches morras básicas. ¡Siempre se hacen las re pendejas cuando hacen eso!

Leo/ Teodora: ¡Oye!

De golpe los dos se miraron. Sorprendidos por el otro. Aun así, Teodora después de un momento se puso una mano a la mejilla.

Teodora: Aaawwww, ¿estás tratando de defenderme? Ay, eres un amor Leo, ¿te he dicho eso?

Leo: ¡Hmmm!

De alguna manera sintió que la había cagado y se volteó, mirando a un garabato hecho en la esquina de su pupitre, con los hombros arriba y el cuerpo tenso. Obvia y desafortunadamente, le ardía la cara.

Valentina: ¿Ahora te gusta una de ellas o que pedo, que tanto te importa?

Sonó un poco más como un ataque que una pregunta, pero Leo tenía que pensar rápido.

Leo: Solo estoy diciendo queeeee s-si fuéramos un grupo más grande haríamos lo mismo. Además s-s-son solo chicas, n-nuestras compañeras.

La chica sacudió la mano de forma despectiva, apoyando el codo en el espaldar de la silla y subiendo un pie al asiento.

Valentina: Apuesto que le gusta una de ellas.

Él suspiró y se tuvo que recostar en el pupitre, rodeándose la cabeza con los brazos.

Leo: ¿Siempre tienes que especular sobre mi vida amorosa? ¿No puedo ser buena persona nada más?

Santiago: Siiii, incluso con lo entretenido que es hablar del puto desastre que es el libido de Leo, si tienes que parar de ser tan pedorra con la gente.

Leo: Espera. ¡¿Libido?!

Beto: E-es decir, no es como si no las conociéramos.

Valentina entonces se inclinó hacia Santiago.

Valentina: Tú solo te les paras enfrente, porque le gustas a tres de esas tipas.

Teodora: ¡Ay no por favor! ¿Eres una de esas?

Santiago: No Vale, solo estás siendo molesta. E incluso si ese fuera el caso, ¡¿cómo yo iba a saber?!

Beto: ¡¿Se puede saber eso?! ¡¿Se les nota?!

La chica levantó sus brazos de forma defensiva y no miró a ninguno de los tres.

Valentina: ¡Bueno yo qué sé! ¡Tal vez una de ellas es totalmente su tipo o algo!

Santiago: Nuestro... ¿tipo?

De a poco se restableció la calma, ya que cada uno sin querer se puso a pensar sobre lo que insinuaba esa pregunta. Después de un rato, ya con todos relajados y el tema un poco distinto, Santiago habló.

Santiago: Oigan, ¿cuál dirían que es su tipo?

Todos le dieron un par de vueltas más en su cabeza. Teodora permaneció callada, pero ahora prestando total atención a lo que decían.

Valentina: Mi tipoooooo solo sería un chico divertido. Solo alguien con el que la pueda pasar bien.

Al terminar su oración, posó la mano en el hombro izquierdo de Santiago, inclinándose hasta poder besarle la mejilla.

Valentina: Como este señor justo aquí.

Él ahí ensanchó la sonrisa y la miró entretenido.

Santiago: Pues... yo tendría que decir lo mismo.

Sin alerta, los dos alcanzaron a besarse los labios. Leo rodó los ojos. Beto por otro lado, sacó esta risa que... que ni siquiera calificaba como una risa, más como una serie de ruidos nerviosos, mientras desviaba la mirada. Teodora finalmente ya pudo identificar cuál era el asunto con este tipo. La parejita se separó.

Santiago: ¿Y tu Beto? ¿Cuál dirías que es tu tipo?

Se pudo ver en su cara que la pregunta lo sorprendió.

Beto: Aaaaaaaaaaam ¿Y-yo? Yo no diría que tengo un tipo, je je je je.

Teodora: Chaparra, de pelo chino, mega plana, cara super redonda y una enorme frente a la vez de alguna manera, ah, y que se viste bien raro.

Leo escucho eso como si fuera un balazo por su espalda. De golpe la volteo a ver con una expresión incrédula. Teodora solo le levantó una ceja.

Teodora: ¿A poco no te diste cuenta? ¡Míralo, está embobado!

Ahora Leo la miró casi que furioso. Por puro milagro no le grito nada, por estarse de bruta. Teodora rodó los ojos y sacudió las manos como respuesta.

Teodora: ¡Ay, no estoy diciendo que le va a robar la novia a tu amigo! Que tenga las manos donde las vea si es muy su asunto, pero que ella le atraiga no es su culpa. ¡La gente es así nomás, no lo puede evitar!

La mueca de rabia de Leo se hizo más intensa aún. Teodora no pudo hacer más que suspirar y levantar los brazos en defensa.

Teodora: ¡Ash, que eres bien dramático! ¡Ni me escuchan! Pero bueeeno ya. Veo que esta es una plática en la que no soy bienvenida. Te doy un ratito, tú le bajas dos rayitas a tu rabia y charlamos después.

Sin más, ella salió a través de la ventana, lo cual hizo a Leo notar el gris y frío clima de afuera, pero la intervención de sus amigos no le dejó prestarle atención a las nubes.

Santiago: Leo, ¿estás teniendo uno de tus momentos especiales otra vez?

Leo: ¡¿Momento que?!

Valentina: Cuando le empiezas a hacer caras al aire.

Leo: Al... ¿aire?

Sintió un espasmo en su párpado y por unos segundos solo espero que la tierra se abriera y cayera adentro para no ser visto jamás. Juro que si pudiera, hubiera ya ahorcado a Teodora.

Beto: C-como sea de eso no estamos hablando.

Santiago: Okey ya. ¿Pero Leo cuál es tu tipo?

Leo: Uuuh-

Valentina: ¡Deprimidas!

Grito Valentina de forma burlona.

Leo: ¿Qué?

Valentina: Cada una de tus novias está teniendo la mera crisis cuando la conocemos. ¡Casi pareciera que así las buscas! ¿No tuviste una que terminó hasta huérfana?

Leo: Valentina, el huérfano literalmente soy yo.

Valentina: Aaaaaaaah si cieeeerto.... oof, perdona wey.

Beto: Valentina, un poquiiito de tacto no te quitará lo asertiva.

Santiago: ¡A ver no hablen por él! Dale Leo, puede ser algo superficial, no importa.

Leo se apoyó la cabeza en la mano y tuvo que darle un par de vueltas, se le hizo bastante difícil, pero eventualmente llegó a algo.

Leo: Supongo que me gusta cuando una chica tiene cabello llamativo.

Santiago: A ver, ¿quieres decir que te gustan las chicas exóticas?

Leo: No "exóticas". Solo algo distinto, un color peculiar. Supongo que eso me parece lindo.

Inconscientemente se sonrojó un poco al hablar.

Santiago: Ah, entonces Beto es tu tipo.

Valentina: ¡JAAAAAAA!

La chica soltó una carcajada tan descabellada que casi se cae de la silla y cuando logró estabilizarse, siguió riendo. Beto parecía casi que horrorizado y Leo solo se vio irritado.

Leo: Ugh por favor no Santi. Ya lidio con suficiente de esos chistes en casa.

Beto: ¡Y el cabello azul es perfectamente común! ¡Mucha gente lo tiene!

Valentina: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya chicos, no hay que ser tan homofobos!

Santiago: Bueno, si ya, perdon jeje.

Beto: Pero color de cabello peculiar eh... Hm. No se me ocurren muchas chicas así justo ahora.

Leo: Si... a mí tampoco...

Eso era una mentira. Podía pensar en más de una.

Santiago: A ver, ¿Quién creen que son el tipo y la tipa más buenos del colegio?

Todos nuevamente se pusieron a pensar, hasta que Leo alzó la mano de forma similar a un juramento.

Leo: No homo.

Valentina: Ay, ¿en serio?

Leo: Pero Santiago.

Le salió una sonrisa al mencionado y Beto asintió.

Beto: No homo.

Valentina: ¿De verdad chicos?

Beto: Pero estoy de acuerdo. Santiago.

Santiago: Todo el homo, Santiago.

El grupo entero soltó una carcajada.

Leo: Weeey.

Santiago: Meh, la humildad está sobrevalorada.

Valentina: A mí esto me parece una pendejada, pero obvio, Santiago.

Beto: Je je.

Santiago: GraaaaaacIAs.

Leo: Ok, eso está claro. ¿Cuál dirían que es la chica más guapa de la escuela, como objetivamente?

El grupo cayó en silencio. Todos menos Leo se pusieron de repente tensos y miraron al piso o al lado, con cara de incomodidad.

Leo: ¿Qué?

Escucho un par de quejidos de incertidumbre de todos, se veían algo nerviosos.

Leo: ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Solo díganme!

...

...

...

...

Beto, Santiago, Valentina: Marcela.

Leo: .............. ¿Ah?

Valentina: ¡Oye!

Se inclinó hacia Santiago para regañarlo.

Santiago: ¡Tú lo dijiste también!

Beto: Es decir... yo jamás iría por ella. Nooooooo diría que me gusta, pero si es muy bonita y pues supuse que esa era la opinión popular...

Santiago: Hombre, ¿es chiste? Mitad del mundo quiere con Marcela.

Valentina: ¡Pues muy suertudos que ella no es para nada difícil!

Santiago: O sea si hasta Leo fue capaz de ligarse con ella, pues cualquiera ha de poder.

Leo: Uuuugh. ¿Por qué pregunteeeeeeeeeeeeeee....?  
  
  
  
  


El auto permanecía en silencio. Tor de verdad le debía la vida a su jefa por siempre darle el tiempo que equivaldría a sus descansos, para ir a recoger a su hermano de la escuela. Y con el clima hoy, no supuso que nadie estaría rondando por la calle para toparse con el humilde restaurante, así que ella le concedió un tiempo extra para ir de compras. Claro que eso implicó llevar a DB con él. Que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás, apoyado contra la ventana, aferrando su mochila.

El niño no sabía realmente qué pensar sobre esto. Ni seguir a Tor mientras escogía detergentes ni estar solo en casa, eran cosas que realmente quería hacer en aquel momento. DB considero más de una vez buscar los cuadernos que ahora poseía Marcela y copiar lo que decían o tal vez arrancar unas páginas, pero Marcela resultó ser mucho mejor escondiendo cosas de lo que esperaba. El absoluto desastre que era el cuarto de esa tipa no ayudaba. Pero a pesar de todo eso, lo que lo convenció de abandonar la idea era otra cosa.

Iba en contra de lo que le había declarado. Que no la necesitaba. Estos cuadernos también eran de la madre de Marcela... otra mujer que no fue más que otro desperdicio para su papá, otra de las varias que dejó... Al final del día ¿cuánto podía saber la basura sobre la verdad? Él era más especial que ella. De seguro algo se le iría a ocurrir.

Se estacionaron. El supermercado al que normalmente iban estaba algo lejos de su edificio, y era uno pequeño en una simple plaza que no tenía mucho que ofrecer. Era prácticamente lo opuesto al lugar en que Marcela trabajaba, pero ese era en el que los precios les eran más convenientes, así que era su mejor opción. Tor abrió la puerta del auto, pero antes de salir miro atrás.

Tor: ¿Te quedas aquí o vienes conmigo? Te puedo comprar algún dulce si quieres.

Sinceramente a DB le daba flojera siquiera levantarse, pero la oferta que le hacían era simplemente demasiado tentadora.

DB: Okey voy.

Se bajó con su mochila, ya que él siempre supo no dejarla a plena vista en el carro. El trayecto fue exactamente lo que esperaba. Tor era algo lento en general y más de una vez tuvo que sacar la calculadora de su teléfono para decidir un par de cosas. Cuando ya había estado dos minutos escogiendo entre variedades de queso, fue que DB se cansó y se separó de su hermano para rondar por el mercado. Era demasiado pequeño para que se perdiera así que ni el cajero se molestó en prestarle atención. Después de un rato, él quedó en la entrada. Esta era solo una apertura en la mayoría del muro, que probablemente se cerraría con una reja que se bajaba en la noche. Se pasó más de un rato simplemente mirando al cielo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a sentir algo de frío.

Desde su lugar el niño pudo ver al estacionamiento y ahí identificó a un auto que le pertenecía a una familia. Tenían una gran cantidad de compras distintas, todas estaban metidas en cajas de cartón. Se pudo dar cuenta que el único que estaba subiendo las cosas a la cajuela del auto era un hombre, que probablemente era el padre. Debió ser que por estar manteniendo una conversación con una mujer que ya estaba adentro del vehículo, que no pudo notar lo que parecía un pedazo de tela que sobresalía de una de las cajas, caerse de esta cuando él la levantó de un golpe con la rodilla. No volvió a mirar hacia abajo mientras cerró la cajuela y se dirigió al frente del carro.

Reaccionando demasiado tarde, DB salió disparado hacia el vehículo, pero incluso cuando soltó un grito para que se detuvieran, ya habían cerrado las ventanas y salido de la plaza, sin esperanza de ser alcanzados. Quedó en el medio del estacionamiento prácticamente vacío. Apretó los tirantes de su mochila en frustración. De haber solo gritado un poco antes, los pudiera haber ayudado. Sintió una leve tristeza cambiarle la cara, pero rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza. No quería ponerse sentimental por algo tan simple, le parecía patético. Miro hacia el piso y vio el objeto caído a sus pies.

Lo levantó y se dio cuenta de que era una chamarra, una bastante pequeña en realidad. Al inspeccionarla más pudo ver la capucha, esta tenía una forma peculiar, ya que en vez de continuar de forma circular por la orilla, la tela tomaba una especie de forma triangular en el medio, esto lo hizo notar que si se la pusiera le quedaría parcialmente sobre la cara. Cosa que en realidad se le hizo bastante interesante. Estaba compuesta de distintos tonos de púrpura. El torso tenía el color más oscuro, que también se encontraba en los bordes de la capucha y las puntas de las mangas. El resto de dichas capucha y mangas tenían el mismo tono, que era más claro y se distingue fácilmente del torso. El púrpura más claro en toda la prenda se encontraba solamente en una enorme letra X que se plasmaba en la capucha.

Como el niño pequeño que era, no podía evitar pensar que esa chamarra era la cosa más chingona del mundo. Parecía de alguna película o serie. Rápidamente miró alrededor para ver de donde la podrían haber sacado, ya que estaba en una de las cajas y lo único que le hizo sentido fue una pequeña tienda de segunda mano. Es decir, la chamarra no parecía nueva. Olía medio raro, aun así él no se imaginó como alguien podría dejar ir algo tan cool. La miró por un momento más.

Era un mal impulso. Un mal impulso de hacer cosas que no debía, a veces específicamente por ese hecho. Siempre con esta idea enterrada en su conciencia de que al final el mundo a su alrededor y la sociedad que formaba, no eran algo que debería respetar. Su papá siempre le enseñó eso.

Al final no pudo aguantarse y rápidamente embutió la chamarra en su mochila y la cerró mirando a todos lados, revisando que no hubiese testigos. Al final seguía ansioso, un acto tan simple le causó un golpe de adrenalina. Cosa que con cada año se hacía menos frecuente. Le fue imposible no sonreír un poco, se lo justificó a sí mismo como: si él no se hacía a sí mismo feliz, nadie más lo haría.

Se decidió en volver adentro cuanto sintió lo que pareció ser una gota de agua en su nariz. Estaba por voltear-

Se congeló cuando un par de piernas le pasaron directamente por enfrente. Tan cerca que le rozaron la cara. Se asustó y con brusquedad dio un paso atrás. Aún seguía atontado, demasiado para gritarle a quien sea que casi lo arrolla. Dio la vuelta a la izquierda, donde naturalmente debió haber terminado por su trayecto.

Lo que se encontró era algo que aunque debió intimidar, más que todo lo confundió. Era un hombre, probablemente. Eso es lo que la general figura de su torso, amplio en los hombros le indicaba. Los tonos oscuros de sus pantalones, zapatos y chaqueta parecían confundirse entre sí y por alguna razón las exactas facciones de su cara no se hacían identificables de forma clara entre las ahora numerosas gotas de agua que caían del cielo. DB creyó que lo que veía de su piel era moreno, pero no poseía el tono rojizo o café que reconocería en su hermana u otras personas que había visto. Parecía gris, muy gris. Era como si tuviera la saturación más baja que el resto del lugar.

Él habló primero.

"Disculpa chamaco, no te vi"

La voz, que estaba impregnada con un acento norteño algo fuerte, le salió con un tono leve de burla. Esto hizo a DB enojar.

DB: ¡Ni que fuera tan pequeño!

El hombre se rio, causándole más injuria al chico.

"Ah, pero es que sí. No te pongas a jugar en la calle amiguito. Que los carros si te atropellan. Recientemente tuve un caso con una chica que no miro al cruzar la calle y no salió nada bien."

DB: ¿Un caso? ¡No se haga, que ningún doctor compraría en un lugar así!

"¡Caray, estamos asumiendo muchas cosas aquí, que yo nunca dije ser doctor! ¡¿Eres un pequeño diablo verdad?! Me imagino que estas de muy mala gana. O solo eres muy valiente para un escuincle."

DB: ¿Usted se cree tan miedoso? ¡No da miedo para nada!

"Pues bien. Porque no vengo aquí para asustarte."

DB: ¡¿Qué quiere?!

"¡Esa pregunta te la debería estar haciendo a ti! Niño yo diría que tú has de tener unos asuntos pendientes."

El chico ladeó la cabeza, cada cosa que este señor había dicho sonaba de alguna manera fuera de contexto, le estaba tomando el pelo, seguro.

DB: ¡No me gusta que me hablen en acertijos!

"Okey okey, cálmate tigre. No te haces rollos, eso me gusta. Así que te seré directo, reconozco esa marquita que tienes."

DB: ¿Eh?

Le tomó un segundo en pensar en que a se refería, hasta que solo llegó a la única conclusión posible. Extendió la palma de su mano derecha hacia el hombre, este asintió. DB se sintió incrédulo, pero también subió la defensa. Tenía que probar algo, decidió hacerlo un poco más difícil también.

DB: Ahmo timitz ilcahua. Ni totiz ni cencuica,

"Mahuizpa in mo pampa. ¿Niño crees que solo sacar versos aleatorios va a hacer que me confunda?"

DB: Entonces si te lo sabes... ¡Acaso eres-

"¡Nooooo te hagas ilusiones! Solo soy un asociado. Tengo lo que se necesita para contribuir."

DB quería pellizcarse, aunque lo hacía inimaginablemente feliz, esto no podía ser cierto. Casi no pudo pensar en qué decir después.

DB: ¿Me estás pidiendo algo?

"¡Te estoy ofreciendo algo! Me dedico a dar oportunidades y yo creo que tú podrías usar una. Te puedo dar lo que quieres, tengo lo que toma para volverte realmente especial."

DB: ¡¿En serio?!

Ni siquiera se molestó en cuestionarlo. Este hombre era de confianza, tenía que serlo. Se lo había probado ya. El señor asintió la cabeza.

DB: ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?!

"Je je. Así se habla. No tienes que hacer nada. Tú solo encuéntrame en doce días aquí mismo y estará todo listo."

DB: ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Usted puede ayudarme?! ¡¿Solo tengo que venir aquí?!

"Soooolo eso. Es un trato."

Le extendió la mano y el pequeño se tuvo que poner de puntitas, pero fue a alcanzarlo.

Tor: ¡DB!

DB: ¿Uh?

No pudo terminar al escuchar el grito de su hermano, volteó a verlo correr hacia él con la chamarra sobre la cabeza.

Tor: ¡¿Qué haces aquí en la lluvia?!

No quería explicar, busco la mirada del hombre, solo para no encontrarlo ahí. Frenéticamente miró en todas direcciones, pero este solo se había esfumado.

DB: ¿Dónde...?

Tor: Si quieres jugar, va a tener que ser otro día. ¡Ven acá que te vas a enfermar!

Lo comenzó a empujar de vuelta al mercado. DB algo atontado solo se quedó mirando en el rincón en el que el hombre había estado. Nunca le preguntó su nombre. Tardó un rato, pero se dio cuenta de que no volvería a aparecer. Miro hacia el frente y quedó en recordar el acuerdo. Volver ahí en doce días.

Eso iba a ser difícil, pero se las arreglaría. Se sintió sobre todo por determinación justo antes de caer en cuenta del frío que tenía.  
  
  
  
  


Teodora encontraba algo de entretenimiento en flotar justo en la lluvia y aún así sentir su cabello y su ropa perfectamente secos. Leo, quien estaba todavía adentro, pero solo a unos metros de ella, se sonreía a sí mismo mientras la veía posar sola entre pequeños chistes sobre la situación. Definitivamente no ameritaba tanta gracia, pero no es que tuvieran mucho mejor que hacer. El supermercado estaba vacío y gran parte del trabajo hecho. La mayoría de los empleados solo se lo tomaban como descanso prolongado. El jefe estaba demasiado cansado para molestarse.

Los dos estaban justo en la entrada, las puertas estaban abiertas, así que eso dejaba a Leo apoyarse en el marco de una y mirar la lluvia golpear el pavimento. Había traído una buena chamarra gracias a la intuición de Teodora, así que el frío no era un problema, aunque si se metería en problemas si lo cachaban con ella sobre el uniforme de trabajo.

Al rato Teodora se aburrió y sacó el celular. Se pasó más de un rato haciendo cualquier cosa, hasta que cambió su expresión y Leo lo noto.

Leo: ¿Qué pasa?

Teodora: Le dio un rayo a una excavadora aquí al ladito. Mira.

Le mostró el teléfono, mostrando una publicación que mostraba las fotos de la máquina quemada por el rayo.

Leo: Caray... ¿Dice si están todos bien?

Teodora: No... ay me mata la incertidumbre.

Se vio angustiada. Leo recordó que aunque no lo pareciera tanto a simple vista, Teodora podía ser extremadamente empática y sensible con el tema de los accidentes. Se fundía la luz y ella ya se iba a checar en todos en el área a ver si estaban bien. Se preguntó si era así antes de morir o si esa preocupación nacía de la experiencia reciente.

Leo: Oye... si quieres ir a revisar puedes. Tal y que se trancó una puerta o algo.

El rostro de Teodora se iluminó con ideas.

Teodora: Ni lo había pensado. ¡Si! ¡Si si si si, voy! ¡Vuelvo en un ratito!

Él asintió con la cabeza. Teodora rápidamente se armó de valor y salió disparada fuera del lugar. Leo sinceramente le tenía cierta admiración. Se identificaba mucho con esa incontrolable preocupación por los demás. Claro, tomaban formas distintas, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que ambos tenían un instinto fuerte por cuidar o proteger a otros. A Teodora le agradaba ese punto que tenían en común, sentía que les brindaba mayor cercanía. Leo mientras tanto sentía que ella debería preocuparse de sí misma más que todo. Pensaba que en su situación, Teodora tenía cierto derecho al egoísmo.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos había quedado el muchacho que no se había percatado de que otra persona se había puesto en la puerta a ver la lluvia. Fue solo tal vez una habilidad que estaba desarrollando últimamente de sentir la presencia de una persona sin verla, que lo hizo darse cuenta. No le dio mucha importancia, pero sí se llevó un susto al voltear a ver quien era y encontrarse con Marcela.

Casi suelta un grito. Era ya la cuarta vez que la veía ese día y todavía lo seguía sorprendiendo ver esa pañoleta... Ella no lo miraba, tenía la vista clavada en el horizonte, observaba la lluvia con calma. Con... calma...

No la veía calmada en la escuela o en el trabajo. Esta era tal vez la primera vez desde hace mucho que le podía ver la expresión completamente neutra. Sin enojo o coraje, solo simple contemplación. Recordaba que esa era una expresión que llevaba consigo casi siempre hace un año. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo ella era tan intrigante cuando estaba simplemente tranquila.

Esa pañoleta en su cabello también le causaba alguna sensación extraña en el pecho. No sabía que siquiera la tenía todavía. Impecablemente puesta también. Recordó de repente la primera vez que la vio ponérsela. La primera vez que despertó con ella. Recordaba estar casi hipnotizado por la fluidez en la que lo hacía. En completo silencio sin siquiera pensarlo. Le gustaba solo mirarla trabajar en su cabello. Un cabello francamente precioso si se le preguntaban. No podía imaginarse a otra persona en la tierra con el cabello así, de ese color tan particular.

Ella parpadeó y eso mandó su atención a su ojo. El ángulo en el que la veía no lo dejaba apreciar realmente los ojos de Marcela, pero se dio cuenta de que se encontraba inclinándose hacia el frente para verla mejor. Se detuvo obviamente. Se acordó de haber escuchado tanto sobre los ojos de Marcela, incluso antes de verla en persona. No había excepciones, todo el que la había visto a la cara tenía la imagen de esos ojos permanentemente tatuada en la memoria. Incluso si ni siquiera recordaba al resto de la persona a la que estos pertenecían.

Leo ni siquiera sentía tanta vergüenza por pensarlo, ya que era dolorosamente obvio para cualquier ser humano en su perímetro que Marcela era hermosa. Es decir, Teodora tenía los estándares por las nubes y hasta ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso. Tal vez era la forma de la naturaleza de compensar por esa insufrible actitud que ella constantemente presentaba, pensaba Leo.

¿Cómo es que él había terminado con una chica tan objetivamente atractiva? Ahora que la veía parecía ridículo y cuando se ponía a recontarse la historia a sí mismo, no respondía realmente la pregunta.

_La primera vez que se hablaron fue cuando apenas la habían despedido de un trabajo. La encontró sola sentada en una esquina en alguna fiesta a la que lo habían arrastrado sus amigos, con la cara metida en las manos. No pudo evitar sentir pena y fue a preguntar si estaba bien. Fue solo cuando se le acercó que pudo ver que estaba llorando. Por instinto él la tomó de los hombros para intentar calmarla, pero para su sorpresa, esta se lanzó sobre él y liberó con aún más fuerza su llanto, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Solo cuando ella se le había acercado fue que noto el olor a Vodka en su aliento. Leo se quedó el resto de la noche consolando a esta chica que solo reconocía como una estudiante de segundo._

_Al día siguiente ella se le acercó para disculparse y explicar la situación. Él le dijo que estaba feliz de poderla haber cuidado en un mal momento y con esa misma mentalidad de consuelo se empezaron a encontrar más, hasta que a lo poco ella le propuso consolidar una relación. La única explicación que esa historia le daba era que Marcela lo necesitaba en ese momento. Eso era lo más importante._

Marcela: ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

La realidad le dio como una piedra, cuando la chica se percató de su mirada y le hizo una pregunta.

Leo: ¡N-NO! ¡Nada, solo estaba pensando! ¡Perdón!

Marcela: Tranquilo, no te disculpes.

Ese tono suave le mando un escalofrío por la espalda. Le sonaba hasta arrullador, pero lo confundía a más no poder. ¿A qué se daba este repentino cambio de actitud? A lo poco ella miró a la lluvia de nuevo y Leo por fin pudo sentir el silencio. El largo, incómodo, insoportable silencio.

Leo: Eeeeentonces... ¿Devuelta a la pañoleta?

Marcela: Aaam sí.

Leo: Guau, je, t-te vez bien.

Ella levantó un poco la ceja.

Leo: ¡H-haciendo tu...trabajo! Siiiiiii. Haciendo tu- no estás haciendo nada justo ahora. Ja ja Jeeeeeeeeee...

Leo: ¿Oye escuchaste que le dio un rayo a una excavadora por aquí-

Marcela: Leo.

Él se calló y tragó saliva, esperando algún regaño.

Leo: ¿S-si?

Marcela: No tienes que hacer tanta cortesía. Si te incomodo, puedes decirme que me vaya.

Que...

¿Qué clase de comentario era ese?

Leo: ¿P-porque me molestaría que e-estuvieras aquí?

Marcela: No sería raro que yo te molestara, puedes detestarme incluso.

Su mirada se perdió en la lluvia, incapaz de enfocarse en nada.

Marcela: Tienes derecho a odiarme. En realidad creo que te haría bien.

Leo: ¿Qué estás diciendo...?

Ella se llevó la vista al piso.

Marcela: N-nada, lo siento. Me callo.

Se le hizo extraño. Todo en esta interacción se le hizo extraño. Hace poco mirarla raro te ganaba una amenaza y ahora ella estaba ofreciendo silencio. Leo ignoró cualquier sentimiento de nostalgia que esa actitud pasiva le causaba y se preocupó un poco.

Leo: Oye... ¿Hay algo que quieras de-

"¡Aaaaaaaaaay tu puta madre, alguien dejó un montón de carritos a medio estacionamiento!"

Lo interrumpió la voz de otro empleado por detrás de ellos. Voltearon en la dirección en la que este apuntaba y efectivamente, justo en un espacio de estacionamiento había una serie de carritos de compras solo esparcidos por el área.

"Alguien va a tener que ir por ellos."

Otra voz dijo desde un poco más lejos. Leo, sin pensarlo, se unió al mar de "zafos" que se escuchó por todo el lugar. Marcela por lo tanto, permaneció mirando los carritos.

Armando rápidamente de determinación, ella se arremangó las mangas y se quitó el delantal. Alguien tenía que hacerlo y no todos los empleados tenían ropa seca que ponerse después. Ella aun tenía su uniforme. Le ahorraría a alguien un resfriado no merecido.

Marcela: Yo me encargo.

Leo: ¿Qué? No, oye espera-

No la pudo seguir cuando fue obligado a atrapar el delantal que le había lanzado. Cuando se incorporó, ella ya estaba lejos, reuniendo los carros y llevándolos a la esquina en la que los tenían guardados.

Leo se congeló, pero a lo poco sintió una rabia llenarle el cuerpo. Esta idiota, ¿qué creía que estaba haciendo? Ya se había enfermado una vez y se ponía con estas tonterías, en vez de dejarlo a él hacerlo. ¿Todo para qué? ¿Para fingir valentía? ¿Pretende ser fuerte cuando no lo era? Entre dientes apretados, Leo esperaba que no fuera que Marcela tuviera algún deseo de ser la chica ruda y que solo fuera estúpida.

Todo mundo quedó en silencio cuando esta regresó a la entrada. Algunos le agradecieron y alguien fue a buscar un calentador. Cuando entró, Leo se quitó la chamarra y se le puso enfrente.

Leo: Eres una idiota.

Él estaba por ponerle la chamarra sobre los hombros, cuando Marcela tomó un paso atrás con algo de recelo.

Leo: Oye, te estoy tratando de ayudar.

Marcela: ...

Leo no le hizo caso y logró ponérsela. La mantuvo en su lugar. La multitud en la entrada se dispersó cuando se dieron cuenta de que esto iba a ser otro drama entre estos dos.

Leo: Ya para de ser ruda. Es una tontería.

Marcela: Perdón...

Leo se le acercó un poco más, para colocar la prenda bien. Ignoro los centímetros que ella le ganaba y evito contacto visual con ella, manteniendo la mirada baja. Esto significaba en sus hombros e inevitablemente su pecho. Leo pareció parar de funcionar cuando realmente la vio bien. Como la ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo. El cuello y la mandíbula que todavía tenían agua corriendo por ellos. Ni siquiera pudo pensar con suficiente claridad para reconocer que miraba la forma en la que se podía ver sutilmente a través de su ropa empapada.

Sintió algo abajo. De repente se le hizo apretado el pantalón.

Su cara se hizo completamente roja y evito soltar un grito. Tensamente- es decir, con completa "naturalidad" se separó de ella. A la chica le pareció raro su comportamiento y porque el destino es una perra, termino mirando abajo.

Marcela solo suspiro.

Marcela: Supongo que aun así no crees que soy fea.... Pues claro.

Había algo en su tono de voz que le dio a Leo un escalofrío. Como si dijera esa última parte con un tinte de dolor.

Leo: Y-yo... yo-

Marcela: Gracias por la chamarra, pero mejor quédate con ella. Me voy a cambiar a mi ropa de la escuela.

Dejó la prenda en uno de los mostradores y dio la vuelta para irse. Leo solo quedo ahí, a arreglárselas como pudiera. No se volvieron a cruzar por el resto de la tarde. Ni siquiera al salir, cuando Leo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tomando un autobús diferente.  
  
  
  
  


Marcela no recordaba bien la ruta, así que esperaba que ese hubiera sido el autobús correcto. Después de un rato la lluvia se disipó y ya era tarde. Marcela sin importar la vergüenza que le causara, no soportaba tener que ir a Taekwondo hoy. Buena decisión la suya de cancelar un día antes. Por lo menos así sabía que no le estaría causando problemas a Tomoko y Takahiro... En realidad. Todo este rollo era una enorme inconveniencia para ellos. Si ella no podía estar en los entrenamientos a la hora correcta, ¿tenía derecho a hacerlo siquiera? Se quedó pensando en eso cuando se bajó del autobús.

Miro alrededor buscando algún puesto. No estaba segura de si el que estaba al lado del lugar seguiría abierto después de tal aguacero. A propósito se encontró haciendo más lento su paso. No sabía realmente qué haría o qué sentiría al llegar allí. No tenía dios a quien rezarle. No sabía que era un dios ya siquiera. Entre toda la jerga del más allá, se hacía imposible realmente saber quién estaba mintiendo y quién no.

En un largo y tedioso rato, se encontró en la entrada. Tenía razón. El puesto de flores al lado del cementerio estaba cerrado. Era una pena, le hubiera gustado ver las flores tan bonitas que tenían ahí.

Claro que no serían para ella.

Tomo aire y se adentró al cementerio. Las tumbas eran planas y limpias. Ayudaba un poco a hacer el lugar sentirse menos opresivo. Es decir, este no era un cementerio en el que alguien de buena familia sería enterrado, así que también sería por cuestión de dinero que no hubiera ninguna decoración a las tumbas.

Quinta fila, séptima a la izquierda.

El sentimiento que le venía a la parte superior de la garganta no era uno que Marcela podía identificar. Miraba hacia abajo, leyendo más de una vez:

Aquí descansa   
Clementina Rāzvan  
1965 - 2017

  
Esa última fecha se sentía incorrecta. No le parecía posible que ya llevara un año de muerta. Se sentía tan reciente. Le vino por un momento este sentimiento de que solo se la encontraría cuando volviera a casa. A su vieja casa. Ahí naturalmente debía estar. Marcela trató de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, lo vio todo. La vio morir ella misma.

El suelo que era por lo general pasto, estaba mojado y gran parte hecho lodo, pero Marcela ya no aguanto estar parada. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a la placa de la tumba. ¿Qué estaba esperando que pasara? Esperaba conseguir algún sentido de dirección al venir, pero esto era solo una piedra.

Eso creía. ¿Qué iba a saber? Los fantasmas eran reales. Las brujas existían, ella misma era un adefesio andante. Se apretó el cabello, llevándoselo un poco frente a la cara, vio ese estúpido color púrpura que parecía menos real cada vez que lo miraba.

Marcela: Mamá...

Estaba en lo correcto. Al final cada cosa que su vida entera había tachado como una mentira, una excusa para usarla, una forma de tomarla como idiota y tirarle toda responsabilidad sobre la espalda desde que podía recordarlo, era verdad. Era la realidad que ella como la puta pendeja que era no fue capaz de entender. Peor que eso, es que nunca pudo vivir la mentira tampoco. Una pobre de mierda es lo único que jamás pudo alcanzar a ser. Cualquier trabajo interminable que ella sintió que le doliera y le destrozara el optimismo no fue nada más que una pérdida de tiempo. Miles de personas en esta tierra se las arreglaban, millonarios que con mandar a alguien más conseguían fortuna. Y ella con años de trabajo su vida entera, se había ganado una madre muerta.

Muerte que pudo haber evitado. Que debió haber evitado. Fallar nunca debió ser una opción. Ella quejándose tanto, cuando la que no logró hacer nada para nadie durante su vida entera, fue ella misma. La mato. No había duda alguna. Marcela mató a su mamá. Por estupidez, por incompetencia, por no esforzarse lo suficiente. Esa pobre mujer fue brutalmente masacrada por su propia hija, con solo el consuelo de que podía demostrarle a esta sus errores tras morir.

Marcela: ¿ _Me escuchas_...?

Jalaba su cabello con fuerza. Su voz ya ni siquiera registraba como la suya, era aguda, temblorosa y ahogada.

Marcela: ¿Pudiste ver como tenías razón?

Durante esa frase apenas pudo mantener esa horrenda sonrisa que su cara formaba en respuesta al dolor. Una sonrisa extraña y deformada que era el último hilo del que se agarraba al estar a punto de llorar.

Marcela: Perdóname... lo siento.

Se le escapó el aire por un segundo, aunque siguió sonriendo.

Marcela: Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento...

Con cada palabra su cuerpo caía y su cabeza se acercaba más y más al suelo.

Marcela: Disculpa todo lo que te hice. Disculpa que por mí terminaste así...

Tenía ambas manos jalando partes de su chongo a lados opuestos.

Marcela: Tú eres la única que sabía como quererme... Tomaste solo lo que te servía... lo poco que servía. No te preocupaste, ni te causaste problemas por mí. Cuando te lastimé fue solamente por culpa mía.

Su frente ya estaba casi tocando la tierra, le dolía la cara, por seguir sonriendo, cosa que ahora tenía que batallar con los músculos de su boca para hacer.

Marcela: Háblame por favor... Vuelve.

Marcela: ¡Aguantaré lo que sea! ¡No tendrás siquiera que darme comida solo regresa por favor!

Sus manos empezaron a cosquillear, por estarse durmiendo, debido a la presión que ejercía.

Marcela: Todo lo que ha pasado. ¡Todo me lo busqué, y lo siento! ¡Pero maldita sea no puedo vivir sin ti!

Marcela: Por dios ya sé que no merezco a nadie, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar sola...

Se tragó un suspiro y levantó un poco el cuerpo, pegando la mirada al pasto.

Marcela: Takahiro, ay el pobre probablemente tendría más amigos si no estuviera estancado conmigo y Tomoko, esa mujer que se mete en tanto lío solo por mí.

Marcela: Tor, DB... puta madre... son tan importantes para mí y no puedo seguir haciéndoles las cosas más difíciles.

A pesar de ya ser completamente patética, Marcela se rehusó a llorar. Consumía toda su energía, pero no podía permitirse a sí misma hacerlo.

Marcela: Tú no serías así. Si no te hubiera fallado tanto..., podría quererte sabiendo que nunca te sacrificarías por mí... Te amo mamá, por favor concédeme solamente esto...

Temblaba. Sentía frío y una insoportable taquicardia, su rostro ya no presentaba ninguna expresión natural, pero aun así no se permitía llorar. Se mecía de adelante atrás, las manos pegadas a su cuello aún firmemente agarradas de su cabello. Quedó en esa misma posición por talvez horas. Esperaba como si algo fuera a pasar.

Fue solo cuando un empleado la obligó a salir debido a la hora, que ella entendió.

Su madre no iba a volver. No como persona, no como zombie y más que todo, no como fantasma. Marcela se encontró deslizándose contra la pared del exterior del cementerio, se metió el rostro en las rodillas y pensó. Lo pensó por tal vez más horas aún. Su mamá, la bruja que era, con el conocimiento que poseía.

Tal vez podría regresar a ella. Pero no lo haría.

¿Porque querría volver a ver a esa desgracia de hija otra vez?  
  
  
  
  


Teodora: ¿Qué te pasó? De verdad.

Leo: Nadaaa ya no molestes.

El chico estaba con la cara plantada en la mesa de la cocina. No había sido capaz de mirar a nadie desde que se reencontraron en el autobús. Siguió todo el camino con la mirada abajo, la cara roja y el cuerpo tenso. Teodora la había estado tratando de cuestionar por múltiples horas ya y él se rehusaba a responder.

Teodora: ¡Ash! Me molesta la poca confianza que me tienes.

Leo: Y a mí me molesta lo entrometida que eres.

Se rascó un poco sobre el parche que todavía tenía. Faltaba muy poco para no necesitar más de esos, ya que el moretón iba sanando. Se levantó después de un rato y sacó una olla, la lleno con agua y dejó prendida la estufa a bajo calor mientras sacaba algunas cosas del refrigerador.

Leo: ¿Oye, crees que este pollo estaría bueno para un caldo?

Le mostró un toper con el mencionado pollo mientras él seguía esculcando en el refrigerador. Teodora sin saber cómo responder la pregunta solo lo miro un poco.

Teodora: Supongo que sí. Solo es de hace dos días ¿no?

Leo: Ya, perfecto.

Saco una serie de vegetales y los dejo en el mostrador.

Leo: Ahora dónde es que deje el...

Se murmuró a sí mismo abriendo un par de cajones. Parecía que estaba por recordar cuando un sonido fuerte de su teléfono le interrumpió el curso de pensamiento.

Leo: Ah. Ya es hora.

El chico asomo la cabeza por la salida de la cocina.

Leo: ¡Abuelaaa! ¡¿Ya tomaste tus medicamentos?!

No recibió una respuesta. El chico suspiro y por precaución fue a apagar la estufa y por pensar un poco en adelante, llenar un vaso de agua antes de salir de la cocina. Él y Teodora se dieron una rápida mirada y se dirigieron al cuarto de la mujer para checar si estaba bien.

Después de un par de golpes en la puerta, Leo decidió simplemente entrar y encontró a su abuela en ese pequeño sillón al lado de la igual pequeña televisión prendida. Estaba dormida. Leo suspiro de alivio y se le acercó. La sacudió con gentileza, susurrando su nombre y que se despertara. Con un poco de tiempo y después de un leve susto, esta se despertó y miró a su nieto. Este le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

Toñita: ¿Q-que? ¿Me dormí? Aaaay nooo...

Leo: Tú tranquila abue. Has de estar cansada nomas. Solo vengo a avisarte que te tienes que tomar tus medicamentos.

La expresión soñolienta de la mujer rápidamente fue reemplazada con una de maña.

Toñita: ¡Agh! Esas cosas no hacen más que ahogarme y darme mareo.

Leo dejó el vaso de agua en una pequeña mesa al lado del sillón y se dirigió a la mesa de noche.

Leo: Jeje, ya sé que no tiene mucha gracia. Pero es lo que dice el doctor y su palabra es ley.

Rápidamente sacó un contenedor de pastillas y regresó a su lado. Teodora solo permanecía callada en la esquina.

Toñita: Pues no me queda más opción que creerte León. Aunque más le vale con la fortuna que todo esto cuenta. Espero que me trates gratis cuando tú seas el doctor mijito.

Teodora ladeó la cabeza con ese comentario. ¿Leo quería ser doctor?

Leo: jajaja, pues si eso es lo que quieres, no lo dudes.

Le dejó abierta la pequeña caja y la ayudo un poco a tomarse todas las pastillas necesarias.

Leo: La cena estará lista en un rato. Estoy haciendo un caldo con un pollo que quedaba. Pero por favor déjame guardar los puerros en el refrigerador con todo lo demás, que siempre se me olvida donde están.

Los dos compartieron una leve risa. Aunque la mujer rápidamente cambió de expresión.

Toñita: Ay no deberías estar haciendo todas estas cosas de mujer... Tú deberías estar enfocándote en tus estudios.

Teodora rodó los ojos, pero no comentó.

Leo: Que no te preocupes. Ya sé que no te gusta como son las cosas justo ahora, pero te juro que lo voy a resolver. Voy a estudiar y trabajar para todos y te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Leo: Puedes depender de mí.

Le sonrío y por olvidar a la tercera persona en la habitación, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su abuela. Esta le colocó la mano en la mejilla. Él la tomó y la presionó un poco más contra sí.

Toñita: Pues es bueno saber que el segundo salió bien. Le podrías enseñar algo a tu hermano.

Teodora no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa. Pienso que Leo habría de sentirse vindicado al escuchar tal línea. Leo sonrió nerviosamente.

Leo: No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso.

Leo: Pero ya. Tengo que volver a la cocina. Tendré todo listo en un rato. Te llamo cuando este.

Se levantó y se despidió rápidamente para ir de curso a la cocina, donde nuevamente prendió la estufa. Colocar un puñado de sal y empezó a desmenuzar el pollo. Teodora miraba.

Teodora: Aaaaaay ojalá fueras tan lindo con todos como eres con tu abuela.

El chico se sintió ponerse rojo y miró con mayor intensidad al pollo.

Leo: No te hagas Teo. N-no soy tan gruñón todo el tiempo así.

Teodora: ¡¿Queeee?! ¿Túuuu? ¿Gruñón? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Leo: Uugh.

Término con el pollo y lo dejo dentro de la olla y bajo el calor. Saco una tabla y un cuchillo y comenzó a pelar unas zanahorias.

Teodora: Pero es que en serio. Eres todo un gentelman con tu abuela. O sea, ¿tú porque no me tratas así?

Leo: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres un besito en la frente tú también?

Teodora: Ni como que te fueras a atrever, que te da miedo pedirle al conductor del bus que pare.

Tremenda suerte que ella se tomó esas clases de improvisación el verano pasado, que le sirvieron para tragarse y disimular el mero infarto que ese comentario le causó y suerte también que Leo estaba demasiado enfocado en su trabajo para verle la cara. De caballero él no tenía nada, haciendo preguntas así.

Leo: Agh. Mira si vas a estar aquí, por lo menos ve si puedes buscar mi materia de biología y hazme preguntas. Mínimo así práctico algo mientras no puedo estudiar.

Teodora se retrajo un poco el cuerpo y rodó los ojos. No planeaba hacerle caso. Pasó un momento sin hablar, distrayéndose con su teléfono hasta que recordó algo. Le dio un par de vueltas en su cabeza y miró a Leo. No parecía imposible. Solo supuso que no se lo esperaba.

Teodora: Oye, no sabía que planeabas ser doctor.

Leo pauso por un momento, quedando con la tabla de cortar en el aire. El color de sus cachetes se hizo más intenso otra vez, mientras volteo a mentalmente trazar las líneas de una de las losas del piso.

Leo: E-es solo una esperanza, no estoy tan seguro de poder realmente lograrlo.

Se encogió de hombros y vertió los vegetales.

Teodora: Es que nunca habías mencionado nada como eso. ¿Te gusta la medicina?

Leo: F-fue idea de mi abuela. Ella desde que soy chiquito me ha dicho que debería ser doctor y pues, ese es mi plan.

Teodora: ¿Solo lo vas a hacer porque tu abuela te dijo?

Leo: ¡¿Y e-eso que tiene?! No es que tuviera otra cosa que me gustaría hacer. Además es un buen camino.

La cara la tenía más roja aún. Trato de no hacer contacto visual con la chica, quien seguía pensando en la idea, entre reírse ligeramente de las de Leo.

Teodora: Ya okey supongo que es verdad. Hasta que te da. Eres muy servicial.

Leo: ¿Eh?

Ahora sí la vio, algo confundido.

Teodora: Bueno es que a ti-

El sonido del timbre siendo presionado continuamente, de forma abrupta le cortó la oración, casi haciendo que Leo dejará su cuchillo caerle en el pie y dándole a todos un susto. Sin tiempo para pensar en otra cosa, Leo salió a la carrera de la cocina, ya que el ruido no paraba.

Al segundo ya se encontró en la puerta y con incertidumbre la abrió después de unos segundos. Al abrirla por completo el chico solo quedó ahí parado. El timbre por lo menos se había detenido, pero se sintió muy abrupto el fin del sonido, especialmente por la frialdad de la imagen que se encontró en el otro lado de la puerta. Imagen que Leo pudo analizar y lentamente sintió su energía bajando.

Leo: ¿Nando?

Este no pudo responderle. Leo pudo verlo bien, pero antes de que pudiera inquirir cualquier cosa, este tambaleo hacia el frente y terminó chocando ligeramente con él. En vez de retroceder al sentir el impacto, este cayo y le impuso su peso a su hermano. El chico sin estar preparado, aun así logró mantenerse en pie. Levantó a Nando solo lo suficiente para que este recordara usar sus piernas para no caer. Leo lo sostuvo, ahora con sus pechos pegados y la barbilla de Nando en su hombro, todavía dejándose cargar por el chico. Leo olio un mareador olor a tequila. Lo sintió sudado y sucio. Supo que era lo que pasaba. Por inherencia le envolvió los brazos por la espalda y lo apretó un poco contra él. El aire fue llenado por los intentos de Nando de formar palabras, resultando en nada más que una serie de gemidos y balbuceos. Teodora seguía ahí. Desde atrás observo todo sin ser capaz de comentar. Esperaba algún regaño o incluso queja de Leo, pero este lo que hizo fue pasarle la mano por la espalda al hombre y mantener una expresión de pesadumbre, pero aun así gentil.

Leo: ¿Te pasaste con el trago?

Le pregunto lentamente y de forma comprensiva. Nando solo respondió con más incoherencias y Leo lo siguió abrazando mientras él trataba de decir lo que sea.

Toñita: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién e-.... Ah...

La voz de su abuela llamó la atención del chico, quien volteó la cabeza para verla en el pasillo. Nando tenía los ojos cerrados y la mirada al piso, incapaz de ver como ella estaba ahí y tampoco se encontraba en el estado mental para escucharla. El semblante de Leo cambió a uno de leve angustia, al ver como la mujer miraba con asco y decepción.

Toñita: ¿Está borracho otra vez?

Leo trago pesado y tomó un respiro.

Leo: N-no te preocupes. Ve a-al cuarto. Te traeré la cena. Solo... p-pretende que no pasa nada.

Toñita: Deberías dejarlo afuera. Para que aprenda.

Leo: Solo... ignóralo por favor. Ya estará todo listo tal como te dije.

La abuela dio un último suspiro y dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

Toñita: Cuando me muera no me imagino que tardará mucho para que me encuentre con este inútil otra vez.

Le murmuro a nadie en particular. Leo la vio irse y luego devolvió la mirada a su hermano, se separó un poco para verlo, este pegó la frente al pecho de su hermano menor. Teodora flotó a un punto en que le era visible a Leo y los dos se miraron, con Teodora haciendo una mueca de pena y Leo mostrando cierta tristeza en su cara. Separó a Nando de él del todo y lo mantuvo firme de los brazos.

Leo: Ven.

Nando no entendió la orden así que Leo lo tuvo que rodear con un brazo por la cintura y empujarlo hasta la cocina, en donde lo guio hasta una silla al lado de uno de los mostradores. Después de un par intentos logró que se sentara en ella. Nando puso los brazos en el mostrador y dejó la mirada firmemente clavada en sus piernas, dejando salir un quejido. Teodora rápidamente pudo dirigir la atención de Leo a la estufa con la mirada y él casi en pánico se lanzó a apagarla, pero se sintió inmensamente aliviado al ver que nada malo había pasado con el caldo todavía. Agradecido le asintió la cabeza a Teodora y esta sonrió con comprensión. Leo entonces volvió a ver a Nando. Noto algo.

Leo: Tienes la camisa cubierta de vómito... Quítatela por favor, para que la pueda lavar.

No recibió una respuesta. Nando solo balanceaba la cabeza y respiraba de forma pesada.

Leo: Nando. ¡Nandoo!

Teodora: Oye aaaaamm, teeee mancho a ti también.

Ella apuntó con asco a la mancha húmeda en la parte delantera de su camisa, la cual él no había notado de alguna manera.

Leo: Mierda...

Lo miro ahora con mayor seriedad.

Leo: Nando ya quítate la camisa, tengo que poner las dos a lavar.

El hermano permaneció inmóvil. Se veía mareado y desenfocado.

Leo: Oye. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Nada. Ninguna reacción. Seguía sentado ahí, con toda su atención centrada en la superficie del mostrador.

Teodora: Creo que lo perdimos.

Leo se mordió el labio y pensó por un segundo. Rápidamente salió de la cocina, tan de la nada que Teodora no tuvo la iniciativa de seguirlo. Para cuando ella se dio cuenta de que se había ido, él regresó con algo en la mano. Se movió rápido, sacando un vaso, llenándolo con agua y coloco algo adentro, sacó una cuchara pequeña y mezcló por unos segundos. Pauso por un momento y entonces saco una pequeña botella de colorante amarillo de una de las alacenas y mezcló por lo menos siete gotas con el agua antes de sacar la cuchara. Lo dejó al lado y fue a su hermano. Movió la silla para que apuntara a él y con cuidado empujó levemente a Nando para que se recargara en el espaldar. Reaccionó confundido, pero no tuvo la iniciativa para resistir.

Sin vacilación alguna, Leo empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y cuando terminó, tuvo que manualmente manipular el cuerpo de Nando un poco para poder sacarle las mangas. Teodora quedó impresionada por la sencillez con la que lo hizo, como si fuera lo más normal de la tierra. Cuando Leo finalmente obtuvo la camisa, la sostuvo en una mano de una esquina que estaba sin manchar y con la otra mano alcanzó el vaso de agua y lo colocó frente al hombre.

Leo: Ten. Te va a ayudar.

Después de un minuto en el que Nando solo miró el líquido, tomó el vaso. Leo suspiró y salió de la cocina de nuevo. Teodora ahora lo siguió a la pequeña lavandería en la parte de atrás de la casa. Leo soltó la camisa en un pequeño lavadero que estaba en la esquina, por un segundo miró a la ropa que tenía colgada en las cuerdas que se extendían entre los dos extremos de la habitación.

Leo: Acabo de lavar. Para esto no vale la pena encender la lavadora, así que lo haré a mano...

Se murmuró a sí mismo. Sin pensarlo, tomó la parte inferior de su propia camisa y se la levantó, hasta pasarla por sobre los hombros y tenerla en los brazos, estaba por terminar cuando sintió la mirada de Teodora, la encontró flotando en la entrada, viendo en su dirección, pudo notar que estaba con la cara algo roja. Lo sobre tomo un sentimiento de vergüenza.

Leo: Oh.. Disculpa no pensé-

Teodora: ¡Ah! No... perdón por mirar. Mejor que te quites eso. ¿Meeeee voy?

Leo: No no, tranquila, no hay problema. Me voy a poner otra en un segundo...

Dejó su camisa en el lavadero junto con la de Nando y sin hacer contacto visual con Teodora, se dirigió a su cuarto. La chica esperó en las escaleras. Después de un rato vio a Leo abrir su puerta con una playera roja cualquiera. Él se recargó en el barandal de la escalera junto a ella, se sobó un poco la cara con la mano.

Leo: Uuuuugh.

Teodora: ¿Viene así seguido?

Leo: Normalmente no tan borracho.

Teodora: Ay Leo lo siento...

Leo: Nooooo, no es problema. Es... más calmado cuando está así. Hace más fácil manejarlo.

Dijo con un aire casual. Muy casual. Como si la situación no fuera tan mala. Teodora se daba cuenta como ya había pasado en más de una ocasión, que Leo y ella interpretan las cosas de una manera muy diferente. A veces hasta el punto en que se le hacía imposible entender cómo exactamente pensaba. Teodora se sorprendía como lo consideraba raro a un nivel, que la hacía querer saber más. Decidió no tratar de comprenderlo y solo aceptarlo así como era, claro que eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ella era una fantasma y aun así se sentía como si el misterioso fuera él. Es por eso que le molestaba tanto que no le contara lo que le había pasado más temprano.

Teodora: Okey te creo. Es lindo que le tengas tanta compasión.

Leo: Je, gracias.

Él se rascó la nuca y Teodora pudo notar el regreso de ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se le vinieron de nuevo esas ganas de apretarle los cachetes, pero ella sabía mejor que intentarlo. Ese impulso se le colaba con más y más frecuencia cada vez que lo veía sonreír. No quería tomarlo en cuenta. Decidió ignorarlo, pero eso se estaba empezando a poner difícil.

Sin otra palabra, Leo le dio una sonrisa algo confiada, que le pareció fuera de lugar a Teodora. No hubo tiempo para analizar las cosas, ya que Leo se fue camino abajo a las escaleras. Ella obviamente lo siguió. Al llegar a la cocina pudieron ver que Nando seguía ahí. El vaso ya estaba medio vacío y él tenía la cabeza tirada en la mesa. Teodora se le acercó algo extrañada y noto que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de una forma muy suave.

Teodora: Eeeeh, ¿Está vivo?

Leo: Le puse una de las pastillas que la abuela solía usar para dormir... Desde el incidente no lo ha necesitado mucho. Así que sobra.

Teodora: ¡¿Lo drogaste?!

Leo: N-no lo tienes que decir así... es por su bien. Además, yo puedo cuidar de él cuando está vulnerable de esta manera.

Terminó de prender la estufa y se acercó a su hermano, posando una mano sobre su cabeza. Lo miro con alguna emoción que Teodora no podía identificar. No parecía infeliz o contento con la situación, solo se veía en paz viendo a su hermano inconsciente frente a él.

Leo: Lo voy a llevar a su cuarto. Cuida la estufa. Avísame si algo pasa.

Leo tomó a Nando de los brazos y se lo hizo por la espalda, con sus pies arrastrando en el suelo. Era claramente un enorme peso para Leo, pero él no soltó queja alguna. Se alejó y dejó a Teodora atrás otra vez. Ella no pudo hacer más que verlo irse sin darle otra palabra.

Leo no la tomo en cuenta. Solo se concentró en subir al hombre al segundo piso y a su cuarto. Definitivamente se vio afectado, literalmente dejándolo caer sobre la cama de forma torpe. Le tardo un buen minuto ser capaz de pararse derecho, debido al dolor. Al final incorporándose, tomó las piernas de Nando y las subió a la cama también. Acostándolo así de espaldas. Después de otra pausa para respirar, Leo inspeccionó el torso de su hermano. No parecía haber ninguna herida, si la había sería una maraca que se hará aparente la mañana siguiente. No vio ningún daño en su pantalón así que tomó eso como buena señal, ya que no tenía realmente la opción de ver si se había lastimado las piernas.

Le quito ese paño blanco que tenía en la cabeza y ni tuvo que acercárselo para saber que eso necesitaba lavar también. Puso su palma en la frente expuesta de Nando y no sintió nada fuera de lo ordinario. Se puso el paño en el bolsillo y le quitó los zapatos de un jalon, esos solo los dejo en el piso. Sacó de su armario una cobija ligera y se la colocó encima. Miró a su mesa de noche, pensando qué le debería dejar ahí el desayuno y algo para la inevitable jaqueca la mañana siguiente.

Se dio cuenta de que no había nada más que podía hacer ahí. Se fue a la salida del cuarto y dio un paso afuera, pero se dio la vuelta para encarar la habitación una última vez, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Vio a su hermano mayor descansando en la cama.

Leo: ¿Qué serías tú sin mí...?

No lo entono realmente como una pregunta. Bajo la mirada al piso y con calma cerró la puerta.


	9. Siéntate y ignora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ver a Leo y no sentirse cada vez mas cautivada se esta haciendo difícil para Teodora.

La hora, o más bien el hecho de que era la mañana, solo eran distinguibles por A: los números 5:04 que Teodora vio en su teléfono hace un rato y B: el chico en la cocina. 

Teodora apenas había entrado a la casa, después de pasar unas horas en el techo y tal vez su reloj interno se estaba sincronizando con el de Leo, ya que su entrada había coincidido con él preparando desayuno. Floto a su lado.

Teodora: Buenas noches, mi buen señor

Él simplemente bostezo sin mirarla.

Leo: Hola, Teo.

A la chica le agrado el tono que uso. Uno de cotidianidad. A Teodora no se le ocurrió nada que decir después de eso. Se sentó en el aire al lado del chico y lo miro trabajar.

Se preguntó qué tan acostumbrada a verlo debería estar, que ya podía diferenciar cuando tenía el pelo revuelto al despertar, de solo la forma generalmente bizarra que tenía. A ser verdad, ella se quejaba de su corte, pero no podía imaginarlo con el cabello de otra manera. Le resultaba carismático incluso. Contrastaba mucho con su personalidad tan reservada. 

Teodora no se le quiso quedar mirando, viendo entonces a la pared. No quería volver a prender su teléfono. Hace unos minutos había visto la fecha y simplemente se asustó. Tenía miedo de encontrarse algo que sin duda le iba a doler. No podía creer que no se había dado cuenta de que ese día se acercaba. ¿Tanto había perdido la noción del tiempo? ¿O solo había olvidado lo que el mes significaba? Ambas posibilidades le desagradaban. No quería hacer esos pensamientos más fuertes. Así que trato de pensar en algún tema de conversación. Desafortunadamente no fue capaz. Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza, era lo que sentía sobre la fecha.

Volteo nuevamente a Leo. Estaba todavía con cara de medio dormido, aunque él parecía tener una muy rara cualidad que era de alguna manera lograr lucirlo. Sus ojos grandes no la dejaban ver bien cualquier ojera que pudiera tener, su cabello se revolcaba de una forma que lo hacía parecer esponjado más que sucio o descuidado y el cansancio en sus expresiones se mostraba casi como un puchero constante, que pronunciaba lo cachetón que era. No se le ocurría ningún otro hombre del que pensara esto, pero Leo tenía las mejillas tan lindas. 

Le parecía tierno. Honestamente adorable.

Sintió sus ojos abrirse y su rostro calentarse cuando Teodora se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado por la cabeza. Cuando pienso en querer una distracción no se refería a eso. Quito la vista de Leo y se puso la mano en la mejilla, estaba caliente. No estaba tranquila, pero desafortunadamente ya no tenía el lujo de sorprenderse.

¿Cuántas veces se había encontrado pensando lo mismo ya?

Leo: ¿Teodora?

La suave voz del muchacho la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Le costó toda su energía disimular un espontáneo golpe de nervios que se le vino al escucharlo decir su nombre.

Teodora: ¿Hm?

Leo: ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas... muy callada.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Esa intuición de donde la saco? ¿Había dicho algo sin darse cuenta?

Teodora: Aaah. ¿Y no estás aliviado de tenerme callada? ¿Hm?

Leo abrió la boca para hablar, pero rápidamente la cerró. Se vio pensativo por un segundo, antes de dejar los hombros caer.

Leo: Eh. Llámalo síndrome de Estocolmo, pero creo que ya me acostumbre a que sueltes la lengua cada vez que puedas.

Teodora otra vez sintió un golpe de su corazón. Este tipo era buenísimo para hacer insinuaciones extrañas sin darse cuenta. A Teodora con cada segundo se le iba revolcando más el pensamiento. Preguntándose o más bien rogando, que no estuviera yendo en la dirección que tal vez, posiblemente, de forma hipotética, podría en punto más o menos alcanzar a pensar.

Suspiro y le dio un puchero.

Teodora: ¡Ay solo lo dices, porque no soy ni tan parlanchina así! Solo quieres hacerme quedar mal.

Leo: Ugh. Nadamas te vi algo rara y me preocupé por ti. No tienes que ser tan agresiva.

Teodora cruzó los brazos con vergüenza. No le gustaba saber que Leo tenía razón. Hizo un esfuerzo para tratar de calmarse. Respiro hondo (o lo que fuera que hacía que se sintiera como respirar) y trato de hacer su cuerpo menos tenso. Sabía que tenía que escoger entre ignorar la vergüenza o ignorar el dolor. Teodora entonces se vio obligada a caer en cuenta de que lo que Leo había notado tal vez iba un poco más profundo de lo que originalmente supuso. 

Teodora: ¿Qué novedad tiene que esté triste para ti?

A Leo le tomó un segundo procesar la pregunta y desafortunadamente, el circulito le siguió girando.

Leo: ¿Qué?

Teodora: Pues, o sea. Estoy muerta. ¿Cómo es que no solo asumes que estoy triste siempre por lo mismo? ¿Por qué preguntas?

Leo: A ver, ¿qué rayos? Primero que todo, estoy tratando de ayudar, y segundo. ¿Te has visto? Has pasado por posiblemente la peor cosa que le puede pasar a un ser humano y todos los días te ríes y quieres saber cosas y haces chistes y... sonríes como si fuera fácil. No lo entiendo.

Teodora quedó sin respuesta. Intento hacer un playback en su cabeza de lo que acababa de decir y le logro sacar algún sentido, pero igualmente seguía sonando extremadamente bizarro. 

Teodora: ¿Eso es... un cumplido?

Leo: S-si te agrada lo que dije, ¿pues si?

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y de alguna manera lograron comunicarse que necesitaban un segundo. Suspiraron con fuerza y trataron de reorganizar sus pensamientos. Leo se ocupó de terminar de meter todo lo que había sacado del refrigerador y Teodora volvió a organizarse el moño en el cabello.

Teodora: Bueno ya. Te voy a dejar hacerte de terapeuta. Sí. Si hay algo que me está molestando...

Leo dejó al lado el sartén que estaba por lavar y se apoyó contra el mostrador. Teodora lo reconoció como Leo entrando en ese modo como de madre preocupada. Casi podía escucharlo decir "¿quieres hablar sobre eso?"

Leo: ¿Tengo derecho a saber?

Teodora: Te digo ya, que no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Leo: Contigo nunca lo hay... 

Ella soltó un último montón de aire, antes de que dejara caer su postura y hablara de forma cansada.

Teodora: Mañana es mi cumpleaños. Tendré dieciséis, o bueno tendría. Aunque como que medio sigo aquí así que medio taaalvez cuenta pero- aghh. Tú sabes.

Leo: Sí, entiendo. Caray...

Teodora: Por un rato quiero alejarme de facebook e Insta y todo ese rollo. Simplemente sé que alguien va a publicar algo sobre cómo me extraña o algún tributo con fotos viejas, o peor alguna organización me use de ejemplo para seguridad o lo que sea. Y simplemente no quiero verlo. No ahora por lo menos.

Leo: Hm... sí, supongo que eso sería muy doloroso. ¿Pero, de verdad quieres solo alejarte del teléfono así?

Teodora: El aburrimiento es mejor que arriesgarme a ver algo que no quiera.

Leo peleo consigo mismo para mantenerse lo más neutral posible. Le era difícil no explotar con un millón de disculpas y lamentos por ella, pero hasta él era capaz de saber que eso no ayudaría. Pensando bien, tenía que ser más como ella. Solo un poco, intentar ser positivo, por ella.

Leo: ¿Quieres algo?

Teodora: ¿Eh?

El muchacho sintió que talvez empezó a hablar sin tener las cosas súper bien planeadas. Nervioso, se rascó la nuca.

Leo: Eeees decir, ya sé que no hay muchas cosas típicas de un cumpleaños que pueda hacer un fantasma, perooooo si se te ocurre algo, lo podemos intentar.

Teodora: Estas... ¿Estás hablando de festejarme?

Leo: Pueees no diría "festejar", pero así, mañana es sábado.

Leo: Te podría dedicar el día.

Dijo bajito, con los hombros alzados y mirando a los restos de grasa que seguía en el sartén.

Teodora: ...

Teodora: ...

Teodora: Ay te adoro.

Leo: ¿Qué?

Teodora: ¿Qué?

Teodora tuvo que quedarse otro rato en silencio. Le dio un par de vueltas a la idea, o bueno quería darle vueltas, pero su cerebro había inmediatamente gritado "¡Si!" Apenas escuchó la propuesta. 

No le parecía una buena idea. No porque no le gustara, sino porque sabía que le encantaría. No podrá, en ningún universo ser recomendable apegarse a estas distracciones en su circunstancia. Esas ideas, esas hipotéticas, esas ilusiones. Toda palabra que en su cabeza que le sirviera para no tener que decir sentimientos.

Entonces, un pequeño sonido la trajo de vuelta. Algo similar a quitar cinta o algo pegado a una superficie. Volteó la mirada y lo que se encontró fue a Leo, con la mejilla clara y el parche en su mano. Cuando él se dio cuenta de ser observado, no pudo soltar más que una sonrisa nerviosa.

Era tan lindo.

Teodora: Sí. Eso me gustaría.

Se arrepintió el segundo que terminó la oración, pero no lo suficiente para retractarse.  
  
  
  
  
  


Tor: ¡Marcela! Ya.. nos vamos. Ammm, a-adiós. ¡Cuídate!

El hombre cerró la puerta del departamento y DB se quedó todavía mirando la puerta. Sinceramente estaba confundido. Parcialmente pensó que Marcela ya había salido del departamento, antes de que él despertara.

Odiaba esa sensación. La odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Odiaba, no entender. Sintió a Tor tomarle la mano y con gentileza guiarlo al elevador. Siguió agarrado del niño incluso cuando las puertas cerraron. 

DB: ¿Qué fue de Marcela? ¿Por qué no viene?

Tor: Sigue en la cama solamente. Está bien.

DB: ¿Se enfermó otra vez?

Tor: No, tranquilo… Creo… que está algo triste solamente. 

¿Triste solamente? Marcela nunca despierta tarde solo porque sí. Ella era la más insistente con la rutina en la casa. DB podía recordar una vez que él quiso seguir durmiendo y ella literalmente lo sacó colgando de un pie. Le trajo una leve sonrisa recordarlo. En el momento le pareció genial que lo pudiera levantar así. ¿Pero ahora se suponía que ella no podía levantarse solo por estar triste?

DB: ¿Estás seguro de que no se enfermó? Hay que checar, ¿no?

El hombre suspiró y apretó la mano del niño solo un poco más.

Tor: Creo que hay que darle un poco de espacio. Si ella quiere, pedirá ayuda.

No le gustaba hablar así. Él estaba más preocupado que DB, pero había visto este tipo de cosas antes y sabía que debía tener cuidado. También sabía que no debería asustar a DB. Así que trato de minimizar la situación por ahora.

Tor: Seguro ella durmió mal solamente, no te preocupes. 

DB: Pero ha estado triste por un rato ya. Seguro se resfrió otra vez.

Tor: …

Tor: ¿Sabes que? Sí. Seguramente es un resfriado. Voy a ver que puedo hacer…  
  
  
  
  
  


En la escuela DB pasó gran parte del día un poco distraído, tratando de pensar en cuando había empezado este supuesto resfriado de su hermana.

Tal vez cuando él le estuvo gritando por diez minutos y no reaccionó hasta que le dio con una almohada. Eso le pareció raro, ella una vez pudo escuchar que él se estaba por caer de una silla incluso cuando estaba en su cuarto y salió corriendo a atraparlo. Ahora no podía ni prestarle atención estando al lado suyo.

Podría también ser cuando ella paró de ir a sus clases de Taekwondo. Eso le pareció una pena. Una vez él vio un video de ella haciendo una doble patada y le pareció increíble. Él quería rogarle que le enseñara, pero al final le dio demasiada pena. Aun así, ella parecía ser buenísima. ¿Por qué querría parar?

También era posible que hubiera empezado cuando ella… Ya no sabía. Se dio cuenta de que habían sido varios días en los que ella ya no hablaba casi nada. Ya no le contaba de alguna señora loca que se encontró en el trabajo, ni le mencionaba ningún dato sobre algún tipo de flor de la que él jamás había escuchado. 

Kika ese día estaba en el odontólogo, así que DB se sentaba solo en el patio de recreo contra la pared rayando el piso con una pequeña piedra, tarareándose alguna canción. Sentía calientes los cachetes, pero no quería tomarlo en cuenta. 

Se sacudía la cabeza, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para bloquear cualquier pensamiento de su hermana. No tenía tiempo para eso justo ahora. Ahora quedaban solo siete días antes del encuentro con el hombre que le hizo esa oferta. Caería en un jueves y por obvias razones, no podría esperar que nadie lo llevara. Se había pasado los últimos días formulando algún plan para llegar. Él ya sabía que no lo dejarían subir al autobús solo. Lo intentó a los cuatro años y de alguna manera recordaba todavía como el conductor le dijo que uno mínimo tendría que tener trece para andar solo por ahí. Le parecía estúpido, pero así parecían funcionar las cosas. Ahora estaba el hecho de que caminar hasta allá, le tardaría mínimo un día. Él se las arreglaría. Ya tenía medio plan y no le tardaría pensar en el resto.

Él era listo. Eso se lo decían con frecuencia. Lo que no sabían es que su real inteligencia se manifestaba de una forma que raramente era capaz de usar. 

Claro, no es que eso le sirviera de mucho. No importa que tan astuto fuera, porque al final… no era lo que nadie quería de él. No era lo que la escuela quería de él, si es que no traducía a estar callado y hacer las tareas bien. Y más importante, no era lo que su papá quería de él, en ningún sentido. Es por eso que tenía que tomar esta oferta, tenía que confiar en las palabras de ese hombre. Solo así su papá sabría de lo que era capaz y todo lo que había hecho durante su vida valdría la pena. 

Miro la cicatriz en su mano. Todavía recordaba un poco del día en el que se la infligió, como se acobardó una y otra vez. Era un niño pequeño bueno para nada todavía. Recordó la decepción que vio en la cara de su papá, hasta que finalmente en un golpe de valentía tomó el cuchillo y en vez de solo cortarse prácticamente se lo enterró. Lo había hecho mal, obviamente. No se suponía que se cortara con tanta fuerza, especialmente tan joven. Por mucho tiempo le causó problemas. El más grave fue que por años los dedos le reaccionaron tarde a lo que él quería que hicieran. Tratando de ver el lado bueno, eso lo llevo a tocar la batería, ya que su idea original de tocar guitarra fue imposible. Con el tiempo logró recuperarse. Eso lo hacía orgulloso. Sus dedos ya no temblaban siquiera. Eso es porque ver esa cicatriz le daba muchísima esperanza. Lo hacía saber que al final, podía con todo. Aunque trataba de pretender que lo hizo solito y no con la ayuda de Tor y varios doctores. No por falta de gratitud, sino porque se sentía mal por necesitar asistencia para usar su propia mano.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del par de niños que se tenían agarrados a la fuerza y tambaleaban en su dirección. Uno de ellos lo piso y obviamente soltó un quejido. Se paró de golpe.

DB: ¡Ey! ¡Miren por donde van!

No le prestaron atención y siguieron peleando, llegando a chocar con él de nuevo.

DB: ¡Que paren ya!

Lo pisaron una vez más y él se hartó. Agarró a cado uno y se les puso entremedio para separarlos.

DB: ¡Ya no más!

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te quieres meter?!"

DB: ¡Quiero que se alejen de mí! 

Separó a los dos chicos y tomo un paso atrás, pero no antes de que uno de ellos lo empujara. De repente sintió un calor subirle desde las puntas de los pies, hasta los vellos de su cara. No quería ver a estos chicos más y estaba determinado a irse. Trato de salir por el lado, ya que estaba contra la pared, pero por inherencia de estar apretado, término levemente empujando a uno de ellos. Esto llevó a que este respondiera lanzando su fuerza contra DB, haciéndolo caer al piso. DB sintió como la rabia se hacía más fuerte y como le llegaba más y más a la cabeza, hasta el punto de sentir su aliento caliente. Miro hacia arriba y vio al mismo niño dándole mal ojo. Otra vez se levantó casi de inmediato y solo quedo parado ahí, con el cuerpo tenso y la cabeza clara. Demasiado clara para estar tan enojado.

Apenas el otro tomó un paso al frente, DB lo agarró de las raíces del cabello y levantó la pierna, no vaciló al batir la cabeza del niño contra su rodilla.  
  
  
  
  
  


A media lección de química, Takahiro estaba por dormirse del aburrimiento, hasta que escuchó la puerta del salón ser abierta de un golpe. Toda la clase naturalmente volteo la mirada a la entrada y a diferentes niveles, todos, incluyendo a la profesora, se vieron sorprendidos al ver a Marcela, jadeando del cansancio, sudada, sin corbata, con la camisa mal abotonada, sin mallas y parecía que sin calcetines en general debajo de unos tenis que definitivamente no estaban amarrados. Su cabello era un desastre, apenas siendo mantenido por la pañoleta rosada que tenía como la única cosa bien puesta en todo su facha.

“¿Y usted que hace entrando a la clase así?”

Algún tarado murmuró algo sobre estarse follando a alguien en los baños, pero la clase ya la había conocido por demasiado tiempo como para encontrar novedosa la idea, o simplemente no estar cansada del chiste. Más que todo, todos se dieron cuenta de que era tal vez la primera vez que la veían llegar tan tarde y eso que esta sería máximo el tercer atraso que la había visto tener en los tres años que había atendido la preparatoria.

Marcela: T-tuve un problema llegando.

Se veía nerviosa, perturbada incluso. Apenas y sostenía la mochila de un tirante mientras se quedaba en el suelo, ella seguía tratando de calmar su respiración.

“No es solo que llegues tarde a mi clase. ¡Por lo que veo acabas de llegar tarde a la escuela! ¡Dos horas tarde!”

Marcela: L-l-lo siento, yo…

No se le vino el aire para explicarse. La profesora, pudiendo leer un poquito de la vibra de la situación, intuyó que el asunto probablemente era más complicado de lo que ella debería inquirir. Así que solo la marco tarde y le pidió que se sentara, ya sin más. Los laboratorios de ciencias, no tenían bancos individuales, sino mesas largas con cinco personas cada una. Marcela encontró su lugar al lado de Takahiro y dejó sus cosas y su cuerpo caer, seguía respirando pesado. No fue capaz de hacer nada, a pesar de querer organizarse el cabello por lo menos. Takahiro, obviamente bastante sacado de onda por toda la situación, le susurro.

Takahiro: ¡¿Qué pedo, Marce?! ¡No me respondiste nada! Asumí que solo no ibas a venir hoy.

Ella siguió en su mismo estupor agitado, haciendo parecer que no lo había escuchado. Él le murmuró otra vez.

Takahiro: Marce.

Takahiro: ¡Marce!

Ella todavía siguió sin responder, el muchacho se desesperó un poco y le dio un leve codazo.

Takahiro: ¡Marcela!

Marcela: ¡¿EH?!

La chica casi saltó de su silla, golpeando la mesa por instinto. Llamó la atención de todo el salón y ella rápidamente se retrajo y miró con firmeza a sus manos. Takahiro le puso el brazo sobre la espalda, de forma firme y hasta algo brusca. La miro con preocupación y la susurro otra vez.

Takahiro: ¿Qué pedo te pasó? ¿Por qué estás tan tarde?

Marcela: Aah, aaammmm, yo pueeees, desperté y… Solo no p-puede salir de la cama. P-por una hora.

Takahiro: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Marcela: No lo se…

Con un hilo de voz, le salieron las palabras agudas y temblorosas. Mostrando que ella misma tenía miedo de su incertidumbre.

El resto del día parece tener poca claridad, no es que no lo registrara, se sentía largo, aburrido e insoportable, pero no pudo recordar muchas partes del día en las que estuvo realmente activa. Solo se sentía desenfocada, pero de alguna manera consciente de estarlo. Lo cual empezaba este ciclo de sentirse inútil por no poder prestar atención a nada, pero no siendo incapaz de hacerlo. 

Ese sentimiento ya se había perpetuado por múltiples días y sinceramente no lo entendía. Al principio asumió solamente estar cansada, pero con cada día, ese dolor que la consumía parecía más como si fuera su propia entidad.

Fue sacada de su estupor otras veces más en el trabajo. Tenía la bendición de que la memoria muscular todavía le respondiera a cierto nivel. Claro que ya no podía seguir con fluidez a la siguiente tarea, sino que se quedaba prácticamente fuera de comisión hasta que alguien le gritara que se fuera a hacer la siguiente cosa. Eventualmente ese alguien llego a ser Teodora. La cual cuál había tomado el hábito de seguirla también a ella, por lo menos en el trabajo y ayudo a dar la impresión de que ella se estaba manejando sola.

Finalmente el descanso llegó y los dos empleados, Leo y Marcela se sentaron en el suelo, contra la pared en la parte de atrás del edificio. Ahí es donde Leo pasaba todos sus descansos, con Teodora. Pero era novedad que Marcela estuviera ahí también, ella normalmente, tomaba el descanso con el jefe y algunos otros.

Marcela hoy tenía el lujo de haber traído algo de comer. Takahiro insistió en comprarle unos sandwiches extra en la cafetería ese día. La chica obviamente se sentía culpable por dejarlo, pero el alivio de comer se le hizo más fuerte. Eventualmente los dos habían terminado con su comida y entonces, Marcela se sentó enfrente de Leo, sacó unos cuadernos de su mochila y los colocó en el suelo frente a ella. Teodora flotaba sobre los dos.

Marcela: Muy bien. E-estos son los cuadernos que les mencione.

Leo compulsivamente tomo uno y empezó a escanear las páginas. Marcela sintió un escalofrío asqueroso al verlo tocarlo. Quería gritarle y arrebatárselo, pero cualquier reclamo que tenía y se quedó estancado en su garganta y su cuerpo fue incapaz de moverse. Al final solo se designó a tragarse la incomodidad.

Leo: Esto se ve todo muy complicado.

Teodora posó la cabeza por el hombro del chico para mirar lo que él veía.

Marcela: No están súper bien organizadas las notas. Ella… escribió todo justo antes de morir, así que probablemente no está todo, solo lo que consideraba importante…

Esa conclusión la había alcanzado porque por lo que había visto, no había ninguna palabra dedicada a ella en particular. Un par de veces la mencionaba, pero era en contexto de sus supuestas habilidades hereditarias, nada personal. Nada dirigido a ella como persona.

Marcela: De lo que he leído, las notas están divididas en hechizos y cosas así, y explicación de lo que son las brujas y la magia en general.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. En la que Marcela pudo ver a Leo y a Teodora sincronizados, pensando aparentemente lo mismo.

Teodora: ¿De lo que has leído? O sea, ¿qué no lo has leído todo aun?

Leo: Marcela, hemos estado en esto por meses.

La chica mencionada se retractó en sí misma. No tenía una excusa. No le salían más que un par de tartamudeos en voz bajas que se suponía que formaran palabras antes de perder el sentido hasta para ella. Los dos la vieron. Leo en especial, se inclinó un poco hacia ella sin darse cuenta. Le vio con detalle la expresión. Como tenía los ojos al piso, la boca estaba pequeña en un gesto levemente torcido. El cabello le caía un poco sobre la cara. Se veía pequeña, débil. Verla así hacia a Leo inconscientemente prestarle más atención. Era como si el agua pesara alrededor de ella, hacia que lo delicado de su rostro, resaltará más para él.

Teodora: Me imagino que ha de ser difícil de leer las palabras de tu mamá así…

Solo cuando ella terminó la oración, fue que Leo se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo su mano en el hombro de Marcela. Sin como retroceder, la toco, y eso causo una reacción inmediata entre los tres. Cada uno se vio atontado, quedaron congelados. Hasta que la expresión de Marcela se hizo más angustiada aun.

Marcela: ¿Tan patética soy?

Le salió sin querer, mirando directamente a Leo, el cual inmediatamente se sintió intimidado por la mirada de la otra. Se alejó.

Leo: ¡A-a ver! ¡Enfoquémonos!

Teodora: Sí. ¿Qué sabes hasta ahora?

Marcela suspiró.

Marcela: Muy bien. Una de las primeras cosas que leí es una aclaración sobre la magia.

Marcela: Es extremadamente vieja, pero también es más o menos parte de la biología humana. Es decir técnicamente no es diferente de poder ver colores que un perro no puede.

Leo: ¿Qué? ¿Entonces cómo afecta a los muertos?

Teodora: Pues los muertos son personas, ¿no?. Si no estoy mal, la conciencia humana es parte de nuestra fisiología, pero todavía no estamos seguros de donde sale exactamente. Puede ser magia.

Marcela: Esa idea que te estás haciendo es parte del problema con todo esto.

Leo, Teodora: ¿Eh?

Marcela: Lo que pasa con la magia, es que en realidad,

Marcela: nadie sabe cómo rayos funcionan.

Teodora: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que nadie sabe?! ¡Tenemos estos cuadernos justo aquí!

Marcela: Bueno… como la magia es algo genético, primero: muy poca gente lo tiene y segundo: signos de magia, rápidamente se tachan como deformaciones o defectos genéticos, ya que no encajan con nada más. Así que no todos los que la tienen lo saben. 

Con algo de vergüenza levantó un mechón de su cabello púrpura.

Marcela: Esto es naturalmente así. Pero solo por milagro puedo hacer que alguien me crea.

Leo: ¿En serio? Parece bastante real.

Teodora: ¡Pero a ver! Discúlpenme si estoy mal. ¿Pero no se mataron un montón de brujas en algún punto? ¿En varios en realidad? Así que tiene muchísimo sentido. La gente con magia esta casi que extinta. Pero digamos como los dinosaurios y los dragones, hay suficientes rastros de que algo existió, pero no suficiente para saber exactamente que es, lo cual haría-

Leo: Que la gente llenara los blancos con lo que se les ocurriera.

Los dos se sintieron con algo de orgullo al haberse encontrado tan sincronizados en su pensamiento.

Marcela: Mhm. Es por eso que hoy en día, si no puedes verlo con tus propios ojos, no hay forma de diferenciar, quién tiene razón, quién está equivocado, quién está mintiendo y quién está loco.

Marcela: La… la única razón por la que sé que Teo no es una alucinación es porque Leo la ve también, exactamente igual que yo.

Marcela: Estos cuadernos solo tienen las cosas que mi mamá personalmente confirmó. Ahora puede ser que no haya visto la parte que lo explica, pero hasta ahora lo que más me confunde no es la magia en sí, sino ustedes dos en particular.

La miraron con rostros confundidos, Marcela apuntó a Teodora.

Marcela: Tú no coincides ningún tipo de fantasma que mencionan los cuadernos.

Apuntó a Leo.

Marcela: Y tú no deberías poderla ver.

Los dos quedaron perplejos. Un golpe de preocupación y hasta desesperanza le dio a los dos de repente.

Marcela: Ahora, creo que hay una explicación para eso.

Leo: ¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

Marcela: El que empezó esto no fui yo, ni mi mamá. Fue algún tipo que te encontraste, ¿verdad? Él debe saber cosas que nosotros no. ¿Lo han buscado?

Teodora: Aaaaaam, no. No creo. Apenas y lo recuerdo, creo que solo lo vi por un segundo, cuando desperté como un fantasma en Puebla. Estábamos en un callejón o algo así.

Leo: Ugh. Me siento como un idiota, pero nunca conseguí su nombre y la peor parte… es que no importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo recordarlo bien. Lo más que se me viene fue que no importaba que, no era capaz de identificar su cara y parecía estar en blanco y negro, era muy raro.

Marcela: ¡¿De verdad solo confiaste en cualquier extraño que te encontraste en la calle que podría traer los muertos de vuelta?!

El chico bajó la cabeza y subió los hombros.

Leo: Estaba desesperado…

Marcela: ¡¿Pero acaso estás loco?!

Teodora: Ya, déjalo en paz.

La cortó con autoridad, atrayendo las miradas de los dos.

Teodora: Todos somos idiotas aquí. No vale la pena seguir discutiendo eso. La única forma en la que pararemos de ser idiotas, será arreglando esto.

Las palabras de Teodora les resonaron a los dos chicos, Marcela sintió como le regresaba una pesadez del cuerpo que había tenido en la mañana. Se encorvó y miró al suelo, a los cuadernos frente a ella.

Marcela: Lo siento…

Leo por lo tanto se le quedó mirando a Teodora. Noto la determinación en su expresión. Se sintió incluso pequeño junto a ella. Aun así, no podía parar de mirar. Más que todo porque ella tenía los ojos clavados en él.  
  
  
  
  


De forma rápida o insoportablemente lenta, llegó el sábado. 

Leo debatió muchas cosas consigo mismo antes de salir de la cama. Primero que todo se arrepintió un poco de haber siquiera dormido en primer lugar. Sabiendo que Teodora no quería ni ver su teléfono mucho, dejarla sola toda la noche le pareció sumamente egoísta.

Se armó un poco de determinación para tratar de compensarlo ese día. Al sentarse en la cama, se sintió un poco extraño al realmente dimensionar que este era un día en el que él estaría prácticamente a merced de Teodora. Sinceramente daba miedo. Quien sabe que locura ella inventaría y si no era locura, también temía que fuera extremadamente aburrido.

Pero ya. Seguirle la corriente a la gente era algo que siempre había podido hacer. Eso no cambiaba hoy. Algo pesado se levantó y trató de sacar alguna facha que por lo menos no sacaría quejas de Teodora. Salió del cuarto, se fue a la ducha y trató de hacer todo lo antes posible. Seguía siendo temprano y su familia consistía de gente que se levantaba tarde así que no habría demasiado problema.

Término, se dio unas palmaditas en la cara y...

¿Dónde estaba Teodora?

Recorrió los pasillos por un par de minutos y no vio señal de ella. Después de un rato abrió su puerta delantera y salió un poco afuera. No la vio ahí tampoco. Ya no sabía en dónde buscar. 

Pero sí quería encontrarla. Quería estar ahí para ella en su cumpleaños, tan insignificante como fuera. Después de un momento de duda se armó de valor y se tragó su ansiedad y dio otro paso afuera.

Leo: ¡Oye! ¡Teodora, dónde estás!

Trato de alcanzar un volumen que fuera suficiente para que Teodora lo oyera donde sea que estará, pero no tuvo seguridad de haberlo conseguido.

"¿Leo?"

Pero al final pareció que sí. Al momento Leo pudo ver a Teodora sacando su cabeza por el techo, confundida y tomada por sorpresa. Aun atontada, bajo a estar frente a él.

Teodora: ¿Me llamaste?

Las palabras le salieron de una forma que hacía parecer que la situación fuera mucho más extrema de lo que era. Como si hubiera hecho un gran gesto al simplemente llamarla.

Leo: A-ah sí.

Teodora: En voz alta. ¡Donde te pueden escuchar! ¡Me llamaste por mi nombre!

Sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, su sonrisa crecía con cada palabra y se acercaba más y más a Leo.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba alcanzando la suya. Ahí ella se congeló y su sonrisa cayó. Tomó distancia y puso una pose confiada y despectiva, mirando a sus uñas.

Teodora: Pues ya era hora de que me trataras con respeto.

Leo nuevamente se vio confundido por sus cambios de ánimo. Aun así, ya no era ninguna novedad. En realidad lo estaba empezando a calmar ver que era la misma errática chica de siempre. Sonrió con calma inconscientemente y dejó los hombros caer un poco. Con la mirada sobre ella.

Leo: Pues que bueno poder empezar tu cumpleaños con algo que te alegre…

Teodora: ¿Huh?

Teodora: Ah, sí. Eso. Je.

Leo inclinó la cabeza y ensanchó la sonrisa.

Leo: ¿Qué? ¿Se te olvido?

Teodora: ¡Ash! ¡Obvio que no! Solo… No sé, no tengo ningún plan en realidad.

Se puso las manos en los brazos, debió haber pensado en esto más. Se pasó tanto tiempo tratando de sacarse otros rollos de la cabeza que no pensó en que siquiera podrían hacer.

Leo: Ándale, _soy tuyo_ por el resto del día. Apuesto que puedes inventar algo.

El aire se trancó en la garganta de Teodora y sintió como su cara entera se tensaba, tratando de evitar cualquier indicación de una reacción.

Teodora: Tienes que aprender a frasear las cosas mejor.

Leo: ¿Eh?

Teodora: Nada. Nada. Nada.

Eso fue más para sí misma que para él.

Teodora: Pero… ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a solo hacer lo que yo quiera durante todo el día?

Leo tuvo que suspirar.

Leo: Sí. Por ti lo que sea Teo.

Teodora: …

Leo: Ah- Ja ja. Eso sonó medio raro, ¿verdad?

Teodora: ¿Raro? ¿Como que raro? No tiene nada de raro. ¡Tú eres el raro!

Sentía su rostro caliente. Rogaba a dios que no se estuviera sonrojando. ¡Rogaba a dios, porque no se dejara llevar! Rogaba a dios porque no la dejara rendirse ante esta sensación en… ¡Pues puta madre donde sea esa clase de cosas se sientan!

Era una estupidez. Una mala idea de principio a fin. ¿Qué planeaba hacer con eso siquiera? ¿Y qué le daba a Leo derecho a tener tanto poder sobre ella? ¡No es que lo tuviera ni nada!

Leo: ¿Teo? ¿Te pasa algo?

Teodora: Je… je je… jaaaaaaaaaa...  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Psicóloga: El niño terminó desmayado, lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital. Porque un ángel lo estaba cuidando es que no terminó siendo serio.

DB apoyaba la cabeza en el escritorio con Tor sentado a su lado y la psicóloga sentada opuesta a los dos. Y pensar que DB se había sentido tan orgulloso de como gano esa pelea y ahora de recompensa tenía que aguantarse esto.

Tor: ¿S-se desmayó?

Sonó bastante incrédulo, miró a su hermano, no sorprendido, pero extrañado de cómo alguien tan diminuto tenía esa fuerza.

DB: Solo le, pegue una vez.

Psicóloga: David, no importa cuantas veces sea que golpees a alguien. Que lo hayas hecho siquiera es malo.

DB: La última vez yo tuve la culpa porque un niño me pegó una vez y yo le pegue cuatro.

Psicóloga: Es porque tú fuiste más violento.

DB: ¡¿Eso qué significa siquiera?!

Tor: Uuuuh.

Psicóloga: Que tú lo lastimaste más.

DB: La otra vez que me pegaron solo les puse caca de perro en las mochilas. ¡Nadie se lastimó y todavía fue mi culpa!

Psicóloga: ¡¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es ensuciarte con eso?!

DB: ¡No es peligroso! ¡Solo da cosa y huele feo! ¡Además Juan Carlos fue el que me la trajo y a él no le dijeron nada!

Tor: A ver a ver a ver. Esto de tener a "un solo culpable" no me parece correcto. La suspensión ya fue hecha. Lo que no entiendo es lo que usted quiere hacer.

DB cruzó los brazos y se dejó deslizar en su silla, mientras la mujer suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Psicóloga: Muy bien, tiene razón. ¿David, podrías esperar en la sala por favor?

DB: ¡¿Por qué?! ¡La conversación es sobre mí! ¡¿Por qué no puedo estar?!

Psicóloga: Porque es una conversación entre adultos. 

Tor: Si no le molesta, eeeemm, a mí siempre me parece mejor que cuando se habla de alguien debería ser frente a esa persona. Solo creencia personal.

Puso una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

Profesora: Ugh. Bien. Pero pórtate bien, no interrumpas y quédate callado a menos que te pregunte algo.

DB: ¡Mmmmmhhhhh!

La mujer puso las manos sobre el escritorio y encaró a Tor.

Psicóloga: Además de las peleas. Han habido otros problemas con el resto de los estudiantes.

Tor: ¿En serio? ¿Cuáles?

Psicóloga: Primero que todo, el comportamiento Satánico de David continúa mostrándose.

DB: ¿Satánico? ¿En serio?

Psicóloga: No interrumpas.

El niño solo le saco la lengua.

Psicóloga: Dibujos de cosas como símbolos sospechosos y se le ha escuchado hablar de temas espiritualmente impuros. 

DB: Usted sabrá de esos, ¿no es así?

Psicóloga: Silencio.

Tor: …

Tor: ¿Solo eso? 

Psicóloga: ¿Como que solo eso?

Tor: Es deciiiiiir si es un interés algo… mórbido, para un niño de su edad. Pero no ha vuelto a hacer ninguna travesura relacionada con eso. Y pues… he visto los dibujos y tú mismo me has hablado de esas cosas ¿verdad?

Miro a DB por afirmación. Este asintió con confianza.

Tor: La mayoría de lo que le interesa es más mitología y otras religiones que cualquier otra cosa.

DB: ¡Si! No sabe la diferencia entre un pentagrama y un círculo de alquimia.

Psicóloga: ¿Ve? ¿Ve las cosas que su niño está diciendo?

Los dos suspiraron. Se miraron entre ellos por un segundo. Tor finalmente solo le asintió a su hermano y vio a la mujer.

Tor: S-sí. Vamos a corregir eso. No se preocupe.

DB rodó los ojos.

Psicóloga: Bien. Voy a ver si los profesores de religión pueden tener unas cuantas juntas con David.

DB: …

Tor: Aaaaaam, ¿eso que tiene que ver exa-

Psicóloga: Okey, lo segundo que está causando problemas tiene que ver con algunos mensajes que hemos recibido.

Tor: A-ah. Okey.

Psicóloga: De verdad quería que David saliera para discutir esto en paz, pero pues bueno no me dejaron opción. Hemos recibido algunas quejas de padres de que sus hijos se han asustado por las… marcas de David.

Hubo un momento de pausa. Los dos quedaron perplejos. No creyeron haber escuchado bien.

Tor: Disculpe, creo que no entendí. Esta… ¿Está hablando de sus cicatrices?

DB: …

Psicóloga: No digamos esas cosas frente a él, son solo ciertos aspect-

Tor: Cicatrices

El aura alrededor del hombre pareció oscurecer solo un poco. Su voz perdió su característica calidez.

Tor: Ya le mostré los documentos médicos. Sabe de dónde las sacó. Explíquenle a los otros que son viejas y que no tiene nada.

DB: O-oigan-

Psicóloga: No, no. Entiendo. Solo es que… para algunos padres, ver las cosas que David tiene es un poco… fuerte para los chicos.

DB: Y-yo..

Tor: Pues perdone, pero de lo que escucho en esta escuela hay peleas diarias, suficiente basura acumulada para que haya ratas y niños trayendo caca en bolsas y nadie parece estar haciendo nada al respecto. ¿Dígame como esto es fuerte?

Se empezó a irritar, sorprendiendo hasta a DB.

Psicóloga: El punto es que está haciendo a otros niños y padres incómodos.

Tor: ¿Y qué quiere que haga? 

Levantó el tono, no gritó todavía. 

Psicóloga: Señor, no se enoje, estoy tratando de ayudar a todos. 

DB: ¡A VER CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!

El chico agarró un montón de cosas y las tiró del escritorio para llamar la atención.

Se paró en su silla y miró a la mujer.

Psicóloga: ¡Solo sugiero que te cubras más y que hagas un esfuerzo por mostrar menos las manos! 

DB: ¡NO!

Psicóloga: ¿Qué?

DB: ¡YO NO VOY A ESCONDER NADA!

Psicóloga: ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza? ¿Cómo los otros te miran? Las cicatrices son-

DB: ¡NO SON NADA! ¡SOLO ESTÁN AHÍ Y NO LE DEBERÍA IMPORTAR A NADIE!

Sintió su rostro ardiendo, se veía como sus mejillas estaban indudablemente rojas.

Psicóloga: ¿Y eso según quien?

DB: ¡Según…. ¡S-SEGÚN MARCELA!

Tor: ¿Qué?

Psicóloga: ¿Tu hermana?

DB: S-si…

_Hace mucho tiempo, apenas habían empezado a vivir en Puebla junto con Marcela. En aquel momento los dos no habían hablado mucho. En realidad él la odiaba. Quería volver a Saltillo, pero tenía que estar ahí por su culpa. Además de que él nunca tuvo gusto por los adolescentes. Una vez estaban recolectando la ropa sucia más tarde de lo usual y DB había olvidado cerrar bien su puerta. Se quería cambiar a su pijama y estando solo medio vestido, Marcela abrió la puerta y tomó un paso adentro._

_Marcela: Oye, ¿David, tienes tu ropa sucia aquí o ya la metiste con el resto-_

_Tuvo una pequeña pausa cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño tenía el torso expuesto. DB se dio cuenta de que todo rasguño, quemadura y marca estaría a la vista para ella._

_DB: ..._

_Marcela: Ah, perdón. Si no has dejado tu ropa todavía déjala en la mesa por favor._

_Por suerte ya la había dejado, porque no volvió a salir de su cuarto, el resto de la noche. Se envolvió en sus cobijas enojadas. No pudo dormir, no quería que el siguiente día llegara. Que ahora la chica que estaba arruinando su vida pretendiera que le importaba. Que lo mirara con pena. Que otra vez tuviera que escuchar mil lamentos sin que siquiera preguntaran lo que él realmente sentía._

_Al día siguiente los dos estaban haciendo sus cosas en la mesa del comedor y DB seguía mirándola de reojo, pero ella ni lo volteaba a ver, la mirada clavada en su teléfono. Se preguntaba si ella le había dicho algo a Tor. Especulaba que cosas le podrían estar pasando por la cabeza y no aguantaba la incertidumbre._

_DB: ¡Lo que sea que te imagines no es verdad¡_

_Marcela: …_

_Marcela: David estoy buscando un sostén. Y si, siempre creo que soy una talla menos de lo que terminó siendo, ¿pero tú que vas a saber de eso?_

_DB: ..._

_El niño se atragantó con su saliva. La cara se le puso roja a más no poder._

_DB: ¿Qué…?_

_Sonó casi sin aire. Marcela entonces tuvo un momento y también se puso algo roja._

_Marcela: A-ah, ¿no estamos hablando de eso? Pensé que m-me estabas viendo la pantalla y- Ay si es cierto, tienes siete. Ah, oof. Con razón no me dejaban trabajar con niños. Aaaaaaam, pre-pretende que no dije eso, ¿si?_

_DB: … okey…._

_Se quedó tieso en su silla, muriéndose de la vergüenza. Le tardó un buen rato darse cuenta de que acababa de pasar._

_DB: Espera. ¡¿De verdad no vas a decir nada de lo de anoche?!_

_Marcela: Me estás asustando. ¿De qué hablas?_

_DB: De lo que… viste cuando entraste a mi cuarto._

_Marcela: ¿Qué tienes en tu cuarto?_

_DB: … ¿Eres tonta?_

_Marcela: O sea si, pero no tienes que decirlo._

_DB: ¿P-pero de verdad no te diste cuenta? De mis... Mis cicatrices…_

_Miro al piso. La chica tomó un segundo para entender. Al final todo le hizo sentido. Simplemente suspiro. Sacó sus pies de por debajo de la mesa y con un sonido y luego la mirada, dirigió la mirada del niño a ellos._

_Ahí él pudo ver que estaban cubiertos por grandes pedazos rojizos en los que la piel se arrugaba de forma grotesca y se alzaba un poco más que el resto del pie._

_DB: ¿Qué?_

_Él la miró con los ojos enormes._

_Marcela: ¿Quieres saber como me las hice?_

_DB dudosamente asintió con la cabeza. La chica inclinó al lado la cabeza y sonrió._

_Marcela: Se me cayó una olla con agua hirviendo._

_DB parpadeo. Parpadeo. Y parpadeó otra vez._

_DB: ¡¿Tienes eso por algo tan tonto?!_

_Marcela: Sip. Me daban pena, pero cuando empecé a hacer Taekwondo, tuve que andar con los pies expuestos y solo me paro de importar._

_DB: ¿Pero no te miran con cara de pena y te hacen un millón de preguntas y se molestan?_

_Marcela: Nadie con una opinión importante. Entiendo que las cicatrices son solo algo que está ahí y ya no hay nada que hacer. Y tampoco tienen que ser una gran tragedia digna de telenovela._

_DB: De… ¿De verdad?_

_Marcela: Es decir, yo no las tengo tan a la vista como tú y no sé a ti que te dejo así, pero si tú no quieres hacer todo un TED talk sobre eso. Pues que se chingue el que cree que es asunto suyo._

Devuelta en el presente, habiendo quedado en silencio por varios segundos, los puños de DB temblaban y se aguantó las ganas de llorar como un bebe.

DB: S-son solo mías. Y si alguien más cree que me importa lo que digan. Pue- ¡PUES QUE SE CHINGUEN!

La psicóloga inhaló con sorpresa y horror.

Tor: ¡DB!

Este solo cruzó los brazos y se mantuvo firme.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Teodora: Ugh. Ni tan caro era.

Leo: Teo, eso hubiera sido tres días de trabajo por una chamarra.

Teodora: Ay, pero te quedaba bien. ¡Y no tienes nada bueno en tu armario! ¡Ya es hora de que le des un poquito más de amor a tu imagen!

Leo: Me baño, me afeito y me pongo calcetines del mismo par un 85% del tiempo. Yo creo que ese es todo el amor que necesita.

En la tarde Teodora prácticamente lo había usado de muñeco. Arrastrándolo por cuatrocientas tiendas y poniéndolo a probarse cualquier cosa que le pareciera de más mínimo interés. Era cansado, pero por lo menos se le veía entretenida. Claro que cada tanto se ponía a gritarle por ninguna razón. Eso no lo entendía, pero solo lo tacho como maña por parte de ella o algún estrés que no le estaba comunicando.

Mientras tanto Teodora vio que Leo se estaba viendo algo cansado. Miro alrededor y pude ver un café no muy lejos.

Teodora: ¿Oye, tienes hambre?

Leo: No me lo preguntes como si me estuvieras ofreciendo.

Teodora: Te estoy dando un descanso, tonto. De nada sirven si luego chillas de tener hambre.

Eventualmente la atención de Leo terminó en el mismo café que vio Teodora y se puso algo pensativo. Sintió un leve vacío en su estómago y concluyó que comer algo no estaría nada mal.

A lo poco se encontraron entrando y Leo se sentó en la primera mesa que vio al lado de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que había estado horas sin sentarse y al hacer contacto con la silla, sus piernas simplemente se fueron a dormir. Puso el codo en la mesa y en su mano apoyó su cabeza. Con la otra mano, puso su celular a su oreja para disimular estar hablando solo.

Leo: Oye. Nunca te pregunte.

Teodora: ¿Qué?

Leo: ¿No te hace mal ver a otros comer? Ya que… tú sabes.

Teodora: No pretendas ser prudente ahora. Di que no puedo comer. Y o sea, si siento que debería molestarme. Pero en realidad, ugh esto va a sonar super raro.

Leo: Eres super rara ya.

Teodora: ¡¿Disculpa?!

Leo: Busque ese “Oreimo” del que hablaste una vez y voy a ser honesto, ahora te respeto un poquito menos.

Teodora: ¡E-en mi defensa yo no sabía que iba a terminar así!

Él solo le levantó una ceja en duda, pero al final decidió dejarlo ir. No es como que la convencería.

Leo: ¿Pero qué decías sobre la comida?

Teodora: Ah sí. Es queeeee… no sé, me hace sentir normal.

Leo: ¿Normal?

Teodora: Bueno, comer es una cosa muy típica, yyyy ver a otros comer frente a mí, me hace sentir como si yo estuviera comiendo también. Que estoy haciendo algo normal.

Leo: Caray.

Teodora: No tiene sentido, pero así es. Solo te lo digo para que no te sientas mal.

Leo: Entonces deberíamos comer juntos más.

Salió de una forma un poco espontánea. Teodora quedó algo sorprendida, pero en segundos ya empezó a pensar en lo que eso significaba. Ya estaban pegados 24/7, ¿a qué se refiere con más? ¿Quería decir salir más seguido? ¡¿Salir?! ¿Salir salir? ¿Estaba sugiriendo eso como salir de ir afuera o salir así como… como… como pues salir? ¿Quería hacerlo solo los dos? Espera. ¿De verdad pasaban todo el tiempo juntos? No podía ser. Pero… en el caso de que si lo fuera. ¿Eso iría a hacer cosas así, como hoy especiales? Pensándolo más, recordó lo bien que la había estado pasando hasta ahora. Con Leo tratando de comunicarse con señas y gestos, por no querer hablarle y haciéndose ver más raro aun. Él haciendo su absoluto mejor esfuerzo para posar para ella y fallando terriblemente. Soltando una risa adolorida y muerta por dentro, cada vez que escuchaba uno de sus chistes. Tal vez no era diferente a la norma. Pero… qué norma tan buena sería la que tienen si es que solo estar paseando con él, la hacía sentirse tan consentida y apreciada.

Leo: La CEO de pensar mucho ha regresado. ¿Ahora que fue?

Teodora: ¿Eh?

Él sonrió, algo confundido y un poquito incómodo, pero con buena gana.

Leo: Te me quedaste mirando otra vez. ¿Dije algo malo?

Teodora salió de su estupor y sintió como la garganta se le cerró de golpe y se le encendió un horno dentro de su boca, que tanto le ardía la cara. El chico inclinó un poco la cabeza, ella pudo notar como empezaba a analizar su expresión como si estuviera tratando de interpretarla. Tenía que pensar rápido.

Teodora: ¡Ay es que no soy tan de alto mantenimiento! Muchas gracias, de verdad. Pero no necesito un mayordomo que haga cada cosa que se me ocurra. ¡Tengo autocontrol!

Leo fue tomado algo por sorpresa, pero al final solo pudo suspirar, por el repentino ataque de Teodora. Ella vio la frustración en su expresión y se arrepintió de inmediato.

Teodora: Ah, oye no, espera. Nooooo, no es que no esté muy feliz de que hagas todo esto por mí. ¡De verdad lo agradezco! S-solo no quiero que sientas que yo soy una responsabilidad.

Tenía verdad lo que decía. Si se sentía así de cierta forma. Pero el problema es que eso era lo que le causaba más sentimientos mezclados sobre Teodora a Leo. Esa… no había realmente ninguna singular palabra que lo describiera, pero lo que más parecía, era una inigualable determinación a no ser una víctima. No es que no tuviera su miseria, ni que la escondiera de él, Teo era bastante abierta. Solo era que ella conscientemente tomaba la decisión de no reciclar dolores viejos. Como a sabiendas de que llorar a diario no la llevaría a nada y se enfocaba en encontrar algún objetivo o razón para mantener su sanidad. A veces venía en la forma de dejar a su a veces mórbida curiosidad ganarle e irse a descubrir toda clase de cosas por su cuenta. Quejarse de pequeñeces e inventarse intrincados planes para hipotéticamente arreglar cosas que veía a su alrededor. Y a veces solo venía en la forma de molestarlo.

Siempre pensando en algo, como un tiburón que si no seguía nadando, moriría. Esa forma de ser de ella creaba algún sentimiento dentro de Leo. Una pequeña incomodidad desde lo más profundo de su conciencia. No le parecía humanamente correcto que una persona tuviera esa fuerza y más que fuera alguien que de una manera tan extraña se haya vuelto casi instrumental en su vida.

Leo: Sí... entiendo.

Sin mucho más rollo, Leo se tragó un pedazo de cualquier pastel que tuvieran en el lugar y a lo poco salieron. Estaban en el centro, así que se designaron a rondar hasta que algo le llamara a Teodora la atención. Ella solo flotaba a su lado cuando por un momento paro de moverse, se puso la mano sobre la boca.

Leo: ¿Qué pasa?

Bajo su mano se podía identificar una gran sonrisa y su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera aguantando las carcajadas. Todo clara señal de que se le había ocurrido algo.

Teodora: Oye oye.

Leo suspiro y mentalmente se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

Leo: ¿Qué es Teo?

Teodora: Okey, hay esta canción, jeje.

Leo: Okey.

Teodora: Y jajaja, es- es sobre este tipo que- jeje que quiere mantener la dieta.

Leo: Mhm.

Teodora: Pero su hermano le ofrece un chocolate, de esos de marca Mars. Y- jaja, él dice que no.

Leo: Yaaaa.

Teodora: Cantada por la gran sensación del pop. ¡Bro No Mars!

Leo: ...

Leo: ...

Leo: ¿Has considerado que el camionero te dio a propósito?

Teodora: ¡Cállate, es buenísimo! ¡Es porque Bruno Mars suena como-

Leo se desconectó de la realidad casi inmediatamente. Se puso a ver a través de Teodora lo que estaba detrás y regresó a la conciencia al notar que era una tienda de velas aromáticas.

Leo: ¿Oye Teo? ¿Puedes oler todavía?

Teodora: Uuuuuh, sí. ¿Por qué?

Leo: Tengo una idea. Ven. 

La paso para llegar a la tienda. Cuando Teodora volteo y vio de lo que estaba hablando, sacó una expresión de entusiasmo.

Teodora: ¡Oooooh, hace tiempo que no entraba a una de estas!

Entraron y Leo vio a Teodora rápidamente ir por toda la tienda. Poniéndole la nariz a prácticamente todo. Entonces la vio toparse con una vela rosada que olio más de una vez. Leo vio como ella se quedó mirando la vela con algo de melancolía por un segundo, antes de seguir a otra. Él mismo se dio la libertad de acercarse a uno de los estantes y tomar una vela blanca. Esta decía vainilla. Se la acercó y olía exactamente como esperaba. Teodora se encontró a su lado en poco tiempo y ya con la vela en la mano, se la acerco. Ella la olió y al alejarse, se le pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

Teodora: Algunas de estas me recuerdan a unas malteadas en el D.F que me iba a tomar casi cada fin de semana...

Leo la miró bien. Luego miró a la vela. 

Leo: Hay versiones más grandes de las mismas.

Teodora: Oh, sí. Hm.

Ella vio a Leo ponerse pensativo mirando a la vela que todavía seguía en su mano. Sin un segundo más para pensarlo, la dejó en su lugar y agarró la más grande a su lado. Entonces se fue hasta el otro lado de la tienda, hasta la vela rosada que había visto antes, tomó la grande a la derecha y vio que estaba etiquetada como fresa. La agarró también sin molestarse en olerla y con las dos se fue al mostrador.

Teodora quedó paralizada al verlo. Sus ojos se veían enormes y no era capaz de cerrar la boca del todo. No estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo. ¡Más le vale que no las estuviera comprando! ¡Porque si ese era el caso ella-... ella...!

Leo puso las dos velas en una bolsa y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Y solo… se quedó ahí parado enfrente de ella, como si esperando su siguiente instrucción. Teodora se sentía mareada. No era justo. No era justo. No era justo.

No era justo que no tuviera un corazón que funcionara y que aun así lo sintiera en el pecho, matándola con cada latido que se hacía más rápido cada segundo.

Después de un momento, Leo solo se rascó la nuca y sonriendo se dirigió a la salida, le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Lo cual ella hizo. Cuando se encontraron fuera de la tienda, Leo se apoyó contra la pared, donde no había nadie por el momento. Miro dentro de la bolsa. Teodora tuvo que ver también. Unos segundos después lo encaró y no pudo evitar preguntar.

Teodora: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Leo: Pueeeees… pensé que te gustaría. No es nada especial, pero puedes olerlas cuando quieras y si las quieres dejar encendidas, solo dime cuando y donde.

Teodora: Leo…

Este le sonrió.

Leo: Considéralo un regalo.

Teodora: …

No. No. No no no no no no. ¡NO! ¡No ahora! ¡No él por favor, todo menos eso!

Teodora: Gracias. Eso es muy lindo.

Leo: Feliz cumpleaños Teodora.

Teodora: Jejeje.

¡Maldita sea por favor para!

Leo cerró la bolsa y sacó su teléfono.

Leo: Hm. Nos queda algo de tiempo antes de tener que regresar. ¿Quieres ver una película? Que sea una mala. Así me das tu comentario.

Empezó a caminar, pero Teodora no pudo seguirlo. Se quedó parada gritándose por dentro.

No podía ser verdad. Esto era una estupidez. ¿Qué cruel dios le estaba haciendo esto? No podía gustarle. ¡No podía estar enamorada de Leo!

Leo: ¡Oye!

La llamo otra vez. Atrayendo un par de miradas de extraños. Teodora tuvo que levantar la cabeza a verlo y él al darse cuenta, le dedicó una sonrisa, como siempre. El corazón de Teodora estaba en llamas. Era una sonrisa hermosa.

Teodora: Mierda...  
  
  
  
  
  


DB tenía la mano apretada por Tor en el elevador. Regresaban a casa más tarde de lo esperado. El niño miró arriba para encontrarse con la mirada tensa de su hermano. Ahí él no pudo mantener el contacto visual y dio la cabeza al piso. Mientras tanto los ojos y el agarre de Tor nunca lo dejaron. 

Tor: Que esa señora esté medio loca no significa que puedas estar metiéndote en peleas siempre.

DB: Yo no lo empecé.

Tor: Lo sé…

Él apretó la mano del niño solo un poco más, acariciándola levemente con el pulgar.

Tor: Pero la próxima vez que alguien quiera lastimarte, prométeme que vas a huir. No solo ahora, pero siempre.

DB: ¿Para qué no me meta en problemas?

Tor: No me importa que te culpen. Solo no quiero que te hagas daño. No sabes tus propios límites y nunca se sabe cuando alguien… horrible puede estar justo enfrente tuyo.

Tuvieron un leve silencio. El camino del elevador se parecía alargar de acuerdo con este.

DB: ¿Estás hablando de Papá?

Tor: …

DB: Si lo estas.

Tor: Por favor. Por favor considéralo solamente. 

El elevador por fin se abrió. Salieron rápidamente y en pocos pasos, ya estaban frente a la puerta.

DB: Pues tú prométeme que no le dirás a Marcela nada de lo que dije hoy.

Tor: ¿Huh? ¿Por qué?

DB: ¡Solo no! ¡¿Okey?!

El hombre suspiró con la llave en las manos. Pensó en Marcela y como se encontraba. Le dolía pensar en eso también, decidió que tal vez sería mejor para los dos.

Tor: Bien. No diré nada.

DB solo asintió. Entraron al departamento. El niño fue directo a tirarse al sofá, buscaría el control de la tele en un segundo.

Tor: ¿Tienes hambre?

DB: No. Con lo que comimos en el camino estoy bien.

Tor: Okey. Eeeeemm, tengo que pagar unas cuentas, estaré en mi habitación. Avísame si necesitas algo.

DB: Ya.

Se fue al pasillo, pero justo antes de salir de la sala, volteo a ver a DB una última vez.

Tor: Te amo.

DB: Hm.

Tor sintió sus hombros caer, pero al final, no lo dijo para recibir una respuesta. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se adentró en el pasillo. Ahí se encontró la puerta. Estaba cerrada y él sabía que del otro lado estaba el cuarto de Marcela. Tocó levemente, pero no escucho nada devuelta. Le dio algo de cosa, pero tocó más fuerte.

Tor: ¿¡Marcela?!

Marcela: ¿Uh? ¿Qué?

Escucho del otro lado, Tor se alivió. 

Tor: Perdón. Solo quería avisarte que llegamos. ¿Estás bien?

Marcela: S-si. Lo siento…

¿Lo siento porque?

Tor: Aaaamm, ¿Ya comiste lo que te deje?

Marcela: A-ah. Lo haré en un momento.

Tor: Okey…

Se contuvo de hablar más. Dejó su cuerpo relajarse, se quitó el cabello de la frente y se estiró un poco. Por ahora, se enfocará en hacer ese pago. Le tardaría un buen rato. Dejó el pasillo y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta. 

DB escucho todo desde la sala. Se quedó unos segundos haciéndose preguntas. Quería verla, la curiosidad lo mataba. 

De un golpe se levantó y llego a la puerta de Marcela. Con algo de esfuerzo alcanzó la manija y abrió la puerta. Ella soltó un quejido de miedo al oírlo. Vio al niño en su puerta y su cara se retorció a una mueca de miedo y vergüenza. DB solo quedó perplejo. Ella simplemente estaba en la cama, todavía con el uniforme de la escuela, aun con zapatos y sudada por completo. Tenía los dobles de las mantas, que habían estado revueltos sobre la cama, marcadas en la pierna y brazo izquierdo, junto con parte de su cara. La almohada parecía manchada o mojada y el cuarto entero olía mal. Su cabello parecía acumularse en nudos y lo que no, estaba pegado a sus mejillas. Esas se ven rojas y húmedas, parecía que no se había quitado la saliva que le salía por la esquina de la boca.

DB: ¿Marce…?

Marcela: U-uh. ¿Qué haces-...?

DB: ¿Estás… bien?

Marcela: Ah. Si. Si. Si si si si si si si.

DB: ¿Segura?

Marcela: Si, perdona. Lo siento, discúlpame.

DB se le quedó mirando. La chica se percató de esto y se comenzó a agitar.

Marcela: Lo siento. C-cierra la puerta. Perdón.

DB: Pero-

Marcela: Perdóname de verdad. N-n-no quiero que me veas a-

El aire le salió a la fuerza, interrumpiéndola. Ella se llevó la mano a la cara.

Marcela: Solo vete por favor…

El chico sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Le era perturbador, solo veía a un adulto en un estado así. Nunca la había visto llorar antes. Le puso la piel de punta y no lo dejaba regresar a la tranquilidad. No quería verla más. Cerró la puerta casi de golpe y se alejó del cuarto lo antes posible. Al estar lejos, él intentó olvidarla, trato de pensar en otra cosa. ¡El plan! ¡El plan que tenía para llegar a la plaza! Si, eso. Pensaría en eso. Solo en eso. No en la cara de Marcela.

Ella mientras tanto quedó sola en el cuarto de nuevo.

Marcela: Lo siento… 

Marcela: Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento...


End file.
